Can They Make A Difference?
by Arch-Nemesis
Summary: SlashYaoi...Harry Potter crossover...AU,OOC:Goku and Vegeta some how ended up on Harry Potter's doorstep. What happens when they are called to help Harry sort out his love life? this my first anything dealing with HP
1. Unexpected guests

Can they make a difference?  
Chapter 1: Unexpected guests  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't ask  
**WARNING**: This is about male/males relationships if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere. 

Note: This is my second attempt at doing a crossover so please bear with me. Also, I'm dedicating this one to my very good friend Kewla.

* * *

Kewla: I hope everything is going well for you and your daughter and I hope that you will enjoy this one. I'm writing it especially for you

* * *

oOoOoOo

The sun was shining brightly though open windows of the wide spacious kitchen of the Briefs residence. The morning breakfast was already laid out for the occupants of the household. The tempting aroma sailed throughout the hallways and into the bedrooms waking everyone from their peaceful slumber.

Trunks was the first one downstairs. He was sipping a strong cup of coffee while reading the newspaper when his father walked in followed by his mate.

"Mornin' Dad. Goku."

"Hey Trunks," Goku greeted in return.

Vegeta merely grumble something that sounded like 'whatever' and poured himself a glass of orange juice. Not much else was said as the Saiyan trio scarfed down just about everything in sight. Trunks set all of his dishes in the sink and jogged back to his room to get dress. Goten was coming over in a few hours so that could go to the mall and scope out girls.

After the young heir of Capsule Corp. left Goku turned worrisome dark eyes to his partner. "How are feeling this morning koi?"

"Hn. Tired," the royal answered.

Vegeta didn't eat as much food like he use to. He had to monitor the amount that he would normally take in or else it would trigger unforeseen sickness for the rest of the day.

"Come let's spar a little bit and I promise to be careful, okay," Goku said.

"Fine. Let's go."

The couple exited the kitchen heading toward the GR where Bulma was currently working. The blue-haired genius missed breakfast because she was too engrossed in her latest project. She was trying to develop faster way of traveling from one place to another. If Vegeta knew that she was using his ship as a base subject he would fry her on the spot, but little did Bulma realize that she was a wire away from making a complete breakthrough.

oOoOoOo

Another set of dishes clashed to the floor as Dudley just so conveniently knocked them over while Harry was already cleaning up the first set. Harry's uncle charged through the kitchen door like an angry water buffalo.

Not even wanting an explanation, which wouldn't have done any good, Vernon went into his same song and dance speech.

"Listen boy if you break another dish there will be no food for until you leave. Do I make myself clear?" Vernon glared at Harry waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry said wishing that he could use his magic to give his cousin a set of pig ears to go along with that tail that Hagrid gave when he had first found out that he was a wizard, which was six years ago.

By the time he had finish Harry was dog-tired. He knew that for sure that he was going to sleep on the train back to Hogwarts. Tonight was his last night in this god-awful place and he hoped that he would never have to come back here again.

If everything went right he would be living with his godfather. He smiled at that thought. He would finally be able to live like a normal boy. He wouldn't have to worry about being bullied by his cousin or any of the other kids in the neighborhood then Harry's thoughts took on another turn.

His mind kept drifting back to the alluring Slytherin, Draco Malfoy. Whenever Harry looked at him he didn't feel mad or angry like rivals should, but something else would stir his blood when he gazed upon the tall well-defined blonde. Harry had been like this since his fifth year. He knew that he was attracted to the silver-eyed prince.

"Bloody git. Even when I'm on vacation I think about him," Harry mumbled out loud in his room before succumbing to sleep.

oOoOoOo

Bulma stood stretching out like a cat. After hearing some tired cramp joints popped she decided to take a break. She quickly placed her tools back into her toolbox before heading inside for a snack. As she retreated into the kitchen the array of wires that were disconnected began to mend together magically.

Goku and Vegeta were inside the gravity room getting ready for their morning workout. Vegeta went about to the control panel to set the gravity for a light sparring session. He needed to be extra careful when training, one wrong move and well, he just didn't want to think about that.

Goku came up from behind and grabbed his mate. Vegeta didn't pause in what his was doing as Goku assaulted his ear, neck, shoulder or any place that would drive the prince mad. Growling, Vegeta turned in his lover's embrace. Neither one noticed the flashing green light or the envelop that floated to the floor at their feet addressed to them.

They faded from sight not realizing that Goku had unintentionally pushed Vegeta into the transport button.

oOoOoOo

The prefect neighborhood was quiet. The only creatures about were cats, dogs, and thieves. Two figures suddenly appeared in the middle of the street.

Vegeta opened his dark eyes to notice that they were no longer inside the GR. They were outside in a strange looking residential area.

"Kakarott," he said in a low tone.

"What, Geta?"

"Look."

Goku opened his eyes and almost gasped. Where on Earth were they?

"Any idea?" Vegeta asked.

Goku shook his head. "No but one thing's for sure. We're not in Kansas."

Vegeta shifted his foot and saw the letter on the ground. He picked it up eyeing it carefully. "What's that?"

"A letter addressed to us." Vegeta handed Goku the envelope. The spiky haired Saiyan opened it and read the contents out loud.

_Dear Prince Vegeta and Mr. Son,_

_Your presence is here by requested at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two of our students are in dire need of your assistants. We will be expecting you tomorrow evening. Everything will be explained upon your arrival. Enclosed is name and address of one of the students that you will be staying with._

_Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

"Well, what do ya think, Geta?"

"Right now nothing. Let's go and check out this . . .Harry Potter guy and find out what's going."

They found the house in questioned without difficulty. Vegeta stood off to the side as Goku knocked on the door. Light footsteps could be heard approaching the door.

"Yes, can I-" The lanky woman stopped in mid-sentence staring at the muscular man dressed in funny looking orange clothes.

"Hi, we're looking for um Harry Potter," Goku said as he read the name off the index card.

The woman stood rooted at the door not saying a word.

"Pertunia, who's there?" Still she remained quiet.

A larger fellow appeared after receiving no answer only to have the same look but he recovered much better than the woman. He turned and went upstairs. Goku and Vegeta heard a series of locks clinking and a door opening. However quiet the man was talking they could hear every word that was being said.

"Potter, some of your freaky friends are here. Find out what they want and send them away."

Harry slipped on his glasses and headed downstairs. He came around his aunt to look at a tall man with dark hair that was sticking out in every direction. He couldn't believe the muscles on this guy. He hoped that he would be able to fill out like that but with his aunt and uncle starving him half to death he'll be luck to even reach 5'11''.

Harry eyed his clothes. They looked like something that he could only describe as either Japanese or Chinese fighting uniform then his eyes shifted to the much shorter male. Harry was trying very hard to keep his mouth from dropping to the ground.

The other guy was dressed in what Harry could best define as a skintight body suit of some type of stretch material that left nothing to one's imagination. Harry also noticed the dark belt around his waist not to mention the white gloves and boots that complimented the outfit perfectly.

His skin was a rich golden color like he spent hours out in the sun a stark contrast to his friend. What really fascinated Harry the most was the guy's flame like hair. It was defining all laws of gravity.

Harry was hoping that he wasn't drooling. "Um, can I help you?" He asked after he got his eyes back in his head.

"Hi Harry. My name is Goku and this is Vegeta," Goku said introducing themselves before continuing. "Apparently, my partner and I was summoned here by someone named Dumbledore-"

"Professor Dumbledore sent you? But why?" Harry asked.

"Not a clue but he wants us to stay with you."

Right when Goku said that Vernon spoke up. "NO! You freaks will not be staying here." Then he turned his anger on the boy. "And as for you I have had it. This is the last straw. You will not be returning to that crackpot old fool. Who knows what else that nut will send our way."

By this point Vegeta had heard enough. Obviously, the man didn't care too much for the kid. He walked passed Goku and the others. He let his senses guide him into the lounge where he saw Dudley stuffing his face with a large piece of cake. Goku entered as well.

"I want you out of my house!" Vernon ordered.

Vegeta looked around ignoring the pathetic excuse of a man. "Tell me one thing ningen, what makes you think that you can get rid of us?"

"I know the rules. You freaks of nature can not use your magic outside of the wizarding world," Vernon said with a satisfying smirk.

Harry leaned over to Goku. "Ningen?"

"Oh, it means human," Goku replied.

The royal turned around to challenge Vernon. Vernon's self assured look was starting to falter. He had never seen such a look on anyone's face. Vegeta slowly dropped his arms from their customary position.

"But I'm not a wizard."

Vernon and Pertunia's face dropped but again Vernon recovered quickly. A half-cocky smile was now set on his face. He walked up to Vegeta.

"Then you won't mind if I throw you out."

Vernon grabbed onto the royal's arm and tried to move him but Vegeta didn't budge. Vernon struggled for at least five minutes.

Without warning Vegeta grabbed onto the offending hand. "Aaahhh!" Vernon cried out.

"I don't take kindly to ningens touching me." Vegeta shoved Vernon away.

"You can't treat my Father like that freak" Dudley cut in.

Goku just sat back and watched not saying a word.

"I suggest that you go back to being a garbage disposal and leave me alone or else you may find that what I'm really made of."

"How dare you come into my home and treat us like we're peasants! Get out or I'll call the police," Vernon said.

Vegeta turned his head. He saw the phone on the wall in the kitchen and the one in the lounge next to the television set. Goku knew that look. He latched on to Harry and slowly edged away from the doorway next to said object.

"Go right ahead but you would need a phone to do it." Vegeta raised his hand and shot a small ki blast at Vernon. He held his breath as the blue sphere separated in half disintegrated the only means of contact with the outside into nothing more than a burnt spot.

Pertunia fainted and Dudley coward in a corner wetting on himself. Vernon turned a lovely shade of purple. Vegeta walked up to him and hauled him off his feet as if he was a featherweight.

"Listen closely weakling. I've killed men for far less and destroyed planets for even lesser. If you want to remain alive I suggest that you never touch me again or mistreat the boy. Do I make myself clear?" Vegeta threaten throwing Vernon's own words back at him.

The man could only nod his answer. Vegeta let go dropping him unceremoniously on the floor. "Come Kakarott I'm tired. I've exerted enough energy on this clown."

As the trio ascended the stairs Goku's stomach made an announcement. Harry started to giggle as he changed direction going toward the kitchen. Harry watched as Goku and Vegeta cleaned out the fridge.

Everything was gone. Harry knew that his aunt would be screaming mad once she finds out that her entire food supply was emptied in one sitting.

Upstairs, Vegeta and Goku looked at Harry's room. How in the heck were they going to survive the night in the small room. Harry knew what they were thinking.

"You can stay here and I'll find some other place to sleep." Harry didn't want them to know that he was going back downstairs to sleep in the cupboards but Vegeta had other plans.

He marched right out room and into Dudley's. The boy had a queen size bed and much more space than what Harry had. The prince frowned. The spoil little punk.

"Get out and bring us clean linens," Vegeta growled.

Dudley didn't waste any time. Five minutes later he returned with clean sheets and extra pillows. After he finished changing the bed Vegeta threw him out.

"Where am I suppose to sleep?" Dudley cried.

"Don't know and don't care," Vegeta replied before slamming the door shut on him.

**oOo _Inside Harry's room _oOo**

"I'm sorry about my relatives. They are a bit strange with it comes to people being different."

"You don't have to apologize for their stupidity. I'm just glad that Vegeta didn't go over board," Goku said.

"Back to your friend there. He mentioned 'ningen'. Why did he call my uncle that?" Harry asked curiously.

Goku placed his hand behind his head smiling like no tomorrow. Harry found his smile contagious. "Oh, he always says that about earthlings. We're Saiyans."

Harry's heart almost stopped. He remembered hearing that word at school. Yes, he was reading about an existent race called the Saiyans. He was so into the book that Madame Pince gave it to him stating that there was really no use for it and couldn't figure out why they had it.

He found the book quite fascinating but before he could ask any more questions Goku stood.

"Well, Harry I must bid you good night. Vegeta's calling me."

"Calling you? I didn't hear anything," Harry said with a puzzled look.

Again Goku smiled. "Vegeta is telepathic."

"Really. Are you as well?"

"Nah, only royal members of Vegetasei have that type of ability. That's how he knew that your family was mistreating you. Anyway, I'll see you in the morning."

Harry laid down in bed. It seems that this year was going to start off with a bang.

oOoOoOo TBC oOoOoOo

A/N: Well, tell me what you think. I've been tinkering with this idea ever since I saw 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'.

I'm keeping it on a light note. So don't expect any thing of angst. Has anyone figure out what's wrong with Vegeta or why they're there? If you haven't you will in the next chapter

Nemesis


	2. First Impressions

Can they make a difference?  
  
Chapter 2: First Impressions  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't ask  
  
WARNING: This is about male/males relationships if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: I would like to say thank you for the fabulous reviews! And yes, everyone is correct about Vegeta ^_~ Also, I'm keeping it at a R rating because I may decide to throw in a lemon or something.  
  
Another question came up: Will they be sorted? No, because Goku would go to Gryffindor and Vegeta would go to Slyerthin and in Vegeta's current state he would tear the common room apart and whoever came around him, and let's not forget that Goku wouldn't let Geta out of his sight.  
  
~Kewla: Yes, that was his tail and you will get to see a little bit of it soon, so watch for it ^_~ and You're welcome! I'm just thrilled that I was able to get something off since I've been having writer's block with my other fics.  
  
~V: I wished that you had told what you're thinking ^_~ Read on to see if you're right!  
  
I would like to say hello to Christine G. long time no hear from ^_~ I'm glad that you're back!  
  
I'm very pleased that everyone is cool with the pairings ^_~ Now enough of my endless chatter on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The following morning proved to be too much for the Dursleys. The kitchen was in shambles. Pertunia stood in the middle of her kitchen with a look of horror. The entire contents of the refrigerator were gone. Vernon came in expecting his usual morning cup of coffee but that thought was gone when he noticed that breakfast wasn't prepared. Vernon marched upstairs to Harry's room and yanked him out of the bed.  
  
It was 6:30 in the morning. Normally, Vegeta and Goku would have been up an hour before the sun rose but ever since they had found out about Vegeta's condition they had needed to take it easy.  
  
The prince's eyes snapped opened when he heard the thumping next door. He growled low in his throat when the yelling moved downstairs. He was going to put a stop to that fat overgrown tub of lard. Vegeta eased out of bed carefully, so as not to wake his mate. He then slipped on his blue spandex suit and went to the source of all the commotion.  
  
"Don't lie to me boy. There's no bloody way that those freaky friends of yours could have possibly eaten every single piece of food"  
  
"It's the truth!" Harry yelled as he tried to break Vernon's hold.  
  
"Rubbish!"  
  
"Let the boy go."  
  
Vernon stopped shaking Harry and let him go. "This is none of your business"  
  
"I make it my business when a two ton whale and a skinny beanpole is ganging up on one defenseless boy" Vegeta said from the door. Before he could handle damage control another voice sounded in the kitchen.  
  
"Vegeta no ouji remember what Bulma said. You can't get yourself worked-up for no apparent reason"  
  
"Hn. Very well Kakarott. I'll let it go. Harry, go and get ready. We're leaving early to catch the train," Vegeta said and left the kitchen.  
  
Goku turned dark eyes on his host and hostess. Harry was still rooted next to the breakfast bar. "Both of you are very lucky that I walked in when I did, or else there wouldn't have been anything left to identify the bodies by."  
  
"Get out of my house and don't come back," Vernon hissed.  
  
"Don't worry we're leaving but believe me if Vegeta ever finds out that any of you hurt Harry ever again you're going to wish that you'd never been born."  
  
Goku left the kitchen followed by Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta was in the bathroom taking a shower when Goku entered via IT. He embraced his smaller mate planting a kiss on his wet tanned skin.  
  
"You're gonna have to be more subtle, koi"  
  
"That fuckin' tub of lard should have his ass kick into next week for picking on the boy" Vegeta hissed. He was just disgusted with Harry's relatives.  
  
"I know how you feel about that Geta, but you have to think about the baby," Goku said as he ran a large calloused hand over his mate's flat stomach. "It will do her no good for you to be upset"  
  
Vegeta looked up into onyx orbs. "What do you mean her? It could be a boy you know," he said smirking, like a maniac.  
  
"Oh, Kami please let it be a girl. I'm done with boys and you should be too" Goku teased giving Vegeta another kiss.  
  
The royal didn't comment as their tongues battled with each other. Forty- five minutes had passed before Harry saw his friends again.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
At the train station they were getting funny looks from people but somehow they knew that Vegeta was someone of great importance just by the way he carried himself. The crowd of people just seemed to part for him and his companions.  
  
Once on board the train the prince had to go straight to the restroom. That run through the gateway platform didn't agree with his stomach.  
  
Harry found Ron and Hermione some time afterwards. He couldn't wait to tell them about his new friends.  
  
"Hello Harry. How was your summer? I trust that it wasn't too bad," Hermione asked.  
  
"It was okay. Nothing to write about really"  
  
"Yes, we could tell," Ron commented. He was still mad that the Dursley's kept Harry's owl locked-up and couldn't write to any one.  
  
The car door slid open to reveal a flustered prince. Harry hid his smile. Poor Vegeta looked like hell. Harry should have warned him about that first step. He was about to introduce Vegeta when Ron's temper took hold.  
  
"Sorry, but the Slytherin rejects are in the next car over," Ron bit out. When it came to Harry, Ron and Hermione were very protective of him.  
  
No ningen was going to berate him in front of other people. Even though Vegeta looked like death warmed over he could still move quickly. Scaring the living day lights out of Ron, he grabbed him by the throat and hauled him out of his seat. Hermione was quick too. She pulled out her wand and aimed it at the royal.  
  
"I am not one to trifle with, boy. Tell your girlfriend to put her weapon away and I might spare the both of you" Vegeta threatened.  
  
"Hermione," Harry whispered.  
  
"No."  
  
"By the time you think up a spell to cast, I would have you disarmed and snapped his neck in one move," Vegeta said never taking his eyes off Ron.  
  
Just to prove his point, Vegeta's tail whipped out snatching her wand, taking her and Harry by surprise. Goku arrived right when he did that.  
  
"Geta, put him down"  
  
"You're no fun, Kakarott" Vegeta said as he dropped Ron.  
  
The redhead was gasping for air. "RON!" Hermione yelled. "Are you all right?" She asked going to his side.  
  
"Yeah, I'll live. I think"  
  
Goku shot his mate a disapproving look. "Hiya. I'm Goku and this is Vegeta who you all ready met. Sorry for his behavior he's a tad bit tired. He tends to get grumpy when he doesn't get plenty of rest," he said hoping to smooth things over between the friends.  
  
Vegeta said nothing as he sat down next to Ron forcing the youth to move closer to his friend. Hermione still eyed the prince.  
  
"May I have my wand back, please?"  
  
Cold obsidian orbs pierced her very soul. Hermione never seen such dark window's before and it give her the creeps. Vegeta passed the slim handcrafted wood to its' owner.  
  
"Vegeta, Goku this is Ron and Hermione my best friends," Harry said after finding his tongue. Well, that was some first impression.  
  
"Harry! You mean to say that you know these people?" Ron nearly yelled causing both Saiyans to jump.  
  
"Um, yeah. Dumbledore wanted me to make sure that they arrived at Hogwarts without any problems."  
  
Never one to hold his tongue, Ron asked, "Why would Dumbledore want Muggles at the school?"  
  
"Muggles?" Goku repeated.  
  
"Muggles are people who posses no type of magical gifts" Hermione explained. "But you know nothing about the wizarding world. How did you know about spells?"  
  
Vegeta kept up his silence.  
  
"From what was in the letter we gathered as much." Goku answered.  
  
"Oh" was the only reply that Hermione could make.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry were already seated in the Great Hall. Before they had entered Hagrid stopped them to escort Vegeta and Goku to Dumbledore's office. Goku and Hagrid chatted away as if they had known each other for years. Vegeta hung back listening to his mate and the giant talk about any and every thing.  
  
As soon as the small group entered the office, Hagrid bid them good-bye and told them that he would see them later. Goku peered around the bi-level office. Books upon books captured his eye after he walked-up the short set of steps from the entryway.  
  
Vegeta set his gaze on the elder Headmaster. Something about him seemed so familiar.  
  
"Ah, gentlemen. I see that you have arrived safely."  
  
"Now, since we're all here, what do you want with us?" Vegeta said standing with his arms folded over his chest.  
  
"Please sit down" Dumbledore motioned to the set of chairs in front of his desk.  
  
Goku immediately took a seat. Vegeta, against his better judgement, sat down as well.  
  
"I'll get straight to the point." Dumbledore said not even bothering to offer them anything to drink. "Two of our best students are at odds with each other. They are also in rival houses. Both are very powerful wizards. One has already chosen the path to fight for the Light. The other. . .is undecided. He is unsure if he wants to follow the Light or follow the Dark.  
  
Now, imagine what would happen if two of the most strongest wizards in the world were to say. . .battle each other they-"  
  
"They could wipe out the whole wizarding world" Goku interjected.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. His blue eyes landed on Vegeta.  
  
"But we don't understand what does that has to do with us," Goku said.  
  
His eyes then shifted to Goku.  
  
"You Mr. Son should know that answer better than any one. You're the strongest fighter in the universe. You've defeated countless of enemies and yet you managed to befriend your greatest foe."  
  
The Saiyans looked at each other. Vegeta smirked. He knew where this conversation was heading. "The answer is no"  
  
"But Your Highness-"  
  
"How do you know that I am of Royal blood?" Vegeta barked standing up ready to leave.  
  
Dumbledore smiled brightly. "Let's go have dinner and we'll talk more afterwards. Here are some items that you can change in to." Then he left.  
  
Goku turned puppy eyes on his lover. "No, Kakarott"  
  
"Ahh, come on Geta. How often do we get to have fun and play match maker?"  
  
"We fight for fun. Playing cupid is for that onna of yours," Vegeta huffed.  
  
"Don't forget about Bulma. They've been trying forever to get Trunks and Goten hooked-up," Goku replied.  
  
Whatever comment Vegeta was going to make died on his lips. He was standing slack jaw next to Goku.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Goku asked then his eyes settled on the large opened box. Inside the package were Saiyan body armor but not just any type of armor. Vegeta was at a loss for words. "Geta is that. . ."  
  
"Hai it is Kakarott. It's my formal armor"  
  
Vegeta pulled out the white and gold body armor. Underneath was a pair of matching gloves and white gold tipped boots. He ran his fingers carefully over the red insignia on the upper left part of the armor. It represented the Royal House of Vegetasei. Also inside the box was a black one-piece spandex body suit.  
  
Vegeta also pulled out his pendant. Something that he thought he would never see again. The armor was completed with gold tipped shoulder guards and cape.  
  
After he changed his clothes, Vegeta came to a decision. He might regret it in the morning, but what the hell.  
  
Goku also had a new set of clothes. Instead of his traditional orange gi he was now sporting an all black gi uniform including weighted wristbands and boots.  
  
The larger male gathered his partner in his arms. "I know what you're going to say Kay"  
  
"Then you know that Dumbledore is right. Let's go have dinner and see what else he has to say. Besides, I'm staving"  
  
On cue his stomach grumbled. They shared a laugh as Goku put two fingers to his forehead and they shimmered out of the office.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Harry had been trying to refrain himself from turning around. He knew that someone had been watching him from the moment he had walked into the Great Hall and it was grating his nerves.  
  
"So, Harry where do you think our barbaric friends are from?" Hermione asked.  
  
Harry opened his mouth to say something, but Ron beat him to it. "Well, wherever they're from it's not from around here. I don't even think that they're from this planet."  
  
"I think that you might be right Ron. I mean, did you see his tail? I wonder if that's real. Anyway, he's dangerous, magic or not, and he's cute. His friend, too"  
  
Ron stared at his girlfriend. "No you just did not say that they were cute"  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"Come on guys." Harry loved it when they fought but he wasn't ready for them to duke it out.  
  
He had only wished that he would be able to find someone like they had found each other. However, he knew that his dream of getting the one that he loved was next to impossible.  
  
"Just give them a chance. I'm quite sure that he has a very good reason for doing what he did." Harry offered.  
  
"Harry, you can't be serious?" Ron gaped at his friend like he was crazy. "Besides that, did you see how they kept looking at each other?"  
  
"Yeah, like they were going to jump on each other and give us show right there," Hermione said, making Ron and Harry blush with the thought. Something told her that there was more to them that meets the eye.  
  
All talking ceased when Professor McGonagall tapped her water goblet to gain the students' attention. Dumbledore stood. He went through the regular announcements about the Dark Forest being off limits and no wandering after curfew.  
  
Harry noticed that the Headmaster kept looking from him to the Slytherin table, no doubt he was looking at Draco, but Harry didn't dare turn to get a glimpse of his secret crush. He had finally admitted to Ron and Hermione last year that he was attracted to the Malfoy heir.  
  
As always Ron hit the roof and Hermione just smiled with stars in her eyes. Harry had made them promise never to say anything to Draco or try anything that would involve him making an ass out of himself. Harry's attention was brought back when Dumbledore's voice took on a serious tone.  
  
". . .Also, I would like to introduce my very special guests. Prince Vegeta and his consort, Goku"  
  
The majestic golden double doors opened to reveal the Saiyan prince. Vegeta's steps resounded through the hall. Goku followed just behind him. Vegeta's black and red cape billowed around him as he made his way to the head table.  
  
The Golden Trio of Gryffindor's mouths dropped open. "He's a prince?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry was trying hard to maintain a sense of calm and Ron was trying not to choke.  
  
The Saiyans stopped at the base of the dais. Vegeta bowed to Dumbledore and ignored the rest. Goku stood erect like the warrior he was. The royal's eyes immediately landed on Professor Snape. Vegeta was getting a bad feeling from the Potions Master.  
  
Snape stared at the couple.  
  
Vegeta was about to say something when a barely audible comment was made. He turned his dark deadly gaze toward the Slytherin table. He was getting ready to unload on the offender when Goku stopped him.  
  
"Be nice Geta. She didn't mean it in a bad way," Goku whispered.  
  
The royal turned back to the Headmaster. "I must warn you all to please restrain yourselves from making any type of comments that would suggest an interest toward Mr. Son or Prince Vegeta. The end results could prove disastrous or fatal. Now, let the feast begin."  
  
Vegeta and Goku took their place next to Dumbledore. Goku had to keep reminding himself throughout the entire meal to eat very slowly but it was so damn hard. He didn't want to do anything that would embarrass Vegeta or Dumbledore, but his stomach was starting to cramp because he wasn't filling it quick enough.  
  
Snape was sitting at the end of the table. Every now and then he would sneak peeks at the prince and his consort. Snape had lip read what Goku had said. He didn't understand why the muscle bound brute would talk to himself.  
  
Everyone went back to socializing. The new topic was the Muggles that Professor Dumbledore had allowed to stay at Hogwarts.  
  
Draco had been looking at the Gryffindor table until announcements were made. He was trying his best to drill a hole in Harry's back but the stubborn 'boy-who-lived' refused to turn around. He noticed that Potter had been preoccupied with something.  
  
/How dare he avoid him?/ Draco didn't take too kindly being ignored, but then again he stayed away from Potter on purpose.  
  
Draco didn't want to admit to himself that he had fallen for the emerald- eyed Gryffindor golden boy. That alone would cause all kinds of trouble for him with his father and he was not ready to handle that just yet.  
  
One by one the students began to file out of the Great Hall to retire for the evening. However, the only teachers that remained were Snape and Black.  
  
Vegeta was starting to get antsy; in addition to that he was feeling hot. He was having a hard time keeping his tail around his waist. He looked over at Goku and noticed the same look on his face and beads of sweat forming on his brow.  
  
He stood getting ready to leave they needed to get out of there, but unfortunately Fate was against them.  
  
"So, Prince Vegeta it what are you a prince of?" Snape drawled.  
  
"Sorry but we need to discuss this at another time." Vegeta and Goku were already standing in front of the table.  
  
Far in the distance, Harry and company were still talking. Draco with his group were also hanging around.  
  
"What are you hiding? You seem very eager to leave." Snape continued.  
  
"Severus please, they are our guests and we must treat them as such. They will also be assisting Professors Lupin and Black."  
  
"Headmaster, what knowledge do they have that would be of use to our students?"  
  
"A demonstration will be held tomorrow. Until then I bid you all good night."  
  
Goku and Vegeta nearly ran from the hall trying to get as far away from the castle as possible. It wouldn't do them any good to tear up the place on their first night there. Albus knew that they were not going to need a room tonight. He would wait until tomorrow to show them to their quarters.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The Slytherin prince made his way to the Gryffindor table to commence his and Harry's verbal spar. "Well, Potter I see you still have bad taste in friends"  
  
"We were wondering when you were going to rear your ugly head, Blondie" Ron snapped.  
  
"If I remember, I wasn't talking to you weasel," Draco said.  
  
"Guys, not tonight," Harry cut in.  
  
Hermione looked at her friend, seeing the nervousness in Harry's green eyes. "Harry what's wrong?"  
  
"Um, have any of you looked at your schedules?" Harry was trying to avoid Draco vivid silver orbs. He didn't want to get trapped in their crystal depths.  
  
"No, why?" Hermione asked.  
  
Since Draco was standing next to Harry he glanced down at the parchment with the list of classes. "Holy shit!"  
  
"Malfoy, watch your mouth. There's a lady present," Ron said.  
  
But Draco ignored Ron. "Alright Potter, what the Hell did you do?"  
  
"Me?!"  
  
"How did you manage to get into almost every single one of my classes?"  
  
"Look Malfoy, think whatever you like about me but the world does not revolve around you."  
  
The remaining students were starting to watch Harry and Draco start the off year with their annual argument. A year never went by without them trying to kill each other on the first day back.  
  
"Don't you think that it's time to call it an evening?"  
  
Harry snapped his head around. "Professor Snape we. . .were um-"  
  
". . .Getting ready to leave" Hermione interjected casting Draco an evil glare.  
  
They quickly exited the hall. Thefriends walked back to the Gryffindor dorm rooms when they heard. . .  
  
"GGGRRRHHH!!!"  
  
The group of teens stopped suddenly. "What was that?" Hermione asked. Her heart beating wildly, her ears ringing from the growl.  
  
"Don't be such a scaredy cat. It was a werewolf. You know that Professor Lupin is out. It's a full moon tonight, remember?" Ron said.  
  
"Ron, that wasn't Remus. Werewolves howl, not roar," Harry explained.  
  
"If it wasn't him then who?"  
  
"Don't know, but whatever it is it sounded quite large," Harry said as they entered the Common room. "Good night you two. I'm going to need all the rest that I can get seeing that I have to look at Malfoy all day"  
  
"Harry what class do you have first?" Hermione inquired.  
  
"Let's see. . .Transfigurations"  
  
"Well, I won't see you until Defense Against the Dark Arts." Hermione hugged him and said goodnight. She and Ron were going to stay up a little while longer.  
  
Harry settled into bed after a quick shower. He had pulled out his book on Saiyan culture. There was a definite reason as to why Vegeta and Goku were there at the school. He opened to the next chapter that he was reading: Mating Rituals.  
  
~~~Saiyans choose their mates by scent. Regardless of gender, mated pairs are together for life. This is known as a bond. If one dies, the other will die shortly thereafter, as one cannot and simply will not live without the other.  
  
Claimed mates are recognized by the marks on the juncture between the neck and shoulder. These marks are from the incisors and canines. This is done during coupling or once sexual fulfillment is complete. The dominant mate will show possessiveness by looping his or her tail around the submissive mate's right wrist. Usually, this is done in public to show that the male or female is off limits.  
  
In the case of male/male bonding the submissive mate has the ability to produce offspring. From the moment after birth certain males have been injected with female hormones to reproduce eggs at certain times of the year.  
  
Even though the male is injected with the hormone, it does not change his physical appearances thus allowing the male to develop naturally. Since the male does not have uterus the baby must be taken out of the womb by means of surgery. If surgery is not performed within a certain time frame the 'Mother' and infant will die. . .~~  
  
It was past midnight when Harry read halfway through the section. He closed the book and blew out the candle to get some rest, because God only knew what tomorrow had in store for him.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Did anyone figure out why Vegeta couldn't read what was going through Dumbledore's mind? So, Geta got a bad feeling from Snape. Care to guess what's going to happen the next time that they meet? How did Dumbledore know so much stuff about them? I don't know but I can't wait to find out. Stay tuned for the next chapter.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Teaser Chapter 3: DADP  
  
Goku decided that his prince needed to get out of the castle for a while and had asked for permission to go some where they could workout. He did inform Dumbledore that they had needed plenty of room to spar.  
  
"Geta, try to take it easy this time okay" Goku said.  
  
"Hn, You're just worried that I'll kick your butt" Vegeta replied.  
  
The Saiyans were standing in the middle of the pitch. Ron and Hermione had a free class period and were hanging out in the bleachers waiting for Harry to show in a few minutes. They spotted the couple on the field.  
  
"Hey Mione look down there. What do you think they are up to?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not a clue but I you ask me. . ." Hermione was cut off when they heard a loud boom.  
  
Nemesis 


	3. Defense Against the Dark Prince part a

Can they make a difference?  
  
Chapter 3: DADP (Defense Against the Dark Prince) part a  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't ask  
  
WARNING: This is about male/males relationships if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
~V: You're right. How would it look that someone can peek into the mind of the most powerful wizard of all time?  
  
~Mistress of Goth: Here's your update. I promise to work faster for the next chapter ^_~  
  
~Kewla: I totally agree with on that! Sexy, sexy, sexy! Believe me when I say that I had to take my time writing that part ^_~ Your question about how did Dumbledore know? That will come up again in a later chapter. Yes, Goku is spoiling all of Vegeta's fun but it's for the prince's own good. And as far as that warning goes well read on and find out what happens.  
  
Hermione figures out why the guys had to leave the hall in such a hurry. And as far as Draco goes, will he continue with family tradition and be Potter's enemy or will he follow his heart? And Lucius will make an appearance to help him with that decision. ^_~  
  
~Christine G: I'm glad you enjoyed that but you haven't seen anything yet.  
  
~Goku_Mum: I apologize for not emailing you. I've been busy with the baby. Don't be surprise if I don't update for awhile ^_~  
  
Also I would like to say thank you to my new beta-reader the Pixelgoddess ^_~  
  
Now enough of my endless chatter on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Morning came too soon for the weary Saiyan males. Vegeta and Goku lay on the dewy grass in a tangled mess of limbs and tails. The pull of the moon was stronger here than at home. Vegeta figured that it was because of the magic that surrounded them. There was no way possible for them to resist the call. Had they stayed in the Great Hall a minute longer they would have destroyed the building.  
  
They quickly dressed and made their way back to the castle. Fortunately, Goku had removed his clothes before he had transformed or else he would be walking on the school grounds naked. Vegeta was just thankful that his body suit was the super stretch material that expanded to fit him in his Oozaru state.  
  
It was a little after six o'clock and the students were still sleeping, which they were thankful for because they were not sure if they could explain why they were out in the middle of the field so early in the morning. Not that it was anyone's business of course.  
  
Once they reached the entrance of the castle closet to by Hagrid's house they were greeted by none other than Professor Snape.  
  
"Forgive me if I do not properly address you"  
  
Vegeta made no comment and continued to walk. Something didn't feel quite right with this guy.  
  
"Um, is there something that we can help you with?" Goku asked. He was feeling the uneasiness flowing from his mate.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore has asked me to show you your rooms."  
  
"Rooms?" Vegeta stopped to look at the teacher.  
  
"Yes, you Mr. Son will be residing in the Gryffindor tower. Your companion will be in the Slytherin tower," Snape said.  
  
They were standing in the middle of the open corridor.  
  
"There must be a mistake. Vegeta and I cannot be separated." Goku replied. His dark eyes took on a dangerous glint.  
  
"Really and why is that?"  
  
"I don't know if you know anything about Saiyans Professor Snape but let the truth be told when I say it wouldn't be in the best interest of the students to keep us apart" Goku warned.  
  
Snape casually pushed his hair away from his face. He didn't like being intimidated by Muggles. "Apparently, Mr. Son you and your friend know nothing about us. Why would the students be afraid of someone who posses no magic whatsoever?"  
  
This time Vegeta spoke. "Because you grease ball your students are not well trained at defending themselves even if they are well equipped with defense spells. We could rip out their throats out before they could utter one single word."  
  
Snape was used to the insults from the students and some of the teachers but he would be damned if he was going to be spoken to like this by Muggles. He whipped out his wand and pointed it directly the royal.  
  
The Potions teacher was about to mutter a curse when he heard a deep guttural growl. Within seconds Snape found himself thrown against the stone wall looking into hard ink well eyes.  
  
"I'm only going to warn you once Snape. I will kill you the next time you try to harm my family in any way." Goku's hair flashed a brilliant gold and his eyes a teal green.  
  
Snape's eyes widened in shock as he saw the change in color. Since Goku had him hoisted off the ground by his neck he could only get out one word. "Family?"  
  
"Hai. Vegeta is my mate and I will do *anything* to protect him" Goku said letting go of the taller male.  
  
Snape stood on shaky legs. How could anyone move that fast? No human could move that quickly, but he knew from the wild look in the other man's eyes that he would carry out his threat. However, the Potions Master didn't realize that he got off easy.  
  
The two males left the teacher in the walkway on their way to talk with the Headmaster. Snape stared after them. He noticed something move from around Goku's waist and looped itself around Vegeta's right wrist. To the professor it looked like a tail of some kind, but he dismissed the thought for later.  
  
Snape never felt so scared in his life. The type of fear that those two commanded was something that could rival Lord Voldemort.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Right before breakfast Harry received a message from Dumbledore asking him to come to his office immediately. Ron and Hermione gave their friend a worried look. It was still early and they were the only ones that were up and about.  
  
"I'm quite sure that it's nothing to worry about Harry," Hermione said trying to offer some comfort.  
  
"Maybe it's You-Know-Who" Ron whispered.  
  
Harry's heart leaped into his throat. God, he hoped it wasn't about Voldemort. He had other things to worry about, namely one Draco Malfoy.  
  
"No, I don't think that it's him. My scar hasn't been hurting for some time and that's how I like it. Anyway, I hope that it doesn't take too long. I'll see you guys at breakfast."  
  
Harry left his friends dreading his meeting with Dumbledore. He was deep in thought when he bumped into the one person that he least expected.  
  
"WATCH IT POTTER!"  
  
"Maybe you should Malfoy!" Harry spat wishing to God that this was anyone else. Hell, he would even settle for Snape and serving detention. Of late, Harry had been trying to avoid the Slytherin blonde.  
  
"Hey, Harry are you all right?" Draco asked. He noticed how pale the Gryffindor had become.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." Harry answered hesitantly. "I'm sorry for bumping into you Draco."  
  
Neither one said anything more, not realizing that they had used their first names. The two rivals stared at each other, losing themselves in the fiery depths of their eyes. Before they could make out what they were feeling a voice cut through.  
  
"Hi Harry," the cherry voice greeted.  
  
"Hello Goku. Vegeta" Harry nodded toward the prince.  
  
"Uh, who's your friend?" Goku asked.  
  
"Well, uh. . .he's uh. . ." Harry couldn't think at the moment. His cheeks were staining a light pink and he felt his head swimming. He didn't know how to answer the question. Were he and Draco friends?  
  
Draco noticed Harry's speech problem. He raised an eyebrow, at him then answered for him. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy" The Slytherin said before walking off.  
  
Goku watched the retreating back of the other teen before turning his attention back to Harry.  
  
"We're on our way to see Dumbledore"  
  
"Really? So am I"  
  
"Hey we can walk together" Goku offered.  
  
"Go ahead without me Kakarott. I'll join you shortly," Vegeta said, following after Malfoy.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The matter about Vegeta and Goku having separate rooms was cleared up. They would be staying in the tower between Slytherin and Gryffindor, a neutral zone of sorts.  
  
Harry was quietly eating his meal picking at his food. He really didn't know what to say about the situation. Dumbledore had relocated him to stay with Goku and Vegeta. He didn't have a problem with that. Nope, the problem he was having was that Draco got relocated along side him. The Malfoy heir missed the meeting though he didn't understand why, but he imagined that he would find out later who his new dorm mates would be.  
  
Harry still didn't know how to break the news to Ron and Hermione. He'd just wait until the right time to inform them. After eating all that he could eat until dinner, Harry pulled out his book. He turned to the last chapter that he was reading from last night: Oozaru.  
  
~~This form takes place under the light of a full moon. . .  
  
"Harry what's that you're reading?" Hermione asked.  
  
His friend broke through his thoughts as he was beginning to get into the chapter. "Um, it's a book that I found in the library about Saiyans" He handed her the thick book.  
  
Hermione flipped it opened to the page that was marked and began reading.  
  
~~This form takes place under the light of a full moon and will last until the first light of day. Usually, in this form Saiyans cause more destruction than in their regular form. A great amount of concentration is needed to prevent the transformation from occurring but once the process has started there is no way possible to stop it.  
  
Most planetary conquest by Saiyans would not have been possible if it was not for the development of the artificial moon as known as the Moon Sphere. The sphere was develop by leading Saiyan scientist, Bardock. The project was approved by King Vegeta. The reason for the Moon Sphere was that some planets did not have moons. However, if the planet did, the passing of a full moon would be too far away for the transformation to take place and for the required time to take over the planet.  
  
The Moon Sphere also allowed Saiyans to transform at any given time.  
  
Caution is advised with a mated pair while in this form especially if the submissive mate is pregnant.  
  
The dominant mate becomes more aggressive and the submissive mate's maternal instincts become heightened, which can cause the sudden need to transform if their anger level cannot be controlled.  
  
While in their human-like form the mated pair is very possessive and protective of each other. If the dominant mate feels that his or her mate's life is threatened he/she will eliminate the threat, making the dominant mate very dangerous (please refer to Mating Ritual chapter regarding possession)  
  
If at any time during adulthood that the tail is severed the transformation will not occur. However, the appendage can regenerate itself under special circumstances. If the Saiyan in question has not been claimed his/her tail can grow back by mating. Also, if the Saiyan in question has mated, the regrowth can occur under a full moon during a heat cycle. . .~~  
  
Hermione quickly flipped through to the table of contents and found what she was looking for. She opened to another page. It was a picture of the Royal family. In the middle was a lovely young woman with long jet-black hair seated in what seemed to be a throne with a high back. She was wearing a blue gown. Off to her right was a tall man.  
  
His hair was reddish-black that resembled a roaring fire and had a goatee of the same color. He was wearing a blue spandex bodysuit with white gloves and gold tipped boots. The outfit was completed by white body armor with gold trim and red and black cape clasped at the shoulders. Dangling from his neck was a pendant. To the left of the woman was a small boy who bore a striking resemblance to the man.  
  
Underneath the picture it read: (from left to right: King Vegeta, Queen ________, and Prince Vegeta). Hermione turned back to the page she was reading and saw the picture of the scientist and his family. The Gryffindor studied the photo.  
  
An infant with black spiky hair was sitting on the floor wearing nothing but a diaper. Next to the infant was a teenager with long, wild, black spiky hair. He wore body armor and a short spandex suit. Another tall male also had black spiky hair. He was wearing a black body suit. His armor was white with green trim, but it was different from the other suits of armor, as it was of a vest type of style. He was wearing green gauntlets and matching leg guards. A scar was on the left side of his face indicating that he was a warrior as well. Underneath the picture it reads: (from left to right to right: Kakarott, Bardock (center), and Raditz).  
  
"Oh my goodness Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "Do you know who this is?" She flipped back and forth in the book pointing to the little boy from the royal family and pointing to the infant with the scientist.  
  
After hearing her comment Ron got up to inspect the photographs as well. Both teens gasped as realization took them by storm.  
  
Harry looked-up toward the teacher's table at the two new faces then he looked back down again. "Hermione, that looks just like Vegeta," He said, pointing to King Vegeta's picture.  
  
"No, Harry that is Vegeta. Only younger and this is Goku" Hermione stated.  
  
"Hold on. If that's him then why does he look so much like him?" Harry asked pointing a slender digit to the older male royal.  
  
"He must have very strong genes."  
  
"Yeah, look at the other picture. You would swear that that Bardock guy looks exactly like Goku," Ron said.  
  
The other two nodded their head in agreement.  
  
"Harry, obviously someone put this book in the library for you to find"  
  
"But who would do that and why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Don't know. What have you learned so far?" Hermione questioned.  
  
Harry gave the question some thought before answering. "They are a very proud race for one. The most interesting fact is their mating habits. It seems that a male can mate with either another male or with a female but never two females."  
  
"That's funny" Hermione started.  
  
"Why you say that Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's that same for us"  
  
"WHAT???" Ron and Harry nearly shouted gaining some attention.  
  
"If you ever pay attention in class you both would know this. In the wizarding world in order to continue the bloodline of any family a male and female can join together as well as two males but never two females." Hermione explained.  
  
This was something that caught Harry's interest. His main concern was that if anything become of him and Draco that they would never be able to have any children. Now, his prayers where answered. Harry could have the home life that he had always dreamed about.  
  
Someone to love him just as much as he would love them, but his thoughts took on a realistic view. Draco would never want to be with another guy, let alone him. Life was just so unfair.  
  
"But that's not what I'm worried about" Hermione continued pulling Harry back to the present.  
  
"No?" Ron said looking puzzled.  
  
"No, the real worry is that Goku and Vegeta can transform into this" Hermione said showing the boys a picture of a giant ape with red glowing eyes and razor sharp teeth. "Remember last night how they were trying to leave the Hall in a hurry?"  
  
Ron and Harry nodded their heads.  
  
"I think that is what we heard on our way back to the dorms"  
  
"No way" Ron said.  
  
"Well, there's only one way to find out" Harry said closing the book.  
  
Ron and Hermione knew exactly what he was talking about. It was time to dust off the invisibility cloak.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Goku decided that his prince needed to get out of the castle for a while. He had asked for permission to go somewhere they could workout. He did inform Dumbledore that they needed plenty of room.  
  
"Geta try to take it easy, okay" Goku said.  
  
"Hn, You're just worried that I'll kick your butt" Vegeta replied.  
  
The Saiyans were standing in the middle of the pitch. Ron and Hermione had a free class period and were hanging out in the bleachers waiting for Harry to show up. They spotted the couple on the field.  
  
"Hey Mione look down there. What do you think they are up to?" Ron asked.  
  
"Not a clue but I you ask me. . ." Hermione was cut off when they heard a loud boom.  
  
The Gryffindors looked on the field to see Goku stretched out on the soft grass with Vegeta standing over him. They were about to rush down there to make sure that Goku was all right but the large male stood patting the dirt and grass off his pants.  
  
"Hey guys what's going on?" Harry just showed up in time to witness the scene down below. He was watching the two males with interest.  
  
"We're not even sure ourselves Harry. We heard a loud boom and Goku like looked he was thrown clear across the field." Hermione explained.  
  
The Gryffindors turned their attention back to the Saiyans.  
  
"I'm surprised that you let me get a good hit in Kakarott" Vegeta said smirking.  
  
"Well, I was day dreaming about something."  
  
The prince raised an eyebrow. "About what?"  
  
Goku grinned never took his eyes off his lover. His black tail came from around his waist and looped itself around Vegeta's pulling him closer. He bent down crushing his lips to his mate's. Goku traced his tongue along Vegeta's bottom lip. The prince granted the larger Saiyan access. Vegeta arched into Goku grinding himself against his semi-hard member.  
  
They pulled apart slightly taking in some air. They stared into mirrored windows. They could hear the startled gasps coming from stands.  
  
"Let's go before we really give them something to talk about," Goku said, as he placed two fingers against his forehead picturing their dorm room and ITing there.  
  
The Golden Trio stared at the empty field in disbelief. "How could to do that? No one can apparate on school grounds," Ron started.  
  
"Yes and not only that they have no type of magic" Hermione added.  
  
"Guys, that's not the point!" Harry interjected.  
  
They looked at him. "No? Then what is?" Ron asked. He was being calm considering what he just saw.  
  
He wasn't about to upset Harry over his disgust. It was bad enough that his friend told him that he fancied Malfoy. Of all the bloody boys in this school his best friend had to fall for that no good git.  
  
"Goku and Vegeta are a mated pair."  
  
"Harry we don't know that." Hermione admitted.  
  
"You've read the book, plus you've noticed how they seem to just snap at other people for either looking too long or saying something wrong." Harry replied.  
  
"Harry, that would mean that one of them is pregnant. Why don't we ask them? I'm quite sure that will tell us," Hermione said.  
  
"There's a better way to find out if they're mates," Harry said.  
  
"How's that mate?" the red head asked.  
  
"They would have some type of mark or scar on the right side of their neck," Harry replied.  
  
"Well, we can figure this all out later. Right now let's go, we don't want to be late for class," Hermione said.  
  
They picked up their book bags and headed back to the castle.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The day dragged on forever. Harry was finally in his last class, Defense Against the Dark Arts along with his friends and Malfoy as well as the other two houses. He hadn't seen Goku or Vegeta since early part of the day. They were probably doing something that he had yet to experience.  
  
Harry noticed that that all four houses were present. This reminded him of the Dueling Club with that nutcase Lockhart. What a crackpot he turned out to be the wimp. He turned his attention back to his friend Professor Lupin.  
  
"Now, in addition to what we've learned so far, you will also learn how to do some hand to hand combat"  
  
Professor Black took over. "To demonstrate, Prince Vegeta and Mr. Son will show us some basic moves. Tomorrow we will have group training."  
  
Goku and Vegeta walked onto the raised wooden platform. Vegeta stood at one end and Goku at the other both took battle stances. However, before that could start a question was raised.  
  
"Would it not be beneficial if one of them had a volunteer?"  
  
It was Professor Snape. He was still mad about the confrontation from this morning.  
  
"I don't see that as a problem. Professor Lupin?" Sirius said.  
  
"Um, no. Mr. Son?" Lupin directed the question to Goku.  
  
Goku placed his hand at the back of his head smiling from ear to ear. "No--- "  
  
"I will go first," Vegeta finally spoke cutting in before Goku said anything else. All the girls swooned at the sound of his low sexy tenor. "And I want Professor Snape as my sparring partner"  
  
The prince turned to the teacher. Surprise was clearly written across Snape's face. Well, now he had his opportunity to show up this muggle. Vegeta knew what the man was thinking.  
  
Goku walked over to his mate whispering in his ear. "Geta, please go easy on him. Remember you have someone else to think about now."  
  
Vegeta smirk. "Don't worry I will be careful. As for Snape. . .I'll try to take it easy but no guarantees." Goku knew what that meant. Vegeta was going to pound Snape into the ground without killing him.  
  
Both combatants took their position on opposite ends of the platform. Vegeta in his battle stance his muscular legs spreaded apart slightly. His hands in a claw like position.  
  
Snape stood in his battle stance his wand pointing at the royal. This was exactly like the time he made a fool of Gilderoy Lockhart. He knew from the very start the man was a phony, and he would prove the same about the so- called prince.  
  
~TBC ~  
  
A/N: Sorry, but I had to end it there. There's more don't worry. So, Snape and Vegeta are going to duke it out. Any takers on who's going to win? Hermione is a smart girl, she gave Harry some information about wizard relationships. Do you think that that's going to help him out with Malfoy? Or will Harry need some more help? Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have ^_~  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Teaser Chapter 3: DADP (Defense Against the Dark Prince) part b  
  
Goku entered the Hall. His black eyes scanning through the remaining souls that lingered about.  
  
Ron noticed this. "Hey guys look." He gestured toward the doors.  
  
"He looks mad about something," Hermione said.  
  
Harry just ignored them. His mind was elsewhere. He was watching a certain blonde.  
  
Nemesis 


	4. Defense Against the Dark Prince part b

Can they make a difference?  
  
Chapter 3: DADP (Defense Against the Dark Prince) part b  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't ask  
  
WARNING: This is about male/males relationships if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
~LingXiaoyu: Your question was- What does a) Vegeta no ouji and b) Onna means? a) Vegeta Prince of Saiyans or Prince of Saiyans, and b) Woman. (If anyone has a better definition than mine please let me know by email or leave it in your review ^_~)  
  
~Mistress of goth: Read on and see if your wish comes true ^_~  
  
~Red Kasei: Now, I can't believe that you're grilling me about cliffhangers. I'm still in an uproar over the last chapter of 'Fusion'. I hope you got my review. And yes! That was very evil of me to do so. I get threats all the time from Kewla and Vilranda about cliffhangers. And the teasers are to make everyone want more ^_~ Why couldn't Vegeta read Dumbledore's mind? Dumbledore holds many secrets. So, he maintained barriers.  
  
~PixelGoddess: Thank you once again for the fabulous work! And yes! I do favor Vegeta a little bit more than Goku {smiles} go fig I'm a sucker for bad boys^_~  
  
To all those whose questions that I didn't answer. SPOILER: Nothing bad is going to happen to Vegeta or his baby. Like I said before is *not* an angst fic. So, don't expect any, 'k!  
  
Now enough of my endless chatter on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The air in the Hall was stifling. One could almost imagine that the prince had it in for the Potions teacher. As Snape cast his spell, Vegeta shouted "ENERGY SHIELD!" A soft glowing ball of energy surrounded the royal. Waves of electricity crackled throughout the blue orb.  
  
Everyone stood silently, wondering how in Merlin's name did Vegeta deflect that type of spell.  
  
Vegeta lowered his crossed arms from his face. The shield dissipated. The look on Snape's face was priceless. As quick as lightening Vegeta flew forward, he disappeared right before the professor's eyes and reappeared behind him. In less than a second Vegeta pivoted on one foot and used the other to send Snape flying across the platform. Snape landed face down.  
  
He quickly turned over muttering a spell underneath his breath and outstretching the wand held in his right hand. Vegeta was launched off the platform. He was headed for the stone wall, but he stopped himself in mid- air. The prince turned around and glided back down to his former position.  
  
The staff and students were in shock. Vegeta was holding his own against Professor Snape.  
  
"So you wanna play rough," Vegeta said. His voice showed no emotion whatsoever. "Hn. Good, 'cause I like it rough." His smirk widened even further.  
  
Snape slowly got to his feet watching the smaller male. For the second time that day he saw flashes of gold in the otherwise auburn flame hair.  
  
Every one was quiet as the floor began to rumble. It felt like an earthquake but they knew better. The prince was causing the disturbance. The hanging torches were swinging back and forth. Cracks were starting to form in the stone walls around the Hall from the floor up to the ceiling. The stained glass windows were buckling as well. Everyone was watching Vegeta in mute awe as he powered up.  
  
Remus and Sirius had been told by Dumbledore to expect this, but they just thought that the Headmaster had taken one too many lemon drops.  
  
Waves of golden energy lit up the Hall. Snape was now staring into hard sea green eyes. The Gryffindor Trio noticed the golden tail around Vegeta's narrow waist.  
  
"Harry, this is bad. If Vegeta attacks Snape he could kill him," Hermione whispered.  
  
"No, I don't think that he would do something like that, Mione," he answered.  
  
"Well, I hope you're right," she replied.  
  
Vegeta held out his palm. A golden energy ball formed in his upturned hand. The orb was about the size of a baseball.  
  
The royal smiled and held the glowing sphere up to his face. "Make a wish, Professor." Vegeta blew the ball toward his opponent.  
  
When the ball was halfway to Snape, Vegeta closed his hand into a fist. The ball exploded into tiny fragments. Snape was temporarily stunned from the beautiful display of lights and didn't move until the last minute. He suddenly brought his arms up to block the on coming attack. His robe fanned out around him. The gold sparks struck Snape's clothes with blinding speed filling his black robe with holes.  
  
When the light show was over, Vegeta launched forward, hitting Snape with an open palm strike to the chest. Snape flew through the air off the platform and landed against the far wall. The professor hit the wall with a loud thud and slid down.  
  
Vegeta stood poised from his counter move, waiting to see how much damage he had done to Snape, not noticing another figure behind him.  
  
"VEGETA, LOOK OUT!!!" Goku yelled but it was too late.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
The royal turned to block the spell but he was hit with full force. Vegeta was thrown back off the platform landing right next to the Potions Master.  
  
Goku rushed over to his unconscious mate. "Oh, Kami! Geta!"  
  
Remus and Sirius went to Severus.  
  
A million emotions were flowing through Goku. He was trying very hard not let his anger take hold. He saw the one who cast the spell, catching Vegeta off guard, and he saw the satisfied look the person's face. Goku was moving on automatic behind the Dark Arts professors. They dismissed the class for the rest of the afternoon.  
  
The Earth-raised Saiyan was sitting next to the bed on which his mate was lying. Vegeta was still unconscious; this was beginning to worry Goku. The hit was child's play compared to being hit with a Ki blast. Vegeta should be awake by now.  
  
Harry was on the other side of the bed with Hermione and Ron, who were holding hands. He was studying his friend. He knew that Goku was holding back from touching Vegeta. Then he noticed the vivid red mark on his friend's neck. Harry grabbed onto his friends and walked out of the room.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Did you see it?"  
  
"See what, Harry?" Ron asked, looking from Hermione to Harry.  
  
"The mark. Goku has a mark on the right side of his neck," Harry said.  
  
"But that means that whoever cast that charm is in a crap load of trouble," Ron said.  
  
"Exactly," his best friend said without a doubt.  
  
"Come on then. Let's go back and see what Madam Pomfrey has to say," Hermione said.  
  
The teens walked back into the room. They passed Snape on the way to Vegeta's bed. He looked terrible. This was the first and probably the time they will see their potions teacher in a horizonal postion. They hurried back to Vegeta. They stood at the foot of the prince's bed. Harry looked around them to see Draco standing there as well.  
  
/Why is he here?/ Harry pondered for a moment. /Maybe he's concerned about Vegeta? Yeah, right/ Harry almost snorted. /Hm, maybe he's here to see you/ Harry pondered that for a minute or two. It did seem a little odd that Draco was acting strange.  
  
He noticed on the way to Hogwarts. Draco, uh Malfoy, didn't purposefully seek him out on the train like he usually would do. In fact, Harry didn't see the Slytherin until he was in the Great Hall.  
  
Draco seemed deep in thought, stood across from Harry on the other side of the bed. He was trying his best not to stare. It was hard. He wanted so despressately to go over the Harry talk to him but he really didn't know what he would say.  
  
/For starters, how about: I'm sorry for being a pain the ass all these years, so let's put every thing behind us so we can get together/ Draco pulled a face as his cheeks turns red. Where the hell did that thought come from? Well, he did want to get closer to Harry.  
  
Those perfectly soft pink lips were just begging to be kissed, and those eyes, Draco imagined those bright emerald eyes staring up at him filled with passion after they just. . .What the hell was he thinking? He knew that The-Boy-Who-Lived would not go for dating another guy and a Slytherin at that. He needed to get his mind out of the gutter. Could life get any more freaking complicated?  
  
Harry looked up just in time when Draco's face went all red. He wondered what in the world would have the Malfoy heir in such a state.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Madam Pomfrey was now currently working on the unconscious teacher. She told Remus and Sirius that he was going to be out of commission for a few days.  
  
"Professors, whatever the Prince did to him knocked him out cold. I'm afraid there's nothing else that I can do," she said, after healing Snape's most obvious injuries.  
  
What had shocked Pomfrey the most was when she found three broken ribs as well as two cracked ones. The biggest shock of all was that someone, a Muggle no less, was able to do that much damage to the mean and hateful Potions teacher. She secretively smiled nonetheless; it was about time that some wind was knocked out of his sails.  
  
The medi-witch gathered her supplies and headed over to her second patient with the other two teachers in tow. She was surprised to see not only the prince's friend but also the Trio and the Slytherin blonde.  
  
She immediately placed her potions down on a nearby tray. Pomfrey stood with her hands poised over Vegeta. She slowly moved upward starting at his feet. So far she found nothing. No bruises. No broken bones. Not even a pulled muscle, but as she passed over his stomach she felt something.  
  
Pomfrey wasn't sure what it was and continued until she was finished with her initial exam. Everyone around her remained quiet.  
  
They didn't want to disturb the again medi-witch from performing her duty. Pomfrey glided her hands back over the prince's stomach. There! She felt it again. She grabbed her wand and waved it over the spot where she felt the twinge.  
  
Two colorful spheres emerged from the wand. A royal blue and a bright orange danced around each other swirling over the prince. The colors slowed and drifted toward each other merging together. The blue orb was enclosed in the orange one.  
  
They pulsed a few times before a blinding white light appeared, warming the people around, it then it faded into thin air.  
  
Pomfrey dropped her wand. It clanked on the cool white tile. Her eyes went wide and her hand was over her mouth to keep her from scaring the others around the bed. Goku didn't see her reaction. He was too busy looking at his lover.  
  
As much as he wanted to hold Vegeta's hand, he couldn't. As a royal, Vegeta was not allowed the simple pleasures of being consoled publicly, that gesture only was a sign of weakness. The only form of contact that was allowed was the interacting of tails, but Goku was too far-gone with worry. He wasn't even thinking clearly to wrap his tail around his mate's wrist.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey? What's wrong with him?" Harry asked.  
  
"He. . .He's uh fine," She answered.  
  
Well, that didn't make any sense. The teens and professors were confused. If every thing was okay then why did she react like that?  
  
"Um, Mr. Son?" Pomfrey's voice was shaky.  
  
Goku turned sad onyx orbs to her. The witch's heart ached from the sadness of the black inky depths. She didn't know if he wanted her to say anything in front of the others.  
  
"It's okay. You can go ahead and say it. I trust them." Goku answered her unspoken question.  
  
"His body is healing on its own. Anything that I would've done would only have slowed down the healing process." Pomfrey paused, letting herself calm before she continued. "Mr. Son, why didn't you tell me that he's. . .he's. . "  
  
She was struggling with the words, but Goku caught on. "Vegeta is very private. He didn't want anyone to know. Besides, we weren't sure how any of you feel about it."  
  
"Know what?" Harry asked concerned for his friend.  
  
"That Mr. Son and Prince Vegeta are mates."  
  
Everyone turned at the sound of Dumbledore's voice. "But Professor, you said that Goku is his consort," Harry said.  
  
"Yes, indeed I did Mr. Potter. 'Consort' has many different meanings. Mr. Son is Prince Vegeta's companion, but on a more adult level." Dumbledore's eyes sparkled. "And I also warned everyone to be leery of them as well. Saiyans are extremely dangerous when it concerns the well-being of their mates."  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I will let Mr. Son explain that bit of information to you. Until then I will see you all at dinner. If you will excuse me I need to converse with Madame Pomfrey in private."  
  
The medi-witch and Headmaster departed. All eyes turned back to the large Saiyan waiting for him to talk. It was going to be a very long night.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Well, what is Goku going to tell his friends? Did Vegeta kick Snape's butt or what? I think so but who in world attacked him. Goku is not happy about that, do you think he's gonna go after the person? I'm on pins and needles wanting to know. Stay tuned for more. Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have ^_~  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Teaser for Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed  
  
The Great Hall was silent. Draco stood to leave. He wasn't going to interfere with what was about to happen.  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
The tall teen turned quickly to the pair. "I warned you. Now, because of your stupid mistake you could have very well doomed all of Slytherin." With that as his parting words the silver eyed blonde left.  
  
Nemesis 


	5. Secrets Revealed

Can they make a difference?  
  
Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them so don't ask  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
~Red Kasei: Please don't be mad at me for the cliffhanger, because I'm just getting started. As far as Geta's pregnancy goes well just check out the title again and that's all I'm going to say ^_~ and I hope that you got my review for a 'Permanent Fusion'.  
  
If anyone hasn't read it please check it out. It is the best!  
  
~Kewla: Now it's time for the aftermath of the Duel. I give you three guesses who cast that spell. As far as Snape and Lucius read on and found out what happens with them. Yeah, Draco does have a lot of things to make- up for what he's done to Harry but you know Harry. He's going to be a little stubborn about it but that's not going to stop Draco, well at least I hope not.  
  
~V: Now you know it wasn't Dobby. What were you thinking? Come on, I know that you can do better than that.  
  
~Christine G: Yeah! You go it right. I wasn't sure if any would be able to figure that one out ^_~  
  
Thank you everyone for the fantastic reviews! Again I apologize for not updating on a regular bases but Savannah is draining me dry. I was trying for two updates but the creative part of my brain is on vacation at the moment.  
  
Also I would like to say hail to the Goddess, Pixel you're doing a fabulous job!  
  
Now enough of my endless chatter on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The ward was extremely quiet. It was still a few hours before dinner and everyone wanted to hear Goku's explanation.  
  
Goku took a deep breath and let it out very slowly. This was going to be hard. Just as hard when they had to tell their family about the baby, but everything had turned out good. Bulma had expected as much, as well as their sons, but Chi-Chi was an entirely different matter altogether.  
  
"The reason why Dumbledore warned everyone was because of Vegeta's condition."  
  
"Condition?" Remus asked, his interest now piqued.  
  
Goku nodded before answering, "Vegeta's 8 ½ weeks pregnant."  
  
Strangled gasps resounded out in the room.  
  
"Then. . .then that must mean that you're the dominant mate," Hermione said.  
  
Again Goku nodded.  
  
"Wait-a-minute! What are you talking about?" Sirius interjected.  
  
"We'll explain later, but what I want to know is why haven't you gone after the one who did this?" Hermione was starting to fume.  
  
"Well, isn't it obvious?"  
  
Up to this point Draco had been silent watching the whole exchange.  
  
"Nobody asked for your opinion, Malfoy," Ron spat.  
  
"Who cares? I can't believe you're that thick not to figure it out. No wonder you haven't scored with Granger." Draco looked squarely at the redhead, ignoring Hermione's flushed cheeks.  
  
Ron was about to knock that silly smirk right off of Draco's face.  
  
The blonde turned to Hermione, dismissing Ron as if they had said nothing to each other. "Goku wants to make sure that Vegeta is all right first. Use your head."  
  
"Who did hit him with that spell?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Pansy," Draco supplied.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson? But why?" Remus asked.  
  
Draco recounted what had happened after his encounter with Harry, Goku, and Vegeta. Apparently, Pansy was coming on too strong to Goku for the royal's liking.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Goku watched the retreating back of the other teen before turning his attention back to Harry.  
  
"We're on our way to see Dumbledore."  
  
"Really? So am I."  
  
"Hey, we can walk together," Goku offered.  
  
"Go ahead without me, Kakarott. I'll join you shortly," Vegeta said, following after Malfoy.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The prince swiftly made his way down the empty corridor. He followed the tall Slytherin until he stopped and spoke to a large portrait. Vegeta watched as the painting swung open allowing his entry. He smirked; it was a good thing that he had excellent hearing. The royal walked up to the picture.  
  
'Password,' it said.  
  
The prince repeated the word that Draco had used. The picture swung open for him. Vegeta cautiously made his way into the common room. He used all his senses to carefully glide him through unknown territory. From behind a pillar Vegeta could see Draco stretched out on the long dark green leather sofa.  
  
Vegeta was about to approach the blonde when he heard voices coming from another passageway. He recognized one of the voices from the Great Hall and bit back a growl.  
  
"Oh, Draco I thought that you were already gone."  
  
Draco placed his hand over his face. /It's waaayy too early in the morning to deal with her. / He sat up to be greeted not only by Pansy Parkinson, but by Blaise Zambini as well.  
  
"Yes Pansy, I did leave," he answered, not really wanting to talk with her.  
  
"So, what are you doing back here?" Blaise asked.  
  
"Believe it or not, Blaise, I ran into Potter and his friends."  
  
"The weasel and the mudblood?" Pansy screeched, planting herself comfortably next to him and draping an arm around his neck.  
  
"Get off me Pansy!" Draco warned. "And no, it wasn't them. It was the Muggles from last night."  
  
Pansy's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. "They were hot, especially the tall one. He had the tightest ass - next to you of course. I wonder if he's taken?" she said to herself more than the two boys.  
  
"Yes, he's taken." Vegeta growled as he entered the common room. "You were the one who made that comment about what a great fuck he would be." He could smell several different males on her - including Blaise.  
  
Pansy flushed a deep crimson. "Yeah, so what?"  
  
Vegeta stood in front of the teens with his arms crossed. They could tell that he worked out a lot. There was not an inch of fat anywhere on him. Every muscle on his compact form was well defined.  
  
He could hear Pansy's heart running rampant. A faint smirk appeared. "Well, seeing as Kakarott isn't here, I'm going to have a little fun."  
  
Blaise and Draco stood up and drew their wands when Vegeta disappeared, only to reappear in front of Pansy. He moved so quickly, they weren't prepared for what he did next. Before Pansy knew what was happening, Vegeta pinned her arms to her side. He snarled at the two males snatching their wands with his tail and throwing them across the room.  
  
Vegeta levitated high off the floor, carrying the helpless Pansy with him. She struggled to get free, too scared to realize what would happen if he dropped her on the concrete directly below. He chanced a glance at Draco and Blaise; they couldn't believe what had just happened. Their mouths were open in shock. Vegeta actually smiled at their reaction.  
  
He then brought his attention back to Pansy. "Listen very carefully little girl," he said, growling low in his throat. She could see his sharp teeth when he talked. A chill ran up her spine.  
  
"I can rip you apart with my bare hands for even looking at Kakarott wrong. The next time you decide to make a comment like that I suggest that you keep it to yourself," Vegeta threatened. "Or else you will find out that dying by my hand is a lot worse than dying by Voldemort's."  
  
Everyone looked startled by the mention of the Dark Lord's name.  
  
Draco was surprised a Muggle would even know about him. /Note to self: Remember to ask him about that/ He filed that tidbit in his mind for later.  
  
Blaise shuddered with fear - he could see that the prince wasn't joking. Draco, on the other hand, just sat back down waiting for the fireworks to end. He always knew that her mouth would get her into trouble someday; it was only a matter of time.  
  
"Wh-what is he to you anyway?" the scared Slytherin girl asked.  
  
"He is my mate, " With that answer Vegeta dropped down and tossed the terrified girl onto the sofa. Pansy shrieked. When she landed, she scrambled to her feet and bolted from the common room to get away from the psycho.  
  
Blaise turned a deadly gaze on him but backed down when he saw sharp canines and ran after Pansy. The guy was fuckin' nuts.  
  
Draco started clapping, smiling all the while. "Very impressive. I've never seen them move that fast before. Are you sure you're a Muggle?"  
  
Vegeta remained silent walking around the semi-green room. It reminded him of the unfeeling, heartless years he spent on Freiza's cold ship.  
  
"Why are you here? You don't strike me as the type to go around threatening people because of your. . .um. . .mate."  
  
/If only he knew. . ./ Vegeta mused.  
  
Draco continued on, seeing that the royal wasn't answering any time soon. "When you said mate, what is that exactly? You don't mean. . ."  
  
Vegeta stopped and turned obsidian orbs on the youth. "Yes, that's exactly what I mean."  
  
Draco's silver eyes widened at that but he didn't comment. Then Vegeta hit him with, "You're in love with the boy." It was a statement more than a question.  
  
Draco knew whom Vegeta was referring to by 'boy'. He and Harry were both seventeen, but Harry still possessed a child-like appearance, even though he'd seen more tragedy than anyone his age.  
  
"What give you that idea?"  
  
Vegeta stood across from. "Don't play dumb with me. I saw how you stared at him during dinner last night then just outside. I could smell your arousal when you stood close to him - I'm amazed he couldn't. It was so strong I'm surprised that you didn't get a nosebleed."  
  
Draco wasn't fazed by the comment. "And how would you know that? And how did you know what Pansy said? You had to have been a good 10, maybe 15 feet away?"  
  
"I'm a Saiyan. My sense of smell, as well as my other senses, are far better than yours ningen, so I know for a fact that you're attracted to the boy." Vegeta also wasn't revealing the fact that he was a telepath.  
  
Vegeta was right. Draco was attracted to the raven-haired Gryffindor, but he wasn't going to admit that to him or to any one else. The price was too high to pay to acknowledge such feelings, especially if Harry didn't feel the same way.  
  
No, it was better if he keep it to himself. "You're wrong. Why would I be attracted to someone like Harry?"  
  
Vegeta couldn't have smirked any more than what he was all ready. "You should talk to Kakarott about when we first met." That was all Vegeta said, leaving Draco in stunned silence.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
The blonde did leave out the part about what Vegeta said about Harry. Draco would just die if The-Boy-Who-Lived ever knew that he had a major crush on him.  
  
Nobody knew what to say. They could now see how much they loved each other, and how far they were willing to go to protect each other, no matter what. The bell rang signaling the first call to dinner. Everyone left except Draco and Goku.  
  
"Can I ask you something, Goku?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead. What's on your mind?"  
  
"Vegeta said something about a little problem that I'm having. He wanted me to ask you about when you two first met."  
  
Goku relaxed, smiling from the memory. It had been years, but he remembered it as if it was yesterday. Draco saw the far-away look in Goku's eyes. Onyx eyes held so many emotions in them that it was hard for Draco to distinguish most of them.  
  
So, the story went about how Vegeta tried to kill him when he and Nappa first arrived on Earth. Then when they went to Namek, Vegeta fought Ginyu when he was in his body, but after that Vegeta had healed him. Back on Earth, Vegeta saved him from the Androids just so he could kill him.  
  
Goku also told the teen how he sacrificed himself to save everyone from Cell. "When I died I could see and hear everyone but they couldn't see or hear me. That's when I realized that something was wrong with Vegeta. He had stopped training. He barely ate anything. He had even stopped sleeping with Bulma, his wife."  
  
Draco sat quietly listening to the sad tale. To him, Vegeta was just your average, every-day bully.  
  
"But after awhile I came back to stop another threat and Vegeta did something that ripped my heart in two. He gave up his life. I was shattered. Nothing else mattered any more and that's when I knew that I loved him."  
  
Goku stopped to take a break. He was about to start again but paused when he heard, "Kay."  
  
Goku turned to his mate. Draco silently eased out of his chair and left the hospital. The Saiyan gave the young Slytherin a lot to think about. After hearing about the prince, it seemed that they were more alike than he ever realized.  
  
What Goku didn't get to tell Draco was that because of the threat Vegeta was allowed to come back to help destroy the thing that was going to wipe out the entire world. After everything had settled, Vegeta wasn't going to let another opportunity pass by again without claiming his heart desire.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The larger male sat beside his mate. A black furry tail came out and wrapped around Vegeta's wrist. "How are you feeling koi?"  
  
"Like Frieza just punched the livin' day lights out of me. What the heck happened?"  
  
"Right after you hit Snape some girl cast a spell and knocked you clear off the platform. You crashed into the wall." Goku's voice was low and even but Vegeta could tell how upset his lover was.  
  
"And the baby?" he asked with some trepidation.  
  
"The baby is fine." Goku stood up, a determined look on his face. "Now, since I know that you're doing better, I have some business to take care of." Goku was about to walk away but Vegeta held onto his hand.  
  
The royal pulled his mate down to him drawing him closer until their lips met. Goku moaned into the passionate kiss. Vegeta threaded slender fingers in black spiky locks. He wanted to taste every part of Kakarott, his life, his soulmate. Goku's tail went back to its previous position around the prince's wrist.  
  
* Cough *  
  
They broke apart, dark eyes looking down the length of the bed to see a beaming Dumbledore.  
  
"I take it that you are feeling better, Your Highness?" the Headmaster asked.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"You gave us quite a scare but I am delighted that you're doing well. Mr. Son, if you don't mind, I would like a word with your mate." Dumbledore continued to smile.  
  
Goku nodded giving Vegeta a hastily kiss and left the hospital wing.  
  
Vegeta watched him until he was gone. He looked back at the old wizard. Dumbledore's smile worried him. It reminded him of Kakarott. That baka smiled so much you couldn't always tell what he was thinking.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Vegeta asked, a bit miffed at the interruption of his private time with Kakarott.  
  
"It's about your Father," Dumbledore answered.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
It was after dinner and the Great Hall was practically empty save for a few students from each house and some teachers. Goku entered the Hall, his black eyes scanning through the remaining souls that lingered.  
  
Ron noticed him. "Hey guys, look.." He gestured toward the door.  
  
"He looks mad about something," Hermione said.  
  
Harry just ignored them. His mind was elsewhere. He was watching a certain blonde. Draco was trying his best to keep Pansy off of him, but to no avail. He looked up to see a pair of emerald orbs watching his every move and froze.  
  
Their eyes locked.  
  
/Why does he look so sad? / Draco wondered.  
  
Pansy chose that very moment to plant a kiss full on Draco's mouth. Draco pulled away not knowing what else to do.  
  
Harry excused himself from the table, and the Slytherin prince panicked over the other boy's reaction.  
  
/Oh, shit! Now, he's going to think that I'm going out with Pansy, the bitch. She did that on purpose. I'm going to have to talk with Blaise about keeping his girl in check/ Draco was now worried. /Hang on. Why in the devil should I care about what he thinks?/  
  
"Hey mate! Where're you going?" Ron yelled after him.  
  
But Harry didn't stop. He kept on walking. Ron was about to chase after him when Goku quickly made his way to the Slytherin table. He grabbed Pansy.  
  
"Hey! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Goku ignored the teen and hauled her off the bench. Blaise was immediately on his guard. Draco stood to leave. He wasn't going to interfere with what was about to happen.  
  
"Draco, where are you going?" Pansy asked, not believing her luck.  
  
"Away from here. I don't want blood all over my nice clean robes."  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
The tall blonde turned quickly to the pair. "I warned you not to cast that charm. Now, because of your stupid mistake you could have very well doomed all of Slytherin." Then Draco looked at everyone in his house. "If the rest of you know what's good for you, you'll stay out of this." With that as his parting word, he left.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the prince's favorite toy. No wonder he's so protective, but I wonder. . ."Pansy paused for effect. "I wonder if you're really good. Hmm, you must be for the prince to have acted the way that he did."  
  
Goku growled deep. He was about to blast her into the next dimension for ever laying a finger on Vegeta was he felt it. His skin was sudden on fire as sweat formed on his brow. The flow of his blood quickened. His tail twitched around his narrow waist. This was not a good sign. He had to go now and save his revenge for another time.  
  
"I'm warning you, just like I warned Snape. Harm Vegeta in *any* way whatsoever and I will not hesitate to kill you."  
  
Pansy was stunned speechless. She didn't know if she should be frightened because of the death threat or because of the older man's dark eyes were now glowing red.  
  
Not giving her another second, Goku dropped her to the floor and left the Hall. Hermione and Ron took their leave as well.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Draco was heading toward the Gryffindor dormitory or at least somewhere in the vicinity. He really wasn't sure where the Gryffindor tower was located. He didn't know why but he felt as if he needed to explain himself to Harry. However, Draco didn't get far when Dumbledore spotted him.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Malfoy. You missed a very important meeting this morning."  
  
"Huh? What meeting?" Draco was surprised.  
  
Dumbledore held his smile. "You have been relocated to a new dorm room that is a little bit more suitable. You're going to need the privacy in the coming months."  
  
Draco was taken aback. He didn't know what to think. "Professor, may I ask why?"  
  
"You, Mr. Malfoy, have been under tremendous pressure from your Father about your future regarding the family business, as well as getting married."  
  
"You can say that again," Draco mumbled.  
  
Draco didn't even want to think about it. His father already threatened him with marriage to Pansy. That was something that he wanted to avoid at all costs.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Draco was as bored as ever. There was still four weeks left until summer break was over. He had spent an endless amount of time in his room doing homework and thinking about Harry. God, how could he have slipped so low as to liking his rival?  
  
He really didn't have time to answer the question when a house elf told him that his father requested his presence in his study.  
  
The blonde stood just slightly in front of the older Malfoy's desk. It was littered with parchment papers, quills, inkwells, and books - the usual junk from work. No one knew that Lucius was really a spy for the Order. If he were discovered he would be killed by a loyal Death Eater, or God help him, Voldemort himself.  
  
Draco didn't know about his father's involvement with the Order. So, naturally he was having a hard time trying to decide if he really wanted to become a Death Eater like his father. He knew that was no kind of life - always wondering when Voldemort would get tired of you and decide that you've out-lived your usefulness. The Malfoy's were a 'special' case, though. His pureblood family line, political connections, and vast wealth made him valuable.  
  
The only problem now was that Draco was the last of the Malfoy line. He was sure that Voldemort wouldn't eliminate him without producing an heir he could control first. Along with that, his parents were pushing for grandchildren.  
  
"Draco, have you considered what I've told you?"  
  
"Well, actually Father I think the deal bloody sucks."  
  
Lucius gazed at his son. The boy almost stood to his impressive height of six foot two. He closed the book that he was reading. Long slender fingers brushed back tendrils of silky white blonde hair. "Look Draco, Parkinson is not that bad of a girl."  
  
"Yeah, just as long as she doesn't talk."  
  
Lucius ignored that comment. "Now Draco. You need to produce an heir. I will not have my only son live the rest of his life without giving me some grandchildren."  
  
Then Draco did something that he didn't think was possible, and had secretly been dreading. "I'm sorry Father but I don't favor Pansy like that - or any girl for that matter." He held his breath and waited for the fireworks.  
  
Draco was shocked at what his father said next. The taller male looked at his son with gleaming silver eyes. Draco knew that look. His father was up to something and that meant trouble for him.  
  
"Well, if Parkinson doesn't catch your fancy, then might I suggest Zambini?"  
  
/Blaise? Ewww, no way in hell! Blaise is his friend! /  
  
"Um, no thanks."  
  
Lucius walked around his desk and stalked over to his son. "Then you have until the end of the school year to find someone and marry them before your eighteenth birthday. Otherwise I will choose for you - and believe me you *will* not like my choice in men."  
  
The elder Malfoy went back to his desk. Draco was about to go back to his room but his father stopped him. "Remember Draco, all is not lost. Just don't ignore your feelings."  
  
The teenager walked back to his room trying to figure out what his father just told him not noticing his mother slipping by him.  
  
"Lucius?"  
  
"Narcissa, that boy is utterly impossible."  
  
"Did you tell him?"  
  
"No, if I would have told him about that then we would be in trouble," Lucius replied. "Draco's going to have to find out on his own."  
  
"What if it doesn't happen before his next birthday?"  
  
"Don't fret my dear. Dumbledore has assured me that everything would workout."  
  
"I hope you're right, Lucius. I hope you're right."  
  
Narcissa hugged her husband. He wrapped his arms around her giving her a kiss.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
"You will be sharing living quarters with Mr. Son and Prince Vegeta and one other person. Your personal belongings have already been moved." The smile hadn't left the Headmaster's face.  
  
It irked Draco to no end that Dumbledore knew something that he didn't. "Follow me Mr. Malfoy, and I'll show you to your room."  
  
A few minutes later, they arrived at the tower. Dumbledore gave the password, "Common Ground."  
  
When Draco entered the room he was amazed at how huge the common room was. Plus, it didn't look dark like the Slytherin common room. The room was decorated with colors from each house.  
  
The blonde was too busy admiring his new surroundings to notice that Dumbledore had slipped out.  
  
There were two sets of stairs and in the between them was a door. Draco opened the door to reveal a bathroom. It was about the size of a broom closet with a toilet and sink leaving no room to spare. Having decided to get out of the claustrophobic place, Draco ascended the stairs to his right.  
  
There was a short hallway and at the end was a door. He knocked on it and waited. After receiving no answer opened it with caution. To his relief nobody was in.  
  
He wandered around the room. The room reminded Draco of a palace or something that only royalty lived in. The carpet was a deep royal blue plush. The king size bed was adored with blue comforter matching pillow shams, down pillows, and satin black sheets.  
  
He opened the walk-in closet. The only thing there were black spandex suit, white/gold armor and gi uniforms along with white and black boots. Draco bypassed the beautifully handcrafted armoire and dresser. That would have been too personal. Draco missed the door that was next to the closet.  
  
Next he opened the door to the bathroom. He was awe struck at all the pure white marble. The mirror stretched across the wall above the twin sinks and vanity. The shower was detached from the whirlpool tub. Everything in the bathroom sparkled. Even the toilet had it's own room.  
  
Plush red and white rugs led into the shower and tub as an invitation to relieve stress from a long day of work or study. On his way out, Draco also spotted large white body towels, red hand towels, and white face towels. The alternating colors reminded him of peppermint sticks.  
  
Then his eyes saw the red symbol. It was the same one that he saw on Vegeta's armor the night of the sorting feast.  
  
/A family emblem, perhaps?/ Draco left the room, closing the door shut behind him.  
  
Draco crossed the hallway and opened the other door that was on the opposite end. He didn't even have time to take in the beauty of the room as he came face to face with. . .  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: If there were awards for cliffhangers, do you think that I would win one?  
  
Does anyone know how to spell Blaise's last name? If you do please let me know. I'm a little confused on the spelling I've seen a variety and I want the correct one ^_~  
  
Ok! Pansy did a really big nono. What happen to Goku that made him let her go? And what about that conversation that Lucius had with his wife? What do you think about what they were talking about? Lucius knows something, any guesses what that might be? Who do you think is in the room with Draco? Don't know? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter. Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have ^_~  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Teaser Chapter 5: Enter the Dragon  
  
He stood in front of the class loving the feel of making his students squirm underneath his scrutiny. He carefully folded his arms gracefully over his sore chest.  
  
"Today we're making a batch of sleeping potion for Madam Pomfrey. The notes are on the board, so get to it."  
  
The class was finished brewing the powerful potion when Vegeta and Goku. . .  
  
Nemesis 


	6. Enter the Dragon

Can they make a difference?  
  
Chapter 5: Enter the Dragon  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
A/N: Due to some technical problems with ff.net, I'm sorry to say that for any one who had reviewed the last chapter that your review was not posted. However, I did receive it through email. Unfortunately, because of limit space I could not store any reviews. As always your comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated. Once again I apologize if any question went unanswered.  
  
Now on with the blasted story. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
A few students lingered about in the hallways as Hermione and Ron whizzed by them. As they reached their dorm rooms Ron dashed up the stairs and burst threw the door to the boy's dormitory. Most of his dorm mates were either downstairs in the common room or in the Great Hall.  
  
He opened his trunk and grabbed Harry's Invisibility cloak. Earlier that day Harry had loaned it to him. The raven-haired teen was preoccupied with something else and Ron thought that it was best to save his questions until later. He knew that Harry was being in one of his 'moods' again and decided not to push.  
  
Ron left the shared chambers, not noticing that all of his best friend's belongings were gone. Hermione waited for her boyfriend to come back downstairs. She was growing impatient and was about to march upstairs when something 'bumped' into her.  
  
She turned around and quietly exited the common room. She looked around the corridor before doing anything. Seeing that the way was clear she slipped under the cloak unnoticed.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The hospital wing was quiet except for the heavy breathing on the opposite end. Moon beams danced in the stillness of the room, bathing the occupants in it's mystical light.  
  
Pomfrey had already made her rounds for the night. Professor Snape was still unconscious and she had no idea when he would be waking. Earlier, after she had examined Vegeta, Professor Dumbledore had told her to make sure that she gave the prince a strong sleeping draught, otherwise there would be nothing left of the hospital in the morning. Pomfrey wasn't too sure what the Headmaster meant but she wasn't going to argue with him.  
  
Vegeta turned over. He felt so tired, but he still was having a hard time trying to sleep. The medi-witch had given him something to help him sleep not that long ago, but it hadn't taken effect yet.  
  
He had startled her when she was checking up on him to see how he was doing. The prince had grabbed onto her wrist before she even had a chance to check his pulse. Madam Pomfrey told him that he would be able to leave tomorrow if he was feeling up to it and made him take the potion.  
  
It may have been too late for the draught to help. He was feeling the effects of the moon raining down on his skin. His blood was on fire. His breathing was coming out in harsh pants. A light sheen of sweat covered his body.  
  
Vegeta tumbled out of bed and zigzagged through the ward and out the hospital. He had to get outside. Once out in the open air he picked up on a familiar scent that made his senses tingle with desire. Vegeta made it as far as the quad nearest the pitch.  
  
He knew that he wasn't going to get far before he transformed. His moon- driven instincts moved him on to Kakarott, but whatever that onna gave him was working faster with the acceleration of his blood flow. He wasn't going to get completely out of the castle.  
  
Vegeta dropped to his knees as reddish-black fur covered his body. His small frame enlarged beyond anything that was thought to be humanly possible, but that was it he wasn't human. He was a Saiyan transforming into he ultimate form. Vegeta could feel the stretching of his face as his snout expanded.  
  
Even on his hands and knees, Vegeta loomed over the 4-wall enclosure. With his transformation complete, Vegeta could no longer fight against the effects of the sleeping potion. He slumped over on his right side as his bright crimson eyes disappeared from view as his lids dropped shut.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Not noticing how the room glowed softly as cinnamon scented candles floated throughout the fairly large room, Draco stared hard into the eyes of. . .  
  
'Potter."  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Me? I should ask you the same thing?" Harry slowly got off the bed and walked around it. He knew why Draco was here, but he wasn't going to let on that he knew.  
  
"Not that it's any of your business, but Dumbledore said that I would be sharing a room. . ." Draco trailed off giving some thought to what the old wizard said.  
  
/You will be sharing living quarters with Mr. Son and Prince Vegeta and one other person./  
  
"You?!"  
  
"Me, what?" Harry was clearly confused. Draco wasn't making any sense.  
  
"You're the other person. I'm sharing a room with you."  
  
The blood drained from the blonde's porcelain face as he came to realize that he would be sharing a room with his rival who somehow became his secret love.  
  
"Well, I'm not too thrilled with the idea either." Harry spat. This was going to be harder than he thought.  
  
Draco finally gathered himself and took note that there was only one bed. What in Merlin's name was Dumbledore thinking?  
  
Harry was all ready dressed for bed. After that scene in the Great Hall with Draco and Pansy he came straight to his room and cried his eyes out, which left him totally drained. He should have known better. He should have known that Draco was taken. Rightfully so, Draco was the most desirable boy in the entire school. How could he possibly think that he had even the slightest chance at gaining his attention?  
  
Before Harry's thoughts took a turn down a lustful path he said, "I'm going to bed. It's too late to argue and I'm tired." He walked back to the bed but Draco stopped him.  
  
"Why did you leave?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you leave? You stormed out of the Great Hall. I want to know why." Draco asked.  
  
Harry bit his top lip. "I was tired," he answered. Well it wasn't a complete lie.  
  
Draco walked up to the other boy. He wasn't satisfied with the answer, but he wasn't going to pry. He decided on another approach.  
  
"Look Harry, for what it's worth, I'm sorry," Draco started. Harry's eyes widened. "I'm sorry for all the things that I've said and done through the years to you and to your friends. When I first saw you I didn't know how to act really and I did the only thing I knew - I tried to bully you into being my friend. As a result you rejected me. After that I just didn't know how to handle the situation." Draco paused.  
  
Harry could see that he was visibly shaking. He closed the gap between them.  
  
/Just a small move of his hand, and he could touch. . ./ He stared up into misty gray eyes.  
  
The Slytherin boy was so close. Harry wanted to comfort him but he wasn't sure how Draco would act to such an intimate gesture.  
  
/Those eyes. . ./ Harry was suddenly shocked and relieved to see that Draco was telling the truth. Harry also saw fear and doubt, as well as something else but he wasn't sure of what it was.  
  
Those green eyes kept searching his, the silence starting to unnerve Draco. He continued, "Harry, please forgive me. Is it possible to start over?"  
  
Draco held his breath. This was it. This was not how he had meant to talk to the Gryffindor but obviously Fate had something else in mind.  
  
Harry didn't know what to make of the sudden change in his rival, but he liked it. Maybe there was hope for the silver-eyed Syltherin prince. Hope for them - but he didn't want to jump that far ahead. He knew that it was going to be hard, but at least this was a step in the right direction.  
  
Harry held out hand and said, "I'm Harry."  
  
The blonde nearly flipped. "I'm Draco."  
  
They shook hands and when they touched wind blew around them as sparks of magical energy flowed over their joined hands and over their body's The aura of emerald surrounded Draco as the aura of silver engulfed Harry. Both felt the spike and let go. The energy disappeared as quickly as it surged.  
  
"What was that?" Draco asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Harry replied.  
  
Neither knew that it was the beginning of something that would rock the wizarding world.  
  
Harry returned to bed. "I've had enough excitement for one night to last me awhile. Good night, Draco." As soon as his head hit the pillow, Harry was out.  
  
/Well, that went better than planned/ Draco thought as he retrieved his bedclothes. He carefully eased into bed next to Harry and tried to think about what he was going to do now. He wasn't too sure how his Housemates were going to react not that he really cared. They weren't foolish enough to try anything.  
  
Draco's last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were, /How am I going to explain this to Dad/  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
"Did you feel that?" the soft-spoken voice asked.  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"It seems that Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy will fulfil their destinies."  
  
"I still don't agree with this, Albus."  
  
"Now, do not worry my dear Minerva. James and Lucius knew that this would happen."  
  
"Albus, what if You-Know-Who finds out about this?" McGonagall asked. She stirred her cup of hot tea before taking a sip.  
  
"As long as the boys both remain on school grounds, Voldemort can't detect their magical energy. Now, we must inform Malfoy senior." Dumbledore slightly turned and attached a rolled parchment to the brown leg of the owl that Professor had summoned earlier. "Please deliver this to Lucius Malfoy."  
  
The bird of prey let out a cry and flew off.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Two Gryffindor's quickly followed Goku out of the castle. They noticed that his breathing was labored and his tail waved behind him. Ron almost gave them away when he saw the furry appendage wiggle.  
  
They were now near the pitch. Goku stumbled to the ground removing his clothes as he fell.  
  
"Oh.my.god, Ron," Hermione whispered. Her cheeks burning as she covered her eyes.  
  
Then the Gryfiindors saw the Oozaru transformation. Had anyone been watching Ron and Hermione, they would have seen the grave look upon their faces. Goku towered above them in his Oozaru state. Well, they wanted to know if he and Vegeta could change into that horrific beast that was in Harry's book.  
  
What haunted them the most were Goku's glowing red eyes. They didn't budge as Goku took a whiff of the evening air. His eyes narrowed dangerously and looked directly at them. He growled, turning up the side of his mouth in a sneer.  
  
Ron and Hermione grabbed on to each other's hand, finally realizing their danger. Even though they were well hidden from view Goku could still sense them.  
  
"Ron, we have to get out of here," Hermione whispered. The urgency in her voice was quite clear. "Just back-up very slowly."  
  
Goku lowered himself to the ground right in front of the retreating couple. He reached out to grab them when he picked-up another scent. Standing quickly, Goku let out a thunderous roar, causing Ron and Hermione to cover their ears. Goku stomped off in the direction of the castle.  
  
"Hermione! Have you seen anything like that?!" Ron yelled.  
  
She shook her head. "No."  
  
As soon as they were back in the common room safe away from the monster Ron broke down.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" He panted. "HE ALMOST GRABBED US!!"  
  
Hermione was pacing in front of the dying-out fire in the hearth. "I know." She wrung her hands, unable to calm herself, let alone calm her boyfriend.  
  
"You don't suppose that he would have eaten us?"  
  
"I'm not sure," Hermione answered.  
  
"How in the world did he know that we were under the cloak?" Ron asked. He was clearly exasperated.  
  
"Good question. My only guess would be that Goku had very good hearing."  
  
"You think?" Ron said sarcastically.  
  
"At any rate, I'll ask Harry tomorrow. Maybe he can find something in his book."  
  
After a while, both teens had calmed somewhat, but not enough to let them sleep peacefully. Just the thought of them being devoured by their friend was almost too much. Hermione hugged her boyfriend. Ron bent down and lightly brushed a kiss across her lips. They separated, heading toward their rooms.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Something in the air was making Sirius Black edgy. He couldn't sleep for the mere fact that his long-time companion was in the next room heavily sedated. Even though the secret room had protection wards around it, in addition to the re-enforced concrete walls, there was a slim possibility that Remus Lupin could get out.  
  
Sirius never allowed himself to sleep or relax when there was a full moon, and tonight would be no different. He slipped on a pair of faded jeans and a grey T-shirt as well as his black robe. Sirius stepped into his black loafers and snatched his wand and headed out the door.  
  
Sirius roamed around for what seemed like hours but in actuality, it had only been a few minutes. His mind was elsewhere. He had noticed that something was going on between his godson and Malfoy. Exactly what he wasn't too sure, but it was something that he was definitely going to find out. Sirius walked along the open corridor when he saw something in the courtyard.  
  
"What in Merlin's name is that?" He asked himself. He had his wand out just in case.  
  
Upon closer inspection as he tried to walk around the giant beast, he noticed the black spandex, matching boots and gloves. "Oh, dear Heaven!"  
  
Sirius took off. He was at Dumbledore's office in no time. The one good thing about being a Marauder was that you knew just about every secret passageway in the castle. He rounded up the spiral staircase and pounded on the door.  
  
A short time later the aging wizard opened the door. Dumbledore was still in his long flowing velvet dress robes. He was still awake. "Good evening Sirius," he greeted calmly, but then he caught the panicked look in the professor's eyes. "Please come-in."  
  
Once inside, Sirius saw Professor McGonagall seated in front of the Headmaster's desk.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt but there's a problem." Sirius shook his head and held his hand up to prevent the others from jumping to conclusions. "No, it's not Remus. He's fine."  
  
"Then my boy what seems to be the matter?"  
  
"I was walking around and came across a huge ape. . ." was all Sirius said.  
  
Dumbledore leapt out of his chair heading toward the door. "Professors, we must hurry."  
  
"Albus, what is going on?" Sirius asked.  
  
"If I am not mistaken, that is Prince Vegeta that you came across."  
  
"But he's suppose to be in the hospital," Minerva said.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"How did he change like that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I will explain all, but for now we must get him off the school grounds before Goku shows up. Minerva, if you would be so kind as to get the other professors. We will need all the help that we can get."  
  
The trio departed.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The staff gathered around the prone body of Vegeta. They stared openly at the massive form with unbelieving eyes. They had never seen such a creature of this magnitude.  
  
"Professors, we must act quickly," Dumbledore said, only to have the ground rumble beneath his feet.  
  
"What is that?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"That would be Goku," the Headmaster answered.  
  
"Goku? You mean to say that he-he. . ." Sirius couldn't finish his sentence.  
  
"Come, we must leave before he spots us. Hopefully, the school will survive," Dumbledore said as the group of teachers herded themselves into a nearby alcove.  
  
The ground shook around them. Dust seeped through fine cracks in the walls. Goku arrived at the castle's courtyard only to be separated from his mate. He saw that Vegeta wasn't moving and this angered him. Goku pounded on his chest and stomped wildly. He opened his mouth and emitted a single blast that exploded the concrete wall that prevented him from reaching his lover.  
  
Goku carefully cradled his mate in his arms and walked off disappearing into the mist that was slowly moving across the damp grass.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"  
  
"Calm down Sirius."  
  
"Look now - you expect me to believe that-that monster - both of them - were Goku and Vegeta?" Sirius exclaimed, barely containing his anger and shock.  
  
"Albus, this is serious. If any of the students were out they could have be hurt or worse. Why were we not told that they could transfigure into something that was the size of dragon?"  
  
"Prince Vegeta, had he been awake, would have prevented any type of damage," Dumbledore admitted.  
  
The other professors were still too shock to say anything. Anything was quite possible in the wizarding world but this? This was something out of the days during Merlin's time when Titans still roamed the earth.  
  
"I'm sure that you all have a lot of questions, but right now lets make sure the none of the students were injured and see them off to their dorm rooms. We will discuss tonight events before breakfast." Dumbledore clearly stated that it was the end of the discussion. He departed searching his robes for a lemon drop.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Morning came too quickly for the sleeping figures in the soft warm bed. Harry felt safe and protected. He couldn't remember a time that he felt like this. He snuggled into his pillow only to have it move. Emerald eyes snapped opened.  
  
Harry assessed his position and it didn't look good if anyone was to walk in at this very second. He was lying on his side his arm draped over his bed partner's mid-section; and one of his legs was intertwined with the other's as well. His head was gently resting on a firm chest. An arm was curled around his waist. A very intimate position indeed.  
  
Harry felt his face getting hot. He looked up to see if Draco was awake, but the blonde Adonis was still in dreamland. The Gryffindor tried to move only to have Draco haul him closer. Harry's heart was beating fast. This was it - Draco would kill him for sure if he were to wake up now and find him on top of him.  
  
But that didn't happen. What did happen was that Harry heard his name being called out with such passion that he was feeling that warmth again. Then Harry felt something hard pressing against his lower region.  
  
/Oh, sweet Merlin! What is that? Don't let it be. Please, God if you cared anything for me please do not let it be a uh. . ./ Harry thought. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Draco was having a raging hard-on. Why? He asked himself, because he was getting one also.  
  
Harry was starting to panic. He needed to get a grip on his tretchitous body and the unthinkable happened.  
  
Draco pulled him to his face and kissed him. This was not real! It couldn't be. What on earth was Draco dreaming about? Was he dreaming about him? Harry wanted so much to believe that and if this was the only time that he was going feel Draco like this then he was going to surrender into the kiss.  
  
Draco was having the most wonderful dream. He was ravishing his green eyed Gryffindor. It was so real that it felt like he was kissing Harry. Well, that was until he heard a moan right above him.  
  
Metallic eyes snapped open to see Harry Potter kissing him. NO! This was no dream - it was really happening! Draco was so startled that he jumped out of the bed leaving Harry to fall flat on his face.  
  
"I'm. . .I'm. . .sorry, Harry. . .I didn't mean to. . .I'm. . .Oh, shit!" Draco stammered as he ran into the bathroom.  
  
Harry stared after Draco. "That's okay. I actually enjoyed it," he said to the four walls.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Stupidstupidstupid! How could I be so stupid?!" Draco cursed himself. He stood in the shower, trying to calm himself, the water pouring down his blonde mane. "How could I. . . Damn it!"  
  
Draco thought about what his father told him nearly a month ago. 'Remember Draco, all is not lost. Just don't ignore your feelings.'  
  
What were his feelings telling him? For one they were telling him to go back into that room and claim The-Boy-Who-Live as his very own but another feeling was telling him to stay away. Why did life have to be so freaking complicated?  
  
A short time later, Draco was back in the room minus Harry, thank God. He didn't think that he would be able to face him at the moment. He put on his school uniform and robe, grabbed his book bag and wand and left. Draco could feel that it was going to be one of those days.  
  
And he was right. Harry was already sitting with his friends at the Gryffindor table, casually talking about something. At his own table, Pansy and Blaise were sitting across from him and his every faithful bodyguards, Crabb and Goyle were on either side of him. Once in a while, Draco would look over toward the Gryffindor table. Harry looked up to catch his gaze but he would quickly look away. Draco also noticed that Vegeta and Goku still hadn't arrived yet.  
  
Dumbledore stood as McGonagall tapped the rim of her water goblet. The students turned to hear the day's announcements.  
  
"Just a reminder - please do not express any untoward interest in Prince Vegeta or Mr. Son. The results of such an act are costly. Both His Highness and Mr. Son have already stressed that on more than one occasion. So please, if you value your life, do not accost them in such a manner."  
  
As if on cue the couple walked through the double doors. The entire staff except for the Headmaster eyed them. After the morning meeting they were very cautious around them - almost fearful. It was going to take at least a month to repair the damage that Goku did to the castle but they were just grateful that no students were there.  
  
All side chatter stopped as everyone looked at them. For the first time ever they saw something that looked like a tail that was wrapped around Vegeta's wrist.  
  
The Saiyan couple walked up the aisle toward the Gryffindor table. Goku released his hold on his prince and wrapped his tail back around his waist and that set off a gush of whispers in the Hall. Goku sat down next to Harry and dug right in.  
  
"Baka." Vegeta walked around to the Slytherin table. Immediately, Pansy and Blaise vacated their seats. Vegeta sat down across from Draco.  
  
Breakfast resumed. Yes, indeed it was going to be one of those days.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
A week had gone by since the incident in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Since Draco woke up kissing Harry. That was the only thing that was on his mind. Draco could not stop thinking about that kiss. He stopped sleeping in the room with Harry and slept on the sofa in the common room.  
  
Goku tried talking to him, but Draco merely said that wanted some time to be alone. The tall warrior knew better. He could see it in the mercury orbs. Draco was fighting his feelings. Vegeta even spoke to him a few times but with no success.  
  
Harry had been staying away until late at night, avoiding everyone.  
  
Vegeta and Goku were in bed discussing the young wizards.  
  
"I'm telling you Geta something happened between them and they're not talking about it."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So, are you going to find out?"  
  
"Hn." Vegeta rolled on top of his lover. "Draco and the boy are drawn to each other. What did you feel when you were talking to him?"  
  
Goku gave it some thought trying not to let Vegeta's roaming hands distract him. "It felt like. . .like they are uh. . .are sharing their energy." He looked into obsidian orbs to confirm his answer.  
  
"Hai. They had to have had some type of physical contact." Vegeta's hand slid down under the black silk sheets going straight to his partner's hardening desire.  
  
Goku closed his eyes and arched his back as Vegeta began to stroke him. "Geta, just take a peek inside their heads so we can know for sure," he said before letting out a low moan.  
  
"Are you trying to ruin all of my fun Kakarott?"  
  
"No," Goku said breathlessly.  
  
"Good because I would really hate to put you out tonight."  
  
Vegeta bent down and captured Goku's luscious, willing mouth. Tails curled and coiled on pale and tan skin. Vegeta left Goku's hungry mouth to lick his way down his mate's neck to nip the claim mark on his shoulder. Goku shivered with delight and pulled his prince back up to his mouth to be kissed again. It was more urgent than the first. Goku begged for entrance gliding his tongue along Vegeta's lower lip.  
  
The royal did not hesitate in granting his partner's request. He purred, allowing Goku to explore. The larger male plundered his mate's mouth. His large calloused hands traveled down the length of the smaller male.  
  
He stopped at the base of Vegeta's tail. The prince emitted a deep moan as Goku began to ruffle the fur. Vegeta breathed heavily and thrust his hips forward. He was rewarded with a growl from the body beneath him.  
  
## CENSORED ##  
  
"Aishiteru Kakarott."  
  
"Aishiteru Geta."  
  
The royal could no longer keep his eyes opened and promptly fell asleep. Goku sighed deeply. He kissed Vegeta on the temple before joining him in the land of dreams.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco was staring at the ceiling again. He couldn't sleep with all the noise that was going upstairs. He didn't know that Vegeta and Goku would have a very active sex life. Even with Vegeta being pregnant those two didn't stop and it was starting to get frustrating.  
  
How could Dumbledore put him in the room with over-sexed Saiyans? He couldn't stand it. Hell he didn't even have an active sex life like that. He finally had to start going to the library to study. When they were not going to classes with Harry they were in their room.  
  
Draco finally drifted off to sleep once everything was quiet. Although, he wasn't for sure how long the peace would last. Sometimes the couple would romp throughout the night. He was going to have to remember to put a silencing spell on their room.  
  
Again Harry had stayed out. He didn't come back to the dorm room until well after midnight. He was spending more time with Sirius and Remus. He never told them about his feelings toward the Slytherin or why his was moved. They knew that when he was ready that he would tell them.  
  
He stopped briefly to gaze at Draco asleep on the sofa. Under the soft glow of the starry sky Draco looked like an angel. His fingers went to his lips as he remembered the kiss. He had let that brief kiss effect him more than he had intended, but something had felt right about it.  
  
He sighed sadly; Harry padded his way upstairs. It was going to be another lonely night without Draco by his side. He missed the feeling of having the blonde lying next to him. He missed the warmth of his body and the protection he provided. The nightmares had stopped for that one night, but they had returned the next day when Draco had started sleeping downstairs.  
  
Harry crawled into bed, face down into the pillow to mute the sound of his shoulder-racking cries. Yes, another lonely night indeed.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Today they were in Double Potions. Snape walked into class at a slow pace. He still wasn't completely healed from the brutal beating that Vegeta had given him. He glared at him. Snape had underestimated the short man. It was a mistake that he would not repeat.  
  
He stood in front of the class loving the feel of his students squirming under his scrutiny. He carefully folded his arms gracefully over his sore chest.  
  
"Today we're making a new batch of sleeping potion for Madam Pomfrey. The notes are on the board. So get to it."  
  
This went on for about an hour. Making sure that the ingredients were measured out perfectly, not to mention that the herbs were chopped accordingly. Last but not least the vital ingredients had to be diced accurately.  
  
The hardest thing that Harry had to endure was the silent treatment that he was receiving from Draco, his lab partner. Every so often Harry would steal glances at the quiet Slytherin. He still hadn't told Ron or Hermione that he was rooming with Draco. He wasn't sure how he could break the news to his best friends.  
  
Surprisingly enough Snape have not deducted any house points since his return. Harry figured that it had to do with Vegeta. The Potions Master kept looking at the silent prince.  
  
Vegeta was standing in the far corner of the room away from every one with his arms folded over his chest and his head bowed down and eyes closed. Once in a while, he would grunt or smirk as if he was having a conversation with someone.  
  
Goku was seated next to Harry watching him add the ingredients to the cauldron. He was being careful not to move or disturb his friend. He knew after countless of time not to disturb Bulma when she was working on something in the lab. Goku was having a conversation with his mate when Snape interrupted.  
  
"Now, for the last step - provided that you did everything else correctly - go ahead and add the unicorn horn powder. Once that has been added let it simmer, but I warn you do not inhale too deeply or you will find yourself asleep until dinner." Snape looked directly at Neville.  
  
Dinner was still four hours away. The class was finished brewing the potion when Vegeta and Goku suddenly passed out. The students began screaming. Goku fell over on Harry. Draco turned to see that Vegeta had slid down that wall. He rushed over to the prince.  
  
"SILENCE!" Snape ordered. All movement ceased.  
  
As much as he hated to do it he went to the fallen prince. He checked his pulse. Vegeta was still breathing then he went over to Goku. He was pretty much the way. Snape conjured up stretchers for the both of them. He dismissed class and headed toward the hospital wing with the Saiyans floating behind him.  
  
When he arrived Madam Pomfrey meet him at the door. "What happened?"  
  
"They passed out in class."  
  
"What were you brewing?"  
  
"Sleeping draught."  
  
"Well, Severus, it seems that you made it a tad bit too strong," Pomfrey accused.  
  
"It would seem that way but I didn't," Snape countered.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The sleeping potion was very mild."  
  
"We'll figure it out later." Pomfrey directed them to the empty beds. She immediately went to Vegeta to make sure that everything was okay with the baby and to her relief it was. She examined Goku. He was no worse for wear as well. "Well, the only thing to do is to wait for the potion to wear off, I'm afraid."  
  
Once Pomfrey was gone, Snape studied Vegeta for a moment. Incredible. Who would have thought. . .?  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Headmaster." Snape turned to his friend.  
  
"Did you forget?"  
  
"Apparently so."  
  
"You are not affected due to prolonged periods of exposure."  
  
"And I'm glad of it or else I would be laying in the bed next to them. Must they accompany Potter to every single class?" Snape asked.  
  
"No, but it is their choosing to do so. They are rather fond of the boy," Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Why are they here in the first place?"  
  
"Mr. Son and Prince Vegeta are needed to show Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy that there is noth. . ." Dumbledore was cut off when Draco entered.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, what seems to be your ailment today?" Snape inquired.  
  
"Nothing, Uncle Sev." Draco smirked. He knew that his godfather detested the nickname.  
  
"I will leave you two to talk." Dumbledore smiled brightly and left.  
  
After the Headmaster left Snape rounded on his godson. "Draco, must you call me by that?"  
  
"No, I do to get a rise out of you, and it always works."  
  
He wasn't falling for that bait. "So, what are you doing here?" Snape asked.  
  
"I wanted to see how Vegeta was doing." He answered.  
  
"He's fine. Apparently, Saiyans have a sensitive nose."  
  
"Well, that's a relief I thought that something might have happened to the baby."  
  
Snape looked at his godson with wide dark eyes. "Baby?"  
  
"Yeah, Vegeta's pregnant."  
  
Snape was speechless. "I uh.have to finish cleaning up and set-up for the next class. I'll see you at dinner." The Potions teacher left in a hurry.  
  
Draco just shrugged off his godfather's leave. He pulled up a chair a seat between the couple. It was going to be awhile before they woke up.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Dumbledore just added another piece to the puzzle. What does that mean? What happened between Draco and Harry? Care to guess. Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have ^_~  
  
~*~  
  
Teaser Chapter 6: Accepting  
  
"You don't have to do this."  
  
"But I want to."  
  
All eyes were on the retreating figure going upstairs. Everyone was nervous. They weren't sure how their Housemate would take the news. The match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw was brutal. The silver and green team came out as the victors, but not without some casualties.  
  
Vegeta sat next to the prone body lying in the hospital bed. He sensed another presence in the room. He turned around to stare into mirror obsidian orbs. . .  
  
Nemesis 


	7. Accepting part 1

Can they make a difference?  
  
Chapter 6: Accepting part 1/3  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or DBZ  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
~Christine G: Yes, I did get the email about you-know-what but I'm going to take it down a different path. Read on and tell me if you figured it out ^_~  
  
~Akiara: Oh, no I wouldn't do that. You probably thought that because he fainted in class with Vegeta but nope. He fainted because of the sleeping potion that the class was brewing.  
  
~Laura (Aime-lover): Now to answer your question(s), 1) They have been gone for almost a month. 2) You're going to have to bear with me on that one ^_~. 3) Have not read it yet but I know which character dies and I'm not going to stop writing this fic because of it. 4) Yes, I have ^_~  
  
~Kewla: Well, Sirius wasn't expecting anything that big. Saiyans are not in total control when to go Oozaru. Vegeta however trained in this state so he is aware of everything that goes on around him. Goku however still runs rampant when Vegeta is not around him. Don't worry Harry is going to realize that he has to stop avoiding Draco at some point. And I can't say anything else regarding Professor Snape. You're going to have to read on and find out what happens ^_~  
  
Now enough of my endless chatter. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Harry was on his way to his room to drop off his books. He wanted to make sure that Vegeta and Goku were doing well before heading over to the Great Hall for dinner. It had scared him when Goku suddenly fell over on him, but when he saw Vegeta go down the fear he felt for the pregnant prince was unbearable.  
  
He was about to scream in panic when Draco grabbed his hand under the table and gently squeezed it, offering what little comfort that he could. They stared at each other for a moment and felt the connection once again. Somehow Draco had sensed that Harry was about to lose it. The blonde broke contact and ran over to the unconscious prince.  
  
Harry felt comforted by the gesture. The contact had stirred something in him that radiated throughout his body. He wondered if Draco felt it too. He was about to step in through the portrait hole when. . .  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
The boy stopped. "Damn," he whispered under his breath. He was trying to avoid this for as long as possible.  
  
"Harry where have you been? We've been so worried about you."  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I just didn't know how to tell you guys. Come-on inside and I'll explain."  
  
Ron and Hermione sat down. They couldn't believe the size of this common room. It was large enough to hold everyone from their house. What struck them as odd was the array of Gryffindor and Slytherin colors. Not that it was bad - far from it. The colors blended perfectly with each other, especially the scarlet and emerald.  
  
Harry came back downstairs after depositing his books in his bedroom. He took a seat on the sofa while his friends sat on the love seat. He ran shaky fingers through his unruly hair. He played with his bangs, unconsciously making sure that his scar was covered.  
  
Hermione sensed his hesitation. "Harry, is this where you've been staying?"  
  
"Yes. Dumbledore moved me here after the first day."  
  
"It's pretty big for just one person," she added.  
  
"I'm not alone," he answered shyly.  
  
"Really? Who else is living here?" Hermione was secretly hoping that it was Draco, and by the looks of the color scheme he must be.  
  
/Well, I better get this over with/ "Um, Goku and Vegeta and someone else."  
  
"Come-on mate. You can tell us. I'm sure that whoever she is, is not all that bad. Besides, Dumbledore wouldn't put you in your own tower without having your own separate room," Ron said.  
  
Harry smiled sadly. "Funny that. I don't have my own room. Actually, Vegeta and Goku are in the room down the hall from mine, and my dorm mate isn't a she. . ." Harry trailed off before dropping the other shoe. "It's Malfoy."  
  
Ron's eyes expanded to the size of plates. However Hermione got a dreamy look to her eyes. She was smiling all the while. "That's wonderful Harry," she finally said, pleased that her friend would get to be happy for once.  
  
But the silence from Ron was not encouraging. The tall redhead had his fists balled. His knuckles white from the lack of blood. His face was matching the shade of his hair.  
  
Then Mount Saint Weasley erupted, "HOW COULD YOU?!!! IT'S ONE THING TO FANCY THE GIT, BUT TO SLEEP WITH HIM!!! ESPECIALLY AFTER ALL THE SHIT HE'S PUT US THROUGH!!!" Ron exploded but he wasn't finished.  
  
"HE HAS NO RESPECT FOR ME, OR HERMIONE, OR EVEN YOU!!! HOW COULD YOU JUST TURN AROUND AND FUCK HIM IN THE ARSE!!! I THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD BETTER SENSE THAN THAT HARRY!!!"  
  
"Ron, please calm down. I'm sure that Harry has a reasonable explanation," Hermione said. She knew that this was not going over well.  
  
"Yeah, like what?!" Ron had unleashed his anger on his girlfriend. Hermione flinched a little.  
  
"I forgave him," Harry whispered but was loud enough for his friends to hear.  
  
"Just like that!" Ron snapped his fingers. "Did you even stop to consider our feelings, Harry? Or were you so hard up for a man that you just spread your legs open for anyone willing to lay a stiff one in you!!!" The Gryffindor Keeper was not holding anything back.  
  
"Ron that's enough."  
  
Harry was on the verge of tears. "Ron, it's not like that."  
  
"Ron, please. You're upsetting Harry."  
  
"Well, what about us?" Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"There's more to Draco than he lets on."  
  
"Draco?!? Christ Harry! Do you hear how you sound? If I didn't know any better-"  
  
"STOP IT!" Harry suddenly yelled, then it happened.  
  
The windows shattered. The flames licked-up the mantle from the fire place. Even the candles around the room ignited. Ron and Hermione were so taken off-guard by the release of uncontrolled magic that they failed to notice the emerald aura surrounding Harry.  
  
Hermione reached for her wand to cast a protection charm, but before she could finish someone else entered the room.  
  
"I think that it's time that you left."  
  
Ron locked hate-filled blue eyes with silver orbs. "MALFOY! THIS IS ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT!" he spat.  
  
Harry was breathing hard. "I.SAID.STOP.IT!!!" His jade eyes flared up like fire.  
  
They weren't prepared for what happened next. Another explosion rocked the room. Everything that was in front of Harry was thrown across the room, slamming into the concrete wall. Everything that is, except Ron and Hermione, who were suspended in mid-air.  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sirius, and Lupin charged into the room to see the aftermath. The professors could clearly see Harry's magical aura as well as Draco's. What was the most shocking was that Draco was standing with his hand stretched out holding Ron and Hermione in place. He had somehow halted them from meeting a messy end.  
  
"Wandless magic?" Remus mumbled.  
  
"Is that even possible?" Snape asked in response to Remus' question.  
  
"Sirius, help!" Harry called out to his godfather before he collapsed. Sirius ran over to Harry.  
  
Draco lowered his hand and gently eased the two Gryffindors to the floor. Hermione immediately went to Harry and helped Sirius carry him to his room. As they walked upstairs she shot Ron a murderous look promising pain if Harry was hurt.  
  
"What did you do to Harry?" Draco turned his venomous gaze to the redhead. He didn't even notice that he was breathing heavy.  
  
Ron remained quiet, realizing that his anger had gotten the best of him.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy would you care to explain?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling slightly.  
  
"I was in the infirmary with Vegeta and Goku when I felt something-"  
  
"And what would that be, Mr. Malfoy?" Snape interrupted.  
  
Draco really didn't want to answer that question but he had to. "I felt Harry's emotions. He was sad, hurt and upset - then he got mad. I arrived just as he lost control."  
  
Sirius and Hermione returned as Draco finished telling the others what had happened. They looked around the common room. It looked as if Neville had attempted to brew a potion and it backfired.  
  
The room was in ruins as if a great battle had taken place. Tapestries were singed and riddled with holes. Wax was splattered against the wall. The furniture was upturned and shattered. Shards of glass were everywhere. The fireplace was burnt to a cinder; the bricks around it were still smoking. Books lay torn on the floor. It was going to take awhile to repair the damage.  
  
All eyes were on Sirius. He was not happy with Ron and the pure fury in his brilliant blue eyes was evident. Hermione had told him what had happened. He was not pleased, to say the least.  
  
"He's sleeping for now. He over-exerted himself. He should be alright in the morning."  
  
Draco was about to head upstairs when he suddenly slumped over. Snape caught him mid-fall.  
  
"It would seem that young Mr. Malfoy has used quite a bit of magic as well. Severus if you please," Dumbledore gestured toward the upstairs bedroom.  
  
Seconds later they heard the bedroom door open and shut. "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, please return to your common room," Dumbledore instructed.  
  
Snape rejoined them after settling Draco in his room, when Sirius rounded on the Headmaster.  
  
"Albus what in God's name were you *thinking* by putting my godson and Malfoy in the same room?"  
  
"Padfoot, please calm yourself. The kids might hear you," Remus said, placing his hand on his friend's arm.  
  
"Sirius, I understand that you're upset, as you should be. However, Harry's loss of control was brought on by an unusual connection with someone," Dumbledore explained.  
  
"How can Harry have so much power that he nearly destroyed this room?" Remus pondered.  
  
"Both Harry and Mr. Malfoy will be eighteen next year, making them both of age in the wizarding community. At that time they will gain full access to their magical powers. This was only a taste of what we will see in the coming months."  
  
Sirius was confused as well as Remus and Snape. "What does Malfoy have to do with my godson? And how do Vegeta and Goku fit into all of this?"  
  
"The boys need to see how Mr. Son and Prince Vegeta interact with each other. They will mentor them in certain topics," Dumbledore concluded.  
  
McGonagall remained silent, as she knew what the aging wizard was talking about.  
  
A house-elf appeared by Dumbldore's side, gently tugging on his crimson robes. The wizard greeted the elf and retrieved the note that it was holding.  
  
"Professors, I think it time that you were told the whole story behind Mr. Potter's and Mr. Malfoy's current situation. Please meet me in my office." Dumbledore and McGonagall left, leaving behind two bewildered Marauders and one confused Potions teacher.  
  
"What in the devil's name is going on, Severus?" Remus prodded.  
  
"I wish that I knew. Albus is hiding something. He was going to tell me earlier but we were interrupted," Snape answered, an annoyed scowl crossing his face.  
  
Sirius was deep in thought.  
  
"Let's go. We're not going to get any answers by standing around here," Remus said.  
  
They all agreed and quickly made their way to the Headmaster's office.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The room was dark and comforting. The curtains had been pulled to prevent the afternoon sun from creeping in. Draco was sitting on his side of the bed. He had woken-up after about an hour of rest. Now, he was trying to read his Potions book, but he wasn't absorbing anything.  
  
At the same time, Harry was stirring from his short nap as well. The pair locked eyes. Draco noticed that the once vivid green orbs were now dull and sad. His heart constricted from the sadness that he was feeling from Harry.  
  
The Gryffindor said nothing. Harry was feeling an overwhelming surge of protection from Draco, and another emotion that was a little bit stronger, but the connection was broken when Draco looked away.  
  
The scene from the common room came rushing back all to quickly for Harry. He was embarrassed and ashamed. He couldn't believe that he lost control like that! He nearly hurt his friends! Sure, Ron had been talking bad about him. . . It had hurt his feelings - but then - then he had started on Draco. That was unacceptable. After that he just couldn't see straight.  
  
Draco closed his book and lay down next to Harry. Normally, he would be sleeping downstairs but seeing as to how the common room was mangled, he would be back to sharing a room with Harry.  
  
He glanced over to see forest green eyes watching him.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Drained."  
  
"Do you need anything? I can have one of the house-elves bring you something to eat or snack on," Draco offered.  
  
Harry shook his head no. He leaned in closer to the blonde and reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind Draco's ear.  
  
Draco captured his hand. Harry froze as Draco closed the gap between them and gently pressed his lips to Harry's. The Gryffindor's mind was so hazed from the thought of having Draco kiss him that he forgot to breathe.  
  
/Oh, God! Maybe I was wrong. He doesn't feel anything. He's not doing anything/ Draco's mind was screaming at him. He was about to pull away when Harry slipped his hand behind Draco's head and parted his lips for the blonde to take full advantage of.  
  
The kiss was not demanding nor was it urgent. It was filled with the very emotions that they felt for each other. The room glowed softly as their auras surrounded them once again. They pulled away from each other for air.  
  
Harry was about to say something, but Draco raised his hand up to cease all questions. "I'm sorry, Harry. I should not have done that."  
  
"What? Kiss me?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"No, don't ever be sorry for that."  
  
"I had no right to think that you would want to kiss me. Let alone any guy," Draco admitted sadly.  
  
Harry tilted the blonde's chin so he was looking into metallic eyes. "It's funny that you should say something like that. I never really cared too much for girls, but I always had fancied you."  
  
Draco stared unbelievingly at Harry. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Since when?" Draco asked.  
  
"Since our fifth year. I don't know - maybe even before that. I think that somewhere along the way our taunts and arguments turned into something other than rivalry," Harry replied.  
  
"I've always wished that we could be something more, but I was scared that you didn't feel the same way. Then Dumbledore threw us together." Harry smiled, remembering the first night. "And you wanted to start over. You have no idea how happy I was about that."  
  
Then Harry's face took on a downcast look.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?"  
  
"I don't want to come between you and Pansy," he said, slightly moving away from the Slytherin prince.  
  
"Pansy?" Draco asked in disbelief, raising an elegant eyebrow.  
  
"Your girlfriend," Harry murmured sadly.  
  
/Oh, so that what was bothering him/ Draco thought. "Is that was why you left the Great Hall that day?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You thought that Pansy and I were together." Draco cringed. /Oh, God! Perish the thought./  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Humph, Parkinson and I are nothing. She's with Blaise now for whatever that is worth. She is a slut with more of a sex drive than Goku and Vegeta combined." Draco rolled his eyes and muttered, "Maybe I can get some sleep if those two stay in the infirmary tonight." Harry laughed at that.  
  
"She's nothing more than a gold digger who wants me because of my name and money. As soon as you left I followed you to apologize. I didn't understand why then, but now I do." Draco cupped the side of Harry's face and brought him close once again.  
  
"I want to be with you, Harry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just like you, I realized that there is something more between us besides trying to best each other. Tonight I ran all the way from the hospital when I felt that you were upset. I wanted nothing more than to ease your pain."  
  
Harry ran his fingers through Draco's golden strands. "But, how did you know. . .?"  
  
"I don't know," Draco whispered, closing his eyes, enjoying his gentle touch.  
  
"I felt. . .Hell, I don't know what I felt. I was so mad at Ron. He. . .he. . ." Harry felt so betrayed and confused. He sniffed a little, trying hard not to cry.  
  
Draco opened his eyes. They were only inches apart.  
  
"What's happening to me?" Harry whispered.  
  
"What's happening to us?" Draco corrected.  
  
"Us?" Harry sat up.  
  
"I felt your emotions, Harry. Somehow we're connected, but don't worry we'll figure this out," Draco said as he pulled Harry back down and kissed him. Somehow they knew that everything would work out.  
  
They cuddled in bed; neither said anything else but relaxed in the comfort of each other until they fell asleep.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The Headmaster always prided himself at keeping the peace at Hogwarts, but right now he was finding the task extraordinarily difficult.  
  
"Gentlemen, please," he attempted, for the umpteenth time to stop the so- called adults from killing each other.  
  
"If you're going to point that at me, I suggest that you go ahead and hex me now. If not then put the bloody thing away."  
  
Sirius Black stood in the office of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. He was pointing his wand at one of the people he despised the most in the entire world, besides Severus Snape.  
  
"Padfoot, he's not worth it," Remus said, trying to get his friend not to do something foolish.  
  
Sirius lowered his wand but he did not put it away. "Why is *he* here? Snape I can deal with but him," He didn't dare take his eyes off the person.  
  
"Because I asked him to come. He is best suited to explain the situation that's going on with Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore replied, looking over the rim of his glasses. "Now, please sit down. All of you," his voice took on an authoritative tone. "Now, if you could be so kind to explain, Lucius."  
  
Lucius Malfoy did not take a seat. He preferred to stand. The former Slytherin, now Death Eater needed to see everything around him. He couldn't drop his guard for one minute. He never knew when someone was going to stab him in the back.  
  
"Well, the quickest and simplest explanation would be that Potter and my son are bonding."  
  
"THEY'RE WHAT?!!" Sirius shot up out of his seat.  
  
"But how can that be possible?" Remus asked.  
  
"Have you ever heard of the term 'Soul Mate'?" Lucius asked.  
  
Everyone nodded their head. Good, the group wasn't a total loss after all.  
  
"When all of us were in our last year, we were giving an assignment in Divinations. . ."  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Class was already in session. It was another boring day at trying to predict the future. The girls were especially looking forward to what the future held. Some even went as far as wanting to be happily married to one of handsome men in the school.  
  
Today's assignment was to predict your future family. Two of the students were not looking forward to the outcome of the day's project.  
  
"How did I ever get stuck in this class and with you as a partner?"  
  
"Because you said that you wanted to know what Lily thought of you. Well, in the long run anyway," The silver-eyed teen said.  
  
"Oh, like you didn't want to know what Narcissa thought of you?" the raven- haired Gryffindor replied.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, I suggest that you get down to business before I decide to deduct house points."  
  
"Yes Professor," James and Lucius replied in unison.  
  
Coming back to the dreaded task at hand they concentrated. The mist in the crystal ball swirled around until the desired image appeared. Both men gasped.  
  
Inside the ball stood a group of people in the Great Hall. They recognized Professor Dumbledore, who looked like he was presiding over some type of ceremony. He was dressed a rich scarlet and gold robe.  
  
The other people they recognized were a much older Sirius and Remus, as well as a very happy looking Hagrid. Another boy with red hair was off to the side and a girl with brown curly hair was standing together.  
  
But that wasn't what had shocked them. No, it was the two young men standing in front of Dumbledore, facing each other. The one on the professor's left was tall with short black hair and piercing green eyes. His face was framed with circular glasses. He was dressed in Gryffindor's house colors. The young man on Dumbledore's right was extremely tall with flowing white blond hair and striking silver eyes. He was dressed in Slytherin's colors.  
  
However, the real shocker was when both boys placed matching gold bands on each other's fingers. The image faded when Lucius and James looked at each other with eyes wide open.  
  
"Good lord!" Lucius whispered.  
  
"I think that I need to lay down," James said.  
  
"Was that. . ." Lucius started.  
  
"Our future?" James ended.  
  
They didn't know what to make of it. Well, they did but they couldn't find the words to describe it. They saw two young men that were mirror images of themselves. One thing was for sure, their sons would be married.  
  
~ End flashback ~  
  
"So as you can see it was much of a shock to us as it is to all of you," Lucius concluded.  
  
"Do you actually believe that Harry and your son are suppose to get married?" Sirius said incredulously.  
  
"A month after Draco was born I received this." Lucius handed Sirius the parchment.  
  
The animagus unrolled it and read it out loud.  
  
[September 1, 1980 (1)  
  
Ministry of Magic  
  
Department of Bonding and Marriage  
  
Reference Number: 7076049288833  
  
To: Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy, parents of Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
  
You are hereby notified of your son's bonding to the son of James and Lily Potter, Harry James Potter. Our records show that both are to be joined on or before your son's 18th (eighteenth) birthday. A High Witch or Wizard can perform the Bonding and Marriage ceremony.  
  
Please be advised that if your son and Mr. Potter's son are not bound by the appropriate time, both can suffer from extreme emotional stress, a loss of control over magic, and possibly death.  
  
Also note that until said couple is joined a fluctuation in magical powers may occur. Please use extreme caution when dealing with emotional outbursts.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Tabetha Hakluyt  
  
Bonding and Marriage Case Worker Supervisor]  
  
Everyone was momentarily stunned into silence, but Sirius found his tongue rather quickly. "How to we know that this isn't some type of trap of You- Know-Who to get his hands on Harry?"  
  
"Believe me this is no trap. Voldemort is not that clever to think of something like this. Besides, if anything I'm quite sure that he would prefer anyone to be bonded to Potter rather than to Lucius' son," Snape cut in, a bit annoyed that Black was being difficult about this.  
  
Everyone, including Lucius, looked at the Potions professor like he was crazy. Snape shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, he wouldn't."  
  
"James gave me his letter right after Harry was born. Just in case something ever happened to him," Dumbledore said. He held up an identical parchment and handed it to Sirius.  
  
"Why weren't Remus and I told of this?" Sirius fumed, trying to keep a grip on his anger after reading the same parchment.  
  
"Because the fewer people who knew about this, the better. While most witches and wizards found love, few found their soul mates. They were a rare occurrence. Even more rare were the children of soul mates bonding. James and Lily were soul mates, as well as Lucius and Narcissa."  
  
Sirius sighed in defeat. There were obviously just too many predictions of this pairing. . .it had to be Harry and Draco's destiny. What a bloody mess!  
  
"Alright, what do we do now?" the ex-convict asked.  
  
"We do absolutely nothing," Lucius said.  
  
"Now see here! If my godson has to be saddled with your son then he has a right to know!" Sirius' temper was getting the best of him.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Black? We can't tell them," Snape cut in.  
  
"And why the bloody hell not?"  
  
"If we were to tell them that they are to be married they might fight the bond. We don't want that to happen," Lucius replied.  
  
"Says who?" Sirius mumbled.  
  
So far Dumbledore and McGonagall had remained silent. Dumbledore was enjoying every minute of his former student's reactions. Although, McGonagall was clearly not amused.  
  
"Professor, is that the reason why you put Harry and Draco in the same tower?" Remus asked. He had a little more discretion than his friend.  
  
"Yes, Remus, but do not worry. Everything will work out in the end. Now, if you all will excuse me I need to discuss another important matter with Professor McGonagall."  
  
Everyone bid the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress goodbye. It wasn't until the group got into the hallway when the fireworks really started.  
  
"You bastard! I know that somehow you managed to cast a spell to bind Harry and Draco together," Sirius growled as he slammed Lucius into the wall.  
  
"Let him go Black," Snape said. He was pointing his wand directly at Sirius' head. Remus aimed his wand at Snape in the same fashion.  
  
"Severus it's quite alright. It's understandable that Black is upset. I assure you Sirius, I had nothing to do with this," the blonde said.  
  
Whatever else that the men were going say was cut short as Severus and Remus whipped their heads to the right. Coming up the passageway was Vegeta and Goku.  
  
"Well, if it isn't our most unique Muggles," Snape said crossing his arms over his chest, placing his wand back in the folds of his robe.  
  
Lucius was looking a bit confused at the strangely dressed men.  
  
"Hello Professor Snape, Sirius, Remus," Goku greeted. "Hi I'm Goku and this is Vegeta," he introduced himself to Malfoy, but Vegeta said nothing.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy. I see that your friend doesn't talk much."  
  
"Only when he has to."  
  
"Well, I must be going. Gentlemen. Black." Lucius was out of the hall before anyone could stop him.  
  
Sirius growled in annoyance at Lucius' rude dismissal, then turned on Snape. "Next time Severus, when you want to duel, just ask. I'll be more than happy than to kick your arse."  
  
"With pleasure." Snape departed as well.  
  
"So, I trust that you're feeling better. What happened?" Remus asked the pair.  
  
Goku put his hand behind his head and smiled. "We sorta passed out. We have a sensitive sense of smell, among other things."  
  
Sirius and Remus looked at the two Saiyans. "Such as?"  
  
"All of our senses are heightened," Goku replied.  
  
"Hey Moony, they're kind of like you in that sense," Sirius said.  
  
Remus snorted, "No I really don't see the comparison."  
  
"I agree with the Wolf." Vegeta smirked and glared at both of them especially Remus.  
  
The Marauders looked at the royal, taken aback by the comment.  
  
"How did you know that?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Hn. Like Kakarott just said, we have a sensitive nose. Come, Kakarott." Vegeta walked passed them to get to the griffin that was guarding Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Well, see you guys later." Goku waved, running off to catch-up to his lover.  
  
"You know Vegeta is a jerk," Sirius said.  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more. Let's go grab something to eat, Padfoot."  
  
"I'm not really hungry, Moony. You go ahead and eat and I'll see later, okay."  
  
"Very well. I'll see you later."  
  
The friends parted ways. Sirius didn't know was to make of the situation. There was no way what so ever that he could tell Harry about Draco but it seems that Lucius was right. They couldn't say anything to either of the boys. Fate sometimes played a cruel hand in people's lives.  
  
Hopefully, Draco could give Harry everything that he needed. God only knows that his godson didn't get it when he lived with those awful relatives of his.  
  
/What to do about them getting together?/  
  
Sirius made his way to his chambers in somewhat of a good mood. Now, if he could only figure out how to deal with Vegeta and his icy nature then everything would be fine.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Sorry, but there's no teaser for this chapter because it's the same for Chapter 5: Enter the Dragon.  
  
(1) The year is correct for Harry and Draco's birthday. Add seventeen years to that and it will be 1997  
  
Well, did this chapter answer everyone's question? I hope so. Dumbledore had summoned Lucius to meet with everyone, Bet you weren't expecting that. At least I hope you weren't. Stay tuned for the next part to find out what Harry and Draco decides to do. Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have ^_~  
  
Nemesis 


	8. Accepting part 2

Can they make a difference?  
  
Chapter 6: Accepting part 2/3  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or DBZ  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
September had passed rather slowly for Harry. He still wasn't talking to Ron, he was still upset about the incident in his common room. Hermione had tried to patch things up between the two friends but Harry was being stubborn about it. Ron tried to see him to apologize but he couldn't get within two feet of Harry because of Vegeta.  
  
The Saiyan prince sent a glare of death to him that promised everything but mercy. Goku had told the redhead that Harry would talk to him when he was ready.  
  
Over the next several weeks Harry and Draco took things slowly. They would talk about their feelings towards each other. They would cuddle and kiss at night, but nothing more for fear of scaring each other off. They were content for the time being. They also decided that it would be best to keep their relationship to themselves for fear of retaliation from Slytherin, or even worse, Draco's father. He still wasn't sure how he was going to break the news to him.  
  
Vegeta and Goku were also helping. The teens saw how they freely interacted with each other, even in public. On more than one occasion the Saiyan couple had been spotted making out around school.  
  
During that time Harry and Draco noticed that they weren't leaking magic wherever they touched. Plus, they were feeling quite comfortable holding hands or hugging in front of Goku and Vegeta.  
  
Hermione was visiting more often, which Harry was thankful for. She had found some information for him in a book called "Magical Bonding between Witches and Wizards". They had discovered that they were indeed connecting, or rather bonding, with each other; that was why they could feel each other's emotions.  
  
Once they reached the age of maturity their magic would be at full strength. Not only that but they would be able to perform complex spells, which included casting spells together to double its strength. However, the downside of that would be that Harry and Draco would be joined forever on the night of the binding ceremony. She wasn't sure if she should tell him about the ritual, and if Draco knew about it.  
  
Even if they were intimate, the Ministry wouldn't permit casting double spells unless they were legally bound. Hermione didn't think that Harry was ready to be tied down to Draco for the rest of his life. That was one of the clauses associated with binding rituals - it was for life.  
  
Hermione figured that she could to talk with either Goku or Vegeta about the subject.  
  
"Harry, it says here that whenever a witch and wizard, or in your case, wizard and wizard, can feel each others emotions they are meant to be together. There is more, but I think you two are soul mates." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, so?"  
  
"So, Harry, you and Draco were meant to be together," Hermione replied, then she changed the topic of discussion. "When are you going to let Ron off the hook? He feels really bad about what happened."  
  
Harry stiffened a little. "I don't know. He still hasn't fully accepted the fact that I'm gay."  
  
"Yes, he has. It was just a little bit of a shock that's all."  
  
"You mean that he's disappointed that I'm not dating Ginny," Harry countered.  
  
"No, it's not that Harry. He has accepted that you are gay, he just doesn't understand why you would want to date Malfoy when there are so many other guys to chose from," Hermione said.  
  
She understood why her friend was attracted to the gorgeous blonde. They were each other half. The threads of Fate had made sure that they would be together. She was just glad that Harry's soul mate wasn't Snape. She cringed at the thought. At least Malfoy was pleasing on the eye.  
  
"At any rate I'm glad that you're happy. Have you told Sirius and Remus yet?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "I'm not sure how Sirius would react. He still blames Lucius Malfoy for my parent's deaths. Remus will probably be okay - you know him - he'll forgive just about anyone."  
  
"Well, I guess Mr. Malfoy being a Death Eater doesn't help either."  
  
"No, it doesn't."  
  
"Listen, I have to go. I'm meeting Ron in thirty minutes. I'm helping him with Potions, so I'll talk with you later." Hermione gave her friend a hug and left.  
  
A few moments later Draco walked in.  
  
"Draco, I need a favor. Would you apologize to Hermione and Ron?" Harry asked as he plopped down on the bed next to Draco.  
  
"If that would make you happy I'll try, but I'm not promising anything." Draco bent down and kissed Harry on the top of his head.  
  
"Oh, man Draco. You need a bath," Harry said, holding his nose and waving his hand in the air to get rid of the foul scent.  
  
"Sorry about that, but you know how it goes." Draco was stripping out of Quidditch uniform. Quidditch practice had started at the beginning of October.  
  
"You could have showered before coming back here." Harry was frowning at the dirty patch Draco had left on the bed when he got up.  
  
"What? And miss the way you look when I undress?" Draco teased, casting him an innocent look.  
  
Harry threw a pillow at the blonde but missed as he ran into the bathroom giggling. Harry was the same way. He waited until he got back to his room to shower after an intense practice session. However, his boyfriend didn't turn red with embarrassment.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Later that night Vegeta and Goku retired to their bedchambers after dinner in the Great Hall. It was becoming quite clear to Draco that the prince was more tired than usual. He even caught the royal dosing off in class a few times. Vegeta also was looking a bit more pale as the days dragged on.  
  
The prince was eating less and that was starting to worry Draco. He wondered if that was just part of being pregnant or something else.  
  
Harry and Draco were in Potions one day when Goku and Vegeta showed up late. Vegeta had been sick all morning and didn't get any rest the night before because of his morning sickness. Harry was sure that if they were students Snape would have given them detention and deducted house points.  
  
Even though Vegeta was sick that didn't stop him from his nightly activities with Goku.  
  
Draco was thankful that he was back in the room with Harry. The common room was still under renovation and it probably wouldn't be finished until Thanksgiving. Goku and Vegeta were being a bit too noisy to handle. Harry groaned into his pillow as he tried to shut out the cries of passion from the Saiyans. He didn't know that the pair was like that! Maybe he should go back to sneaking out night again. At least he would be away from all that racket.  
  
He even went as far as to put the pillow over his head. "God! What are they doing?"  
  
"Now, Harry you should know better than to ask that question," Draco smirked.  
  
Harry looked confusedly at his boyfriend. "Well, I've kind of got a good guess."  
  
"Man, I swear. You're too innocent for your own good." Draco just laughed at Harry's reddening face. "Okay, okay. If it will make you feel any better I'll cast a spell or something on their room."  
  
It was a little after midnight and neither one of them was going to be able to get any sleep with all that noise going on down the hall. It was going to be torture no matter how they looked at it.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
It was the middle of October, just two more weeks until the Halloween party. The students and staff had kept a wary distance from the Saiyan prince. After the last run-in with Professor Snape nobody wanted to be on the receiving end of the royal's wrath.  
  
People had started to notice a change in the interaction between the silver- eyed Slytherin and the raven-haired Gryffindor. It seemed strange that Draco didn't taunt the Golden Trio or go out of his way to embarrass them. They were even civil to each other whenever they got paired up in class.  
  
Slytherin House was not happy in the least at the change in their revered prince - especially one person in particular.  
  
Pansy had missed flirting with Draco at dinner in the Great Hall the past few weeks. She had also noticed that Gryffindor's Golden Boy had started missing dinner as well.  
  
"Blaise, where's Draco?"  
  
"Don't know, Pansy. Why?"  
  
"Well, the only time that we get to see him is in class or breakfast and lunch and even then he seems preoccupied with something," she replied.  
  
"He told me that Dumbledore moved him to his own personal quarters," Blaise answered, going to back to his meal.  
  
"Look I have the strange suspicion that our dear Draco is keeping something from us. Don't you find it odd that he hasn't been making Potter's life and that of his friends miserable this year?"  
  
"No, I don't Pansy, and it's really none of our business," Blaise said hoping that she wouldn't pursue the matter any further.  
  
He snorted to himself. He knew Pansy thought she was his girlfriend. He was only going out with the self-centered witch because Draco had asked him too. Blaise understood that Draco didn't like her. Pansy had a way to bring out the worst in people. Her ego drove her to make advances towards the entire Hogwarts male population, especially one sexy-looking Draco Malfoy.  
  
He remembered a conversation that they had at the end of their sixth year concerning Pansy.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Blaise was sitting in a chair of an unused classroom watching his friend pace the floor. Draco had wanted to meet with him about something.  
  
"Dra, just spit it out. Whatever it is that's bothering you can't be all that bad," Blaise said, hoping that it would prompt his friend to talk.  
  
The blonde turned. His black robes twirled from the sudden movement. "Look Blaise, I need you to do something for me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I need for you to go out with Pansy or keep her occupied."  
  
"Why is that, mate? I thought your father wanted you to marry her, or something like that."  
  
"That was just a scare tactic to get me to produce an heir. Believe me, if Parkinson was the last female on earth I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole, let alone have sex with her," Draco replied.  
  
Blaise laughed at his friend. "Dra, why don't you just tell your father the truth?"  
  
"And have him kill me? No thanks."  
  
"I hate to be the bearer of bad news Dra, but I don't think that you would want that bit of information coming from someone else," Blaise said.  
  
He knew for quite some time that his best friend was gay. He found out at the beginning of their fifth year. Blaise had always wondered why Draco never had a girlfriend. After all, there were plenty of girls throwing themselves at him but Draco never seemed interested in any of them. When Draco told him, he was surprised at first but he wasn't going to turn his back on his friend because of his sexual preferences.  
  
"I know." Draco dropped into a nearby chair.  
  
"Well, mate. You have all of summer to tell him," Blaise said.  
  
"And what am I suppose to do in the meantime? I mean, he wants me to be married by my 18th birthday. It's not like I can take an ad in the Daily Prophet: Young Malfoy Heir seeks single attractive wizard. Must love Quidditch. Prefer dark hair, jade eyes, and dazzling smile."  
  
"If I didn't know any better Dra, I'd say that you just described Potter," Blaise replied in between fits of laughter.  
  
The Slytherin looked at his friend with bright silver eyes. "Oh, for the love of Merlin! You like Potter!"  
  
"Don't say anything Blaise or I'll hex you three ways from Sunday," Draco threatened.  
  
Blaise threw up his hands. "Perish the thought. So, are you going to tell him?"  
  
"What?! Are you mad? I can't tell Harry that I like him. He'll probably curse me or worse. . ."  
  
"Yeah, he could like you," Blaise said smiling.  
  
"Don't give me any false hope," Draco said dejectedly.  
  
All joking was cast aside when Blaise said, "Then don't tell him. You have another year and a half to find someone and marry him. Don't let your fear of being rejected keep you from being happy."  
  
Draco didn't respond to his friend's advice. Instead, he stood up and said, "I have class and you should be going too. I'll see you at dinner." The blonde removed the privacy spell he had put on the room and left.  
  
The Slytherin watched his friend walk away. "I just hope you just don't take to long or else some one will catch his eye," Blaise said to the empty classroom.  
  
~ End flashback ~  
  
Blaise had to admit to himself that if didn't like girls he would go for his friend. As he thought about it Draco was extremely handsome. His features were slightly feminine, but Draco was all male. He stood at an impressive height of six feet. Draco had filled out in all the right places and even had a six-pack from playing Quidditch. The blonde recently stopped adding gel in his hair. The silky blonde hair cascaded down his back like a river. Despite the long hours out in the sun from practicing and playing Quidditch, his skin was still pale but that only enhanced his beauty.  
  
The Slytherin was brought out of his reverie when he heard, ". . .and I'm going to find out what!" Pansy left before Blaise could voice his objection. He got up quickly to follow her, but she was already gone by the time he stepped into corridor beyond the double doors of the Great Hall.  
  
"Damn! Dra's going to kill me," Blaise said to himself as he hit his head on the nearest wall.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was in session, and had become Harry's favorite class. Today's lesson was in hand-to-hand combat. Sirius and Remus alternated days with Goku and Vegeta in teaching the class. The lucky group for the afternoon was Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
  
Sirius teamed with Goku to teach Gryffindor, while Remus teamed with Vegeta to teach Slytherin. Remus didn't care for the Saiyan's company. Vegeta was becoming more of a jerk than ever. Remus couldn't really blame him, since the pregnancy was making him grumpier than usual.  
  
The past two months had been pure hell with Vegeta. He would go off on teachers and students alike. Madam Pomfrey said that mood swings were normal with any pregnancy, but it would be worse with the prince because he was male.  
  
The royal even split the head table in half because he couldn't get rocky road ice cream. While Dumbledore found the whole situation amusing, the teachers did not.  
  
Today, Remus had the dubious pleasure of being in Vegeta's company. He was praying to whatever deity that would listen would have mercy on him that Vegeta would not lose his temper. He had warned the class the previous day that Vegeta had been a little moody and they needed to watch what was said around him.  
  
Pansy was shooting daggers at the prince. She hadn't gotten over how he had humiliated her in the common room, but she knew better than to ever try anything else with him. Her thoughts shifted back to Draco, heir to the Malfoy fortune. She smiled to herself as she looked at him. He was quietly chatting with Blaise.  
  
She didn't understand why he put her down or dismissed her the way that he did - after all she was pretty. Her father was not pleased with her for failing to attract the pureblood wizard. Her father wanted her to marry Lucius' only son. Mr. Parkinson wanted the prestige of the Malfoy name, and so far Pansy was no closer to the young blonde than when they had first met.  
  
Something about Draco was an enigma to her. She knew that he didn't have a girlfriend. The more she thought about it - she had never seen him with a girlfriend. /Oh, my god! Could he be. . .?/ Whatever thought Pansy was about to have would have to wait as the lesson got under way.  
  
"All right class! Now, today you're going to be paired off," Professor Lupin started. "As you know you will not be able to defend yourself properly if your wand is somehow taken from you, or if you're cornered. This should allow you to take your opponent by surprise so that you can either cause them to lose their wand or recover yours," the professor explained. "Any questions so far?"  
  
Remus looked over the class and saw one delicate hand raised. "Yes, Miss Parkinson."  
  
"How can you demonstrate this when *he* doesn't know a thing about magic?" Pansy refused to use Vegeta's name.  
  
Remus cursed to himself. He should have known that Slytherin wouldn't heed the warning. He could feel a headache coming on. Remus was about to reply but Vegeta answered.  
  
"Who says that I know nothing of magic?" Vegeta stalked around the group. "I may not be a wizard but I'm equally as powerfully as one."  
  
Vegeta stopped right in front of Pansy. She gulped. "How about you showing your classmates the correct way to fend off an attacker." Vegeta gave her his trademark smirk.  
  
She hated that look. Pansy knew that she should not have said that. She shyly made her way to the center of the platform that had been erected for the class. For some reason, Dumbledore had requested that the class be held outside.  
  
The teacher pulled the royal aside before he took his position. "What is it, Wolf?"  
  
"I'll pretend that I didn't hear that remark," Remus hissed. He hated when people called him that, and Vegeta was no exception. "You are in no condition to do this."  
  
"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself."  
  
"Vegeta, don't underestimate Parkinson. She already put you in the medical ward once. Besides, I promised Goku that I wouldn't let you spar."  
  
"The girl fights dirty, but she will not get the best of me this time," Vegeta said tugging free of the professor's hold.  
  
Vegeta stood across from the Slytherin girl. "Alright ningen, show me what you've got."  
  
"I am a witch," Pansy huffed. She had no ideal what that word meant but it couldn't be good.  
  
"And I'm the Prince of All Saiyans!" he replied, already moving.  
  
Vegeta dropped below the aim of her outstretched wand and swung his leg behind her ankles sweeping her off her feet. She tried to stand up again, but before she could get to her feet, he had grabbed her hand. She began to speak and Vegeta clamped his other hand over her mouth gagging her. He used a wristlock and twisted her wrist until she dropped the wand. He then let go and flipped away from her, forming a ki ball in his hand. Vegeta was about to launch the orb at her -  
  
"Stop!" Remus interrupted.  
  
Vegeta let the ball of energy dissipate into the air. He smirked at the female as she rubbed her sore wrist as she retrieved her lost wand. Her anger was clearly written on her face.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what Miss Parkinson did wrong?" Again the professor looked around the class. "Ah, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Miss Parkinson lost her concentration when she was knocked down and for that brief interval Prince Vegeta could have cast a spell. Well, in his case, a ki blast." The class had been informed that Goku and Vegeta were able use powerful blasts of energy that they produced from their own body, instead of needing wands and magic.  
  
"Very good. Ten points to Slytherin. For the remainder of the class we are going to work on the sweep and wristlock that Prince Vegeta demonstrated. Practice with your partners."  
  
Vegeta was starting toward the stairs of the platform when he heard a spell cast. Even though he was prepared this time, he was still knocked to the ground. Remus began to move to help, but Vegeta waved him away, glaring at Pansy.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, fifty points from Slytherin for attacking a professor," Remus called out.  
  
"He's not a professor," She argued not happy that she just lost her House much needed points.  
  
"As long as he is in this class he is."  
  
Vegeta got up and dusted himself off. "So you wanted another go," he said. He voice was low. "Fine, but I warned you not to mess with me."  
  
Vegeta shot a bright white sphere into the sky. Obsidian orbs looked directly into it. The students wondered what the royal was doing. Pansy ignored the light show and walked back over to Blaise and Draco, but when they stared at something behind her she turned in curiosity. She shrieked as the prince as grew in size and his appearance changed.  
  
"Oh, good Lord," Remus said as he craned his head back to look up at prince's altered form.  
  
The rest of the class went into a state of panic as the giant, growling ape loomed over them.  
  
This was not good. The prince could trample everyone. Dumbledore never warned him about this and here he thought that having a werewolf teach Dark Arts was bad. Remus would have passed out but somehow he just couldn't do it. The prince stomped and roared. The birds that hid in the trees all flew away.  
  
Remus quickly turned to Draco. " Mr. Malfoy please go to Professor Black's class and inform him of the situation."  
  
Draco left without another word. The only thing that he could think of was how could Pansy be so thick as to try and attack the same person twice without thinking of the consequences.  
  
~*~  
  
The Gryffindor class was going along with no problems. Sirius had paired up Ron and Harry. The latter was still not speaking to the former, and the professor didn't care if they were talking or not. Sirius hoped that Harry would knock some sense into the young Weasley.  
  
Goku was in the middle of showing his group of students how to block a strike. He had a feeling of foreboding wash over him when Draco came rushing into the class.  
  
"PROFESSOR BLACK!" he yelled.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy." Sirius was demonstrating a punch when the blonde Slytherin ran in.  
  
"You have to hurry!" Everyone turned to stare the teen.  
  
"Slow down, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Draco took a few calming breaths. "It's Vegeta. Pansy tried to take him out with another disarming spell, but it didn't work. Vegeta got pissed off and threw something into the air and he changed into this gigantic ape."  
  
When Ron and Hermione heard that they froze. Harry saw the scared look on his friend's face. "Ron, what's wrong?"  
  
The redhead started backing away. "Harry, he going to kill us all!"  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku took off before Draco finished explaining.  
  
Sirius and Harry were right behind the large Saiyan male as was the rest of the class. Ron and Hermione ran in the opposite direction. They knew what lay in wait for them and they wanted no part of it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Do you know that your life is nothing? You have challenged me one too many times little girl. Now I will show you what a Saiyan is capable of," Vegeta said. His voice was harsh. His elongated snout accented every word.  
  
Everyone was frozen in fear where they stood. They didn't know what the beast was capable of.  
  
"Vegeta, let's talk about this!" Remus yelled.  
  
"I will not have my unborn child threatened by some know-it-all witch who can't even take an ass-whooping like a big girl," Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Unborn child," Pansy whispered, as did the rest of the class.  
  
Vegeta's massive head turned toward her. Hard crimson eyes chilled her to the bone.  
  
"Parkinson!" The class turned to see Goku and the others heading toward them. The earth-raised Saiyan grabbed hold of the scared girl.  
  
"I warned you not to mess with my mate. . ." Goku abruptly ceased talking. He looked up at his lover only to have his eyes home in on the bright glowing orb in the sky. He roughly pushed Pansy away from him.  
  
"Remus, what the hell happened?!" Sirius asked.  
  
"Miss Parkinson took it upon herself to try and beat Vegeta and this is the result," Remus answered pointing to the prince.  
  
"What's wrong with you?!" Harry yelled at Pansy.  
  
"Harry calm down," Draco whispered, he was trying to keep his boyfriend in check.  
  
"It's not my fault that he went ape," Pansy said. She was warily eyeing the two males in front of her.  
  
"Apologize to them right now Parkinson," Harry demanded.  
  
"And if I don-"  
  
"AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!" a student screamed.  
  
All eyes were now trained on the other great beast.  
  
"Oh, shit!" Remus said.  
  
"Moony we've got to get the students out of here. Whatever Vegeta threw into the sky made him transform."  
  
Harry and Draco ran over the professors. "Sirius, there is no way we can get by them without being noticed."  
  
"What are you saying?" Sirius looked at his godson.  
  
"Vegeta and Goku would sense us before we even took a step to leave. Vegeta is responding to a threat and he's going to eliminate it no matter what." Harry glared at Pansy.  
  
Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape arrived to see the to two Saiyans roar at each other. Hermione ran into Professor Snape's class, much to his annoyance, she told him that Vegeta was on a rampage but not before he deducted twenty points for disrupting his class.  
  
Ron likewise found Dumbledore and pretty much said the same thing. Vegeta and Goku faced off ignoring the insignificant humans below them.  
  
Snape gaped at the couple. He never seen a Saiyan transformation and wondered if this was the reason why they disappeared whenever there was a full moon. He had heard stories when he was younger of a great beast that would wreak havoc around the countryside where he lived, destroying the forest and surrounding area.  
  
But why were they like this now? There was no full moon. So, what had made them change? Then he saw it.  
  
"Finite Incantum!" The ball of light exploded with such force that everyone had to shield their eyes from the blinding light.  
  
Immediately, Goku and Vegeta shrunk back to their normal size. Luckily, Vegeta fell face down on top of Goku or else they would have been on full display for the students.  
  
"Class is dismissed!" Sirius called out. None of the students were willing to leave. "I will take off fifty points if you do not leave at once." That got them going with the exception of Harry and Draco.  
  
"How were they able to transform like that?" Remus asked.  
  
"That was a Moon Sphere." The teachers turned to Harry. They had completely forgot about the two students standing there.  
  
"A what, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Moon Sphere. It gives them the ability to transform at any given time without the aid of a full moon," Harry replied.  
  
Draco cut in, "None of this would have happened if Pansy didn't let her temper get the best of her."  
  
"What do you mean?" Snape asked, his dark eyes shifting back and forth between the boys.  
  
"Vegeta showed her up in class and she didn't like the fact that he out-did her," Draco replied.  
  
The teachers shared a look. "I will deal with Miss Parkinson," Snape said.  
  
"But one question remains?" Draco said.  
  
"And what would that be young Malfoy?" Dumbledore inquired.  
  
"Why didn't the Moon Sphere effect Professor Lupin?"  
  
"Ah, that is a good question. The reason for it is that the Moon Sphere is artificial. Therefore it does not coincide with the natural effects of a lunar cycle. Furthermore, the Moon Sphere triggers the transformation response with those of Saiyan blood," Dumbledore explained. "Professor Black could you and Professor Lupin please take them back to their room along with Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. Professor McGonagall please make sure that no one was injured during their brief escapade."  
  
Once everyone was gone Snape turned to Dumbledore to protest. Before he could voice his objections, Dumbledore said, "Severus, when Prince Vegeta is up to visitors I'm quite sure that he will answer any questions that you might have regarding today."  
  
"Albus. . ."  
  
The Headmaster held up hand to cease all questions. "Return to class, Severus, I am sure that your students are creating some interesting potions in your absence," Dumbledore said smiling at Snape's horrified expression thinking of his beloved classroom in ruin.  
  
The wizard popped a lemon drop in his mouth and chuckled as the black clad figured disappeared from view. Dumbledore was having a grand time this year and it was only the beginning. They still needed to get through Halloween and Christmas. He also wondered how Valentine's Day was going to turn out. He just couldn't wait.  
  
The professor clapped his wrinkled hands behind his back and proceeded to the castle humming some Muggle tune that he didn't know the name of.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: The teaser is the same as from chapter 5: Enter the Dragon  
  
How was that for excitement! Tell me your thoughts and any questions that you might have.  
  
Nemesis 


	9. Accepting part 3

Can they make a difference?  
  
Chapter 6: Accepting part 3/3  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or DBZ  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
~LingXiaoyu: Don't ever feel that you're annoying me. I welcome any and all questions and as for yours Aishiteru means 'I love you.' ^_~  
  
~Christine G: I hope that the you-know-what is working for you. Yeah, I know I wanted to kill her myself but I have plans that I need her for for later. You'll see some of it in this chapter.  
  
~Kewla: Yes, you are right! Vegeta is becoming a bit dangerous because of his pregnancy and I hope that everyone learned from Pansy's f&%k-up so they will not do anything as foolish. Ron *could* have sent an owl but with a matter as delicate as this he should apologize in person and not on paper. However, there is the matter of Vegeta that Ron has to deal with. Vegeta is being far too maternal with Harry to let anyone hurt him. Read on and find out why Snape needs to talk to Vegeta.  
  
~V: Hope you are well. Miss chatting with you! Hope your new job is doing great so far. And don't worry about the update. I'll see it when I see it ^_~  
  
~Taria: I hope that this chapter has enough Goku and Vegeta action in it for you. I tried with the last chapter if not just let me know and I'll work harder, okay ^_~  
  
Now, as for everyone else: Yes, Dumbledore is having the time of his life. Hmm, wondering what other surprised that he has planned for the unexpecting students and teachers of Hogwarts. Oh well, you've just gotta read on and find out ^_~  
  
~Red K: um I have to give the eta for the baby around April I think but I have to double check to be sure. And as to making Harry and Draco's relationship public? Got that covered ^_~ read on and see what happens. Now, I have to agree with you on Pansy. I believe she was {still is} asking for a death wish if she continues on doing what she's doing. Goku can only hold the Saiyan Prince off for so long. Next time she might not be so lucky.  
  
Everyone else thank you for the fabulous reviews! Enjoy! ^_~  
  
/ thoughts /  
  
:: telepathy ::  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The incident in Defense Against the Dark Arts was over the entire school by the next day. The chatter in the Great Hall ceased when Goku and Vegeta entered. All eyes were on the prince as he strolled in with Goku trailing slightly behind.  
  
Vegeta was dressed in his formal attire. The look on his face was menacing. He had had enough of the simpletons of this school. It was bad enough for the girl to try and kill him the first time, but for her to do it twice and not get punished for it was unacceptable.  
  
Snape had only given the onnanoko a slap on the wrist. He had giving her detention for two weeks and nothing more. Vegeta and Goku both knew that if it had been Harry or any of his friends the punishment would have been more severe.  
  
Hermione leaned closer to Harry to whisper across the table. "Harry, what's going on?"  
  
"Don't know. They were arguing all night long about Parkinson," Harry whispered back.  
  
/\/\/\ Last night /\/\/\  
  
Breaking glass could be heard from downstairs. Harry and Draco were in their room doing homework. They looked at each wondering what was going on below them. The couple left the warm comfort of their room out of curiosity. They were standing on the landing when they saw Vegeta raging at his mate.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU, KAKAROTT?!"  
  
"How could you, Vegeta?!" Goku was upset and yelling back, but he was a little more composed than his mate was. "You knew better than to throw a Moon Sphere and transform like that. The students could have been hurt."  
  
"I WAS TRYING TO KILL THAT BITCH PARKINSON!!!"  
  
"Geta, you're just being emotional right now. If I hadn't stepped-"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Geta, none of this would have happened if you had kept a tight lid on your temper."  
  
"THAT BITCH TRIED TO HURT ME AND OUR UNBORN CHILD. THAT IS SOMETHING THAT I WILL NOT ALLOW!"  
  
"Geta, calm down," Goku said.  
  
"I WILL NOT. . ." Vegeta was cut off when the portrait opened.  
  
In stepped Dumbledore and Professor Snape, but the Headmaster didn't stay long. He only opened the portrait to allow Snape access.  
  
"And what do you want ningen?!" Vegeta spat. He growled baring his canines.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that Miss Parkinson has received two weeks worth of detention," Snape said. His voice was hypnotizing to any listener. The silkiness of it was unreal. In a way the smoothness of it almost made you forget whom you were talking to. He crossed his arms over his chest, closing the folds of his robe around him.  
  
Goku watched the professor. He noticed that some of Snape's body language mimicked Vegeta's. Maybe wizards were just weird like that.  
  
"Detention?" Vegeta asked in disbelief. He stalked over to the tall Potions Master. "This is not over," he hissed.  
  
Vegeta didn't even bother using the stairs. He levitated up to the landing where Harry and Draco stood. Both teens were shocked by the action. The prince just ignored them and proceeded to his room slamming the door behind him.  
  
Harry and Draco turned their attention back to the two adults downstairs.  
  
"Get out!" Goku ordered.  
  
"Oh believe me I wasn't planning on staying, but if your lover had kept a wary distance from Miss Parkinson none of this would have happened," Snape drawled.  
  
"For your information she has instigated every incident with Vegeta. Miss Parkinson is nothing more than a spoiled rich kid, and if you think for one minute that just giving her detention is going to appease Vegeta then you're sadly mistaken. Mark my words, Snape, that little display this afternoon was just a walk in the park for Vegeta. Had I not gone Oozaru as well he would have killed that girl, as well as anyone else who got in his way." Goku seethed. "Now, get out!"  
  
Snape said nothing more. He turned sharply, walking quickly out of the common room, his black robe billowing behind him.  
  
/\/\/\ The Great Hall /\/\/\  
  
Dumbledore and the other teachers didn't make a move when Vegeta walked over to the Slytherin table and slammed Pansy into the wall. Snape ran over to try to prevent the prince from doing anything else, but Goku stood in his way.  
  
"Out of my way," he hissed.  
  
"Not on your life."  
  
Snape pulled out his wand but Goku turned around and kicked it out of his hand. Snape came about and lunged for Goku. He was surprised, but grabbed onto Snape's arms using just a fraction of his strength, not wanting to hurt the human. Snape struggled to get free but Goku had a firm grip.  
  
Snape then brought his knee up and connected with Goku's stomach with surprising power. Goku doubled over but he didn't let go. Snape brought his knee up again and this time Goku's grip loosened. Snape wrenched himself free. Goku moved to strike the Potions Master in the face but Snape evaded the punch. Snape then slightly turned and delivered two blows to Goku's chest.  
  
Goku stumbled backwards, shocked at the power of the human, but didn't fall down. He quickly came back up and punched Snape in the stomach but again the teacher countered the move with a double hand block.  
  
The whole hall was enthralled as Snape and Goku went at each other's throat. The students had thought that it was spectacular when Vegeta was fighting him, but now it was Goku. Snape was going all out. No one knew that the head of Slytherin could fight.  
  
Vegeta, meanwhile, was trying his best to slowly squeeze the life out of Pansy. The prince had her by the throat and was pushing her into the wall. Pansy was gasping for air as the royal closed his gloved fingers around her neck. Vegeta formed an energy ball in his right palm. "Say good-bye to your miserable life."  
  
Since all eyes were on the Saiyan and the wizard, Vegeta and Pansy were forgotten. The royal was about to blast her to the next dimension when, Dumbledore yelled, "CEASE THIS IMMEDIATELY!!!" The look on Vegeta's face was priceless. He didn't think that old coot could be so loud.  
  
He released the girl. None of her housemates went to her aid. They learned early on not to involve themselves when it concerned the hotheaded Saiyan and his mate.  
  
Vegeta was on the verge of just ignoring the Headmaster and stomping the whimpering girl out of existence when he locked eyes with Snape. He couldn't shake the feeling that the tall Potions instructor was hiding something. The prince kicked off from the floor with all eyes on him.  
  
The Hall was once again flooded with whispers.  
  
He floated in mid-air until Goku joined him. They left in a blinding flash of light. The students were still gazing at the spot where the Saiyans had been hovering. Snape was left in the aisle trying to regain his breath. He turned to Dumbledore. The Headmaster smiled and sat back down.  
  
Snape wasn't smiling. He had more questions now than ever before and it seemed the only one who could answer them just flew out of the window.  
  
"How did they do that?" one student whispered to another.  
  
"Maybe it was some type of levitation spell," another student said.  
  
And this was how it went for the remainder of the meal.  
  
"Harry, what do you make of all of this?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know, but one thing is for sure, Vegeta's going to kill someone if they try anything else."  
  
"It is probably the hormones from being pregnant," Ron added, trying to catch Harry's eye.  
  
Harry stared down at the table, and shook his head. He still wasn't talking to him.  
  
"Even so Ron, Vegeta is a little unstable right now and he's getting worse. Goku doesn't seem to be able to keep a tight grip on him," Hermione said.  
  
"There is something wrong with two guys going out with each other. It's just not normal," Seamus Finnigan piped up as he stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth.  
  
Harry's head snapped up to glare at his classmate.  
  
"Y-," Ron began quietly, but Harry slammed out of his seat before he could finish.  
  
"I'll see you in class Hermione." Harry grabbed his book bag and left. As he walked down the aisle everything that was laid out on the table slid onto the floor as he walked by, leaving a huge mess in his wake.  
  
The Hall fell quiet as the faint aura surrounded Gryffindor's Golden Boy. A few moments later Draco also left. Only one student noticed a similar aura on the other side of the Hall. Pansy was still recovering from the attack but she didn't miss the silver aura around Draco as he left.  
  
"What's the matter with you?!"  
  
"What did I do?" Ron said not understanding why his girlfriend was upset.  
  
"Don't you understand?"  
  
"What? Seamus said it, not me. I was going to. . ." Ron was confused and missed his friend, but this was just too much.  
  
"Listen Ron you don't have to agree with it but you could at least be happy for Harry. If you were any kind of a friend you would support him with this. It's not like that he had any choice in the matter for who he could have as a boyfriend," Hermione shot back.  
  
"Damn it, Hermione! I do support him, but I can't even talk to him about it. There are way too many guys in this school for Harry to go out with. Why does it have to be Malfoy? He's been a total prick to everyone, especially you. If it were anyone else, I wouldn't care. What I can't believe is that you have been going to visit with them."  
  
"Harry's right, Ron. He's changed. Draco is somehow different," Hermione pleaded. She obviously couldn't tell him about the soul mate issue yet. He needed to come around first, and that wasn't going to happen if he kept his heart and mind closed.  
  
'Oh, so now it's Draco. Well, I still don't trust him. If anything happens to Harry because of Malfoy it will be on your head for helping them," Ron spat. "Of course, I wouldn't know, because he won't even talk to me," he muttered.  
  
The tall redhead grabbed his stuff and left. Hermione sat at the table wondering where did she go wrong with the conversation. Ron just needed to see Draco for who he really was and that he could make Harry happy.  
  
"Oh, bugger." Hermione said, realizing she too should go to class.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Vegeta and Goku touched down in the pitch. The grass was still wet with the early morning dew, the mist slowly giving way to the sun.  
  
"Geta, what happen?"  
  
"It's Snape."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Have you noticed something about him, Kakarott?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Other than the fact that I had a hard time trying to keep him away from you? It kind of surprised me," Goku said, hand behind his head in embarrassment.  
  
"No, something else. . ." Vegeta said thoughtfully.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like he's hiding something."  
  
"Oh, that. Yeah, I noticed it, but I can't put my finger on it." Goku replied.  
  
"He can block me." Vegeta suddenly blurted out.  
  
"How's that possible? I mean. . ."  
  
"The old man can do it too but that's only because he's a powerful wizard," Vegeta cut in. "But Snape. . . He's powerful but not like Dumbledore. He has a hidden power that I'm sure he's not even aware of."  
  
"Geta, what are you saying?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'm saying that there are only a few people who can block a telepath. One is the old man. Another is any of the family members of the Royal House of Vegetasei."  
  
"But that would mean that Snape would have to be Saiyan," Goku said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"So, how do we find out?" Goku asked looking thoughtful.  
  
Vegeta smirked.  
  
/Oh, no./ That look only spelled trouble and that was something Goku was trying hard not to get into.  
  
"Just leave it me, Kakarott. The less you know the better," Vegeta finally said.  
  
Goku gave a resigned sigh. He didn't want to know.  
  
Vegeta smirked and waved his tail behind him seductively. A fire burned in his dark eyes. Kakarott was the only one who could ignite those ebony windows. The searing want they held Vegeta reserved only for him.  
  
The large male pulled his mate close to his chest, coiling his tail around Vegeta's thigh. The earth-raised Saiyan always knew how to calm his volatile mate. A kiss placed on the right sensitive spot, a well-placed nip on the neck, or a tail rubbing against any other place would produce helpless mewls of pleasure. Soon the mated pair was rolling around on the pitch forgetting about the heated dispute in the Great Hall.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Harry was on his way to his History of Magic class when Draco caught up to him. The blonde pulled him aside, totally unaware of the angry pair of eyes watching them.  
  
"Harry, what happened?"  
  
"Nothing," he muttered, staring at the floor.  
  
"Liar. You know better than to try to pull one over on me. Now, I know that the weasel said something to you because you just made a mess in the Great Hall and I'm sorry to say that I couldn't do anything to prevent that from happening. You're mad about something. Now, what is it?" Draco said.  
  
"His name is Ron," Harry chastised. He didn't care how mad he was at his friend. Harry just wasn't going to let his boyfriend or anyone else disrespect him.  
  
"Sorry," Draco said apologetically.  
  
"They just. . .it hurts. . . ," Harry whispered as tears ran freely down his face.  
  
Draco captured his boyfriend's face in both his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumbs.  
  
"I thought he was my friend," he said sadly.  
  
"He is, Harry. He's just being a stubborn git about this. Don't worry about it. Just give him some time to sort this out for himself. For now just concentrate on school and deal with him when the time comes, alright?" Draco said.  
  
"Okay," Harry answered, leaning into Draco's hand on his face.  
  
Just as Harry about to leave the warmth and comfort of Draco's embrace, the blonde brought his lips down upon his. Their tongues danced around each other. Harry let a low moan escape from the back of his throat. The lower part of their bodies was instantly set ablaze. Their auras slightly glowed but it wasn't as intense as before. When the pulled apart for air, looking into each other's eyes they knew. They knew that whatever force was drawing them together was getting stronger.  
  
They looked around carefully making sure that no one saw the intimate display. When they saw that the coast was clear they went their separate ways. Harry went to class with a cheeky smile and thoughts of ravishing Draco.  
  
A lone figure stepped from behind a wide pillar dressed in black, silver and emerald. Narrowed eyes followed after the Slytherin prince. The person's balled fists were aching as sharp fingernails dug into tender flesh.  
  
"It seems that I was right, but no matter. I will have you Draco, no matter what," Pansy muttered to herself as she went to class thinking of a plan to get the Malfoy heir. This was something that she was going to keep to herself. Knowing Blaise, he would blab everything back to Draco. A smile crept to her lips as a plan formed.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The Halloween party was now three days away. Harry was getting even more nervous as the day drew nearer. He and Draco had talked about the dance and they decided that it was best that should take someone else. However, both thought if they couldn't go together they wouldn't take anyone at all.  
  
Goku was sitting at the Gryffindor table stuffing his face at lunchtime when Hermione sat down next to him. It would only be a matter of time before the others started piling in.  
  
"Uh, Goku can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well, I'm just a little curious about your relationship with Vegeta. . . ," she started feeling her face burn.  
  
"Aaannd?"  
  
"Uh, well I was wondering if you. . .I mean that, er. . .you see, um, Harry has a book and it talks about being bound to your mate for life and such and I want to know what would happen if you decided not to bond with him?"  
  
Goku put his fork down. He didn't shovel his food into his mouth like he usually would. He looked at her carefully and sighed. "I'm not going to lie to you, Hermione. Most of what I know about Saiyan mating rituals I learned from Vegeta. I was raised here on earth. You might want to talk with Vegeta about bonds."  
  
Hermione looked terrified at the thought of having to talk with the pregnant Saiyan. "Thanks Goku."  
  
"Not a problem," he answered, grinning, and went back to eating.  
  
~*~  
  
The prince was standing alone in a classroom with Remus Lupin. Sirius had gone to check on the wolfsbane that Snape was making for Remus since the full moon was just two days away. Goku left because his stomach was getting the better of him. Everyone just laughed as the bottomless pit erupted loudly in class as he and Vegeta were practicing with their selected group of Gryffindors and Slytherins.  
  
The distant sound of students in the corridors hurrying to their next classes was long gone as Vegeta walked around the room. Goku had made him stay behind since his morning sickness was still giving him problems. It wouldn't do Vegeta any good to throw-up in the Great Hall in front of everyone. As soon as Goku finished he would be back for the next class: seventh year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.  
  
The prince eyed the weaponry that decorated one of the walls in the classroom. He stood poised in front of it while gently rubbing his gloved hand over the bulge of his tummy.  
  
There were various weapons from throughout the ages, including swords, flails, knives, battle-axes, shields, staffs, crossbows and arrows. There was one in particular that caught his eye, mounted high above the rest. It was positioned between two spears.  
  
Vegeta looked back at the golden-eyed professor. Remus was engrossed in marking tests that he had just finished collecting, and he wasn't paying the shorter male any attention.  
  
Vegeta levitated off the floor to get a better look at the gleaming sword. The sword looked unused but to the trained eye one could see the slight nicks and scratches as well as the strange inscription, but for the most part the weapon was remarkable.  
  
The blade was 37 inches long made from the finest steel with a wide quillion for hand protection. The hilt was bound with leather for a firm two-handed grip. Just below the blade was a red symbol - the symbol of Vegetasei, Vegeta's family crest.  
  
"Oh, Kami," the prince murmured.  
  
"Are you okay up there?" Remus had heard Vegeta. Now, as the teacher thought about it Sirius made perfect sense. Remus was had more in common with Vegeta and Goku than he had realized. Remus had an acute sense of smell and hearing, which was even sharper since it was so close to a full moon.  
  
He looked up to see Vegeta hovering in the air staring at one the many swords that were on display in the classroom.  
  
"Hai, everything is fine."  
  
Remus went back to his work without another thought towards the royal's behavior. It was expected that Vegeta would just act weird because of his pregnancy.  
  
Vegeta lifted the sword and gently touched down. He unconsciously walked over to Remus' desk and sat down in the vacant chair next to it. He was still eyeing the sword.  
  
"Oh, I see you found everyone's favorite weapon," the professor said, pointing to the sword with his quill.  
  
Vegeta looked at him. "Favorite?"  
  
"Yes. No one seems to know what's written on the blade. To be perfectly honest I think the language is dead. It's beautifully handcrafted. Its origins remain a mystery. However, Snape seems to have had an interest in it," Remus explained.  
  
"Snape?"  
  
"Yeah, he always seems to get some type of longing in his eyes whenever he comes in here and looks at it; but he would cover it quickly before I could figure it out," Remus replied.  
  
Once again Vegeta looked at the sword as if remembering something. "It says: Vegeta, King and Ruler of Vegetasei."  
  
Remus' jaw nearly hit his desk. "You're a-a King?"  
  
"Yes and no. I am a Prince. This sword belonged to my Father. Whoever unseats the King rules Vegetasei, but they also needed this sword to prove my Father's dethroning." Vegeta found himself in a talkative mood. He seldom had talked about his planet or the loss of his people. This piece of metal was the only link to his past and what could have been.  
  
He sat there thinking about the time when the Headmaster came to talk to him about his Father.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Goku hastily kissed Vegeta before leaving the hospital wing.  
  
Vegeta watched him until he was gone. He looked back at the old wizard. Dumbledore's smile worried him. It reminded him of Kakarott. That baka smiled so much you couldn't always tell what he was thinking.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Vegeta asked, a bit miffed at the interruption of his private time with Kakarott.  
  
"It's about your Father," Dumbledore answered.  
  
Vegeta looked at the wizard. "What game are you trying to play?"  
  
Dumbledore sat down in the chair the Goku was occupying just minutes before. "You and your mate are here to fulfil a debt of your Father's. In return you will receive something far more valuable than gold."  
  
"I'm not interested in money, old man. So just get to the point," Vegeta hissed.  
  
"Believe it or not Vegeta, you have some magical powers. You can't cast spells or incantations. Your unique gift is your telepathy. The reason for that is because of your Mother. A terrible monster was chasing your parents and aunt.  
  
"Frieza," Vegeta whispered.  
  
Dumbledore nodded, "And he would do anything to get his hands on them and you. Your Father found Hogwarts, but I'll spare you the details on that. His mate was about to give birth. Your Mother's sister was also due. Because of the magical wards around Hogwarts Frieza was unable to trace them here.  
  
Your aunt was under too must stress from traveling and went into labor early. Our dear Madam Pomfrey did everything that she could for her but in the end there was nothing more she could do. When your aunt died she left behind her only child. You were born just a few days later. Your Father thought that it would be best if we kept the child. In payment for our kindness he left us a gift, but we have no need of something as elegant as that.  
  
He somehow knew that you would come here someday to reclaim it. Also he left your armor in my care -"  
  
"What about Kakarott's?" Vegeta interrupted.  
  
"Ah, we had to search for that," Dumbledore smiled as he peered over the rims of his half-moon shape glasses.  
  
"How did you know that I was here on earth?" Vegeta asked curiously.  
  
"Your energy, or should I say, your magical energy alerted us to your presence. Since then we have kept an eye on you during your time on earth."  
  
"So, instead of keeping what my Father gave you, you decided that Kakarott and I should help get those two brats together."  
  
"You catch on very quick," Dumbledore replied as he got up to leave.  
  
"Wait a minute. Where's the gift? And where is my cousin?"  
  
"Now that, my dear boy, is for you to discover on your own. Now, I must go. It seems that Goku is causing a scene in the Great Hall." Dumbledore left without another word.  
  
Vegeta growled. He really hated the aging wizard.  
  
~ End of flashback ~  
  
Vegeta sat deep in thought as the next set of students poured into the classroom. The next batch of seventh years already looked out. Luckily for them, today was for books and lectures. Vegeta would have enjoyed taunting the fearful brats.  
  
He had a cousin somewhere in the school that was about his age. Kami, it's going to be like finding a needle in a haystack. Hmm, maybe not. He suddenly had a very good guess of who it might be.  
  
Vegeta carefully replaced the blade, telling Remus that he would retrieve it later. He sat in one of desks in the far corner of the room. Vegeta closed his eyes listening to the teacher give out instructions for the upcoming test that was scheduled for the following week.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Harry and Hermione were standing by the food table with Ron not that far away. They watched Goku go all out on the poor desserts and meats. They were extremely grateful that the Hall was dark and that no one could see him pig out. The trio had found out, before their blow-up, that Saiyans had monstrous appetites. Vegeta was more reserved, and ate with impeccable table manners. He ate slowly, carefully chewing all of his food. Goku, on the other hand, just shoveled everything into his mouth, hardly taking time to chew. He went straight in for the kill and swallowed just about everything whole.  
  
Vegeta stood near Harry, once again daring Ron to come near.  
  
The Hall was decorated with floating pumpkins and candles. The ghosts appeared from time to time giving the Hall a haunted feeling. The ceiling was bewitched to show the evening sky. Thunder resounded in the Great Hall as lightening crackled against the windows. The full moon stayed hidden from view to keep the Saiyan couple from transforming, although the staff wasn't sure how long that would last.  
  
Draco was about to enter the Hall when a pale hand tapped him on his shoulder. He turned to face, "Pansy, I thought that I was rid of you."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Draco, you didn't ask me to the dance," she said as she slipped her arms around his neck, leaning in closer to him.  
  
Draco had to refrain from gagging as Pansy pressed her breasts against his broad chest. "You have a boyfriend remember. Besides, I'm off the market," he said as he tried to remove her tentacles from around his neck.  
  
"Oh, really. I didn't know that you had a girlfriend. So, who is the lucky girl? She obviously isn't a Slytherin. Hmm, a Ravenclaw perhaps?" Pansy was fishing.  
  
"None of your business. Now, if you will excuse me." Draco detached himself and proceeded into the Hall, not sparing a backward glance.  
  
Pansy followed. It wasn't long after that when Blaise showed. She was barely containing her anger. /Damn that Potter!/ she thought.  
  
Harry stared as he caught sight of his boyfriend walking into the Great Hall. Dumbledore allowed the students and teachers to wear formal attire for the dance. His mouth must have dropped open because the next thing he knew Hermione was closing it for him.  
  
"You're starting to drool," she said trying to fight the urge to giggle at her friend.  
  
Harry continued to stare at Draco. The blonde gracefully walked into the Hall. Draco was wearing a dark, almost black suit. His hair was pulled into a neat ponytail that was tied with a silk ribbon. He wished that they could be together but yet again Fate was not smiling kindly on them.  
  
And as the evening went on, Harry had to watch the boy that he was falling hopelessly in love with from afar.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The week passed all too quickly for Draco. Tomorrow was the first match of the Quidditch season and he was nervous. He looked over at his bedmate and smiled. Harry looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Dark eyelashes kissed tinted cheeks. Tousled hair that could never be tamed made the young wizard look even more appealing. Just beneath the strands of bangs lay the lightening bolt scar that separated the Gryffindor from any other wizard.  
  
With his atrocious glasses off, Draco clearly saw that the Boy-Who-Lived looked more like a man, but Harry still possessed his child-like innocence. Much to Draco's chagrin it reminded him of Goku.  
  
The older male stayed oblivious to most things about him except for Vegeta. The students were in love with Goku for his cheery smile, outgoing nature, and carefree personality. He was at ease with everyone including Professor Snape. Draco had seen his aggressive side with Pansy, but it seemed to be hidden most of the time. Draco had been amused at the pair when the four of them went on a picnic just to get away for a Saturday afternoon.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
They were on the other side of the lake, away from prying eyes, where Goku had ITed them. The older male had finally explain to them that he could move as a mass of light traveling at 186,000 miles per second. The young wizards were impressed, Vegeta just snorted. He still couldn't get the hang of the technique and couldn't be bothered with the mechanics of learning it while he was pregnant. He simply didn't have the patience to learn something new now.  
  
Draco and Harry were sitting underneath a tree not far away from Goku and Vegeta.  
  
The prince was lying on Goku's lap with his eyes closed and his hands were on his now visible round belly. Goku was stroking the gravity defying locks taking in their surroundings. He looked like he was mediating or something. Then the strangest thing happened.  
  
The animals from nearby were edging closer to him and his mate. Harry and Draco had never seen anything as enchanting. Forest elves silently crept closer as did fairies and birds.  
  
Goku opened his eyes and greeted the forest creatures that would normally stay in hiding far away from prying eyes and humans. Goku had an amazing gift of attracting things that were of nature. Even Hedwig, Harry's owl, would hoot or dance around whenever she caught sight of the gentle Saiyan.  
  
It seems that the Saiyans, or at least Goku, had some type of magic.  
  
~ End flashback ~  
  
It had been two months since they had secretly gotten together. Draco was sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the Boy-Who-Lived. Thinking carefully about how to break the news to his father, Draco eased out of bed, mindful not to wake Harry. The raven-haired Gryffindor had being feeling a little sick since the Halloween party.  
  
He sat down at the desk and pulled out a piece of parchment, quill and ink.  
  
After writing the letter to his father, Draco proceeded to get dressed, then slipped out of the tower to go get something to eat. Then he was going to send his letter off. If everything worked to his advantage, he would have his cake and eat too, as the Muggle saying went.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The game against Ravenclaw was challenging but Slytherin came out on top. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't able to attend the game because he was still a little under the weather. He had told Draco to give it his all. Draco was hurt that his boyfriend wouldn't be attending, but he understood that Harry was not up to going.  
  
Harry wanted so badly to go to the game to cheer Draco on, but Goku had insisted that he stay in bed for the day and rest. It turned out to be a good thing that he didn't go; otherwise the professors would have had a hard time explaining why the pitch was destroyed.  
  
Draco had caught the golden snitch early in the match. Slytherin was screaming with joy at their first win of the season. Even Gryffindor was a bit impressed by the easy win. The green and silver house poured onto the pitch to crowd around their star Seeker. Draco was gliding down to the field when a bludger struck him hard in the shoulder.  
  
The crowd screamed as the blonde leaned forward trying to hold on to his broom. The bludger rebounded and slammed into Draco again. The Slytherin Seeker could no longer keep his grip on his broom and slumped to the side and fell off. The shock of impact was devastating to all including Snape.  
  
He had tried with some success to slow his godson's descent. Draco didn't hit the grass as hard but it was hard enough to make him lose consciousness. Before he blacked out, he heard the loud cracking of his bones. He was in a lot of pain before his world thankfully went black. The crowd stayed motionless as Snape and Madam Pomfrey attended to the unconscious boy. An eerie silence fell over the stadium.  
  
The question hung in the air as to what went wrong. Why did the bludger go after Draco after he had caught the snitch?  
  
One person had a satisfied look on their face as Draco was carried away from the field on a conjured stretcher.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Harry bolted upright in his bed, a silent scream caught in his throat. He was soaking wet from sweat. He couldn't understand what was happening to him. He lay back down thinking it was another nightmare about Voldemort and put the thought out of his head. Yet, his heart was telling him something else. He was groggy and panting for air as he dragged himself out of bed. He needed to change his bedclothes and get clean bed linens.  
  
He summoned a house elf to change his sheets and went back to bed, but he was woken a short time later.  
  
Goku, along with a few other Gryffindors, were sitting in his common room talking about what had taken place on the pitch. No one could come up with a good reason as to why that deadly ball struck Draco.  
  
He was slowly making his way to Harry's bedroom when the young witch called out to him.  
  
You don't have to do this," Hermione said in a hushed tone.  
  
"But I want to."  
  
"Goku, you know what's going to happen when you tell him, right?"  
  
"Hai, I know Hermione." She gave him a reassuring smile. This was going to be a nightmare. Once he told Harry all hell was going to break loose.  
  
All eyes were on the retreating figure. Everyone was nervous. They weren't sure how their Housemate would take the news. While the match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw had been easy, the aftermath had been brutal. The silver and green team came out as the victors, but not without some casualties.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The light was dim in the private room the medi-witch had setup for the injured Slytherin. Madam Pomfrey had left twenty minutes ago, leaving the prince alone with her patient. She told him that Draco had suffered from numerous broken ribs and a broken leg. The wrist bones in his left hand were shattered. Draco also had some cuts and bruises that were very visible because of his alabaster skin. Fortunately, the cushioning spell that Snape had cast prevented any type of head trauma.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had placed a deep healing spell on the young teen. She wasn't too sure as to when he would gain consciousness.  
  
Vegeta sat next to the prone body lying in the hospital bed. He sensed another presence in the room. He turned around to stare into mirror obsidian orbs. "You don't strike me as the caring type, Snape. What brings you here?"  
  
"Since Malfoy is in Slytherin it is my duty as Head of House to see how he is doing. Besides, Draco is my godson. His father would kill me if I wasn't looking after his son properly."  
  
Vegeta turned to look at the Potions master. He got up out of the chair and stood next to the teacher. "You are just full of surprises."  
  
"So, I've been told."  
  
"But there's one thing that I just can't figure out about you Snape," Vegeta said as he closed the distance between. His movements were subtle.  
  
Snape hated having his personal space invaded. Vegeta was starting to make him nervous and he didn't like it, not one damn bit.  
  
"You can block my telepathy. How's that professor?"  
  
Snape was startled by Vegeta's admission but he didn't let it show on his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Vegeta edged closer to the tall male. Snape unconsciously backed away from the Saiyan prince until his back was pressing again a wall. "You see, only a Saiyan with royal blood could block me, or a wizard that is powerful as Dumbledore, which you are not."  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes took on a predatory look, but Snape missed it as the prince flipped him over onto his stomach against the wall and leaned into him. Snape attempted to throw the smaller male off him, but he seemed to be rooted to the spot.  
  
Vegeta whispered into his ear. His voice purred as his auburn tail came from around his waist. The furry appendage stroked Snape's face tenderly. The professor was confused and wasn't sure what was happening. The royal had trapped him. His mind turned to mush as skillful fingers worked their way down his back along his spine as if they were searching for something.  
  
Then something totally unexpected happened. He groaned. Not only did he groan but also his breathing was becoming heavier. Vegeta had pressed his fingers into his lower back at the base of his spine.  
  
Vegeta suddenly jerked away from him. Snape tried futiley to get his breathing under control. Severus had known about that spot. He tried at all costs to avoid having anyone, himself included, touch it. If anyone had known of the lustful sensations a touch there created, he would have been a complete and utter mess.  
  
Coming back from the short orgasmic trip, Snape turned dangerous onyx eyes to the smirking prince. "Don't know wh-"  
  
"WHERE'S DRACO?!" Harry ran into the room at full speed, cutting off any thing that Snape was going to say to Vegeta.  
  
Harry threw open the curtain and saw his boyfriend unmoving in the bed. He sat down and cried into the blankets that covered the Slytherin. Goku entered a few minutes later.  
  
Vegeta stared at his mate and walked past him, not looking back at the teacher. Snape remained in the room until Harry cried himself asleep. He was confused about what Vegeta did. How did the prince know that he would react like that? What other secrets was Vegeta keeping?  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The Potions instructor was about to enter his chambers when he was roughly pushed inside after saying his password. Snape stumbled into his room. He turned on his attacker, recovering quickly and brandishing his wand.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you into oblivion?" Snape drawled.  
  
"Because I hold the answers to your true heritage."  
  
"Really? And what would that be?" Snape asked not taking his eyes or his wand off the arrogant male.  
  
"You're a Saiyan."  
  
Snape looked into mirrored obsidian orbs. Only one thought was going though his mind: Albus must be having a good laugh at his expense right about now. Damn that old wizard.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Well, it seems that we got a lot of things going on. Looks like Snape got a real nasty shock. What made that bludger hit Draco? Give you one good guess. Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have ^_~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Teaser for Chapter 7: Saiyans, Slytherins, and Lucius  
  
"You have no right to be here."  
  
"I have every right," Harry said.  
  
"You're nothing more than a passing fling to him. Do you think that his Father is going to accept you? I can give him everything that he wants and needs. What do you have to offer? He loves me."  
  
"No, you're lying!" Harry hissed.  
  
"Am I? Has he ever told you that he loves you? No? Why would he when he loves me? Now, leave before he wakes up."  
  
Harry did the only thing that he could do. He fled from Draco's private room with tears streaming down his sun-kissed face. He ran from the castle. He needed to get away. The harsh words were haunting him over and over again: "Has he ever told you that he loves you? He loves me."  
  
It couldn't be true, could it?  
  
Nemesis ^_~ 


	10. Saiyans, Slytherins, and Lucius

Chapter 7: Saiyans, Slytherins, and Lucius  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing means I collect nothing  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
WOW! I can't believe that I stumped all of you about Snape {pats self on the back} ^_~  
  
~A Friend: I'm happy that you're enjoying the fic so far. I've more in store for every one and don't worry I'm planning on finishing this one (not to say that I'm not going to finish my others).  
  
~Escagirl: now, now no need to get violent. Although, that does help with getting the next chapter out quicker ^_~  
  
~LingXiaoyu: You are so welcome! And you're right about Pansy. That's all I'm going to say.  
  
~V: Hey you! Hope everything is going well for you. I was trying to drop hints about Snape being a Saiyan. I guessed it work, huh?  
  
~Red Kasei: I'm sorry to say that no Pansy doesn't quite get the message. However, someone is going to make her see things clearly. Read on and find out who ^_~ Sorry, it won't be Vegeta. He's getting to far along in his pregnancy to do any real damage. However, after he drops the baby, look out!  
  
~Kewla: you're right about Pansy. I didn't turn an unintentional turn with that one. However, the events leading to what's going to happen to her will be interesting to say the least. Read on and find out ^_~  
  
Thank you all for giving a review! If I didn't answer any of your questions hopefully they will be address when you read this chapter. Now enough of my endless chatter on with the story.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
/ Thoughs /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The lithe male had been sitting in his study going over some research that he was currently working on for the Ministry, when an owl arrived with a letter from his son's school. The incessant tapping on the window caused him to swiftly cross the room to open the window before the bird chipped a hole in it.  
  
Lucius scanned the letter. His lovely wife was sitting across from him reading a book when she heard him gasp.  
  
Narcissa jumped out of her chair and rushed to her husband's side to glance at the letter. She recognized the neat penmanship of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Lucius dropped into his chair and buried his head in his hands, hid face contorted with both worry and anger. Someone had tried to hurt his son.  
  
"Narcissa, please call our driver to get the limo ready for me. I will leave as soon as the car is ready - meanwhile I will try to clean up some of this. . ." Lucius' hands made an arc across his paper-strewn, disorganized desk.  
  
"Who could have done such a thing?" she asked, eyes glistening with tears.  
  
"I don't know. It could be someone trying to get to me through him," the tall blonde answered sadly.  
  
Lucius pulled his wife into his arms. She brought her arms around his neck and leaned into him. "Don't worry my dear. I will find out who did it. When I do, they will regret ever hurting a Malfoy," Lucius added, his metallic eyes glinting with fire.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Severus Snape always known that he was different but never in all his life had he imagined he would be *that* different. The words Vegeta had spoken to him hung heavily in his private chambers, strangling him like Devil's Snare.  
  
I'm a Saiyan? The prince's pregnancy must have affected his brain's ability to think, thank you very much. Yet, the entire time that he had been around both male Saiyans, Snape had felt some confusing impulses.  
  
"I am a wizard, Vegeta. How can I be a Saiyan?"  
  
"For one: Not too many ningens have black hair and eyes. Those are rare traits even for earthlings. Second: Your little display of erotic bliss was another clue when I touched your tail spot." Vegeta smirked and approached the Potions master. "Your tail has been removed."  
  
"And by the shocked look on your face, I'm guessing that it was done when you were young - very young." Vegeta walked around the vast room, looking at everything from the grandfather clock to the fully stocked wet bar without touching anything. "Then there's this. . ." Vegeta drew the sword that Snape hadn't noticed hanging off slightly rounded hips.  
  
Snape's eye's widened for an instant in alarm when he saw the blade, but when he realized Vegeta wasn't attacking he glared back at small male.  
  
"What about it? It's a bloody sword for Merlin's sake. From what Lupin says it ancient and no one knows where it came from or what's written on the damn thing."  
  
The prince closed his eyes and smirked. Snape was being an ass, but that was all right. He was used to dealing with people like him. "You're right - it is very old; about a millennium - maybe more. The rulers of a proud warrior race had passed this sword down through generations. The Royal family of Vegetasei had this sword forged as a rite to ascension. The Wolf says that you've been drawn to it."  
  
Snape remained impassive, his features a blank mask. Vegeta was very familiar with that look.  
  
"It's a fine sword to look at. Just because Lupin has seen me admire the bloody thing doesn't mean that I'm a Saiyan."  
  
"Of course not. Since it is so much closer now, why don't you take a better look at it," Vegeta said, presenting the sword to Snape.  
  
Snape took the sword by the hilt and looked closely at the blade's inscription. The strange symbols seemed to jump out, speaking directly to his mind. Then he *knew * what it said: Vegeta, King and Ruler of Vegetasei. The Potions master dropped the sword as if it had burned him.  
  
"What the devil?" Mirrored obsidian orbs stared at each other.  
  
"Only those of Saiyan blood can understand it."  
  
This was absolutely too much for the teacher to handle. Snape felt himself going for another round of the mind numbing liquid. Yes, this was proving to be the most interesting night of his life.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vegeta left without another word. He needed to rest, but more importantly he needed to eat. He joined Goku and the other two brats for dinner after talking with the Potions professor.  
  
He left Snape in a good mood. The look on the other man's face was priceless. Vegeta nearly laughed at him. He wondered how the man was going to react when told they were related. The royal decided to wait until Snape had a chance to think about what he had told him. The professor already had enough to deal with in looking after Draco.  
  
Vegeta was wondering about the boy as well. Something wasn't right with the whole situation about the boy's accident. He was going to find out. No one in the school could hide anything from him with the exception of Dumbledore and Snape. Everyone else was fair game.  
  
That thought alone was enough to bring a smile to his face. Soon he would know everyone's dirty little secrets.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The next morning Harry found himself in the infirmary lying on a bed next to Draco. Dumbledore had granted him permission to stay just for one night. The blonde was still unconscious. Harry quickly got up and sat in a chair next to his boyfriend. He didn't know what to do. He was scared that he was going to lose Draco, his other half. He never got the opportunity to tell him how much that other boy meant to him or how much that he loved him.  
  
Harry realized that the other emotion that he kept feeling was love. It showed in Draco's silver eyes whenever they looked at each other. The feeling was so strong that it almost felt like they could read each other's mind.  
  
Harry had come to that conclusion on the night of the Halloween party. His heart ached badly from not being able to be near Draco. He could feel Draco's sadness as well because of it.  
  
Harry gazed upon the blonde beauty. Harry's eyes filled once more with tears. He wanted desperately to take hold of Draco's hand but he couldn't. Not when there was the slightest possibility that someone could walk in and see such an intimate gesture between the two 'supposed' enemies.  
  
The young Gryffindor sighed and went back to the bed next to Draco's trying not to disturb his rest. Harry closed his dull emerald eyes and drifted off to sleep, hoping that the next time he woke Draco would be up as well.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Three days had passed and Draco was still unconscious. The bond that was developing was taking its' toll on the Boy-Who-Lived. Hermione and Ron came down to see how he was doing after Professor McGonagall informed them that Harry had not eaten the entire time that Draco had been in the hospital.  
  
"Harry, listen to me. You need to eat something," Hermione said, worry in every word.  
  
Harry looked like hell. They could see dark circles underneath his once vivid bright eyes. His face was thinner than before. His school robes were beginning to hang loosely on him. Harry couldn't afford to lose any more weight.  
  
Harry ignored both of them. The only thing that was on his mind was Draco. He wanted the blonde to wake-up and tell him that he was okay and that he loved him. Worse still, Madam Pomfrey said Draco should have already come to - she didn't know why he was still unconscious.  
  
Ron was struggling with his guilt. He saw how his best friend was reacting to Malfoy's injury. The night of Draco's accident Hermione finally told him about his and Harry's bond, and that they were soul mates. At first Ron didn't comprehend what it had meant because Hermione couldn't explain things without giving the literal definition. Once she had broken it down to where a four-year-old could understand it had made sense to him.  
  
The young Weasley understood that he was wrong about his friend and had accused him unjustly. He always let his temper get the best of him. He hadn't thought things through or even tried to put himself in Harry's position.  
  
Strengthening his resolve, and seeing that Vegeta wasn't around he went to his friend. Ron placed his hand on top of Harry's, which were currently resting in his lap.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't' mean to say those things about you. Please don't let yourself go. Hermione and I couldn't bear the thought if you died. Besides, Mal-Draco wouldn't want you to die either," Ron said sincerely.  
  
A small spark of life ignited within the green depths of Harry's eyes. "I'm sorry too, Ron. I didn't mean to try to hurt you and Hermione."  
  
"It's okay mate. Just warn us next time." A smile appeared on the redhead's lips as Harry lunged forward to hug him. Hermione joined them too. The Golden Trio was back together.  
  
Pulling away Hermione put her hands on her hips. "Harry you must eat something. If you get sick or worse Draco might not wake-up."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry blinked owlishly.  
  
"Draco is connected to you. If you become sick too, he might not wake up. You have to be strong for both of you. Remember, whatever you feel he feels and vice versa."  
  
Harry hadn't thought about how their bond could negatively affect each other. He had only thought about the emotional link, but now that he considered it, there had to be a physical connection too. How could he be so stupid as to let himself give up and not think about Draco?  
  
"You're right, Hermione. I'll see you guys at dinner. First I'm going to get a shower and change clothes."  
  
"That's the spirit! We need to keep you fit. I'm sure Draco wouldn't be too thrilled that you've lost so much weight. Harry you can't afford to lose what little you have now." Hermione was now in her mother hen role.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wasn't thinking."  
  
"Lay off, Hermione. He's been through a lot," Ron chastised his girlfriend.  
  
"Anyway, where're Goku and Vegeta?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Um, I think that they are in their room, but who knows. Why?"  
  
"I need to speak with Vegeta after dinner about some thing. We'll see later Harry." Both Hermione and Ron hugged him one last time before going to their next class.  
  
Harry went to take his much-needed shower before heading to the Great Hall for some food. After that, he would return to Draco's side. He was tired. After two and a half days of worrying he was ready for some serious sleep.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The head of Slytherin sat down behind his desk but not before he poured himself a strong drink. He had lost count after ten. Now he wasn't sure if he was on his fifteenth or fiftieth glass. The brown liquid burned his throat as he gulped it in one go. He was at a loss for words for the first time in his life. Everything that he knew had all been a lie.  
  
Snape had been holed up in his chambers for two days. He had even missed his classes. Vegeta had flipped his world upside down and inside out, shattering it into a billion pieces.  
  
There was a knock at his door. He answered it.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
The professor ignored his visitor and returned to his previous position behind the desk, another glass of alcohol in his hand. He was trying to drink himself into oblivion but it never worked. His high tolerance to alcohol had been a blessing before, but now it was a curse. He remembered back when he was in school; he could easily drink Lucius under the table and still be able to get up and walk away with only a slight buzz.  
  
"Sev-"  
  
"You knew, didn't you Albus?" he spat.  
  
The Headmaster remained quiet.  
  
"You knew the entire time that I was a Saiyan and you said nothing," he said, his brows drawn down in anger.  
  
"It was best the you were kept in the dark about it. You would have been killed for what you were."  
  
"By whom? Vegeta? His lover?"  
  
"No. You would have been killed by a being who was far more ruthless than Voldemort."  
  
Snape glared at his friend. The man had been like a father to him. "I have risked my life for you and the Order. You could have at least told me the truth about my real parents."  
  
"I'm sorry Severus. Even after Frieza was killed I didn't think it was the right time to tell you. The knowledge would have raised questions that couldn't be answered yet - it would have hurt you, not helped you. I knew that one day someone would arrive who could answer the questions of your origins. Vegeta figured it out rather quickly after I told him about his Father. He knew that you were different the first night of his arrival."  
  
"He told me that he is a telepath."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "He usually keeps his path waves closed. Too much over flow of emotions and thoughts from other people tends to drain him. Plus, given his current condition, it wouldn't have been good for the baby."  
  
Snape downed more of his drink, then blurted out, "Albus, I know nothing about being a Saiyan."  
  
"You don't need to my dear boy. Most of everything you know is innate. Vegeta is just providing some missing information to you. However, my only concern for you to find a mate." The other man missed that spark of mischief dancing behind moon shape glasses.  
  
"Albus please. I have no intention of taken a mate, husband, or otherwise. I'm far too old and set in my ways to want to change for anyone," he stated as a matter of fact.  
  
"I will not discuss your age and I will definitely not discuss your lack of love interest at the moment. However, being a Saiyan leaves you no choice in the matter. Saiyans have one great advantage over us humans."  
  
"And what's that?" Snape barked, getting ready to refill his glass. Dumbledore gently took the bottle and now-empty glass out of his hands and set them just out of reach on the edge of the desk.  
  
A wide smile was lurking under Dumbledore's long white beard. "Do you know why you are a master at what you do Severus?"  
  
"I paid attention when I was in school - unlike some people who shall remain nameless." He was thinking bitterly of Black and Potter. They had the IQ of hundred candles combined.  
  
The Headmaster chuckled. "You did, but there is more to it than that. You are a genius at potions, Severus. You were able to distinguish all types of aromas from others. You could list the ingredients of potions just by smell alone. That is why you are a Master among a few."  
  
Snape stared at Dumbledore in disbelief. Praise from anyone was rare for him. He knew Dumbledore trusted him, but compliments like this were golden.  
  
"Your sense of smell is one of your special skills. You can use it to find your life-partner, Severus. Saiyans choose their mates by scent, just like many other species on earth."  
  
Dumbledore said no more, pushing the glass and bottle back to Snape, leaving him to ponder what he had just been told. Snape was numb as he went to his bedchambers to lie down. His eyes were already closed as he hit the pillow. He was nearly asleep when Dumbledore's words came crashing back to him and his onyx eyes snapped opened.  
  
There was only one person Snape could think of who he tried to keep his distance from because of the fierce reaction he caused. His senses went haywire every time he was near this magical creature. Snape provoked aggressive arguments just to keep his mind from wandering off. He never wanted to stay in the other person's presence for too long for fear that he might lose himself.  
  
Snape knew just by the scent alone who his mate was.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
As promised, Harry returned to Draco's bedside after he had tried to eat. He had only been sitting a while when another visitor entered the private room.  
  
"I should have known. You have no right to be here."  
  
"I have every right," Harry said raising out of his chair.  
  
"You're nothing more than a passing fling to him. Do you think that his Father is going to accept you? I can give him everything that he wants and needs. What do you have to offer? He loves me."  
  
"No, you're lying!" Harry hissed.  
  
"Am I? Has he ever told you that he loves you?"  
  
Harry was speechless. Somewhere in the back of his mind he had been afraid that Draco could never really love him. After all, wasn't his father one of Voldemort's strongest supporters? Had this all been some trick?  
  
"No?" Pansy smirked with delight. She had seen that doubt in Harry's eyes. "Why would he when he loves me? Now, leave before he wakes up."  
  
Harry did the only thing that he could do. He fled from Draco's private room with tears streaming down his face. He ran from the castle. He needed to get away. The harsh words were taunting him over and over again: "He loves me," the voice echoed.  
  
It couldn't be true, could it?  
  
Pansy stood with a smug look on her face as Harry fled. Now, nothing was going to stop her from getting what she wanted, nothing at all.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Ron and Hermione were sitting in Harry's common room with Goku and Vegeta. Actually, it was with Goku since Vegeta stayed on the other side of the room away from them as if they had some type of disease. Hermione figured that Vegeta suffered from some type of phobia because he always wore gloves.  
  
"What did you need to talk about, ningen?"  
  
Hermione ignored the foreign word. "I was wondering if you could tell us about your bond with Goku?"  
  
"Why?" he asked looking at her sideways.  
  
"Well, I want to have a better understanding of how Draco and Harry are. Seeing that you are mated to Goku."  
  
Vegeta contemplated the question. "There really isn't a whole lot to say. We are mated for life. When one of us dies, the other will die shortly after. Our souls shall never be apart even after we die. We are bound by blood. I can never leave Kakarott or cheat on him, for I have pledged myself to him and only him. It's the same for him as well."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Hermione, have you seen Harry?" Goku inquired.  
  
"Not since dinner, but knowing him he's probably with Draco," she answered.  
  
"I'm going to bed Kakarott." Vegeta left without even a goodbye to his guests.  
  
Once the door shut, signaling to the group that the prince was tucked away in his room, Ron asked, "Is he always like that or is it just because he is pregnant?"  
  
Goku smiled like there was no tomorrow and said, "Oh, his always like that."  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Harry sat on the rocks near the lake. How could he be so foolish to think that Draco wanted him? He fell for everything that the Slytherin said. Although, he just couldn't understand why would they be connected if they didn't feel anything for one another, but then again Parkinson was a girl.  
  
She could give Draco a loving home, a family, heirs. What did he have to offer? Harry had nothing except his family fortune. Heck, he wasn't even too sure about what Hermione had said about being able to have kids. That aspect of wanting to be with Draco was enough to send him off and running.  
  
Harry wanted kids but being male and gay was definitely against him in the baby-making department. In addition too that it was very important for Draco to produce an heir. That was another problem. How could Draco ever tell his father about them?  
  
Harry could not deny the truth of what Parkinson had said. Draco never told him that he loved him. That was enough to convince Harry that they were not meant to be.  
  
Tears spilled down his cold face as shoulder-racking sobs took hold. The stars glittered in the dark sky twinkling down upon him. Harry's heart was heavy, he could do no more than just cry. He gingerly got up making his way back to his tower.  
  
He was going to talk with Dumbledore and see if he could be moved back to the Gryffindor tower. He wanted to be away from Draco.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Breakfast in the Great Hall was the same as any other morning, noisy. Harry was sitting quietly across from Hermione and Goku while Ron was seated next to him. Vegeta stayed in his room with a bout of morning sickness. He told them to go ahead without him and that he would meet them for lunch.  
  
Harry barely touched his food. The most that he did was push his food around on his plate taking small bites here and there, nothing substantial. This was starting to worry his friends, including Goku. The earth-raised Saiyan wished that Vegeta were here. The prince would be able to tell what was bothering the teen.  
  
The Headmaster also noticed from his position at the high table that something was bothering one of his favorite students especially by the far away look in Harry's jade eyes. He knew what was wrong, and had tried to convince the boy to reconsider but Harry refused. Dumbledore had no choice but to inform the only person that might be able to get through to Harry.  
  
The double doors suddenly burst opened. All chatter stopped for a minute, then low murmurs of voices now filled the Hall. The former Slytherin stalked straight to the head table. Everyone knew who it was. There was no mistaking the long flowing hair, aristocratic nose, smooth alabaster skin, and gleaming sliver eyes.  
  
Sirius nearly choked on his food when he caught sight of the ex-Slytherin. He pushed his plate away, his stomach starting to rebel. He reached into his robes and wrapped his hand around his wand. Neither Sirius nor Remus knew that Lucius was on their side. As far as they were concerned Lucius was Voldemort's lackey.  
  
"Hello Lucius."  
  
"Dumbledore," he greeted with a slight sneer. Lucius had to keep up appearances, just in case he was being watched.  
  
The old wizard rose. "This way please. I've been expecting you. Minerva, could you please send for Severus? Sirius. Remus. If you will."  
  
Once the wizards left the loud chattering started again. This was serious if Lucius Malfoy had been summoned.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The elder Malfoy paced in front of Dumbledore's desk. He was agitated. No one could tell him how in the hell something like this could have happened to his son. Worse still, Harry had moved back into the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"This probably for the best Malfoy," Sirius said, secretly jumping for joy, but that was short lived.  
  
Lucius turned a venomous glare at Sirius. "Black, you don't seem to understand the seriousness of this. If Draco and Potter are not together my son will die. Then what do you think is going to happen to your godson?"  
  
"Are you threatening Harry?" Sirius was giving rise to his infamous temper.  
  
"I'm stating fact. Potter and Draco are-"  
  
Severus stepped into the office, effectively cutting off Lucius, followed by McGonagall. All eyes widened at the Potions master. "What the hell happened to you, Snape?"  
  
"None of your bloody business, Black."  
  
"Fine, be that way. Although, it doesn't do much for your greasy git persona," Sirius mocked. McGonagall gave a disapproving look at her former student.  
  
"Severus, it would not do to have a professor such as yourself to be lacking in appearance," Dumbledore said quietly.  
  
Indeed, Snape was looking deplorable. His hair was unkempt. His skin was more pale than usual. Even his overcoat and robe were wrinkled. Remus moved to the other side of the office because Snape smelled like he spent the last few nights in Three Broomsticks. Whatever Snape had consumed it was potent.  
  
"Now, to the matter at hand. Someone has attempted to do bodily harm to young Draco. Not only has he remained unconscious Harry has moved back to his old dormitory."  
  
"It's about bloody time," Sirius whooped.  
  
"Quiet you four legged mutt," Snape hissed.  
  
"I'll be careful if I were you Snape. You never know when this mutt will take a chunk out of your as-"  
  
"Boys please." Dumbledore still referring to the grown men as children because they still acted like they were in school.  
  
"Where's Potter currently?" Lucius asked. He needed to talk with him.  
  
"He's just left the Great Hall for classes," Minerva informed them.  
  
"Why do you need to know where Harry is? Obviously, he has seen the truth about your son and doesn't want to have anything else to do with him."  
  
Lucius rounded on the ex-convict. "Listen Black. I know that you don't care much for me. Frankly I don't care but my son is nothing like me. Harry will make himself sick if he isn't by Draco's side."  
  
"Harry seemed fine, other than the loss of appetite," Sirius said, but somehow he didn't sound so sure himself.  
  
"That's because he's rejecting the bond." Lucius sounded offended, disbelieving Black's attitude. He couldn't bear the thought of losing his Dragon.  
  
"Lucius what will happened to Draco if Harry does not accept the bond?" Remus questioned, although he had a pretty good idea what the wizard's answer would be.  
  
"Both of them will die."  
  
"You can't be serious!" Again Sirius was not taking the news about his godson and Draco well.  
  
"I assure you Black, I am."  
  
"Wait, I left Potter with Draco two nights ago. Something must have transpired between then and now," Snape said.  
  
The door opened before any thing was resolved. Goku entered with Vegeta by his side. The occupants in the circular room could see Goku's tail securely wrapped around Vegeta's wrist.  
  
Goku blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Oh, man! When was the last time you bathed?" The wizards were around the room stifled their laugh by coughing. Even Lucius had to turn around momentarily to hide his smile.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Son for the update. What do you need?" Snape sneered. The quicker this meeting was over the quicker he could get back to his chambers and make himself more presentable.  
  
"I've seen the boy," Vegeta said.  
  
"And?" Lucius asked. Something about the short male bothered him.  
  
"It seems that the onnanoko has told him to stay away from the blonde."  
  
"His name is Draco."  
  
"Like I care."  
  
Lucius whipped out his wand from his cane. He pointed it at the prince, but before he could speak a curse a flash of gold filled the office. He was thrown against one of the many book selves in the office.  
  
Severus stayed rooted to his chair. Sirius was just looking as if this went on all the time, which it did. He was just surprised that they hadn't killed anyone yet. McGonagall sipped on her tea ignoring all of them. She mused to herself that there was way too much testosterone floating around in the room. Dumbledore was holding back from laughing as they again proved his point about acting like children.  
  
As Goku spoke the books rattled on the shelves. The floor quaked as he tried to keep his energy from rising any higher. "I wouldn't Malfoy," Goku growled, baring sharp bone breaking teeth.  
  
Lucius was speechless.  
  
"Calm down. Lucius, put that away. Goku, please change back," Remus called from his position from far behind the Headmaster's desk. Snape's body odor was killing him and he just knew that if he was dying from the lack of air with his sensitive nose then Goku and Vegeta must be too. Not too surprisingly, the Saiyan couple joined Remus.  
  
Coming back to the matter at hand, Lucius said, "What's onnanoko?"  
  
"I was referring to that bitc-. . .Ow!" Goku kicked Vegeta. The prince glared. "I meant that girl, Parkinson."  
  
"Pansy? You're telling me that she's behind my son being in the hospital wing?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes," Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, then. I see no other choice. I will have to announce Harry and Draco's relationship. Miss Parkinson must have found out about them and she is lashing out at young Malfoy to get to Harry. I was hoping that they would be the ones to tell everyone." Dumbledore eyes lost their shine.  
  
Lucius didn't hear a word of what his former Headmaster was saying. He was going to deal with Pansy. How dare she do something like this, but first he was going to help his son. "I would like to speak with Potter."  
  
"Of course Lucius."  
  
Snape was the first one out of the office. He didn't want to stick around just in case his intended mate wanted to be civil and talk, Merlin forbid! He would prefer the floor to open up and swallow him whole.  
  
Lucius followed Professor McGonagall to Harry's next class: Divinations. For the life of him, he couldn't understand why the school was still offering such a horrid class. Lucius prayed he wouldn't have nightmares from thinking about that class.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Trailing behind Goku and Vegeta was Remus and Sirius. Goku was pulling his mate along with his tail. Vegeta was tiring out.  
  
"So, do you know what you're having?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
"Nope, we want to be surprised," Goku said with abandonment.  
  
"Hn. Speak for yourself. The witch in the hospital can tell us next month."  
  
"What would you like?" Remus asked, genuinely interested.  
  
"Girl!" Goku shouted over Vegeta's "Boy!"  
  
Sirius snorted. The couple acted like teenagers.  
  
"I don't care really. Just as long as she or he is healthy and strong, that is what's important," Goku said.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Harry was dozing off in class when Professor McGonagall entered. She searched around the room until she found her victim. "Professor, I need to talk with Mr. Potter."  
  
"Go ahead. I'll give Mr. Weasley the class assignments for him."  
  
Harry felt his stomach drop. Was he in trouble? He doubted that. He hadn't done anything so far that would qualify as trouble but that didn't necessarily mean anything. He gathered his books and supplies and followed the Deputy Headmistress to his unknown doom.  
  
What Harry found was not what he was expecting. Waiting in an unused classroom was Lucius Malfoy. Known Death Eater, big supporter of Voldemort, and Draco's father. His stomach lurched and he felt a splitting headache coming on.  
  
"It is all right Mr. Potter. You are in no danger. Mr. Malfoy cannot harm you while you're in this room. He only wants to talk with you," McGonagall explained, knowing of Harry's previous experiences with Lucius.  
  
Harry numbly nodded his head in agreement, then entered the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, Harry could feel the magical protection wards arm around the room.  
  
Harry eyed the older Malfoy. He noticed that his movements were graceful and sleek much like an exotic animal. It reminded him of Draco. Damn! His thoughts always ended back to the Slytherin prince. Harry would think about how they would kiss or how they would hold each other.  
  
Alas he pushed those thoughts from his mind as he concentrated on what the older wizard had to say.  
  
"First, Po-Harry please know that I will not harm you in any way."  
  
"Okay, so if you're not here to take me to your Master then why am I here?"  
  
"My son is dying, as are you. I don't know how long you have but seeing as how Draco is already in a coma I'll say a month or two at best."  
  
"How can we. . .? I mean. . .it's not possible," Harry was flabbergasted.  
  
"Your bond that you have with my son is the reason. Did you know that he wrote to me on the day of his accident?" Lucius asked.  
  
Harry shook his head in mute silence. Without saying another word Lucius removed a scroll from inside his black cloak. He handed it to Harry.  
  
Harry opened the parchment. He recognized the neat handwriting.  
  
{Dear Father, today is my first game of the season against Ravenclaw. I was hoping that it would be against Gryffindor, so I could be able to beat the Golden Boy. The truth of the matter is that I followed your advice.  
  
I swallowed my pride and came to terms with Harry. Yes, Harry Potter. I wasn't sure on how to tell you so I'm just going to come out and say it. Harry and I are together. I've never wanted anyone as much as I want him. I had always felt something for him but I couldn't give it a name because I didn't know what it was, yet I did. I had to search myself to find out what it was.  
  
Father please do not think ill of me when I say I'm in love with Harry. I've always been in love with him. I just realized it this morning as I watched him sleep. Now, I understand what you see in Mother. The way you look at her. Even when you don't talk to her, you seem to know what she's thinking or how she's feeling. I feel the same with Harry. I know that he doesn't want me for my wealth or what the Malfoy name brings. He wants me for me: the blonde who enjoys Potions and playing Quidditch.  
  
You were right about Dumbledore. The meddling old wizard must have known that Harry and I would end up together.  
  
Oh, before I forget, could you please bring me my package from my safe deposit box, I would like to give it to Harry. Yes, I'm sure about this. If everything goes how I want it to go I will be the happiest man on earth. Tell Mother that I miss her and that I love her.  
  
Your son,  
  
Dragon}  
  
Harry had to reread it to make sure the letters would not disappear. He slipped into a dusty chair as tears fell on the parchment. Again he felt stupid for not having more faith in Draco.  
  
"Oh, god! I'm sorry. . .I didn't know. . ." Harry whispered.  
  
"Harry please tell me what happened and why you are not with my son?" Lucius asked in a low soothing tone. He sat down in the chair next to Harry. He didn't want the boy to be intimidated by his height.  
  
Lucius saw the uneasiness in Harry's eyes. "Anything you say to me will be kept between us," he assured.  
  
The young Gryffindor retold about what happened and why he went back to his old dormitory. He also told the older Malfoy how they had been getting along. He told everything because God only knew that he couldn't go to Sirius with his problems - not when they involved Draco.  
  
Harry found out that talking to Lucius was almost like talking to Draco. He never interrupted, he waited until he was finished to ask a question. Lucius was patient and didn't rush him when he had a difficult time trying to explain what he did or why he did it.  
  
By the time Harry finished, Lucius' silver orbs became dark like storm clouds but his voice still held its' smoothness. "Harry why don't you go and visit Draco for awhile. Talk with him, don't just talk to him. Ask him questions - it will help him pull out of the coma. I will take care of Miss Parkinson. Off you go."  
  
Harry slung his book bag over his shoulder. He paused at the door turning back to the older man. "Thank you," he said before running all the way to the infirmary.  
  
For the first time in Lucius' life he openly smiled.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: I was going to write more but decided to wait to have it for the next chapter ^_~ So, what tell me what you think.  
  
I would love to know how everyone felt about Snape being a Saiyan. Any votes on whom should be his mate. You only got two choices and I'm not telling you who they are. Process of elimination should work ^_~ Vegeta's was something else to bad Goku kicked him that would have been interesting to see everyone's reaction to what he would have said.  
  
Pansy's was just plain mean. And I guess she thought that she was doing something when she made Harry cry. Well, Lucius is on the scene is going to make everything all better. How do you think everyone's going to take Dumbledore's announcement about Harry and Draco? Hmm, better yet how is Snape going to react when Vegeta tell him of their relations. Dunno, well stay tuned to find out in the next chapter ^_~  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Teaser for Chapter 8: Promises and Lies  
  
"So Lucius tell me when will your son and Potter be bound?"  
  
"I don't know my Lord. Potter has not agreed to it but my son is determined," Lucius answered. He slowly released his breath once he realized that the wizard wasn't going to curse him.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Snape knew what his Master wanted. "If nothing else happens between now and Draco's next birthday they should be bound after graduation."  
  
"Good. We will remain low with minimal activity. I want Potter to think that I've given up. I want everything to go as planned then I will possess the greatest weapon of all. Leave me. I'm in a good mood," he hissed.  
  
Snape and Malfoy didn't need to be told twice. They apparated right there on the spot. Both returned to the Malfoy Manor.  
  
"This isn't good Lucius," Snape said taking the drink that Narcissa had offered him.  
  
"I know."  
  
They knew without a doubt what the evil wizard wants. Hopefully, they can do something to prevent that from happening. If not then the world was in danger. Once Harry and Draco bound they would be a force to reckon with.  
  
Nemesis ^_~ 


	11. Promises and Lies

Can they make a difference?  
  
Chapter 8: Promises and Lies  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
~V: Aww, you know I hate when you do that. Why don't you just tell me what's going on inside that head of yours. Okay, I guess I'm gonna have to wait ^_~ New story, huh? Well, tell me what you decide what to do with it. Man, it's been a while we need to get caught up, I'll email you sometime this weekend, 'k!  
  
~Da Hoss: I'm glad that I'm in that chosen few who is writing a decent job with a HP crossover. Thank you!  
  
~Christine G: I kinda like how I'm shaping Lucius. Yes, Voldemort is now in the picture and he does have plans but there're not going to be revealed just yet. Hmm, maybe in the next chapter, but I will tell you it's not what you think ^_~  
  
~LinxgXiaoyu: Did someone say, "Barbeque." I've only just begun.  
  
~Nelia: Voldemort will take us on a ride that no one wants to get back on. Snape was surprised that he's a Saiyan just imagine how he's going to react when he finds out about related to Vegeta. I'm glad that you loved that little twist. I do try to keep it entertaining ^_~  
  
~Kewla: You always say that you never get any of my clues but you might be on the right track this time. Read on find out if you're right. Now, what's the point in warning Lucius about our royal couple. We need some type of excitement. Don't worry about Pansy, she's going to get what's coming to her. However, I'm still debating on who will get that task. Yes, you will find the gender of the baby but I'm not telling when ^_~  
  
~Red Kasei: I know I was mean for writing that teaser but yeah at least I got you checking for updates, ne? Just like I told Kewla Pansy is going to get it. Oh, I do have a mate for Sev. No surprises for that one but then again it's me you're talking about. Anything goes! Okay, so you're about the third or fourth vote for a baby girl, we'll see. Anything new w/ you? Let me know if you have something I can't wait ^_~  
  
Thank you to: Golden Darkness * AP * AlanRickmansTigressOfTheNight * RyokoChan2 * Da_blk_saiyangirl * SheaLoner * Kitanai Kodomo * FirePhoenix * Nell * Tomoyo Cha1  
  
Now enough of my endless chatter. On with the story. Enjoy!  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
When Professor Dumbledore informed Madam Pomfrey of Harry and Draco's relationship she made no comment about the couple, but she was pleased to know her intuition had been correct. Even though she wasn't a hundred percent positive, she had suspected something was going on between the schoolmates when Draco was first brought into the hospital.  
  
As the days passed and Draco hadn't awakened she noticed with some concern that Harry had stopped coming to visit the Malfoy boy. She knew immediately that something bad had transpired. What added to her anxiety was the daily presence of Pansy Parkinson. Dumbledore had told her to allow anyone to visit Draco, but the healer didn't like it.  
  
Pansy sat by Draco's side every day talking to the unconscious Slytherin, making plans for their future. Pomfrey merely shook her head at the girl, knowing that her presence was not helping, and her dreams would never see fruition.  
  
The day Mr. Malfoy arrived, his son had been in a coma for nearly a week. Her messages to Harry had not been enough to convince him to return to Draco's bedside, so she hoped that his father could change Potter's mind.  
  
The mediwitch explained to Mr. Malfoy that his son would not awaken unless Harry shared magical energy with him. Madam Pomfrey also told him Pansy's presence was a determent to Draco's health. That information alone was enough to send the elder Malfoy on a rampage, storming into the Great Hall to see Dumbledore  
  
What had followed had been a tense and frustrating meeting with Potter's ex- convict godfather, some Hogwarts instructors, and two *very * strange men.  
  
Lucius left the disused classroom where he had spoken to Harry to go back to Dumbledore's office. At least he had succeeded in getting Potter to return to his son's side. He finally relaxed enough to allow himself to take a seat since he and the old wizard were the only ones in the office.  
  
The blonde went straight to it, "Parkinson did it."  
  
"So you keep saying Lucius, but unfortunately having no proof, other than Harry's word, we cannot do anything," Dumbledore replied. He offered his usual condiments of tea and lemon drops, but Lucius turned them down with a slight look of disgust.  
  
"Why not use Veritaserum on the little witch?"  
  
"We would need to get Mr. Parkinson's permission, and I doubt very much that he would allow his daughter to be questioned in such a manner," Dumbledore admitted. "However, there is one way we can find out the truth."  
  
"Aside from me cursing Parkinson to hell, you mean?"  
  
Dumbledore ignored the comment. "If Prince Vegeta agrees to it, he can extract the truth from Miss Parkinson."  
  
Lucius snorted, which was so unlike a Malfoy, but he found the Headmaster being rather humorous.  
  
"How, pray tell, would he do that? Beat it out of her? From what I've heard he is nothing more than a short, arrogant brute intent on trying to beat the living daylights out of Severus. Clearly he and his companion have no type of magical ability."  
  
That all too familiar shine was back in Dumbledore's eyes, Lucius knew that the aging wizard was up to no good. Sometimes he wondered if Dumbledore was really a Slytherin.  
  
"There are some things that I cannot disclose with you about the prince but I can tell you that he has the ability to read minds."  
  
Dumbledore waited a few seconds for Lucius' reaction. "Telepaths have long since vani-"  
  
"Vegeta's background suggests otherwise. His entire family was telepathic except for his Mother and Father. For some unexplainable reason they were bypassed. Vegeta has harnessed his ability to make him almost as fearful as Voldemort. His name evokes fear to those who say it. Not to mention that his reputation as an Saiyan Elite."  
  
Lucius bewilderedly stared at Dumbledore. "How can that be? There hasn't been a known telepath in the last two hundred years at least, and a Saiyan? They don't exist anymore."  
  
"Vegeta and Goku are possibly the last of their kind. Keeping on their good side would do you and everyone else a world of good," the professor explained.  
  
"Okay, Dumbledore, you now have my interest piqued. Is he really that powerful?"  
  
"Oh, yes, and if you don't want him knowing about your life as a Death Eater, I suggest that you don't give him a reason to look into your head."  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The afternoon crept by with Harry sitting in Draco's private room. He kept breaking down and crying as he looked down at the sleeping blonde. He didn't even know how to go about repairing the damage he had caused.  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked in to see him staring at Draco with a confused look upon his visage. "Harry what's the matter?"  
  
Harry unconsciously bit his lower lip. "I was.uh.trying to.what.to do," he stammered.  
  
She understood what was distressing him. "Oh, it's quite simple really."  
  
"What do I have to do?" he asked, hopefully.  
  
Pomfrey had begun to explain when Pansy waltzed into the room. "Miss Parkinson, I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave."  
  
"I've come to see how Draco's doing. What is *he* doing here?" Pansy sneered, pointing a bony finger at Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter is here for a special reason that you do not need to know. Now, Miss Parkinson I must insist that you leave at once."  
  
"No! I'm Draco's fiancee and I have a right to know why he is not awake. Potter should be the one to leave. I would hate to think what would happen if Mr. Malfoy was to show and saw Harry fraternizing with his son," Pansy said with malice.  
  
Harry's eyes flared to life in anger at her words. The water glass on the bedside table began to tremble. Harry wasn't going to listen to the pack of lies that she so easily spewed. Furniture and windows began to vibrate as his fury rose. He was close to leveling the room when Madam Pomfrey gripped his shoulder. She whispered a warning in his ear of the danger to Draco if he caused this damage here.  
  
"That is quite enough, Miss Parkinson," said the silky voice.  
  
They whirled around to see Professor Snape standing in the doorway with Sirius and Remus. They had heard the entire exchange.  
  
"Miss Parkinson, follow me. Professor Dumbledore would like a word with you." Severus didn't even stay for a response as he turned to leave.  
  
Sirius and Remus had only stopped by to see how Harry was holding up. By the looks of it he was under more of a strain than usual.  
  
"Listen Harry, we can't stay long. We just want to know, how are you feeling?" Remus asked with sincerity.  
  
"Okay, I guess. I'm worried about Draco though. He hasn't woken up yet. Madam Pomfrey is thinks I can help with that."  
  
"I'm sure you can, Harry. You two have something that most of us can only dream about," Remus replied with an envious look.  
  
Harry turned to his godfather. "I'm sorry Sirius that I didn't tell you straight away about Draco and I-"  
  
The older wizard raised a callused hand. "Don't worry about that now Harry. What's important is that you are able to help Draco get well." Sirius pulled Harry into his embrace. Harry pulled Remus into their hug. After all he was his second godfather.  
  
"Now, Harry please listen to whatever Madam Pomfrey tell you to do all right?"  
  
"Yes, Remus."  
  
"We'll see you later."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Dumbledore wants us to bring Vegeta and Goku to his office," Sirius answered. He saw the panicked look in Harry's eyes. "Don't worry, we just need him to answer some questions, then he's off."  
  
"Do be careful. Vegeta is a little. . .um. . .unstable at the moment," Harry tried to put it as delicately as possible.  
  
"We'll try to remember that," Sirius replied with a sly wink.  
  
The two Marauders left Harry alone to his brooding thoughts. He was determined to help Draco anyway that he could.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Pansy followed quietly behind the Head of Slytherin house. /Oh, bugger/ she thought.  
  
Snape opened the oak door and had her enter in front of him. She entered a wide circular room that was crowded with books, astronomy gadgets, and pictures of the former Heads of Hogwarts. She passed a set of high backed chairs not looking at anything but what was directly in front of her. Pansy was trying desperately to ignore Professor Snape who was behind her.  
  
She was a little nervous as to why Dumbledore would want to speak with her. He couldn't have found out about her secret?  
  
The professor looked up from his desk and greeted the young witch. "Ah, Miss Parkinson I'm so glad that you could make it."  
  
The Potions Master eased into one of the vacant chairs. Pansy didn't notice that two other people were all ready in the office ahead of her.  
  
"We are still waiting for Professors Black and Lupin to join us as well as Prince Vegeta and Mr. Son."  
  
She didn't like the sound of that. "Why am I here, Sir?"  
  
"All in due time my child. Would you like some tea or lemon drops?" he offered.  
  
"Er. . .no thank you."  
  
Lucius thought that he was going to gag at her artificial politeness. /Selfish little bitch. I shouldn't have let Dumbledore talk me into this bloody meeting/ he thought as he played with his cane. Dumbledore cast him a look. "Miss Parkinson, why don't you have a seat?"  
  
She turned to the voice. Her eyes met cold emotionless silvers. "Wh-why Mr. Malfoy, I didn't know that you were here." Pansy looked to her head of house, but Severus remained quiet.  
  
"Indeed," was all he said. Lucius continued to stare at the girl, making her uncomfortable under his penetrating gaze.  
  
Pansy gulped. This was not a good sign at all. If anything it was a bad omen. Lucius Malfoy, a well-known supporter of He Who Must Not Be Named, was sitting in the same room with Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. It was rumored that Mr. Malfoy would not come to Hogwarts unless something horrendous took place, which meant that Draco was in worse shape than she thought.  
  
The rest of the time was spent in an awkward silence with Pansy praying to the gods that she would come out of this unscathed.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Goku was lying beside his mate under the plush comforts of the eiderdown. He was spooned up against Vegeta as he rested on his left side. He thought about when they had visited the pitch. He smiled softly from the recent memory.  
  
Even though Vegeta was extremely tired he never complained about the physical demands that they went through when they made love. Goku worshipped Vegeta even more because his smaller mate was pregnant with his child - their child.  
  
The hardship his mate was going through now worried Goku. Vegeta had already miscarried. The pregnancy had been too much of a strain on Vegeta's small body. He couldn't keep any of his food down; Vegeta couldn't even keep water to stay down. He became severely dehydrated. The prince couldn't get the rest or nutrition required to support a pregnancy. Bulma had voiced this on more than one occasion, and tried to develop something in her lab that would help, but had sadly failed.  
  
Everyone was devastated by the loss, including Chi-Chi. Vegeta had become depressed. He tried very hard to forget the pain of losing the child he and Goku would have had.  
  
After some time it seemed that Kami was being kind to them and allowed the prince to become pregnant once again.  
  
Goku closed his eyes trying not to think about the pain and sorrow of the recent past. His only concern now was for the present. He had begged and even tried ordering Vegeta to be more careful, especially around Pansy. His prince, of course, was too proud to listen. He held in a growl, not wanting to wake his mate. Goku finally drifted off to sleep, only to be awakened a short time later by someone trying to gain entrance into the tower.  
  
He cautiously slipped from behind Vegeta, throwing a pair of black gi bottoms and walked downstairs. He opened the portrait to his guests, Sirius and Remus.  
  
"Hey guys," Goku said with a beaming smile. The visitors openly ogled the tall male. They never knew that the Saiyan was built like a god. No wonder Vegeta was always set off by flirtatious comments. He was keeping all other competition away.  
  
Sirius and Remus liked Goku a lot - too bad they couldn't say the same for Vegeta. The tall male always had a smile or a grin for everyone, making everyone feel comfortable with his good nature. How someone so cheerful ended up with a grouch like Vegeta was beyond them.  
  
"Hello Goku. May we talk with you and Vegeta for a moment?" Remus asked.  
  
"Uh. . .well. . .Geta is asleep right now. Maybe I can help you."  
  
"Hmmm, okay. Dumbledore has requested your presence in his office."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, it seems that Miss Parkinson was the one who sent that Bludger after Draco, causing him to fall off his broomstick," Sirius explained.  
  
"What can-?" but Goku caught himself. He understood what was going on. "Please inform the professor that we'll be there in fifteen minutes."  
  
The teachers left. Goku groaned, now he had the job to wake the sleeping prince from a peaceful nap. "There goes the afternoon," he said under his breath.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Fifteen minutes later found Goku and a not so happy looking Vegeta. He was mad. Not only was he mad he was tired. Vegeta didn't get as much sleep as he had hoped. Now he and Goku were standing in the Headmaster's office. Goku had told him what Sirius and Remus said. Vegeta was sure that Dumbledore wanted him to confirm that Pansy was the one who hurt Draco. Vegeta all ready knew that she did it. Her thoughts were practically bouncing around the school.  
  
/This is just fuckin' great/ he muttered to himself, scowling. Then he smirked, /But now I can have some *fun* with the onnanoko./  
  
"Gentlemen and Ladies, I know that you are wondering why we are all here." Dumbledore glanced around his office. Everyone nodded their heads, except for Vegeta, who glared at the girl. "There was an incident two weeks ago concerning young Mr. Malfoy."  
  
He looked to Pansy, who kept her composure. "We have been recently told recently that you, Miss Parkinson, had some words with Mr. Potter."  
  
"We had a little disagreement," she answered defensively. "So what?"  
  
"So what?!" Lucius Malfoy hissed, moving to stare her in the eyes. "Are you aware that by saying what you said to Potter you nearly cost my son his life?"  
  
"How? I don't know what you're talking about Mr. Malfoy," she insisted, staring defiantly back.  
  
"Please Miss Parkinson. You can either cooperate in this, or we will have to do it the hard way," Professor McGonagall said from behind her.  
  
Pansy remained tight-lipped, continuing to look at Malfoy.  
  
Her accuser continued, "Potter and my son are bound soul mates. By you interfering with their relationship, which is all ready fragile, you have caused Harry to reject to bond. Surely you have enough intelligence to know a little something about bonding?" The furious father didn't give her a chance to explain her actions. "With Potter refusing to accept the bond with my son they will both die. Draco has all ready slipped into a coma. It's only a matter of time before Potter succumbs also."  
  
"I didn't do anything wrong," Pansy declared stubbornly. She was sure that if she continued with the pretense of her innocence they will dropped the inquisition.  
  
"YOU HURT MY SON!" he thundered. Lucius slammed his cane down on the hard wood floor. The sound crackled echoing around them.  
  
Dumbledore sighed; he regretted having to do this. "Very well Miss Parkinson, you leave us no choice." The Headmaster looked to Vegeta who was smirking from behind everyone.  
  
The prince casually sauntered around them. They eyed his swollen stomach but immediately stopped when they heard a low growl from Goku.  
  
"I see that you're good at lying, brat," he snarled.  
  
"How dare you call me a brat?" she snapped.  
  
Vegeta leaned over her menacingly, continuing as if Pansy hadn't spoken. "I know that you were the one who tried to hurt the blonde."  
  
Lucius gritted his teeth and gripped his cane. He still hadn't changed his opinion of the male. He hated when people referred to him and his son as 'blondes'.  
  
"That could have been anyone," she said defensively.  
  
"It could have been, but I happen to know that it was you," Vegeta growled, looking directly into her eyes. Pansy finally lost her composure and flinched under the prince's intimidating glare.  
  
"I highly doubt that someone who has no magical power could possible know if I or any one else did anything to Draco," she shot back, struggling to regain her control.  
  
Vegeta walked away from her and returned to his seat next to Goku. Goku's tail immediately snaked out and coiled around his wrist. "Why did you tell Harry that you and Draco were engaged?"  
  
"SHE DID WHAT?!!!" Sirius roared, nearly knocking his chair over.  
  
"Because Draco and I *are * betrothed! Mr. Malfoy and Father had discussed it."  
  
"Silly girl, there is no way in hell I would ask my son marry you, knowing full fucking well that he would be bonded and married to Potter!" Lucius bellowed.  
  
"Don't get upset Padfoot," Remus murmured, pulling his friend back into his seat. If the former Gryffindor lost control he might do something that he would regret later. "There must be some reason why Miss Parkinson did such a thing." He turned his golden orbs to her.  
  
"Yes you di-"  
  
::Stop lying:: the voice interrupted.  
  
"Who said that?" Pansy looked around the room. Someone said those two words to her.  
  
"Miss Parkinson," Dumbledore called. She faced him with an uneasy look. "Prince Vegeta is a telepath. Any memory that is locked away he will be able to retrieve. Now, I will ask you just this once: Were you involved in the attack on young Draco with that Bludger?"  
  
"No."  
  
Vegeta walked back over to her, opening all his senses - he could hear Pansy's heart beating wildly in her chest, smell the fear that poured off of her. He locked eyes with the girl.  
  
::I know every little dirty secret that you hold. You were the one who arranged sending that deadly object to the blonde. You also told the boy that the blonde was in love with you. When in fact it's just the opposite::  
  
Pansy eyes were open wide in fear, her mouth hanging open. She thought they couldn't make her admit to anything until see felt the pressure that Vegeta was placing on her mind.  
  
::Just confess, and I'll stop.::  
  
Her head felt like it was being crushed, squeezed. She whimpered. He was going to kill her if he continued to do so. She tried shaking her head to clear it of the unwanted invasion but to no avail.  
  
::Confess.::  
  
Sweat pooled on her creamy white forehead and traveled down the sides of her face. Pansy was panting. The room felt hot, as if no air was circulating through it. Her hand went straight to her neck. She tried to speak but her words died on her pale pink lips. Her throat burned.  
  
"Geta stop," Goku said calmly, hiding his worry for the stress his mate was putting himself under.  
  
Pansy collapsed to the floor, unconscious. A trail of blood oozed from her nose.  
  
Malfoy stared at Vegeta with grudging respect - mental abilities like that put him on a power level close to the Dark Lord. Vegeta probably could have killed her with one single thought.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, I must remind you that you are to get the information and not harm my student," Dumbledore reprimanded. "The purpose of this was to attain a confession, not hospitalize her."  
  
"Hn, whatever. She made a deal with one of the players from Ravenclaw. She enchanted the ball and had them release it after the blonde caught the golden orb." Goku sensed how much that effort had cost his mate and unobtrusively moved behind him to lend his support.  
  
"Another student was involved?" McGonagall asked in disbelief.  
  
"They didn't know what it would do. The onnanoko lied to them."  
  
"What else did Miss Parkinson do?" this time it was Snape who asked the question.  
  
"She told the boy to stay away from his mate," Vegeta said as a matter of fact.  
  
McGonagall choked on her tea when the royal said that. "You mean Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are-are. . ." she couldn't bring herself to say the rest of the sentence.  
  
"Don't be such a prude. Their scent is all over each other." Vegeta smirked. He was going to let them draw their own conclusions. He and Goku knew that truth, and maybe the wolf did, too. Vegeta had mentioned to his partner that Harry and Draco would bond soon.  
  
"My godson is not having sex with Malfoy!" Sirius declared. He was shooting daggers in Vegeta's direction.  
  
So, the wolf had smelled them. He must have told him that the teens were not intimate yet.  
  
"Goku?" Remus wanted desperately to keep to his friend from over-reacting. He just wanted the Saiyan male to clarify the situation with his godson and his boyfriend.  
  
The earth-raised Saiyan looked around the room. "I'm not going to deny that Harry and Draco are close but I'm also not going to say what they are doing behind closed doors. They are practically adults and should be treated as such."  
  
The Hogworts staff gaped at the man. This was the first time they had heard him speak with any degree of intelligence. No one could have anticipated that. They were floored. Dumbledore had a satisfied look on his face from the answer. Vegeta smiled openly at his lover. He knew that Goku put on an act in front of people. The taller male just showed a little bit of that side to them  
  
"Well, I must sa-say-" Lucius began but he sucked in a deep breath of air as did Snape. Both grabbed for their right forearm and at the same time Vegeta doubled over.  
  
"I must go now. I will be back to discuss what should be done about her." The elder Malfoy fled from the room.  
  
"Geta, what's wrong?" Goku wrapped a strong arm in front of his mate to support him, his tail unconsciously coiling around Vegeta's wrist.  
  
"Iie. It's nothing," Vegeta answered, straightening up and pushing Goku's arm away. "We better be getting back. I need to rest." Goku's tail returned to his waist, but he never took his worried eyes off Vegeta.  
  
As the couple walked toward the door Vegeta stumbled. He gripped the side of his stomach and promptly collapsed, Goku barely catching him before he hit the floor. He was close to panic - something was wrong; torrents of frightful emotions were flowing from his mate. He scooped up the prone prince and quickly left before the others could say anything.  
  
Remus watched as Goku ducked out of the office with Vegeta in his arms. He wondered if he would be able to find someone who cared as much for him as they obviously did for each other. He hoped that. . .well it didn't matter, not any more. Remus looked at the other professors with sad golden eyes, listening to Dumbledore talking to Severus.  
  
Snape was out the door just like Malfoy. Dumbledore just hoped that they made it back without injury.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Madam Pomfrey returned to her office after she had instructed Harry on how to share his energy with Draco. A few minutes had passed when Harry felt a slight grip in his own hand and gave a small gasp. Harry's emerald aura had surrounded Draco and was now flooding the room with glowing light.  
  
The Gryffindor held on until a silver aura appeared around him mingling with his own energy. Draco stirred in his sleep. Silver orbs fluttered opened to stare into jade eyes and with a sense of relief Harry bent down and kissed his boyfriend.  
  
"Harry," Draco's voice cracked from the lack of use.  
  
"Ssshh, love you're still weak," Harry said. He placed trembling fingers over Draco's chapped lips. However, the blonde did not agree with that judgment.  
  
Draco reached with his other hand to hold on to Harry's. "I want you to know something," he whispered. Being unconscious for over two weeks was very evident in his tired face and weak husky voice, but the Gryffindor had never seen a more beautiful sight.  
  
Harry was silently crying, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was barely holding back from sobbing his relief out loud.  
  
"I don't ever want you to give up on living because I got hurt or worse died. I felt your energy slowly draining from you." Draco was panting as he tried to finish. "I want you to know that I love you, Harry."  
  
The dam broke. "I love you too Draco." Harry bent down and kissed him again. Crystal tears free falling soaked Draco's bedclothes.  
  
"Well it's about time that you woke up, Mr. Malfoy." The teens separated to look into the beaming face of the hospital's healer.  
  
"Oh, Madam Pomfrey I was just about to call you," Harry said.  
  
The witch rolled her eyes. "Please Harry. I think that after seven years of you and Mr. Malfoy laying up here every year I think that first names are in order."  
  
Harry grinned then he noticed that Draco was quiet. He looked back to the blonde only find that he had fallen asleep.  
  
"Now, young man I suggest that you drink this. Professor Snape made it for you and Draco." Pomfrey shoved a vial into his hands.  
  
Harry suspiciously eyed the red potion before unstopping it and turning it up. He shuddered at the horrid taste. "God! What was that awful tasting stuff?" Harry stuck out his tongue, wiping it with his hand trying to rid it of the bad taste.  
  
The mediwitch giggled. "That was a regenitive potion as well as a mild sedative." Right when she said that Harry promptly went to sleep.  
  
"Humph, it seems that Severus may have given it a little bit of a kick. Oh, well." Madam Pomfrey positioned Harry properly on the bed, extinguishing the candles and closing the door behind her.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The room was pitch black and stuffy. All the windows were boarded with no fresh air circulating. The group of people covered their coughs as they breathed in the stale air. The occupants in the room hung back close to the door just in case they needed to make a fast get-a-way. Further in the room two lone figures stood side by side kneeling in front of a throne.  
  
Seated upon the throne was none other than the Dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. He had summoned his first and second in command Death Eaters. Malfoy and Snape were the only ones who were not wearing their white masks.  
  
It had been some time since he had met with them and he wanted to know how things were progressing with Potter.  
  
"So Lucius, tell me, when will your son and Potter be bound?"  
  
Lucius flipped down the black hood of his cloak. "I don't know my Lord. Potter has not agreed to it but my son is determined," Lucius answered. He slowly released his breath once he realized that the wizard wasn't going to curse him.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
Snape knew what his Master wanted to hear. "If nothing else happens between now and Draco's next birthday they should be bound after graduation."  
  
"Good. We will remain low with minimal activity. I want Potter to think that I've given up. I want everything to go as planned. Then I will possess the greatest weapon of all. Leave me. I'm in a good mood," he hissed.  
  
Snape and Malfoy didn't need to be told twice. They apparated right there on the spot and returned to the Malfoy Manor. They were not permitted to learn of Lord Voldemort's other plans.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Taking a seat behind his desk, Lucius gulped his drink in one go. He was worried. Voldemort wanted his son and Potter. Something was afoot.  
  
"This isn't good, Lucius," Snape said taking the drink that Narcissa had offered him.  
  
"I know."  
  
They knew without a doubt what the evil wizard wanted. Hopefully, they would be able to do something to prevent that from happening. If not then the world was in danger. Once Harry and Draco were bound, they would be a force to be reckoned with.  
  
"I'm going back to Hogwarts to report to Dumbledore. I suggest you think of something before Potter and Draco seal their bond," Snape said as he stood to leave.  
  
"I will be back tomorrow. There is still that little matter to clear up with Miss Parkinson," Lucius replied.  
  
"And what would you do? Vegeta nearly killed that girl."  
  
Lucius looked thoughtfully at his friend. "Well, it's a damn shame that he didn't. Goku? That's a strange name." He finally had time to think about the unlikely pair.  
  
Snape sat down again with his drink in hand. "I believe it's Japanese, but I could be wrong."  
  
"It seems that he has a lot of control over Vegeta," Lucius said, swirling the contents of his drink.  
  
"That's because the idiotic brute is the pregnant bastard's lover," Snape replied with a sneer. The Potions Master was never one to hold back when it came to insults.  
  
"Pregnant? That was why his stomach was huge?"  
  
Lucius nursed his drink for a moment, deep in thought. "I thought that Muggles of the same sex couldn't get pregnant."  
  
"They're not. . ."  
  
"No wait, Dumbledore told me that they are Saiyans. Now, correct me if I'm wrong but I thought that that race of beings were wiped out?"  
  
"That's what the books would have us believe. Apparently a few managed to escape their planet's destruction." Snape was not about to disclose the fact that he one of that 'few'.  
  
"I don't care for Vegeta. He looks at me as if he's looking into my soul." After today's events, Lucius now felt the need to be even more on his guard with the prince.  
  
"Join the club," Snape merely replied rising once again. "I need to prepare for my next class tomorrow."  
  
"Very well." Lucius shook hands with his friend biding him goodbye. Snape grabbed some power by the fireplace and stepped in. "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts!" he stated clearly then he was gone in a spire of neon green flames.  
  
The elder Malfoy returned to his desk thinking about what could be done about Parkinson. She and her greedy father had caused him quite a bit of trouble. The other pureblood wanted his daughter to marry his son only because Draco was the sole heir of the Malfoy fortune.  
  
However, Lucius had known that his son was bound to end up with Potter's kid. Parkinson had said it would be good if the teens married. Malfoy had known it wasn't possible, but he wasn't able to say so because it was Harry Potter, so he had totally ignored the remark. The question was how did Mr. Parkinson take silence and turn it 'acceptance'?  
  
Making his decision, Lucius took out his quill and a piece of parchment with a fluid motion and began writing. Once he was finished with the letter he placed it inside a plain white envelope sealing it closed. He then pressed the Malfoy crest into the soft red wax. Taking out his wand, Lucius waved it with smooth wrist movements uttering a spell over it.  
  
The envelope turned into a Howler and the person receiving it was going to get an earful.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
All the teachers were sitting at the head table. Dumbledore had that mysterious twinkle back in his sapphire eyes. Sirius was sulking, as he knew what was going on in the Headmaster's mind. Even worse, he had to endure sitting next to Snape. Could his night get any worse? Of course it could. Remus was ignoring him, for reasons he thought that Sirius would not understand.  
  
Remus was chatting away happily to Goku. About what, only Merlin would know that answer to that. The only good thing was that Vegeta was not there. Goku only half listened to Remus. His mind was on Vegeta.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
When the Saiyan couple left Dumbledore's office Goku had IT'd them straight to the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey had been examining the still passed- out Vegeta when he came to. When he realized where he was again, he was furious at his mate.  
  
Goku almost had to power up to Super Saiyan just to keep Vegeta down long enough for the healer to finish her exam.  
  
"Your Highness! You must calm yourself. If you don't I'm afraid that you run the risk of losing your baby."  
  
Vegeta stopped his struggles against Goku when Pomfrey said that. He didn't want to lose this baby.  
  
"What's the matter? Why did he pass out like that?" Goku asked his hand covering the swell of Vegeta's stomach.  
  
Pomfrey could tell that the larger male was worried about his lover. She sighed this was going to be difficult to explain and she didn't even know if they understood the full effects of the Dark Lord's power.  
  
"When Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy left that were summoned by You-Know- Who. The power behind the summoning spelling must have transmitted to you Prince Vegeta. Apparently, you were to exhausted to fight the call."  
  
"So what do we do now. He can't continue on like this," Goku replied. He was determined to do anything that would prevent his mate from losing another baby.  
  
"He needs plenty of rest and lots of it. Also, I'm putting him on temporary bed rest. At this going rate he will for sure lose the child and that means no more dueling or mock fights," Pomfrey said in tone that meant 'or you will answer to me'.  
  
Vegeta bit his tongue the witch was worse than the blue haired onna and the harpy. Pomfrey allowed Goku to take him back to the tower but not before she gave the royal a large dose of sleeping draught. The dosage was enough to keep him asleep for at least a few hours.  
  
They finally returned to their room, Goku concealing a sleeping potion in his pocket. After much arguing and cajoling, he finally got the weakened prince to eat. Pomfrey pulled Goku aside away from Vegeta's hearing range instructing him that the prince should be giving another dose at midnight this way it will ensure that Vegeta gets a full night of rest.  
  
~ End flashback ~  
  
When Goku's dinner companions asked how Vegeta was, he had told them that the royal was fine. He had just overdone it today so he was resting and would not be joining them for dinner. He knew how much Vegeta hated to appear weak in other's eyes. Goku told them he probably wouldn't be staying the entire meal so he could check on his mate.  
  
McGonagall tapped her goblet to silence the hall. Every single student was looking intently at his or her teachers, trying to guess what was going to be said. Dumbledore stood, Sirius trying very hard not to break his glass goblet.  
  
"Just a few announcements before we begin tonight's feast. Hogsmead weekend will start next weekend-" Whoops and cheers resounded in the hall, effectively cutting off the rest of what the aging professor wanted to say. The atmosphere of going off campus was captivating. It was like a drug that no one wanted to give up.  
  
Dumbledore waited patiently for his students to calm down. He continued on, "As a friendly reminder - Prince Vegeta is to be left alone by anyone not wishing to die by his hand or that of his mate. His pregnancy has made him and Mr. Son a bit more protective. So, do not aggravate either one-"  
  
Again he was cut off by faint whispers. He smiled as the students came to realize that all of Vegeta and Goku's bursts of anger stemmed from the royal's condition. They were protecting their baby and Pansy had only made it worse by attacking Vegeta every chance she could get.  
  
Everyone was going to have to be on their guard, especially after what their students in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class had said. There was no way that they wanted to repeat that day again, ever!  
  
The hall settled down once more in order to hear the rest of the announcements. "Now, all you might be aware that Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter are no longer living in their house dorms. The reason for this is they are sharing quarters."  
  
The whole hall gasped except for the few who knew. "I ask that you refrain from harming Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter for they are soul mates and are coming into their full powers. Any harm to either of them will resort in a display of uncontrolled magic. With that said, let the feast begin." Dumbledore clapped his hands together. Mountains of exquisite food appeared.  
  
Goku didn't waste any time jumping in. Remus stared in open fascination as Goku plied his plate high with food. Surely there was no way possible for him to eat all of that? He had to be taking extra to bring to Vegeta. Remus changed his silent opinion after watching his friend wolf down four heaping plates of food.  
  
Sirius quietly seethed while eating his food. Of all the bloody people in the world, it was Snape that he was sitting next too. He was thinking of several different ways that he could curse the greasy Potions Master but nothing good was forth coming.  
  
"Padfoot it's all ready dead," Remus whispered into his ear. Sirius looked down at his plate to see that he indeed 'killed' his meal. He actually had jabbed so hard at the plate it cracked in half. The animagus looked up to see the entire hall watching him with curious eyes.  
  
"So Black, you've finally found something that will keep your students interested. Maybe you need to start butchering things in front of them. I'm amazed you can teach a Dark Arts course. You are so weak and ineffective you should stick with things that are already dead." Snape taunted as the students slowly went back to their meal after watching their professor 'attack' his food.  
  
"You know Snape if it wasn't for your greasy hair and hooked nose, Dumbledore *might* have considered you for the position," Sirius shot back.  
  
That was not the thing to say. Snape jumped out of his chair with his wand drawn. Sirius was just as quick. But he didn't pull his wand, his morphed into his animagus form and launched himself at the other teacher. It had happened so quickly that Snape didn't have time to react. He was amazed that Sirius would transform so quickly. As Snape went down, Sirius reverted back into his human form. It all happened so fast the only thing the students saw was a black blur.  
  
"Remember one thing Snape, I can rip you apart within seconds and you'll still be trying to figure out what happened." Sirius got up and left. He ignored the calls from Remus, he was still mad at the fact that his friend had said not one friendly word to him throughout dinner.  
  
"Are you all right Severus?" Remus asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Now, if you don't mind," the dark hair professor snapped but Remus wasn't taking no or the insult for an answer. He grabbed onto the fallen man to help pull him up. When contact was made on bare skin both growled baring sharp teeth.  
  
Goku saw that Snape's eyes had glossed over. They held an undeniable hunger to them. It was the same hunger that he had seen in Vegeta's obsidian orbs. Without a second thought he latched onto the Potions professor and to Remus and ITed them far away from the castle. Tonight was going to be dangerous.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Any guesses as to what just happened between Sirius, Snape & Remus? Okay, Dumbledore has officially informed everyone that Harry and Draco are soul mates but he didn't say the 'b' word. What do you think that the dark Lord has planned? Let me just say whatever you're thinking it's not it ^_~ Wondering what happened to Pansy? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Teaser Chapter 9: To Love Another  
  
Draco was now sitting up in bed. The potion that Madam Pomfrey had given him did the trick. His mind wandered a little with his eyes closing slightly.  
  
"Hi Dra."  
  
"Blaise, shouldn't you be in class?"  
  
"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure that you were doing better."  
  
"Yes, I am feeling much better. In fact-" but Draco stopped mid-sentence as the door sung open to reveal the object of his dreams.  
  
"I'll talk with you later." Blaise eased out of the room. Harry took the chair that was next to the bed.  
  
"Hey," he greeted. "I got your message. What could you possible need that is going to make me late for class?"  
  
Draco said nothing as he got up and properly greeted his boyfriend. Harry melted on the spot forgetting about that he had classes to attend.  
  
"Harry I was going to wait until Christmas but in light of what happened I can't wait. . ."  
  
Nemesis 


	12. To love another

Can they make a difference?  
  
Chapter 9: To Love Another  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
As a side note: This chapter has been edited for lemons so if you want the unedited version of this chapter please let me know and I'll will send it to you by email ^_~  
  
Hello everyone! First of all I would like to say thank you to each and everyone of you for the fantastic reviews and encouragement for me to continue. I'm writing this fic for my very good friend Kewla ^_~  
  
Next I want to give a special thank you to the Pixel Goddess for keeping me in check and adding her input when my brain could not supply that special touch. I would be lost without her ^_~  
  
Now, to answer some questions that were eating some of you at the core:  
  
~V: You were on the money with the 'blood' theory. It's was more animalistic in nature. That's why Sirius wouldn't have been the right choice for Snape.  
  
~LingXiaoyu: Not necessarily using the term soul mates but intended bond mates.  
  
~Christine G: The triangle was to throw you off. Did it work? Read on and find out it anything comes of it. As for Voldemort let's just say that there is more going on than he's letting us all believe ^_~  
  
~Nelia: You're right it's not good when Voldemort was asking Lucius about the bond. Well, I'm glad that Remus and Sirius' relationship was in question. Yes, that's why Goku is so protective of Vegeta because of the loss of their first child.  
  
~Kewla: I'm glad that you approve of the choice in pairings. Oh, and so you know we haven't saw the last of Parkinson. Angst? No way! Like I said before nothing bad will happen to *any* of them. You're correct about Harry and Draco but read on and find how the students of Hogwarts will response to their relationship.  
  
~*~Tomoyo chan1 ~*~ Anime~*~ Sakura-chan ~*~ Rynna ~*~Arianna ~*~ Anime no Oujo ~*~ General Targuin ~*~ Fox of the Roses ~*~ Incensio Lady ~*~ CM Aeris Queen of Insanity~*~  
  
Now enough of my endless chatter on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Goku reappeared just outside the pitch, still keeping a firm hold on Remus and Snape. He stood between the raging men, as Snape continued to growl.  
  
"Snape, get a hold of yourself!" Goku yelled. Gone was the cheerful Saiyan to be replaced by a stern and meaningful fighter.  
  
The Potions Master gradually came back to his senses, shocked by his own behavior. He lost the tight rein of control that he had over his emotions. When Remus touched him, the only thing he wanted to do was to take the other wizard and claim him.  
  
This was what Dumbledore had warned him about. Snape had been fighting the pull since he had come of age. For the longest time he didn't know what was going on with his body. The only thing that he knew was that he wanted - no he needed the werewolf, like a drowning man needed a lifeline.  
  
His instincts to mark the werewolf over-powered his being. He had tried for so long to avoid Lupin that he had purposely picked arguments with Sirius to distract him. However, he should have known that once the Headmaster had pointed it out there would be no way to ignore his growing attraction toward Lupin. He thought that by ignoring the feeling that it would dissipate. It didn't work - being this close to his desired mate only fueled the fire.  
  
What made matters even worse was it was a few days until the next full moon. Remus' sense of smell was sure to be heightened, so that meant.  
  
"Of all the idiotic stunts that Black has pulled this by far is the most." Snape muttered. Goddamn Sirius, all of this was the bloody mutt's fault.  
  
"What happened back there?" Remus was confused. He could smell that Snape's scent was little off. It was as if he was... Lupin's eyes snapped open in surprised recognition. "Severus...?"  
  
"Tell him Snape," Goku urged.  
  
Severus growled and yanked his arm out of Goku's grasp. "I will not subject myself to Lupin's ridicule over wanting him as my mate. I have - " Snape ranted, then realized what he just said. "Shit!"  
  
"Ridicule over...mate...?" Remus stared at him, stunned.  
  
Snape's next move was totally unexpected by Lupin. He cupped Remus' face between his smooth large hands and passionately kissed him. When Severus broke the kiss, Remus stared at him in wonder. Snape backed away, morphing into an animal as he moved.  
  
For the first time Remus recognized the illegal animagus he had only caught glimpses of in the past. Golden eyes widened at the retreating figure. Under the blanket of night a large silver wolf vanished through a thicket of trees that outlined the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Remus stood in shock, bringing his fingers up to touch his lips. The kiss had left him wanting more. "Goku, what...he kissed me?"  
  
Goku smiled at the stunned wizard.  
  
"Why would Snape do that?"  
  
"He was marking you."  
  
Remus growled in confusion and annoyance. "Does he think I'm that weak? He thinks he can just claim me without a fight? I'm not some submissive male that he can come to when he can't find someone to get off on!" Remus snapped. He was not happy that he was being marked like some Beta.  
  
"No, that's not it Remus," Goku replied, grinning.  
  
"Then what the bloody hell?" Remus asked, exasperated.  
  
"You're his 'intended'. Snape is a Saiyan. That's how..."  
  
Goku didn't get a chance to finish because he was suddenly busy picking Remus up off the damp grass. Remus had fainted from the news.  
  
In the blink of an eye Goku faded from view with his load, returning to the tower for Vegeta's help in dealing with this. Snape had to be found before the teacher's need overtook him. If it took too long, Snape would tear up the castle searching for his mate.  
  
It wouldn't be good for anyone else to come across the unpredictable male. Snape could accidentally hurt them in his quest to find Remus, which Goku wanted to avoid at all costs.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Draco was now sitting up in bed. The potion that Madam Pomfrey had given him did the trick. His mind wandered a little with his eyes closing slightly. His father had visited earlier and left the package that he asked for. Now he was waiting for his boyfriend to come.  
  
The door opened partly to reveal not the dark haired Gryffindor, but another blonde.  
  
"Hi Dra."  
  
"Blaise, shouldn't you be in class?" Draco asked, a little disappointed that it wasn't Harry, but still pleased to see his friend.  
  
"Yeah, but I wanted to make sure that you were doing better."  
  
"Yes, I am feeling much better. In fact-" but Draco stopped mid-sentence as the door swung open to reveal the object of his dreams.  
  
"I'll talk with you later." Blaise grinned, easing out of the room.  
  
"Hey," Harry greeted. "I got your message." He took the chair that was next to the bed. He smiled at Draco, and asked him teasingly, "What could you possibly need that is worth making me late for class?" Harry was just thankful that he didn't have Snape for his morning class.  
  
Draco said nothing as he got up and properly welcomed his boyfriend. Harry melted on the spot, forgetting about that he had classes to attend. Draco pulled away slightly letting his forehead touch Harry's. Strands of blonde hair fell about his face.  
  
"Harry...I was going to...to wait until Christmas...but in light of what had happened...I can't wait," Draco began. His stomach was doing somersaults. He took a deep breath. /I can do this/ he thought.  
  
"Just tell me," Harry encouraged.  
  
Draco reached under the blankets and pulled out a small forest green velvet box. He turned it toward Harry and opened it. "I've never done this before so please bear with me." Draco's voice quavered.  
  
He removed the tiny object from its' plush confines and held Harry's left hand in his. "I known for quite some time that I love you Harry but I was too afraid to tell you for fear of you rejecting me, but after my accident I don't ever want to lose a chance to tell you how I feel. I love you Harry and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of marrying me?"  
  
Draco had the gold band half way on Harry's slender finger. The ring was encrusted with four small diamonds surrounding the large center stone.  
  
Tears streaked down Harry's face as he nodded his head and hugged his now fiancé. "Yes, Draco. Yes." Draco cupped his face and sealed their promise of marriage with a hot fiery kiss. Their tongues swirled around each other, playing and promising delights that would come once they joined.  
  
Clapping could be heard behind them. They broke apart, both of their faces flushed. The teens' chests were heaving as they tried to calm their breathing.  
  
"I was hoping that I would catch you Dragon, before you went back to sleep."  
  
"Father, I thought that you and Professor Dumbledore were in a meeting?"  
  
"Lucius decided that he needed to make sure that you were well, just in case young Harry here said 'no'," Dumbledore replied with amusement.  
  
"You knew?" Mirrored silver eyes accused.  
  
Lucius' facial expression never changed. "I knew all along that you and Pot- Harry would end up together."  
  
Draco's face slipped just a little but he recovered. "You knew! And you didn't tell me - us?" he gestured between himself and Harry.  
  
"You needed to figure that out on your own, without any help from me or your Mother. Narcissa was worried that you wanted to marry Parkinson," Lucius concluded with a slight sneer of disdain in his low even voice.  
  
"Speaking of Pansy, what's going to happen to her now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Considering what she has done to you and Draco, not to mention what Miss Parkinson has done to Prince Vegeta, I think that expulsion would be in order," Professor Dumbledore noted with some sadness. His normally cheerful smile was gone - even the dazzling twinkle in his rich blue eyes was no longer present.  
  
"Could you two excuse us? I need to speak with my son in private," Lucius requested.  
  
Harry gave Draco a chaste kiss before departing with the Headmaster. Once the door was closed Lucius sat down in the chair that Harry was occupying just mere moments before.  
  
"Dad-" Draco addressed his father.  
  
"When will you and Harry seal your bond?"  
  
"I don't know. We haven't made any plans that far in advance. I just proposed to him. Why do you ask?" Draco could feel his father's apprehension about the upcoming ceremony.  
  
"I'm not going to hold out on you about this my Dragon. You and Harry must be bound before your eighteenth birthday. You know that right?"  
  
"Yes, you've stressed that I don't know how many times." Draco waved it off as superfluous information. "I was thinking right before Spring Break. That way we could use that time for a honeymoon or something."  
  
Lucius inwardly smiled at his son's thinking. That was clever planning. "Dragon, I must request that you keep the guest list down to a bare minimum."  
  
"Why Father? I know that Mother would love to plan such an auspicious event."  
  
"There are reasons that I cannot and will not tell you," Lucius said thinking about what Voldemort would do once he found out. "However, I'm more concerned about your wedding night."  
  
Draco raised an elegant brow. He figured that his father wasn't worried about him knowing what to do. It was more likely he was concerned because he doubted Harry had any experience pertaining to the sexual aspects of a relationship.  
  
Now, as the young Slytherin thought about it, he realized there were other issues as well. "Uh, Dad?"  
  
"Yes Dragon."  
  
Draco bit down on his lower lip, making it swell a little. This action alone was enough to let Lucius know that his son was worried about something.  
  
"Could Harry...I'm not exactly sure how I should word this but-"  
  
"You're wondering if Harry could get pregnant, right?"  
  
The other blonde nodded his head without opening his mouth.  
  
Lucius let out a long sigh. "As far as I know Dragon, it is very likely that he could after the first time."  
  
Another thought crossed Draco's mind. "What if he's not ready?"  
  
"You mean to have kids, or sex?"  
  
"Both."  
  
The elder Malfoy smirked. "I cannot tell you how to solve that problem. However, I will tell you this: try talking to him about it." Lucius stood to leave. "Now, I must go. I have some other business that I need to tend to before I go. Try and get some rest. Don't worry about it too much." With a swirl of his cloak Lucius was gone.  
  
The Malfoy heir had plenty to mull over. Draco settled down in the bed to think about how to discuss the upcoming binding ritual that would join him and Harry together, but no matter how he looked at it it was a high probability that Harry would become pregnant.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The tall Saiyan warrior laid Remus down on the sofa and stalked upstairs in search of his partner. Goku walked through the bedroom door to find Vegeta sprawled out on the bed. The vision of the smaller was something that Goku could only describe as beautiful.  
  
Vegeta was asleep on top of the comforter. His spandex uniform had become uncomfortable around his expanding stomach. The royal glowed as each day passed by. Goku never had seen such beauty as he did when he drank in the radiance of his lover, but he had no time to submerge himself in such erotic thoughts. There was a serious problem that needed to be resolved.  
  
Goku groaned inwardly. "Hey koi," he said nudging his partner.  
  
"Hmm?" Vegeta answered in his sleep-induced state.  
  
"Geta, please wake-up," Goku pleaded. He cursed the sleeping draught for working against him instead of with him.  
  
"Not now Kay. I'm too tired." Vegeta was having a very good dream. Goku saw the rise in his lover's pants. He probably would have laughed if the situation were not so serious.  
  
"Vegeta, please get up. Snape is in heat," Goku begged.  
  
That finally got his attention. Vegeta shot up out of the bed. "Nani?!"  
  
"Somehow when Remus touched Snape's hand it triggered his heat cycle. I think that he had been fighting the pull toward Remus and now it's too much for him to handle," Goku explained.  
  
"Shittama! Where is Snape now?" the prince asked while he properly dressed himself. He now wore a dark blue gi similar to Goku's. He was a bit disoriented from the sleeping potion.  
  
"He took off toward the Forbidden Forest, but I'm sure once everything has set-in he will look for Remus."  
  
"Where's the Wolf?"  
  
"Downstairs. Snape marked him, so he can track his scent. I'm just not sure if he's fully aware of that. Vegeta, I'm not positive if Lupin wants Snape as a mate - he was kind of confused."  
  
"Shimatta!" Vegeta was out of the door and downstairs when he came across the slowly recovering wizard. This was so not good. Snape would regain his senses and would be fighting mad to get to this male. The only reasonable thing to do was to get Remus into Snape's private rooms. It was even more important that he found Snape before things got out of hand.  
  
"Kakarott, I'm going to look for Snape. Explain to the Wolf what is going on, but whatever you do, get him-" Vegeta said as his pointed a slender gloved finger in the Dark Arts teacher's direction. "- into Snape's room."  
  
Without another word Vegeta turned to leave the tower but he returned to his mate and brought his lips to him. Goku moaned into his prince's hot warm mouth asking for more but soon the prince and soft luscious lips were nothing more than faint traces against his own.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The Potions Master was now resting at the forest's edge. He didn't trek too deeply into the forbidden area. He knew he had failed miserably. Snape transformed back into his human form not long after he left Lupin and Goku.  
  
He wanted Remus J. Lupin to be his mate. He had been attracted to him all through their school years, but had resisted, fearing more rejection and ridicule. He learned that lesson early on. He had never really examined his motives for learning to become an animagus. He should have known the first time the spell worked and he became a wolf - there was no avoiding his desire for Remus. The need burned in him during full moons - to change, to watch his intended - even from a distance, but he couldn't bring himself to do it lately, especially since Black was always with him.  
  
He had seen others - students and teachers - go through their dating rituals and courtships. They all seemed strange to him. This attraction he had for Remus was different, he knew it, but he didn't understand why. Finally, at Dumbledore's insistence Snape, along with Lucius and select students from each House, took a class called Other Species and Their Origins.  
  
At first Severus didn't understand why he needed to take such as course but he soon realized what the Headmaster was getting at. He still didn't know that he was a Saiyan even though the class had briefly discussed Saiyan mating rituals.  
  
Severus had deduced that he was going through some sort of weird wizarding puberty. He struggled to resist his attraction to the werewolf during their remaining school years, becoming even more withdrawn.  
  
It wasn't until they had left Hogwarts that he admitted to himself that he missed the young werewolf and Remus really meant something to him. His heart ached at the loss of never telling him of his true feelings.  
  
Ever since Potter's third year he resented Dumbledore for not assigning him the most coveted position as Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor. After that year he didn't think that he would ever recover from seeing Lupin and having his heart broken again.  
  
Then the Headmaster had informed who the new Dark Arts professor would be. He was both ecstatic and terrified to see Remus return to Hogwarts. Then Vegeta and Goku showed up. That hunger he had felt for Lupin came crashing back over him, even worse than before. Somehow the couple had reawakened his long-buried Saiyan instincts.  
  
Severus needed the other male. He could still smell him; still taste him. He was on fire, his blood burning in his veins. His skin was hot to the touch and he *itched *. It felt like flames were running down his back, ending at the base of his spine where Vegeta had touched him.  
  
It was becoming so hard to think. The only thing that kept running through his mind was his hunger to claim and dominate the werewolf. Snape's head snapped up and he growled a warning when he sensed another male. He sniffed an intruder - a marked, pregnant male - unclaimable.  
  
"Go away Vegeta!" he bared his teeth at the blue-blooded Saiyan.  
  
"No, you need to get back to the Wolf and finish this."  
  
"I will not force a claim on him," he spat.  
  
"You've all ready marked him. What's keeping you from bonding to him? If you continue like this you will become a danger to those around you."  
  
"What the fuck do you care?!" Clearly Snape was not in a talkative mood.  
  
"I don't, but the old man does." Vegeta's hand rested on his tummy, as a protective gesture against Snape. He didn't want any harm to come to his unborn child.  
  
"I...he doesn't want me as a mate. I've seen the way he looks at me."  
  
Vegeta scoffed. "Don't be so sure. Why don't you remove that ridiculous charm so he can see you for who you really are."  
  
Snape was slightly affronted. "How did you know?"  
  
"Hn, even though I can not penetrate your mind, some of your thoughts leaked through. Remove the charm," Vegeta said with finality.  
  
The teacher thought back to when the charm was cast. Dumbledore didn't give him details, but told him the charm was necessary because a mysterious enemy was looking for him. It was also needed because he had been stupid enough to join Voldemort and receive Dark Mark, without considering the consequences of that decision.  
  
As Severus became older the charm would progress, making him look as if the evil deeds he was supposedly performing were taking their toll on him. The charm was cast to be undetectable and designed so only he or Dumbledore could remove it.  
  
However, he had discovered years ago that Dumbledore deceived him yet again. The charm could not be removed until either the Dark Lord was defeated or Snape had admitted to himself he had found his 'intended'. Severus had never believed the spell would ever be removed.  
  
The unlikely defeat of the Dark Lord seemed to depend upon the improbable success of Potter. He had long since given up on Remus accepting him as a mate, and no other person had attracted his interest. Not that he was really looking for another mate. Snape gritted his teeth in frustration. Vegeta was right. The situation had changed and he could remove the concealing charm. "I will do it after I claim Remus, but not before."  
  
"Kakarott has brought him to your rooms - I do not think he will reject your claim. But I warn you now Snape, you've delayed too long for this to be a gentle thing. The moon is too close to being full, and after waiting over fifteen years to claim him, your animal instincts will be more feral.  
  
I doubt that Lupin will be able to establish himself as the dominant mate." Vegeta thought back to when he and Kakarott had mated. The moon had been full, and the affair had been brutal and bloody.  
  
"I have no intention of allowing him to dominate me," Snape growled, baring his teeth.  
  
Vegeta smirked. From the very first day he perceived Snape as a dominant male. "Try not to kill him."  
  
The Saiyan males walked back to the castle in relative silence. However, Vegeta knew that with each step Snape was becoming more unhinged. He was fighting his aggressive side not to bolt in search of Lupin. This was going to be interesting. Not only was Severus fighting his heat but he was also fighting the effects of the upcoming full moon.  
  
At least the effects of the full moon wouldn't be as bad since the Potions professor's rooms were deep in the dungeons.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
As Harry walked into the Great Hall all eyes were on him. He tried his best not to blush in embarrassment and buckle under the pressure of the funny looks but it was hard. He caught some of the hushed whispers as he made his way to sit with his friends.  
  
"Can you believe it? He and Malfoy are supposed to be soul mates..."  
  
"No wonder he never dated any girls..."  
  
"What a waste..."  
  
Harry finally arrived at his house table. He really didn't feel at home with his housemates either. Dean and Seamus were staring at him in disapproval. Ginny looked as if she had been crying, as well as Padma and Lavender. Colin Creevy just glared along with Neville. Apparently, their savior wasn't supposed to like boys. This was not how he had wanted every one to know that he was gay.  
  
"Harry, did everything turn out okay with Draco?" Hermione asked. None of the Trio was interested in eating at the moment.  
  
"Yeah, Mr. Malfoy told us that knew about us being bound."  
  
"He was okay with it? That's good to know. Now, maybe I can ask you," Hermione continued on without pausing. "Harry, you do know that once you and Draco get married and bound it's for life, right?"  
  
Harry gave this some thought. He didn't know that he would be mated to Draco forever but it just seemed right. He didn't have a problem living the rest of his life with someone that he loved. Even more importantly, Draco loved him back.  
  
"To be honest, I didn't know - but I don't care. I love Draco and nothing is going to keep us from being together," he replied truthfully.  
  
"But what about You-Know-Who?" Ron cut in.  
  
Leave it to the redhead to spoil a good moment. Harry frowned. "What about him? From what I've heard, Voldemort has been keeping a low profile. Should I put off being happy waiting for what might happen? If I do, he's already won."  
  
"But..."  
  
" No," Harry shook his head in denial. "I refuse to worry about it. Hermione, did you ever if out that information about male pregnancies?"  
  
"Yes, Harry I did. It seems that only a few were recorded. Believe it or not Godric Gryffindor was one. Your bloodline is one of the few in the wizarding world to have male pregnancies. It is also one of the few that has members finding their soul-mates." Hermione couldn't bring herself to tell her friend that the other wizarding bloodline was Slytherin.  
  
After dinner the Trio trekked back to Harry's tower. They had some studying to do. None of them noticed a piece of paper slipping out of Hermione's notebook and gliding noiselessly to the other side of the room.  
  
Blaise had been preparing to see Draco to give him his class notes for the weeks he had been in a coma. Since he didn't have time earlier when Harry showed. As he stood to leave for the infirmary, he spotted the sheet Hermione dropped. He quickly stepped over and trapped it beneath his loafer.  
  
Bending down to retrieve the paper, his eyes widened when he carefully read the contents of the note:  
  
{Among some of the oldest wizarding bloodlines to bare children from male 'mothers' included Merlin, Gryffindor and Slytherin. This also meant that their male descendants inherited the ability to conceive. In more recent history it has been discovered that several bloodlines carry the trait for male pregnancies: Black, Malfoy, and Lu-} The note ended with there.  
  
So, Draco had the potential to become pregnant. Blaise tucked the paper in his book bag. Granger had been researching some very *interesting * things, and he some questions for the brunette.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
~ Miles away from Hogwarts ~  
  
Voldemort sat proudly upon his self-proclaimed throne. Most of his followers remained, returning to him when he summoned them. He looked about his sanctuary, examining his minions with a shrewd eye. He knew that something was going on with Malfoy and Snape but he couldn't quite place it.  
  
No matter though, he was going to have their loyalties proven once and for all. He inwardly smiled as he beckoned his newest follower closer.  
  
"My Lord, how may I be of service to you?"  
  
"Tell me, my pet, what has Lucius and Severus on edge?" the dark wizard asked.  
  
"It seems that Dumbledore has requested to aid of outsiders, Muggles, but they are like no Muggles that I have ever seen."  
  
Crimson orbs ignited. "Tell me."  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Vegeta stayed alongside Snape until they were inside of his private chambers. Snape refused to ask how in Merlin's name did Goku get into his rooms without setting off the wards or using a password. Remus stopped his pacing like a caged animal long enough to stare at Snape in wonder as he entered the room.  
  
The prince took a seat next to his mate. His tail thumped loudly on the black leather sofa while Goku's tail coiled around his wrist to show the other males that the royal was clearly off-limits.  
  
"Remus. . " Snape began, trying in vain to make eye contact as Remus ducked his head.  
  
"I am not going to say that I understand because I don't. How can you be a Saiyan, Severus?" Remus had finally stopped and watched from under his bangs as Snape moved over the bar.  
  
"I just recently found out myself," Snape pulled out a half-empty bottle of brandy, wishing it were stronger. He was trying to stay away from Lupin but his scent was starting to suffocate him. It didn't matter where he turned, the scent of spice and wood tingled his senses. Snape put the bottle back down unopened and bit back a growl.  
  
"Look as much as we want to stay and watch the show, I'm tired. Fight it out for all I care, or better still kill each other. I'm warning you both - your need to be dominant is going to be strong," Vegeta said, not wishing to be in the room any longer than necessary.  
  
"Remus, are you. . .?" Goku asked, concerned for his friend's well being.  
  
Vegeta smirked as Lupin distractedly waved them away, not tearing his eyes off Severus.  
  
"See ya." Goku grinned, grabbed onto Vegeta, and vanished into thin air.  
  
The wizards hardly noticed the pair had left.  
  
Remus edged closer to Snape. Snape rumbled a warning deep in his chest and lunged at his prey, pinning him to the floor with his weight.  
  
"Damn it, Severus what's gotten into you?!" Remus felt a thrill of fear, as he felt the corded muscles in the arms he was struggling to remove from his shoulders.  
  
Snape ran his tongue over his prey's ear, and then nibbled on his lobe, before breathlessly hissing, "Let's make this as painless as possible." His voice flowed smoothly over Remus' ear making him shiver. "For years now I've denied myself the pleasure of claiming you."  
  
The silkiness of the Potions Master's voice was making the other male melt. He so rarely got to hear that tone. Snape brought a hand up to caress Remus' slightly wan face. Unable to wait, he crushed the other's lips with his own, his tongue - asking, begging, demanding admittance. Lupin allowed him in and Severus plundered his mouth. Remus returned the kiss and their tongues continued the battle for dominance.  
  
He finally drew away, pulling in shuddering breaths. He was burning again; the fire searing its' way down his spine. He had to make Remus his.  
  
Severus inhaled Remus' scent. He could sense that Remus was an Alpha male and fighting for dominance would take a great deal of effort. Snape didn't want to hurt him, but he had to be in control. Remus was a strong spirited wizard and Severus knew he was going to fight him tooth and nail.  
  
The other wizard smelt the Saiyan's arousal. It was just like this when they were on the pitch. Remus snarled and brought up his knee to Snape's chest and pushed him off. Remus rolled over quickly and rose to his feet. He stood in a fighting stance. Snape landed on his back, but quickly regained his footing.  
  
"I am not some bitch that you can use for breeding Snape!"  
  
"I want you as my mate, you fool, not my bitch. But you *will * submit to me." The hungry look was back in the Saiyan's obsidian orbs. Severus removed his long flowing robe and overcoat. Remus took an involuntary step back as Snape moved closer, standing before him in his long sleeve Eton collar white shirt and black trousers.  
  
Remus sucked in a breath of air. The sight of the Potions Master sent a wave of blood straight to his groin. He could feel himself getting hard. He had always thought Snape was a walking sex god and didn't even know it. However, Remus pushed those kinds of thoughts to the back of his mind. That had to wait until this fight was over - until then he had bigger fish to fry, as the Muggle saying went.  
  
The wizard's charged each other. Snape swung with his right but Remus ducked to avoid the hit. He quickly punched Snape in the stomach. Severus took the hit with a grunt. He countered the move with kick to Remus' side.  
  
The fight for dominance had begun.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Loud booms could be heard on the upper levels of the castle. Dumbledore and McGonagall sat together drinking tea.  
  
The Headmaster smiled at the recent turn of events.  
  
"Honestly, Albus, none of the girls have ever been this destructive."  
  
"Hmmm...I seem to recall some broken furniture with Madam Hooch. . "  
  
"Really, Albus! I still think that Remus and Severus should have been outside for this," Minerva commented while inhaling the calming drink.  
  
"Oh, nonsense my dear, If anything they are tearing up Severus' main room. I placed protective wards around the room to ensure that no one outside or near his chambers would be harmed. He can put it back together in no time," he explained beaming.  
  
"What should we tell the students if they ask?"  
  
"That Professors Snape and Lupin are on a short leave," Dumbledore smiled at the Deputy Headmistress.  
  
Minerva shook her head. She had never in all her years thought she would live to see the day when Severus took a mate. She figured that everything happens for a reason. She would have to send Prince Vegeta and Mr. Son a personal thank you gift for making the young wizard come to his senses.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Harry was sitting in his room with Hermione and Ron chatting quietly when they heard his roommates climbing the stairs. In this stage of his pregnancy, Vegeta could no longer levitate himself or cast energy blasts, which everyone was quietly thankful for. Vegeta was now like a child wielding a wand.  
  
The prince seemed more worn-out and tired. Dark visible shadows were always present beneath his expressionless charcoal eyes. Madam Pomfrey had given Goku strict instructions to bring the prince back to the infirmary if Vegeta complained about any cramping or spotting.  
  
Harry was thinking about Draco. His life had taken a different turn of sorts. He was unconsciously fingering his engagement ring when Ron broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Hey mate? Are you going to tell us what Malfoy wanted or what?" the redhead asked. He had come to terms about the Slytherin prince being in his friend's life but he wasn't going to change his opinion of him overnight. And he certainly wasn't ready to start calling him by his first name just yet.  
  
Harry had been wondering how he was going to break the news of his engagement to his best friends. He knew that Hermione would be elated but Ron was still trying to adjust to the situation. He thought that maybe he could put it off for a day or two but Hermione had spotted the ring.  
  
"Harry, is that an engagement ring? Did Draco propose to you?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. It was rather unexpected, but Mr. Malfoy had convinced me that I belonged at Draco's side. When Draco came to he asked me to marry him," Harry explained in a quiet tone.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Panting heavily Remus lay underneath his soon-to-be-lover. He was tired and bleeding. Snape had his share of wounds, but his were worse. He cursed himself for being so weak. Remus had never expected to be so easily dominated. But it had happened. Snape, of all people, had beaten him into submission. He showed an unbelievable amount of strength and it still appeared that he had been trying to hold himself back.  
  
Now Remus was pinned to the floor on his stomach, Snape sitting on his thighs. One arm was twisted behind his back and Snape's fingers coiled in his hair, pulling his head back to bare his throat. Remus nearly whined, his fear and arousal mingling to torment him unbearably. He needed. . .oh god, he needed this. . .  
  
"Severus, please. . " he begged, shuddering.  
  
Snape bent to him, his face feral in desire. He could hardly think, the blood, the sweat was taking his mind away. There was just this all- consuming need. . .  
  
"Say it," he growled, dipping his tongue into the hollows of Remus' neck. "Say you are mine."  
  
"Yes. . .I-I am yours. . " he conceded breathlessly, drawing his head further back to bare more of his vulnerable throat.  
  
Snape gave a howl of triumph as he buried his teeth into the tender pale flesh between Remus' neck and shoulder. The wolf's blood was tangy. Remus moaned softly as Severus suckled the crimson substance as if he was a babe drinking from his mother's breast.  
  
Snape gently released his mate, and turned Remus on his back. He looked at him hungrily and returned to his neck, lapping up the waning remnants of blood, kissing the wound making his mate moan again.  
  
Gasping for air Remus clung onto his mate's shoulders. "Severus, you shouldn't have done that," he said worriedly.  
  
Obsidian orbs stared longingly into passion-filled golden ones. Snape placed a phantom kiss on the side of Remus' mouth. "I know what I'm doing. You have no fear of my turning into a werewolf. That will only work if *you* are in your wolf form. Now, since I've marked you, your wolf self will not harm me. I will be identified as your dominant mate," Snape replied smoothly, a smirk marring his features. Strangely, it reminded Remus of the short-tempered prince.  
  
Snape suddenly rose, drawing Remus to his feet. He left the room, knowing Remus would follow without question.  
  
Remus noticed that his mate's room was fairly large with a four-poster bed decorated in royal blue. He had not expected that. For the longest time he imagined that Severus' bedchamber would be decked out in his house colors.  
  
Remus could tell that Snape was a neat freak. Nothing was out of place. Even the bookshelves were immaculate, not even a speck of dust. He then wondered why the Potions Master's storeroom looked like a natural disaster had gone through it. He shrugged his shoulders as best as he could and cautiously followed.  
  
The werewolf stood at in the door of the bathroom quietly watching the Potions professor. Severus pointed his wand at the mirror and said a spell. A sliver of light expelled from the tip of Snape's wand hitting the mirror to only bounce back and hit him.  
  
Remus was about to shout at him for doing something stupid when the effects of the spell took hold. Snape's skin color deepened from its normal sallow appearance to a golden tan. Crooked stained teeth straightened and brightened to a gleaming pearly white. Remus saw sharp canines and incisors. He licked his lips, remembering the euphoria Snape's bite had brought him, becoming even more aroused.  
  
Remus saw auburn highlights throughout the jet-black hair. The dark hair didn't look greasy and stringy, but soft and straight. Remus could also make out a slight widow's peak from the pulled back hair. He stared closely and for the second the time that night he saw the resemblance between his mate and Vegeta.  
  
Remus was at a loss for words but if he had to describe the vision before him he could sum it up in one word, "Beautiful."  
  
The word left Severus stunned. The charm had been in place for so long, he no longer knew what he really looked like.  
  
Now, with no other doubt in his mind he turned to Remus and smirking with delight he began to stalk his prey.  
  
Remus was thoroughly enjoying this game. He may be claimed, but he wasn't yet captured. He backed away from his hunter, retreating until the backs of his legs made contact with the bed.  
  
Snape growled in delight and pounced, pressing his smaller mate down onto the bed. All control gone, he ripped away the tattered remnants of Remus' shirt.  
  
Once again Remus found himself under the powerful Saiyan. He arched his back giving into the all-consuming need that had arisen in his groin.  
  
His mouth was plundered, devoured. He was drowning in his desire. He struggled to touch Severus everywhere, to rip his clothes off, and whined in frustration when Snape captured his wrists and pinned them to the bed.  
  
"Mine," Snape purred, laving his claim mark.  
  
He clutched at the bed linen as Severus' wicked tongue glided over his skin, tasting every bit of him.  
  
Somewhere along the way Snape the professor had turned into Severus the lover. Remus' mind was beyond reason. All that mattered was that tongue, those fingers. He moaned with pleasure as Severus teased and licked his nipples making them sensitive. His fingers tortured his abdomen with teasing touches. Severus continued downward, dipping his tongue into his navel, drawing a shudder of pleasure from Remus. He followed the trail of brown hair that disappeared beneath Remus' trousers.  
  
Growling possessively, Severus broke the zipper and button on said trousers. Severus had never realized how tempting his mate could be until he lay there, splayed beneath him. Even though Remus' face appeared thin, his body was marvelously fit and healthy. How could he have hidden this beauty beneath those ragged teaching robes?  
  
/Note to self: Burn all of his clothes and buy him new ones/ he mused as he continued with his task of making Remus mewl with desire.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Mirrored obsidians orbs stared deep into each other. Both warriors sensed the beginnings of the new bond. Goku smiled in the darkness of his shared room as he spooned close to Vegeta, rubbing his expanded belly. Vegeta closed his eyes in contentment. Goku sensed the new life within his mate's body, and eagerly anticipated the day that he would hold his precious child.  
  
"Go to sleep Kakarott," came the gruff, sleepy command.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Goku propped himself up on his left elbow. "I was just thinking about the baby."  
  
Vegeta smiled, half-asleep, "I'm sure that he will be fine."  
  
"He, huh? I'm praying to Kami that he will bless us with a beautiful girl," he exclaimed bending down to kiss his lover on the temple while running slender fingers through flaming hair.  
  
"If Kami cares anything about us he will give us a boy. Now, go to sleep," Vegeta commanded again, biting back a yawn.  
  
"Do you think that he will notice?"  
  
Vegeta knew which 'he' Kakarott was referring to. "Well, if he doesn't the wolf will." The prince chuckled. "I would give anything to be a fly on the wall to see his reaction."  
  
Goku leaned over to give his mate a chaste kiss before closing his eyes to get some much-needed sleep.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Severus woke early the following morning with a splitting headache. He couldn't remember being sick since. . .well, never! Not only did his head hurt, but also his lower back was killing him.  
  
He touched the wound on his neck where Remus had returned his claim and purred with delight. The night had been long and exhausting and he felt drained. He could feel his skin *itching *. Was this a normal effect of mating? He wasn't sure, and was unable to interpret these sensations.  
  
He suspected it was probably related to moon, but Severus wasn't worried. From what he had learned and observed he wouldn't be able to transform without a tail, which had been removed when he was younger.  
  
Severus untangled himself from his slumbering mate and stretched languidly, running slender fingers through tousled reddish-black hair. He quietly eased off the bed placing both feet on the floor. He needed to take something for this headache. After that he was going to have a house-elf to bring them breakfast. As soon as he stood to take a step he fell over.  
  
"Goddamnit, now what?!" he cursed.  
  
Unfortunately, the loud noise woke-up Remus.  
  
Remus blinked a few times to get his vision to focus. He felt content for the first time in his life. He smiled at the recent memory of Severus making love with him. A light blush highlighted his cheeks. He was very surprised how aggressive the formerly shy Severus had been. His blush deepened as certain images passed through his memory.  
  
Every muscle in his body ached. At one point he thought that Snape was going to kill him from the savage claiming. He never would have thought that Severus was a sadist. The place where Snape bit him still throbbed angrily. /Hell, I'll probably never be able to sit down again. /  
  
Remus turned over to seek out his bedmate, only to find that he was on the floor cursing up a storm. He peeked over the side of the king size four- poster bed.  
  
"Sev, what are you doing down there?"  
  
Severus huffed, blowing his hair out of his face. "Well, don't just lie there looking at me, help me up, Rem." The professor easily slipped back into using his lover's nickname from when they went to school.  
  
Remus climbed out of bed, not thinking about his lack of clothes, to help his mate to his feet. He swayed a little. He had no intention of leaving this room today. It was a good thing there were no classes today or else Remus would be in serious trouble.  
  
Thinking of Sirius, Remus frowned. He was going to have to talk with his friend and explain to him what happened. Remus just wasn't sure how he was going to break the news to him that he and Snape, no correction - Severus, were mated.  
  
Remus held out his hand to his partner. Once the Potions professor was standing something snaked itself around Remus' right wrist.  
  
"Oh, my god! Sev, what the hell is that?!!"  
  
Severus looked down to see what his mate was looking at. "Shit!" he exclaimed, then fainted, pulling Remus down with him.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
A/N: Yup! I'm evil for ending it there but hey at least I sorta guarantee that you'll come back to read the next chapter ^_~ Well, what do you think happened to Severus and what has Remus on edge? Were you happy with the Severus & Remus pairing? If not, than I'm sorry, I tried. I wanted a Sirius & Severus pairing but I wasn't feeling it. I think that they work better as opposites. So, tell me what you think?  
  
Voldemort is planning something big. Hmm, looks like he's going to be trouble. Any guesses on what he's planning.  
  
Wow, Harry and Draco are engaged. Cool! Well, I'm not going to drag out their engagement 'cause I want to get to the wedding night ^_~  
  
Tell me your thoughts and any comments that you might have.  
  
Nemesis  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Teaser Chapter 10: You are mine!  
  
The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was sitting across from his friend. Remus didn't know what to do with his hands or feet or anything that he could rattle on the table. Finally after twenty minutes of staring at his partner in crime and pranks, Sirius decided to break the ice.  
  
"Moony, I-"  
  
"Padfoot, I'm sorry for last week and avoiding you all this time." Remus had cut him off.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "I over-reacted and..."  
  
"And you were jealous." Remus smiled. Their friendship would survive, he'd hoped. "I need to tell you something Padfoot, and I don't want to lose your friendship over this," Remus had lowered his voice. He could feel his heart move into his throat and it was pounding loudly in his ears.  
  
Sirius brushed some of his long bangs out of his cerulean eyes. He grabbed onto his friend hand silently giving him encouragement.  
  
"Whatever you have to say Moony, you can tell me."  
  
Remus was about to tell his friend his secret when. . . 


	13. You are mine!

Can they make a difference?  
  
Chapter 10: You are mine!  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't ask  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships, if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
Notes: Well everyone here it is! Thank you for all of reviews I'm excited that everyone is enjoying this so far, and it's still not over. Thank you my beta-reader the Pixel Goddess - All hail to the Goddess!  
  
~Laura: Here's your update ^_~ Sorry I haven't email you I've been busy with work and the kids. I'll promise to chat w/ you soon, 'k.  
  
~Shea Loner: Can you imagine how the students and staff are going to react? Hope Madame Pomfrey is ready for them.  
  
~Kitai Shinsei: I'm not telling (smiles) Read on and find out about that last part that was torn off of Hermione's paper.  
  
~Nelia: Remember, we're dealing with AU and magical forces, so anything is possible ^_~  
  
~Red Kasei: Sorry about the cliffhangers (nnooot ^_~) Haven't got around to reading your new fic but I will this weekend ^_~  
  
~V: I know I'm evil but you still love me.  
  
~LingXiaoyu: Did I answer your question? If I didn't then it's '$hit' (that sound crude) and that was a typo the correct spelling is 'Shimatta'.  
  
~Christine G: Read on and find out more about Voldemort's new lackey.  
  
~Kewla: Please forgive me I've been sick and the kids too. Hope you are doing well. Anyway,s Lucius doesn't want anything (or anyone) to interfere with Draco and Harry's bonding. More about that later. Vegeta and Goku's mission is far from over. Severus was just as surprised about his tail as Remus. We will see more of it ^_~ Remus and Sirius will have some issues to work on. I can't tell you if anything bad will happen to Pansy.  
  
Thank you: ~*~Shea Loner~*~ Kitai Shinsei ~*~Saiyajin-Neko~*~ Yukina ~*~Incensio Lady~*~ Arianna~*~Goddess of Insanity and Pauru~*~Lady Sakura- Chan~*~  
  
Now enough of my endless chatter on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Gossip was running rampant throughout Hogwarts, brought on by Dumbledore's stunning announcement at breakfast that Potions classes were cancelled. For the remainder of the week the teacher would be away. Professor Snape had never missed a day, and the students had a multitude of theories and plots surrounding mystery for the teacher's absence.  
  
One theory was Professor Snape had been arrested by the Ministry for his connection with the Dark Lord. Another rumor that was blowing through school was that he (Professor Snape) tried to poison Professor Lupin, who had gone missing after Goku had 'disapparated' them from the Great Hall.  
  
By lunchtime, one of the rumors was dispelled by Lupin's appearance at the teachers' table. While the students noted his presence, most didn't notice his abnormal behavior. The owner of a pair of brilliant jade orbs did.  
  
Leaning over toward Ron and Hermione, Harry whispered, "Look at how Lupin is acting."  
  
The friends casually glanced the teacher's way. Remus was shaking a little as he pushed his food around on his plate, not eating. Sirius was pointedly ignoring him, giving Remus the cold shoulder. It was unusual behavior for the duo.  
  
"Something is not right," Harry said.  
  
"You were weird like that when Draco was sick." Hermione added.  
  
Ron remained quiet. How could his comment when he had a mouth full of food?  
  
After lunch the Trio was on their way to Care of Magical Creatures when they were stopped by a group of Slytherins. They tried to ignore them and brush by, but their way was blocked.  
  
Harry was wary, but not too concerned when one of the girls stood directly in his path. He wasn't prepared for her next move.  
  
SLAP!  
  
"Well, Potter? I hope that you're satisfied!"  
  
Harry's eyes widened in shock, his face stinging from the strike.  
  
"Back off, Bulstrode," Ron warned. He gripped his wand inside his robe.  
  
"What was that for?" Harry asked. "I have no ideal what you're on about."  
  
The female Slytherin snarled in a tone that clearly stated the hostility of the group. "Pansy!"  
  
"What about her?" Hermione joined in. She was more than a little upset that the girl had hit Harry in the first place. This was one of the times that she wished that Vegeta was here. Unfortunately for them, he was seeing Madam Pomfrey.  
  
Other students were starting to gather around the group. Blaise hung back to see what would happen. He knew that Draco was going to be pissed off that Millicent had pulled a stunt like this. He should have known that one of the sycophants would pick-up where Pansy left off. /Dummy/  
  
"I don't know how you did it, and frankly I don't care, but you're going to pay for coming between Draco and Pansy."  
  
Blaise choked back a laugh. Was she mad? He knew that Draco liked guys. Hell, any blind man could see that.  
  
"Get a life Bulstrode," Hermione said in her friend's defense. "Pansy was never in the picture. Harry and Draco are soul mates."  
  
"That's a lie!" the girl shouted, swinging and missing at Hermione.  
  
Where in the hell was Hagrid? Blaise knew that this was going to get ugly if it wasn't stopped soon.  
  
"No, it's not. Why else would Mr. Malfoy allow his son to be in the same tower with Harry?" Hermione argued.  
  
"Dumbledore obviously tricked him." Millicent's temper was clearly showing on her face. She was becoming red and puffy. She was about to punch the other witch when she was suddenly thrown to the ground.  
  
Harry had stood by silently as his friends defended him, his anger building since the slap. When he saw her about to strike again, his emerald eyes flared to life. The air became charged around him, making the other students take cautious steps back. Thunder rumbled overhead.  
  
Hermione and Ron remembered experiencing this before, and tried without success to calm him down.  
  
Blaise didn't even wait to be told to go get help. He bolted from the yard for help in diffusing the situation.  
  
The ground shook violently as pieces of grass and dirt were lifted. Trees near the Forbidden Forest swayed as their roots popped out from their resting place. The students heard inhuman cries coming from that direction. Obviously, Harry's power-surge was a bit too much on the creatures that dwelled in the forest. Storm clouds gathered over them turning the perfect afternoon into a maelstrom.  
  
Harry took one aggressive step toward the downed Slytherin. Lightening struck near his foot ripping a fissure up to Bulstrode. She backed away only to have the rift stop just short of her legs.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Draco had been released from the hospital the day before and was trying to get caught up on all his late work. He was in the library doing some research for Transfigurations when he felt a magical energy spike. His skin glowed a faint green.  
  
"Harry," was all that he said as he left his books. Sheets of paper danced in the air, floating to the floor as he rushed out the room.  
  
In the hallway he saw Goku.  
  
"Goku! - Harry! - " He said breathlessly. "- He's mad - out of control! - " He panted. Goku frowned and grabbed Draco, ITing them to the yard.  
  
The silver glow around him was intense. Lightening struck repeatedly. Draco was afraid Harry was in danger, and ran forward without thinking.  
  
Harry was reaching down to grab Millicent when Draco reached him.  
  
"Harry! Stop!" he yelled.  
  
The young teen panted unable to hold back his anger. Draco looked down at his fellow Slytherin. "What the hell did you do to him?"  
  
Millicent just stared up at Harry. No words came forth. The blonde reached down and hauled her to her feet. "Listen to me you stupid bitch. If you want to save your fucking skin you better tell me what you did to Harry and tell me now!"  
  
"I-I sslaapped him," she stuttered. Tears coursed down her ashen face.  
  
He quickly let her go to focus all of his energy on Harry to get him to calm down. Both of their auras were so blinding that they onlookers had to shield their eyes.  
  
When Draco touched him Harry snapped out of his trance. "Dra?" he whispered before his vision went dark. Draco tried to support him before collapsing himself, unconscious. Dumbledore along with Remus, McGonagall, Hagrid, and Sirius showed just in time to witness the power of the bonding wizards.  
  
Goku was lifting Draco as Sirius went straight to Harry. "Just touch my shoulder Sirius and I'll transport us to our tower."  
  
Sirius gave a brief nod, ignoring Remus' pleading look to let him help.  
  
Remus just stayed behind to help the other students get back to their common rooms. He still wasn't sure on how to make Sirius understand about Sev. The animosity those two had for each other made it difficult for him to explain everything. He wasn't even sure if Sirius would ever forgive him - he might see Remus' choice of a mate as a betrayal of their friendship.  
  
Hermione and Ron were about to check-up Harry and Draco when Blaise stopped them.  
  
"What now, Zabini?" Ron asked. There was something about this Slytherin that just didn't sit right with him.  
  
"Hey, I'm cool. I just need to speak with Granger for a moment if you don't mind?"  
  
"It's okay Ron."  
  
"Well, okay, but I'm watching you. You do anything to harm her and I'll hex so quick your parents won't be able to pick out the pieces. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Crystal."  
  
Some distance away Blaise spoke in a low voice. "I believe that you are missing this?" He held up the paper that Hermione had dropped.  
  
"Where did you get that?"  
  
"Never mind where. What I wanna know is, is it true? And what happened to the last part?" he asked, keeping the torn parchment out of her grasp.  
  
After some hesitation Hermione gave in. "Yes, it's true, and as for the last part it was Lupin. The Malfoy family is descended from Salazar Slytherin. On Harry's father's side is Godric Gryffindor. I didn't get far in my research to find out about Black and Lupin but I can only guess that Professors Black and Lupin are also from a line of powerful wizards."  
  
Blaise considered. "Hmm, maybe Lupin comes through the Gryffindor line. He has some similarities to Potter."  
  
That thought never crossed Hermione's mind - maybe it was a possibility. That would make sense too. "Okay, let's say that Professor Lupin is somehow related to Harry through Godric Gryffindor that means he's Harry's cousin or something."  
  
Hermione and Blaise were at a loss, but both were far off the mark. There was another wizard, actually two other wizards whose names were lost throughout the ages because of the dealings with the Dark Arts. They caused bloodshed and violence in their dealings with Muggles and wizards alike. Their power rivaled that of Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
  
The teens parted ways. It had been a very exciting day. There was never a dull moment the Hogwarts.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Harry and Draco had recovered from the other day. Dumbledore had instituted detention to those who attacked Harry or Draco. The students needed to realize the situation was dangerous, and could no longer be taken lightly. Dumbledore had warned the couple that they needed to control themselves better, but he was aware that the next time someone could be seriously injured.  
  
Harry was getting ready to leave the tower when Goku stopped him.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?"  
  
The young teen took in his friend's appearance. Goku was fully dressed (for once) but he seemed more tired then ever. Harry could tell that Vegeta's pregnancy was taking its' toll on the cheerful male.  
  
"I'm fine now Goku, thanks. How about you?"  
  
The earth-raised Saiyan put his hand behind his head and blushed a little before answering. "I'm good. Say listen, when is Draco going to get caught up with all his work?"  
  
"Um, he should be finished some time today. Why?"  
  
"Oh, uh, no reason," Goku replied but then he bent down to the shorter boy and whispered. "Vegeta is going a little bonkers and I think that talking to Draco would do him some good. Somehow Vegeta and Draco can relate to each other."  
  
Harry nodded. This was true. The silver haired Slytherin was one of the few people who got along with the short-fused prince. Both had led a not-so- charmed life, but outwardly seemed to have everything that anyone could ever want.  
  
Even though Draco's father never abused him, Lucius could do nothing when the Dark Lord called upon his son. On many occasions the elder Malfoy would be comforted by his wife who knew all too well the price that was being paid to be in the services of the powerful wizard.  
  
Vegeta had lived a life that was worse than death. He had suffered at the hands of the most powerful being in the universe as Freiza's whore. He was treated as a plaything, beaten nearly to death on more than one occasion, but Vegeta was a survivor. He had sworn he wasn't going to let that white bastard break him.  
  
"If I see him, I'll let him know. Right now I'm on my way to meet Hermione and Ron for class. Will you be around later?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Remus asked Vegeta and me to come see him. He said something about talking with Sirius about some things. I'm guessing that it has to do with Professor Snape," Goku said, not really thinking about what he had just given away.  
  
"What about Snape?" Harry asked, alarmed.  
  
"Nothing!" Goku exclaimed, hand behind his head. "Oh wow, will you look at the time? Geta must be wondering where I am. Uh.gotta go."  
  
Goku left in a trail of dust.  
  
Harry stared after his friend, wondering what made him nervous like that and what was going on with Remus and Professor Snape. He gathered his books and left the tower in search of his friends. Something wasn't adding up and he wanted to know what.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
-West City-  
  
Could this place be any worse than the dungeons of Hogwarts? Hmm, maybe not but it was definitely better than the Black Mansion. Severus Snape stood in front of extensive dome shape structure. He was here because of the arrogant little prince. Dumbledore felt Vegeta needed something to take his mind off his current condition. As if taunting Snape and terrorizing the students weren't enough of a distraction.  
  
He had been in this accursed country for three days looking for this place.  
  
/Damn Muggles/ Every one that he had talked to had given him the wrong directions.  
  
/Damn Dumbledore/ he added as an afterthought. First he insisted that he leave without telling Remus. Then he told him that it would be a good idea to travel to Japan by airplane to get what they had needed for Vegeta. It wouldn't do to have him apparate to an unknown location in front of Muggles, so Snape relented, much to his chagrin.  
  
/Damn Vegeta/ Cursing the short Saiyan prince was not good enough.  
  
Snape rang the doorbell and waited. A few seconds later he heard 'I'll get it!' from someplace deep inside the house. The door opened to reveal a handsome young man with long flowing lavender hair and vibrant blue eyes. The tall professor looked down at the boy.  
  
"Um, can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I'm looking for a Ms. Bulma Briefs. I am Professor Snape from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Usually Snape would not have told anyone where he was from but Dumbledore had insisted.  
  
Trunks remembered the name from a letter that they had received a while back. "Um, she's my mom. Come on in and follow me. She's in the lab."  
  
The professor eyed the boy warily before stepping inside. The boy led him into what he had assumed to be the family room. The room was huge. The furniture took-up little to no space at all. There was a long sofa with matching love seat and recliner surrounding a coffee table. There was a pool table in the far end of the room, as well as dining table for four.  
  
A fireplace that was about as big as his in his private chambers and next to that was a television. He couldn't believe that size of that thing. It looked to be about a 50in. screen. Thank goodness his adopted family had allowed him to grow-up knowing about Muggles. From what he saw, these Muggles were loaded.  
  
"Wait right here and I'll go and fetch my mom for you."  
  
Snape said nothing as he continued to survey the room. His eyes went back to the fireplace. He casually looked at the various pictures that were on top of the mantel. There were many pictures of a blue haired woman. She was lovely by his standards, and usually surrounded by a group of men, all dressed in some type of fighting uniforms.  
  
Two of the men he recognized as Goku and Vegeta. Goku was dressed in his traditional gi but it was orange in color, not black as Snape was used to seeing him. Vegeta was also dressed in his favorite spandex, which was blue. Snape also noticed that Vegeta's blue uniform really showed the extent of his physique.  
  
He understood why Goku was so possessive of the untouchable prince. The man had a body that would stop time and a bad boy look that radiated danger. A combination like that was a magnet for anything on two legs. No wonder why the students at Hogwarts couldn't seem to concentrate on their studies.  
  
Another picture was of the woman and Vegeta standing together at what looked like a wedding. /He's married to her and mated to Goku?/ he mused. That didn't make any sense. A portrait next to that was of the same woman holding a small lavender haired bundle wrapped in blue. /Hmm, must be the boy that answered the door/ he said to himself.  
  
He went further down the line of still shots until he came to one of Goku and Vegeta. This picture was different from the others. In the other ones the two males were either standing next to each other or Vegeta was standing with his back facing the camera giving only a side profile, but in this picture the two of them were interacting. He wished it were a magical photo so he could see the action continue.  
  
Goku and Vegeta were standing face to face totally unaware that they were going to by photographed. They were embracing each other. Vegeta was actually smiling with his eyes closed. His head was tilted up toward Goku. The poise was intimate. The Saiyans were only aware of each other. Goku's seemed to be leaning forward as if to kiss the prince.  
  
"I see you, just like everyone else, love that picture."  
  
Snape turned quickly. He cursed himself for letting his guard down. "No, I was just merely admiring your family."  
  
Bulma smiled. "My, you are cute. Trunks didn't exaggerate. I'm Bulma, Pro- fess-or Snape was it?"  
  
The wizard blushed a little, but quickly pushed the heat from his face.  
  
"Yes. I'm going to get straight to the point Ms Briefs-"  
  
"Please, just call me Bulma. I hear Ms. Briefs way too often in meetings and at conventions." Bulma turned slightly to indicate that she wanted him to follow.  
  
Once inside the kitchen Bulma prepared some tea. Snape stood with his back to the counter where he was able to view the entire room.  
  
"So you wanted to talk to me, shoot," Bulma said as she handed him his cup and slid into a chair at the large dining table.  
  
"It's about Vegeta-"  
  
Bulma dropped her cup. The porcelain china cup lay broken on the floor as its contents pooled around it. The scientist looked at the teacher with worry. "Is he okay? Nothing is wrong, is it? What about the baby and Goku?"  
  
Whatever reaction Severus was expecting it wasn't this. "I assure you that he is quite all right," he said with an irritated tone.  
  
"When are they coming home?"  
  
"That I cannot answer. My employer has deemed their presence as crucial, but he is worried about Vegeta. It seems that he has started showing signs of depression."  
  
Bulma ponder the information for a moment before answering. "Has he been exercising?"  
  
"No. Madam Pomfrey, our school's nurse, has restricted him to bed rest."  
  
"Follow me. I need to look up something on the computer," Bulma said, as she got up from her chair heading toward her downstairs lab.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was sitting across from his friend. He stared blankly out of the window watching the citizens of Hogsmead going on with their every day lives. It was a perfect day to be out. The sun cast a warm bright glow on every thing that it touched.  
  
Remus didn't know what to do with his hands or feet. He kept fidgeting with items on the table. His stomach was tied up in knots. This was his friend - it should be easy to talk to him about anything. Somehow, he knew this would be different, though. Now he wasn't sure he could tell Sirius at all, let alone in such a public place.  
  
He and Sirius had exchanged some pointless small talk, but now they just stared at each other in uncomfortable silence. Finally, Sirius decided to break the ice. "Moony, I-"  
  
"Padfoot, I'm sorry for last week and avoiding you all this time." Remus had cut him off, encouraged by Sirius' opening.  
  
Sirius shook his head. "I over-reacted and."  
  
"And you were jealous..." Remus gave a wry smile. Maybe their friendship would survive after all. "I need to tell you something, Padfoot and I don't want to lose your trust over this," Remus had lowered his voice. He could feel his heart move into his throat and it was pounding loudly in his ears.  
  
Sirius brushed some of his long bangs out of his cerulean eyes. He grabbed onto his friend's hand silently giving him encouragement.  
  
"Whatever you have to say Moony, you can tell me."  
  
Remus was about to tell his friend his secret when there was a loud explosion not far from where they were. Both wizards rushed out of Honeydukes to see what could have caused so much noise.  
  
The street scene of Hogsmead was unbelievable. Some buildings were smoking, broken glass showered onto any and everything that was near-by. Some witches and wizards were lying in the street unmoving. The Marauders were not even sure if they were alive or dead, but that was not their immediate concern.  
  
Their source of fear was the group of Death Eaters that were making their way toward the couple that had accompanied them.  
  
"GOKU!!! VEGETA!!! GET OUT OF THERE!!!" Remus called as Sirius sprinted toward them with his wand drawn but it was too late.  
  
Goku moved to protect his mate, but howled with pain and crumpled to the ground as he was hit with the Cruciatus Curse. Vegeta began to attack the nearest enemy, but collapsed, unconscious, when he was hit with a Stunning Spell. Goku was kicked in the head, knocking him out. They grabbed the prince, and the Death Eaters and their hostage disapparated.  
  
In the heated frenzy Vegeta had managed to knock off the hood of one of his attackers. Remus and Sirius stared disbelieving when they saw a flash of long white blonde hair.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Obsidian orbs fluttered opened to be greeted by some familiar faces. Goku looked around the infirmary. Low whispering could be heard from the next room over. His head throbbed. He raised his hand to the sore spot to encounter bandages. His body ached all over. The last thing that he remembered was walking through the enchanting town of Hogsmead with Vegeta, looking at the various knick-knacks and other wizarding stuff. After that he really didn't remember much.  
  
"Oh, good Mr. Son you're awake," Madam Pomfrey said with a slight smile.  
  
"Where's Vegeta?" Goku tried to sit up but the mediwitch held him down. For a human the woman had surprising strength.  
  
Goku wanted to make sure that his mate was all right and continued to struggle with Pomfrey. She sighed in frustration and drew her wand, casting a restraining charm on him to keep him in bed.  
  
"Please relax, Mr. Son. You've been hurt and need to rest and heal," she calmly explained.  
  
/Man, where's Yajorbi when you need him? I could go for a Senzu bean right about now. / Goku thought.  
  
"Goku!" Harry called out after he entered the private room along with Draco, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
Hermione sat next to the bed with sad red rimmed brown eyes while Draco and Ron remained quiet. Draco kept his distance from his fiancé because he wasn't sure how Goku would react to the situation.  
  
"Where's Vegeta?" Goku asked again, his tail twitching in frustration. He was getting impatient. He wanted answers and he wanted them now.  
  
"The Headmaster wishes to speak with you about the prince," Pomfrey responded as she continued caring for the Saiyan. After her short exam she handed him a potion, not telling him it was a Dreamless sleeping draught. "Drink that, and you will feel much better."  
  
Goku sniffed the potion and wrinkled his nose in disgust, but he found that he was in too much pain to fight the witch. He downed the draught and was out within a few seconds.  
  
Harry sat down next to his friend. He couldn't believe that that snake would do something as low as this. A comforting hand landed on his shoulder. Harry glanced up to see sad stormy greys.  
  
"Lets go Harry, there's nothing else that we can do," Draco whispered. He bent down and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek.  
  
Harry simply nodded his head and followed his friends. His only thoughts were on the Saiyan royal.  
  
The group moped around the tower's common room. Sandwichs and drinks went untouched. No one said a word really. How could they? They didn't know what was going happen.  
  
"I need to talk to Dumbledore," Harry suddenly announced. His friends looked at him as if he were mad.  
  
"What for?" Ron asked.  
  
"If I talk with him maybe I can surrender myself or something. I don't know," Harry huffed. He had come to respect the Saiyans. They had taught him there was nothing wrong with showing how much you loved someone, no matter who they were and what they had done in the past.  
  
The couple didn't hide the fact that they were gay nor did they throw it in everyone's face either - it was just a small part of who they were.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself Harry. There's no way the Dumbledore would permit such a thing. We have to figure out another way to get him back," Hermione said.  
  
"I'm not going lose you Harry. You can't blame yourself for what has happened. This is Voldemort's doing. If you want to blame someone blame that bastard," Draco barked. He knew from experience what was going to happen and he couldn't do anything to prevent it.  
  
Every since they had become engaged Draco was even more protective of Harry, and he wasn't going to let Harry risk his life.  
  
Harry stopped wearing a hole in the carpet and settled down next to Draco. Draco wrapped his arm around his shoulder and pulled him close. He rested his head on Draco's shoulder, exhausted. They all were. Dumbledore had told them to stay put in the tower until he had gotten all the information from Remus and Sirius about what had happened.  
  
He just hoped that it didn't take too long.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The Headmaster didn't know what was worse: Listening to Sirius rant and rave about Harry being bound to Draco or listening to Sirius rant and rave about how he was going to rip Lucius Malfoy a new one.  
  
"We don't know that Malfoy was involved," McGonagall said calmly.  
  
"Oh please!" Sirius snapped. "He was there! We saw him! What other bloody proof do you need?!"  
  
"Padfoot, you're not helping," Remus chastised. He rubbed at his temples. He knew that he was beginning to get a headache from Sirius' yelling  
  
"I knew that Malfoy was supporter of Voldemort but I never had imagined that he would do something so low as to attack Hogsmead in broad daylight!" Sirius snarled.  
  
"Gentlemen please. I understand how upset you are over this, but you must keep a clear head. We will not be any good to either Mr. Son or Prince Vegeta if we continue bickering among ourselves," Dumbledore said, letting everyone know that now was not the time to go to pieces.  
  
"What would You-Know-Who want with the Prince?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Maybe he found out that he is a telepath," Remus suggested. "But I don't know how that will help him. There is no way Vegeta will go along with whatever he has plans for."  
  
"You're probably right, Remus, but the Prince would do just about anything to keep his child from being harmed," Minerva clarified.  
  
This didn't bode well for the future. They knew the Dark Lord had only one goal - to get The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Bulma settled at her very messy workstation. Snape couldn't believe the condition of the small area. Trash littered the floor and computer. Cups of old coffee were lined up along one side the desk. Candy wrappers were in abundance. Some papers were stuck to each other from the empty sticky packages.  
  
/Humph, no wonder he left her. She's a slob/ he told himself.  
  
After Bulma typed in the pass code a secured file opened. Snape quickly read the label: Vegeta, Crown Prince of Vegetasei. The professor peered over Bulma's shoulder to read the file, but Bulma scrolled through the screen.  
  
"Ah! Here," she said triumphantly. She moved out the way so he could read the screen.  
  
Snape looked closer to read the fine print.  
  
[In the second stage of pregnancy, Vegeta has been experiencing symptoms of pre-partum blues or commonly known as pre-birth depression. During this stage it was recommended that he kept his routine schedule of exercise with little to no sparring. I have found that when his activity is restricted he suffers from fits of uncontrolled rage. The emotional distress has caused severe cramping and bleeding.  
  
Vegeta has also lost the ability to use energy blasts and waves as well as the ability to ascend to Super Saiyan and beyond. However, he has not lost the ability to produce Moon Spheres. This orb does not require significant amounts of ki. On occasion Vegeta will transform either under the light of a full moon or the artificial moon. He uses this form when he is extremely bored or is confined for long periods of time.  
  
CAUTION IS ADVISED WHEN DEALING WITH HIM IN OOZARU]  
  
Damn it! Snape was mad by this point. He unconsciously coiled his tail tighter around his waist, cutting off his air supply. "I wish we had this information a few weeks ago."  
  
"Look Professor, I know that Ge can be a little hot-headed-"  
  
"A little?!!" he exclaimed. "Do you know that he has all ready managed to destroy our playing field, part of the castle, a large section of the Forbidden Forest, and my class room?!" Snape bellowed.  
  
"He's very proud and for him to admit any type of weakness would be devastating for him," she explained.  
  
"Bulma, he's been a pain in my ass and every other person at school except for Potter and his friends since the day he arrived. Mr. Son, on the hand, has been a model citizen - except when it comes to Vegeta." Snape thought back to when they got into it. "Goku cannot see reason when dealing with Vegeta."  
  
Bulma turned to say something else to Snape but he suddenly dropped to one knee, hissing in pain and grabbing his arm. The Potions Master didn't have any time to explain to the scientific genius. "I will call upon you when I can Bulma." Then he was gone.  
  
Bulma stood there staring at the spot were Snape disappeared. She shook her head, and returned to her work.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The prince was on his knees panting heavily as he struggled against his captors. His hands were bound behind him. He couldn't believe that he let his guard down. It was such an elementary mistake, and it had cost him.  
  
/Kakarott is going to kill me/ he thought, not liking his situation.  
  
He looked around the dark, musty room. If he had access to his ki this would be an easy victory. But he didn't, and now he was being easily restrained by two ningen. Even worse, the man he was being forced to kneel in front of was even stronger. And in his condition, there wasn't a thing he could do without his mate's help.  
  
He hissed in pain as a hand buried itself in his flame hair and yanked his head back, forcing him to look at the man.  
  
"Hmmm.very pretty. Nice to see that Dumbledore has *some* taste," Voldemort purred, reaching down to run a finger down the side of Vegeta's face. The prince growled a warning, his tail whipping around to strike the Dark Lord on the wandering hand.  
  
The extra appendage took the horde of Death Eaters by surprise. They hadn't seen it among the folds of his pants leg.  
  
"Feisty - I like that. Too bad you're already carrying a child or else that would be my seed growing there to continue my legacy. I might have you conceive another after this one is born." Voldemort chuckled, rubbing his throbbing hand as he leaned back in his throne. "What I'm really curious about is why he would have a Muggle at Hogwarts."  
  
Vegeta glared. "That's no concern of yours, ningen!" he snapped.  
  
"I should make you pay for your insolence. However, I will overlook it this time."  
  
His hand shot out and grabbed Vegeta's face. "You * will * serve me," he hissed. "If you refuse.well I cannot guarantee the safety of your unborn child." His other hand glided down to caress the swell of the prince's stomach.  
  
Vegeta fought back as best he could and cursed as he was dragged away.  
  
"What shall we do with him Master?" the cloaked figure slowly approached the throne.  
  
"For the moment nothing, He will be my key to gaining ultimate power." Voldemort gave a crooked smile. "Go before you are missed."  
  
The figure turned to leave, but was called back. "Oh, and Lucius, you will not withhold information from me ever again. Cruico!"  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
"Nooooooo!" Harry shot up in bed. Sweat was pouring off his forehead and his breathing was labored. Draco was in the other room with Ron and Hermione, and came rushing in when he heard Harry's frantic scream.  
  
The Slytherin climbed into bed behind Harry, holding him close and trying to soothe the boy. Draco rocked them back and forth while patting Harry's back.  
  
"What happened? Did you have another vision of Voldemort?" Draco asked, half scared of what the answer might be.  
  
"Yes," Harry simply answered. "I saw your father. Voldemort hit him a curse. After that everything went black. I think your father must have passed out."  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Bulma was quite used to Goku disappearing, so Snape's disapparating was not a big surprise. Life had never been dull for the Capsule Corporation heiress. Trunks walked into the lab a few seconds after Snape had vanished.  
  
"Mom, I'm going out with Goten. I should be back later," the demi-Saiyan informed his mother.  
  
"Yeah, okay honey," she answered. Bulma went to give her son a hug when she kicked something on the floor.  
  
Bulma bent down and picked up a strange cell phone. "Looks like the Professor dropped this." She handed it to Trunk to be put in the kitchen when both felt a tug from the center of their navels. The floor disappeared and everything went black.  
  
"Hey Trunks! Where are you?" Goten had gotten fed-up waiting for his friend and decided to come downstairs to see what was taking so long to say good- bye to his mother.  
  
When he entered the lab it was empty. "Man, now what?" Goten was trusting like his father, and rarely worried or questioned things. After all, his life had been pretty strange, but it all always worked out okay, didn't it? Trunks was probably just playing a joke on him, as usual, and wanted to see if he'd freak out. Well, he wasn't going to get him this time.  
  
Goten shrugged his shoulders left the lab and figured that Trunks would get ahold of him later. For now he was going to stick with their plans and go to the mall. He just didn't know what he was going to tell Trunks' girlfriend. He cringed at the thought of her reaction when he told her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bulma and Trunks landed on the ground with a hard thud. Actually Bulma was on top of Trunks in the most undignified position.  
  
"Uh, mom, if you don't mind?" Trunks grunted. He was face down in the soft dirt.  
  
The scientist quickly got up. Bulma's face was three shades of red. She dusted herself off trying to figure out where they were. Nothing looked familiar. To the left was a dark foreboding forest and to the right was a magnificent castle across a manicured lawn.  
  
"Well son, let's go to the castle and borrow their phone. We can call Dad and let him know that we're all right. By any chance do you know where we are?"  
  
Trunks scanned the area. "Looking at the building, I would say maybe England.Scotland.somewhere in Europe. Way too far for me to carry you back home," he admitted with some guilt.  
  
Together they walked up the small mound crossing the grass to reach the double doors of the castle.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
They were at a stalemate on how to resolve the issue of the missing prince. Goku was still asleep, so Dumbledore hadn't informed him yet. He worried that the Saiyan would go to save his mate without thinking. Voldemort would be expecting just such a rescue attempt, and would be prepared. He wasn't sure if Goku could survive one of Voldemort's curses. Hopefully the arrival of his * helpers * would aid in keeping the Saiyan under control.  
  
"Minerva could you be a dear please and greet our guests. They are entering from the Forbidden Forest." McGonagall inclined her head and moved to the door. "Sirius, if you don't mind, could you please accompany Professor McGonagall."  
  
Sirius stood with the Transfigurations teacher and both left, leaving Remus alone with the Headmaster. He stood ready to leave as well but he was stopped.  
  
"Remus, I know that this is hard on you -"  
  
"No, Professor I don't think that you do. How could you send Severus away without telling me? I had to find out that my mate was sent away through student gossip!" Remus was irritated. He had been coping with Severus' absence all week and now he was nothing but a bundle of nerves.  
  
Plus the waning effects of the full moon wasn't helping either. He still felt edgy and needed Severus' support. Before he didn't have any problems adjusting after his transformation but now since he was mate (a Beta mate at that) he depended on Severus to be by him, to watch over him, and to protect him.  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't inform you ahead of time Remus but it was necessary for Severus to leave immediately," Dumbledore responded truthfully.  
  
There was no twinkle in the azure eyes but the smile was ever present. "Why don't you get some rest, Remus? You look as if you haven't slept in days. You could ask Poppy for a sleeping potion."  
  
"No, I will be fine."  
  
The week had crept by painfully slow for Remus. He couldn't stay in the Dungeons alone. The scent of Sev surrounded him, but without him there it nearly drove him mad, so he had been staying in the room he shared with Sirius. It hadn't helped though. The ache he felt at being separated from his mate was almost a physical pain.  
  
He groaned inwardly. He still hadn't gotten around to telling his friend about his relationship with the Potions Master. His day was going from bad to worse.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Nighttime fell too quickly for Vegeta. He was no longer tied up, but it didn't matter, because he was in a well-secured cell. Granted, it had all the comforts of home, but he was still a prisoner. He snorted in disgust. He wanted Kakarott. He wanted to be out and there was no way out. His energy was being used to sustain the baby and it was taking a lot out him. He didn't have the necessary means of getting out of this place.  
  
He couldn't remember being this tired when he was pregnant with his first child, but Bulma did warn him that not all pregnancies were the same. Vegeta cursed as he realized that whatever spell was being used was preventing him from mentally calling Kakarott.  
  
Now that he had some time Vegeta took stock of his cell. It was actually a room with boarded windows. He couldn't escape that way. He wouldn't be able to make the jump. He growled in frustration. He could feel the call of the night. The effects of the full moon still made his blood burn.  
  
The room itself was just large enough for him to pace. It had a double size bed, fireplace, and bathroom. He lay down on the bed thinking about what his next move should be. After several attempts to contact Kakarott with no success he decided to call it a night.  
  
Vegeta eyes were heavy and he dozed. He must have been asleep for at least twenty minutes when the door swung open. A cloaked figure entered the room. The prince made no attempt to rise because he recognized the scent of the intruder.  
  
"I should have known that you would have something to do with this."  
  
The intruder drew an alarmed breath, not realizing that he was awake.  
  
Vegeta smirked and snorted in amusement.  
  
"If you were smart, you would just do what the Master wants."  
  
"I suggest that you leave me now while you can," the prince said.  
  
"You can't do anything to me. This room has been specially warded for your type of magic."  
  
Vegeta's dark eyes sparkled in the dimly lit room. "Oh really?" Without another word Vegeta was at his visitor's side in a flash.  
  
"H-how did-did you do-do that?" the person choked out. Vegeta had them in a painful grasp.  
  
He growled a warning. "I may not have the use of my ki but I still can pound you into the ground. Remember what I did to you before. Now, go before I change my mind." Vegeta's threat was loud and clear.  
  
"This isn't over," the intruder said, before slipping out the door.  
  
Vegeta ignored the last feeble attempt at bravery and went to bed. "Ningens! When will they learn?" He gave an exhausted sigh. That move used a lot of his waning strength, but his ego prevented him from letting them know he was getting so weak. The Saiyan drifted off to sleep with the thought of his mate and baby on his mind.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Remus was lying in his bed, missing Sev. He hadn't heard a word from his mate. Remus knew he should be annoyed at Sev for not telling him, but somehow he knew that Dumbledore was responsible for his silence. He * was * still upset with Dumbledore. He sighed and got up to call a house-elf to move his personal belongings down to the dungeons.  
  
A little later, Sirius returned to his room. He was so excited about the new visitors to the school that he had almost forgotten about the situation concerning Goku and Vegeta. His lively smile disappeared when he walked into the room that he shared with his friend.  
  
"What's going-on here?" he asked to no one in the main room. The room was barren of Dark Arts books and artifacts from around the world. Some pictures of the Marauders were missing from the wall and desk. He walked into his room to find that everything was still in place then he proceeded into the other room.  
  
Remus Lupin was sitting cross-legged in the middle of his room packing items carefully into a box. Some of his belongings he wanted to pack himself. His acute hearing picked-up on someone walking into his room then he caught the scent of who had entered. He sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.  
  
He swiftly rose to his feet. "Hi Padfoot." Remus ran nimble fingers through his hair. His hair fell about his head as it came out of the loose ponytail.  
  
"Moony, what's wrong? Did I do something? Are you leaving?"  
  
"No, you didn't do anything, but I am leaving."  
  
"But why?" Sirius was shocked and hurt.  
  
"Padfoot, I was going to tell you when we were at Hogsmead." Remus trailed off, eyes on the floor.  
  
Sirius stared at his friend, wide-eyed.  
  
/Okay, just come out and say it/ Remus swallowed. "I'm moving to the Dungeons."  
  
"What the hell for? The only thing down there is Snape. There's no way in hell anyone would want to be that close to him."  
  
Sirius missed the hurt expression in his friend's eyes.  
  
"Actually, I'm moving in with Sev-Severus," Remus finally said.  
  
Sirius blue eyes lost their brightness as Remus rushed out an explanation. "Severus is my mate, Padfoot. We are bound together. I'm sorry - I know you don't like him - but we belong together."  
  
"That's.that's.he's put some Entrancing Enchantment on you.I mean.there's." Sirius was so angry he could hardly speak. His hands clenched into fists - he wanted to beat the living daylights out of Snape for doing this to his friend.  
  
"I'm not under a spell, Padfoot." Remus put his hands on his friend's shoulders, trying to calm him. "I - I love him. I think I have for years."  
  
Sirius growled in annoyance and slapped Remus' hands away. "Damn it, Moony.!" He turned and stalked out of the room.  
  
Remus watched in silence as Sirius turned around and left the room. In the distance he heard the front door open and close. He knew that his friend was mad and needed time to deal with his anger. The professor sank to the floor. He was holding onto the tears that had gathered in his golden eyes but now they fell, soaking his hands. He stayed there in his old room until the first rays of the sun peered in.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Whoa! Care to take a guess who visited Vegeta? You have three choices and the first two are wrong ^_~ What about Trunks and Bulma? I wonder how everyone going to react to them. Wanna know what happened to Snape? Me too. I'll let you know when I hear something. Did Sirius go overboard? Or was his anger justified? Find out in the chapter.  
  
Tell me your thoughts and any questions that you might have.  
  
Nemesis ^_~  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Teaser Chapter 11: I don't know what to think  
  
The infirmary was in a state of chaos. Professor McGonagall had pulled Professor Lupin from class. The students were dismissed given the choices of going to their common rooms or having a free period.  
  
Remus walked into the private room and nearly collapsed when he saw. . . 


	14. I don't know what to think

Can they make a difference?  
  
Chapter 11: I don't know what to think  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Severus/Remus  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
A/N: Hello Everyone and Happy Thanksgiving!  
  
Well, it took me awhile but I managed to get this chapter together and chapter 12 is finished. Can you believe that? So, expect another update right after this one.  
  
I would like to thank all of you for waiting patiently for this. It really means a lot to me ^_~ Also, I would like to thank the Pixel Goddess for a job well done!  
  
Now, enough of my chatter on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Bulma and Trunks were still dazed when a strange pair greeted them. They were led inside the castle by an elderly woman dressed in a long flowing green velvet robes and a matching pointed hat along with a tall man similarly dressed in black robes.  
  
The man brushed off Bulma's request to call someone, saying she would have to ask the Headmaster. She couldn't take her eyes off him. Her face burned every time he would ask her something, trying to make light, casual talk.  
  
Trunks just shook his head at his mother's inarticulateness. This was the first time in years since his parents' break-up that she didn't know how to behave around a man. Trunks did have to admit the man, who introduced himself as Sirius, was nice looking.  
  
The demi-Saiyan figured him to be around his father's age. Sirius was tall with stunning blue eyes like his own and hair that with passed his shoulders. Trunks remained wary of the stranger. He took his responsibilities as 'man of the house' seriously, and stayed on his guard, ready to protect his mother.  
  
As they walked through the stone structure they couldn't help but be surprised that the portraits moved and even talked to them as they went by. Bulma was startled when the suits of armor moved. Sirius had to reprimand them for leaving their post.  
  
They ascended the spiral staircase being guarded by a stone griffin that moved aside after Sirius spoke to it. Trunks kept his mother behind him, making sure that no harm would befall her. The group stepped into a large circular room filled with books and more moving pictures as well as astronomy globes and various maps.  
  
Further inside and up one step was a huge desk littered with parchments. Next to it was a beautiful flaming bird that Bulma recognized from books.  
  
"I thought those were mythical?" she asked, cautiously approaching Fawkes.  
  
"No, my dear, Phoenixes are very real but their numbers are few."  
  
Trunks and Bulma looked up to the second landing to see an elderly man dressed in flowing scarlet robes with intricate gold designs along the cuffs and hem. His beard was just as long as his silver hair. Bright blue eyes sparkled from behind half-moon glasses with wire frames.  
  
Trunks could sense the strength of the man's energy, and stared blankly at him in disbelief. He tried to say something, but before he found his tongue, Bulma beat him to it.  
  
"Hello. I'm Bulma Briefs and this is my son Trunks. We somehow ended up here by mistake. Could we use your phone?" she asked innocently.  
  
McGonagall just smiled at the reference to the phone. Sirius turned away from everyone to stifle his chuckle.  
  
Dumbledore also smiled. "I'm sorry but we have no use for such a device. However, you may write to whomever you wish and we can have it delivered by owl."  
  
Bulma's sky blue eyes widened as realization hit her. "Owl?. . .You're Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
He simply nodded.  
  
"Where are Vegeta and Goku?" she demanded, shifting gears.  
  
A grave expression crossed his features. He sat down behind his desk and motioned for them to sit as well. "There was an attack the other day and Prince Vegeta was kidnapped. Voldemort, a powerful dark wizard, took him. What he intends to do with him, I do not know. Mr. Son was injured but will recover. In order to keep him calm long enough to heal, it has been necessary for our school nurse to keep him heavily sedated. As a result, he does not know of his mate's capture."  
  
Trunks shot out of his seat, furious. How could this have happened? "What? You haven't done anything? You just left my Father at the mercy of some evil wizard!"  
  
"Father?" Sirius asked, surprised.  
  
Trunks turned and snapped at Sirius, "Yeah, big guy, did you think that because my Father is mated to Goku now he wouldn't have any other kids?"  
  
"Now see here, you-" the man bristled.  
  
"Excuse me," Dumbledore interrupted. "I was about to go visit Mr. Son when you arrived. I have received word that he is finally awake. Let us go and see how he is fairing," he said, rising and leading the way.  
  
Trunks gave Sirius one last glare before ushering his mother out of the office. Bulma deliberately trailed behind the teachers, holding Trunks back. She wanted her son to know that she wasn't too pleased with his behavior.  
  
"Trunks what is wrong with you?" she hissed.  
  
"I don't know, Mom. I can't help it. Something about that guy bugs me."  
  
Bulma pondered the information. Maybe Trunks was bothered by the way she had looked at Sirius. She knew from experience how protective and aggressive Saiyans could be. "Trunks, he hasn't done anything but be surprised that Vegeta was your father. Maybe the subject never came up."  
  
"Yeah, but he smells like. . ." Trunks said, not willing to concede.  
  
"Ahh," she said, smiling and tousling his hair. "The ever-sensitive Saiyan nose. I swear, you guys get aggressive at the most amazing scents."  
  
"Mooommm!" he protested, ducking away from her hand.  
  
"I remember how bad you three boys were before Goku and your father were totally bonded. Fighting, showing off - It was like you were competing for them yourselves. I was relieved when they were done and you guys settled down."  
  
/How can I forget that?/ he thought. It had been really weird, and he hadn't understood then why they were acting like that. His father had explained the whole Saiyan/scent/hormone thing to him later.  
  
"Yeah, we got weird. But Dad says that's because of our Saiyan blood."  
  
"So what does he smell like that's making you act like this?" Bulma was no fool, and knew better than discount her son's unusual senses.  
  
"Mom, it's really weird, but Snape and Sirius both have the scent of someone else on them. Maybe. . .well if. . ." Trunks hesitated, embarrassed at what he was trying to say. "Umm. . .can three people be mates?"  
  
Bulma blinked. She hadn't really thought about that before. She kind of hoped Trunks was wrong about Sirius - he was cute. /Oh god, I sound like my mother - cute - gag./  
  
Based on her meeting with Snape, she doubted he'd share his mate with anyone. Bulma actually had her own suspicions about him. His features closely resembled Vegeta's. She intended to keep quiet about it until she knew more. She logically couldn't explain it but she was going to get to the bottom of it.  
  
"To be honest, son, I don't know but let's worry about that later," she said grabbing onto his arm.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Snape had breathlessly stumbled in the throne room of the Riddle mansion. He had rushed here and now clutched his side as he tried to steady his breathing. He had to use the Pensive before answering the summons. Unfortunately, his late arrival had been noticed and Voldemort was not being merciful tonight. As soon as he had walked through the door the Dark Lord had hit him with a curse.  
  
The other Death Eaters stayed to watch what would happen to You-Know-Who's favorite pet. They had already dragged an injured Malfoy out of the room, and now it seemed they would be doing the same for the Potions Master. Voldemort was punishing Snape for leaving the country without notifying him.  
  
Now, the professor was panting, sweat dripping down his face, but he didn't scream out like most people would from being hit with a curse. Voldemort took pleasure in causing pain. He had ordered someone to pull down Snape's hood on his cloak so he could look into obsidian eyes. Voldemort wanted to see the hurt.  
  
The professor's tail remained concealed under his black robe. Severus wasn't sure what the Dark Lord would do if he found out about his true heritage. When he had apparated to the mansion he replaced the concealment charm. He couldn't afford to make any mistakes. Too many people's lives depended on him.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vegeta was back to pacing his room. /Two days! Two stinking days in this goddamned room!/ the prince was seething. For one thing, he didn't like being ignored, and two, he was bored. The only time he actually had some type of contact with anyone was when food was brought.  
  
One of the guards actually had the audacity to try to come on to him - a fatal mistake. Vegeta had snapped the guard's neck the instant he had put his hand there. The other guards rushed into the cell to subdue the royal by using the same spell that had captured him.  
  
After some time Vegeta thought back to when Draco told him about his own experience with Voldemort.  
  
/The Dark Lord has a perverse mind. He will use you until you bleed, then once you think that he is done he will torture you until your soul begs for mercy./  
  
"Sounds like Frieza," the prince said to himself.  
  
The door of his room opened again.  
  
"It seems that my Master wishes to see you."  
  
Vegeta said nothing as he brushed past his escort. Once inside the throne room he saw the crumpled body on the floor. He smelt the familiar herbal scent. If he was here, where in the hell was Remus?  
  
"Vegeta, I'm so glad that you could join us," Voldemort hissed, smiling. He rose and stalked to the prince, robes swirling around him.  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta willed himself not to step back when the wizard touched cold fingers to his belly. The threat to his child was clear.  
  
"Direct and to the point," he purred, now stroking his captive. "I can see that we're going to get along fabulously. There is just a small matter with my servant here. Severus - you've met him before." Voldemort gestured at his victim with his wand, making him twitch.  
  
"So what? I've met a lot of people." Vegeta repressed a shudder, forcing his tail not to twitch. He had survived Frieza; he could survive this.  
  
Vegeta stood unmoving under Voldemort's threatening stare. "I need to know whose side he is on. I need to know if he is still loyal to me. You will tell me. . ." the Dark Lord ordered, dragging his sharpened nails lightly across Vegeta's mid-section.  
  
Vegeta glanced down at Snape. He knew that if he attempted any type of mind probe on Snape he would be thrown across the room. However, maybe he could take advantage of this to try to contact help. But Kakarott would. . . /No, wait what's this? Hai, perfect./  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest as best as he could. His tail wrapped protectively around his middle. He tried to ignore the monster touching him and notice details about the room. He almost smirked when he realized that moonlight spilled into the throne room. Vegeta's patience had been stretched as far as it would go and now he had ammunition to have some fun.  
  
"I would, but you have beaten him so badly that I could kill him. But if you want me to, I could tell you where her loyalties lie." Vegeta wheeled around on Parkinson. If one good thing came out of him getting captured, it was to pay back that bitch.  
  
"Now, wait just a goddamned minute!"  
  
"Be quiet!" Vegeta bellowed, reinforcing his demand as a mental command, making the girl stagger as she fell silent. At the same time he sent a message, hoping that the bastard wouldn't realize what he was doing. However, in Voldemort's eagerness he forgot to spell the throne room. Vegeta could contact anyone on the outside.  
  
Voldemort sat watching the whole exchange, enthralled with the royal. He had never seen anyone like him before. It was too bad he didn't capture his mate as well.  
  
"Do you think just because I'm pregnant I can't defend myself? I grow tired of you ningens." Vegata moved to leave.  
  
"I did not give you leave," Voldemort said.  
  
"I require rest. If you want answers bring *him* to my room." Vegeta pointed to Snape and left without another word.  
  
A few minutes later Snape was thrown onto his bed. Vegeta waited until the guards left to remove Snape's cloak. The professor's face was twisted in pain. Sweat poured off it.  
  
"Wake up Snape," he whispered.  
  
Severus opened onyx eyes. The black opals were unfocused.  
  
"Listen, you must relax and let me inside your head."  
  
Severus turned his head from side to side negatively.  
  
Vegeta growled. "Now is not the fucking time to be stubborn. That jerk out there wants your head on a platter and if you keep this shit up I just might give it to him. I will do whatever it takes to protect mine. Now open your mind and let me in."  
  
Snape's eyes became a little more focused. They held a scared look to them like he was trapped. Vegeta remembered when he had caused that look in his victims before he destroyed him. Sometimes he still craved that power, but he squashed that urge. This was about survival.  
  
Vegeta began to work at gently pushing through the teacher's barriers. He wasn't going anywhere deep into his head, only far enough to report the professor's loyalties.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Bulma had been concerned when she first saw Goku. He looked paler than normal, with dark rings under his eyes. She was willing to bet that being away from Vegeta caused some of his condition, even though he didn't know about his kidnapping yet.  
  
He was awake, granted, but still groggy. She watched him look around the room, searching, his eyes slowly regaining focus. Bulma sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand in both of hers.  
  
"Vegeta?" he demanded, staring at her. "Where's Vegeta?"  
  
"Goku. . ." she started.  
  
"Where.Is.He?" he growled, tail thrashing, tightening his hold on Bulma's hand.  
  
Bulma whimpered as she felt her fingers being crushed. "Goku!" she cried.  
  
Trunks stepped over to grab Goku's wrist, applying pressure on it. "Goku, let go!" he said, flaring his ki in warning.  
  
Goku blinked, becoming aware of his surroundings. "Oh! Bulma! I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, releasing his grip.  
  
The mediwitch immediately stepped in to examine her hand, satisfying herself there was no damage.  
  
"Trunks? What are you two doing here? What's going on? Where's Vegeta?" He was beginning to get frantic. He knew through the bond he was alive, but couldn't locate his mate's ki.  
  
"Mr. Son. . ." Dumbledore began, stepping forward. "I have something to tell you. . ."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku was frantic as Dumbledore finished his tale. Frantic and furious. His ki kept spiking, hair flickering between black and gold. Trunks was hard- pressed to keep him restrained. Dumbledore's command to remain calm was pointless, and even Poppy's magic to keep him in bed was being pushed to its limits.  
  
"Damn it, Goku!" Bulma finally yelled, tired of being buffeted by waves of ki. "Knock it off! Or else I'll stick this needle in your ass!"  
  
Goku immediately stopped fighting, his eyes wide.  
  
"That's better," she said, blowing her hair out of her eyes.  
  
"But. . .but. . .Bulma - I have to save him!" It was hard to breathe. His mate was in danger!  
  
"Goku, trust me. You will. We will. But you aren't healed yet. But think - he didn't kill Vegeta; he captured him. He must want him for something - I don't think he is in immediate danger." She struggled to remain calm herself - she was worried about Vegeta too.  
  
Bulma snapped her head around as she heard Trunks moan. He collapsed, only to be caught by Sirius before he hit the floor. "Thanks," he said, getting back to his feet with Sirius' help. Bulma looked at her son, questioning him silently. "It was Dad."  
  
Everyone looked at the youth. "Nani?" Goku asked, hurt. Vegeta didn't contact him?  
  
"He's fine. He said not to worry."  
  
"Not to worry!" Goku yelled, starting to rise from the bed again. "He is six months pregnant, a prisoner of a murderer, and he says not to worry?!" His ki began to rise again - until Bulma waved the needle in his face. He dropped back on his pillow, staring at the syringe like it was a going to lunge at him.  
  
Bulma sat next to the bed thinking. Why would Vegeta send a message only saying that he was fine? She looked around the room noting that there were no windows. "Oh, Kami!"  
  
"What Mom?"  
  
"What else did Vegeta say?" Worry was written on her face.  
  
Trunks gave it a little more thought. He bit his bottom lip making swell under the pressure. "It was real fast. And it sounded like he was shouting. Um, he did say something about Snape."  
  
"Oh, dear," Dumbledore exclaimed. This just confirmed his fears. Severus should have been back by now. How was he going to explain to Remus that Voldemort was now holding his mate?  
  
"I'm sure that whatever mess Snape has gotten himself into he can get himself out of," Sirius said with some venom. In spite of the Potions Master's activity as a spy Sirius still didn't trust the greasy git - he still wasn't convinced he wasn't working for You-Know-Who. "Well, as much as I want to stay and hear about this I'm off to get some rest."  
  
Sirius was hoping to catch up with Remus. Remus had been avoiding him for the past two days - ever since the incident in Hogwarts. He had the funny suspicion that Snape was somehow involved in that too.  
  
"Wait! Don't you even care?" Bulma jumped out of her chair, toppling it and creating a loud crash in the room.  
  
"About whom, my dear?" He was surprised by her outburst.  
  
"Vegeta and your friend," Bulma replied.  
  
"I'm sorry about the Prince, but he's a big boy. As for Snape - I could actually care less."  
  
"Well mister, you better care." Bulma put her small fists on her hips and let loose. "Vegeta is on a short fuse right now. Do you know what happens during a full moon?" She had to make them understand the severity of the situation.  
  
Realization slowly spread across the professor's face.  
  
Bulma smirked at the reaction. "Yeah that's right. Wherever Volda- what'chamaface is keeping Vegeta, you better believe that he will take out who and whatever is within the area. The good thing is the means of keeping Vegeta under control is right over there." Bulma then pointed a slender manicured finger in Goku's direction.  
  
Goku's eyes widened as he realized what Bulma meant.  
  
Dumbledore hid his smile, but his eyes were a dead give-a-way - they practically lit up the room. Oh, the possibilities.  
  
"I'm sure that Voldemort has taken precautions against him transforming," Sirius countered, but something told him that Vegeta might be a little cleverer than the Dark Lord.  
  
"Okay, let's just say that he didn't. Let's say that Vegeta is exposed to moonlight. Vegeta is more violent in Oozaru than in his human form. He is more protective in his Oozaru form and will do anything to keep his unborn child from harm. If that means taking out a few evil wizards then I'm all for it. The problem is, while he's eliminating the threat he will also wipe out whatever innocent life there is for miles around."  
  
Everyone's face paled except for Trunks and Goku. "Listen, I'm sorry that I'm not painting a pretty picture for you but Saiyans are warriors. Vegeta is a Royal Elite. His main purpose as Oozaru is to destroy all life. Hell, in his human form he can obliterate an entire planet if the mood strikes him."  
  
Now, that they didn't know.  
  
"What do we do now?"  
  
"Vegeta is buying time. The next full moon is a week away. He's going to make his escape then," Bulma explained. "How long before Goku is released?" she asked the mediwitch.  
  
"Well, given the fact the he was hit with multiple Cruciatus Curses and survived with minimum injury is a miracle. He could leave as early as tomorrow, provided that he stays in bed." Poppy glared at the Saiyan, daring him to object.  
  
Bulma had something in mind. "Trunks, you're going to have to help Goku with this one."  
  
He started shaking his head in the negative. "You know what happened the last time, Mom. I don't want to go through that again," Trunks said.  
  
Sirius studied the boy, trying to find what was so special about him that would enable him to help Goku. There wasn't anything unusual about him except for that weird hair color and the matching belt he wore. Belt? Oh, no.  
  
Trunks could tell that the older wizard was hiding something, but no answers were forthcoming. In fact. . .he suddenly skidded across the floor and hit the wall. Well, now he knew what happens when he tries to probe someone's mind with strong mental defenses.  
  
"Trunks! Are you all right?" Bulma inquired as she tried to help him sit up.  
  
"Yeah, I just. . .never mind," he said shaking off his dizziness. He looked pointedly at Dumbledore, but the old man just smiled warmly at him.  
  
"Might I suggest some rest for the both of you? You must be tired from your journey. Sirius, could you please show them to their rooms? They can stay in the North tower of where Mr. Son's is located."  
  
Bulma rose from the floor and stood near Sirius. He turned a lovely shade of red, uncomfortable at how close she was, but before any one could see it he turned his head away.  
  
"Go ahead Mom, I'm going to stay with Goku for a while," Trunks said giving his mother a slight nudge in the arm. Bulma didn't answer, but smirked and wrapped her hand around Sirius' arm, forcing him to be her personal escort.  
  
"Goku if you need anything please inform Madame Pomfrey," Dumbledore said before taking his leave as well.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes, panting from exhaustion. Snape's memories were securely locked away. Even while unconscious no one would be able to get into the Potions Master's subconscious. Snape's mental defenses were unbreakable.  
  
The prince made ready to get up when he sensed another presence in the room with him. "Came to try your luck against me?" Vegeta asked, turning to face his visitor.  
  
"No. For one you're not my type, and second, I know what you're capable of doing."  
  
Vegeta smirked at him, and then went into the bathroom to wash his face. He looked into the mirror to see his reflection, motionless. The first time it had started talking, Vegeta shattered it - a victim of his bad mood.  
  
"If you're not here for that, then what are you here for Blondie?"  
  
Lucius curled his lip at the offensive name. "It's time to send Snape back to Hogwarts. He's been here for too long and we don't want certain people to question him about his whereabouts."  
  
The Saiyan eyed the other male. "Maybe you should have thought of that before nearly killing him. I don't trust you. So help me, if anything else happens to him I'll kill you myself."  
  
Stormy grey eyes widened. "I know about you and your kind. Your threat means nothing to me. I thought that your loyalties lay with Mr. Son and that you two are lovers. Which makes me curious as to why you want to protect Snape." Lucius studied the shorter man.  
  
"That is none of your business, ningen-" Vegeta stopped when he realized Lucius was staring at the form behind him.  
  
The prince looked back at the professor to see what held the blonde's attention. Snape's tail had uncoiled from the safety of his waist and now thumped lightly against the bed. Lucius pulled out his wand and aimed at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta stood frozen, not wanting to endanger his baby.  
  
"What the bloody hell did you do to him?!" Lucius growled between clenched teeth.  
  
"I didn't do anything. This was a natural occurrence."  
  
"Natural," Malfoy said, disbelieving. "He's a. . .?"  
  
". . .Saiyan," Vegeta finished. "And I don't want him here."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"He will have no control over Oozaru. Like Kakarott, he is an Alpha and will want to claim me. The problem is - I am pregnant with Kakarott's child. He will kill the baby because it belongs to another."  
  
"Oozaru? You mean he is going to change form?"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Lucius opened his mouth to ask another question, but Vegeta cut him off. "Take him now and keep his tail hidden."  
  
The elder Malfoy levitated his friend off the bed and careful secured his cloak around Snape. He just hoped that Dumbledore and Pomfrey would find him.  
  
Severus was in bad shape. He had been hit with one curse after another, and then had been beaten into unconsciousness. Lucius wished the Dark Lord had allowed him to stay in the throne room, because he knew that he would have stepped in. It probably would have cost him his life, but it was a price that he would gladly pay.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The day just seemed to drag on for Remus. He hadn't been able to sleep or eat not knowing how Severus was. Dumbledore had assured him that he would inform him of anything that should happen, but that was a small comfort. On top of everything else the full moon was just a few days away.  
  
Because of Sirius' presence he hadn't needed the wolfsbane potion for several months. That would be a problem this month. Ever since he had told Sirius he was moving to the dungeons things had been tense between them. He would have preferred Sev's help - either staying with him through the change or making the potion for him. The problem was, Sev was nowhere to be found and he would have to brew the mixture himself.  
  
He almost laughed at himself. Remus was now mated and a Beta. He was supposed to be able to take care of his partner yet he could barely survive on his own. When it was just him and Sirius, Sirius did the majority of the cooking. Once they moved to Hogwarts, Remus didn't have to worry about burning down their chamber kitchen. When he was alone he always went to the Great Hall for meals.  
  
The werewolf hadn't given much credence to learning how to cook better - he always thought that he would be the dominant partner. Guess he was wrong about a few things.  
  
Inside of the classroom he and Sirius were polite to each other, but once outside they went their separate ways. He returned to Severus' private chambers at every possible break. He was haunted by the Potions Master's scent, especially in the bedroom where it was strongest. Remus was going crazy - Dumbledore had said everything was fine, but he was afraid it wasn't true. He just knew that something terrible had happened to his mate. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Remus was only half listening to Sirius' instructions on how to perform a three punch kick when the Headmistress rushed into the classroom.  
  
"Professor Lupin, you are needed in the infirmary straight away," she said. She didn't even give him time to acknowledge her for she turned and dashed right back out.  
  
Remus turned to his friend. Sirius saw the worried look on Remus' face. His heart sank. From that look alone he knew without a doubt that Remus was in love. "Class you are excused to go back to your common room or to use this time as a free study period. Please read chapters forty and forty-one and expect a test tomorrow on Vampires. Class dismissed."  
  
The students groaned about the reading assignment. Professors Lupin and Black were known for their pop quizzes.  
  
"Thank you Padfoot," Remus said softly.  
  
"Don't mention it," Sirius answered turning away to straighten up the room. There was really no point in continuing with class when their sessions were meant to be taught by the two of them.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The infirmary was in a state of chaos. Madame Pomfrey was darting back and forth and didn't have time to answer any questions. Remus could overhear a boy being teased for having purple hair.  
  
Remus stood in front of the door for a minute; terrified at what he would find when he opened it. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his pounding heart. He entered the private room and nearly collapsed when he saw Severus laying on the bed unconscious.  
  
Ever since Professor McGonagall had called him out of class, Remus had not left his mate's side. For the first time in his life he was scared. Severus hadn't stirred since he was found bloodied and beaten on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He was so pale - a ghost - compared to the sun-kissed tan of his newly revealed natural skin color.  
  
Remus was grateful to Dumbledore for removing the concealment charm as he pushed back long strains of black hair that fell over Severus' closed eyes. "Come on Sev, open those beautiful eyes for me. I don't know what I would without you. I no longer have Sirius. He doesn't trust you.  
  
I had hoped that the two of you would put the past behind you or at least be civil to each other, but I fear that's not possible." Remus paused to wipe stray tears from his eyes. He was about to start talking again when he caught the familiar canine scent. He turned to see Sirius standing in the doorway.  
  
Remus kissed Severus on the forehead and went out of the room. He wasn't too sure about what Sirius wanted but the look on his face revealed nothing. Remus looked about the quiet hallway.  
  
"Remus-"  
  
"Don't Sirius. I'm not in the mood to hear anything that you have to say right now!" Remus exploded, tears falling from puffy golden eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"For what?! Because you refuse to accept our relationship?"  
  
"No, Remus, that's not it-" Sirius said. He tried to defend himself but the werewolf cut him off again. Remus wasn't giving him a chance to speak, his sobs becoming louder.  
  
"Then what?! I thought that you of all people would be happy for me. I have been in love with Severus since we were in school. When you and James pulled that stupid prank, you ruined everything. Now I have a second chance to be with him. I am a werewolf, Sirius. I don't have many choices for mates!" It wasn't fair! He was upset about Severus and Sirius deserted him when he needed him the most. It was almost more than he could take.  
  
Sirius was taken aback by his friend's outburst. Remus was normally calm but this hurt went deep. Only now did he realize how wrong he had been. "No, Remus. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. I was upset - jealous - when you told me that you and Snape were together. I had thought that you would choose me for your mate."  
  
Remus looked into azure eyes surprised by the confession. "Sirius, I-I didn't know. Had it been my choice you would have been the one, but it wasn't. The wolf chose Severus. You and Sev are both powerful wizards, and either one of you could protect me. . .but Severus' animagus form is a wolf and. . ." Remus tapered off.  
  
"And what, Moony?" Sirius stepped closer to the other male. He placed a hand on smooth skin wiping tears. Remus leaned into the touch closing his eyes.  
  
Remus was only now acknowledging what led him to accept Snape as a mate. He still wasn't sure he understood the messages he was getting from his senses. "I chose Severus because he is a Saiyan. The wolf in me chose him because of his natural animal scent."  
  
"What?" Sirius whispered. He hadn't voiced his surprise at Snape being an animagus, but this was getting over-whelming. Now he stepped back in shock.  
  
Fresh tears filled Remus' eyes as he saw his friend's reaction. "Sirius I need you," he pleaded. " Please. I love you like a brother, but I'm in love with Severus. Please understand that."  
  
Sirius gathered him in his arms. Like a brother - he had lost to Snape. "All right Moony. I'll support you in this. But if Snape does anything to hurt you I will kill him with my bare hands," Sirius warned.  
  
Remus smiled. Everything would fine between them.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Okay, so I lied. Someone did get hurt but it wasn't that bad. Well, Bulma and Trunks have made their guest appearance. Can anyone guess now what's going to what with Vegeta or Severus? Don't worry about that we haven't seen Harry and the gang, we will. I'm just focusing a little on our Saiyans. So, tell me, do you think that Remus should have waited for Sirius' explanation or was he within his right to blow-up at him? Is there a reason why Trunks doesn't like Sirius? Hmm, I don't know but we're going to find out soon.  
  
Tell me your thoughts and suggestions ^_~  
  
Nemesis  
  
~*~*~  
  
Teaser Chapter 12: The Beast within  
  
"Sev are you all right?" Remus called from the bedroom. He had been concerned for his mate for a while.  
  
"Peachy," Severus answered sarcastically.  
  
The DADA teacher was now kneeling next to his lover. Ever since the attack by the Dark Lord, Severus had been ill and it worried Remus. To his relief Professor Dumbledore had forbid Severus to leave the castle. His days as a spy were over.  
  
They entered the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey had led them to the private room that she had assigned to Severus after the Headmaster told her about him being a Saiyan. Once stretched out on the bed Severus relaxed a little but he was still wary.  
  
Poppy quickly explained what she was doing. She knew how suspicious the Potions Master was, and she didn't want to give him an excuse to curse her.  
  
After her exam she smiled kindly at the couple. She figured out about them too. She noticed that Severus wasn't as mean and snappy with people and Remus looked a lot healthier than he had in all the years that she had known him.  
  
"The only thing that I can say Severus is congratulations you're. . ." 


	15. The beast within

Can they make a difference?  
  
Chapter 12: The Beast within  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Severus/Remus  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships; if you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.  
  
~Kewla: Thank you for the name supply list ^_~  
  
I also would like to thank all of you for the fantastic reviews! Hail to the Pixel Goddess. Without her I'm sure that this fic wouldn't be as exciting without her input and beta skills ^_~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Vegeta was summoned to the throne room again. He was cranky and irritable. His skin itched and his blood burned. His breathing was harsh. He could feel the effects of the moon but it was doing him no good if he couldn't see it directly.  
  
Standing in front of the Dark Lord, Vegeta looked ready to attack. His fists were in a tight ball at his sides.  
  
"So, have you reconsidered my offer?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"My answer is still no."  
  
"That was not the answer I wanted Vegeta." Voldemort aimed his wand at the prince's stomach.  
  
Vegeta tensed, looking down at the wand, his instincts to protect his baby slamming into him. /No, he could fight this creature now./ He started laughing, then looked up. The Death Eaters all gasped when they saw his eyes. "I'd rather be in Frieza's services than to join with you."  
  
"I'm about to kill your child and you laugh?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"I'm laughing because I know something that you don't," Vegeta taunted.  
  
Standing in front of the Dark Lord, Vegeta looked different. Voldemort couldn't understand why his eyes were the same red as his own.  
  
"You fool! You could have been great - feared by all, and you throw it all away on what? A meaningless child and an uncaring lover." Voldemort waved his wand to cast a spell. "You're going to wish that you had taken me up on that offer."  
  
Vegeta smirked. Defiance shone in his shimmering crimson orbs. "I *am* feared. I am the Prince of all Saiyans, and I'm your worse nightmare."  
  
Vegeta opened his right hand and tossed a blinding bright white sphere into the middle of the room. Everyone started throwing curses and hexes about the room. Vegeta dove out of the way when a curse whizzed by his head. A loud explosion rocked the room.  
  
"STOP YOU FOOLS!" Voldemort shouted.  
  
After the dust and spells ceased, laughter sounded by the gaping hole in the wall. A silhouette could be seen by the incoming moonlight. Vegeta dropped down on all fours. His breathing was ragged. Dark crimson eyes looked up. Everyone started backing away as the prince's size began to expand.  
  
Loud growling could be heard from miles around.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"How much further?" Sirius asked.  
  
"We are close," Goku answered, the tension evident in his voice. He had wanted to IT to Vegeta, but Dumbledore warned him about Voldemort's protection spells. Using his favorite technique was sure to be fatal.  
  
Sirius was beginning to think this was a bad idea. Dumbledore had decided they would get Goku to Vegeta in a Capsule aircar. Speed was of the essence, so he had enchanted it to hide it from Muggles below. The quiet Saiyan was directing them to Vegeta by his energy. Bulma had insisted they let her fly. Now, he knew why he preferred to travel closer to the ground. This woman drove like a demon.  
  
As they came over a mountain ridge they could see the titanic figure of Vegeta. He had already destroyed the mansion. A breath blast had leveled the forest behind the building. The Oozaru prince was on a rampage, stomping and snarling and randomly blasting at anything.  
  
/Oh, by Merlin's beard./ Sirius was horrified. Once where a thriving green forest grew now was nothing more than scorched wood and earth. The Muggle was right. Vegeta was destroying everything in his path.  
  
Bulma landed the aircraft out of Vegeta's shooting range. "Okay, Goku. Sirius is going to lead you closer to Vegeta."  
  
Before the group left, it was decided that Goku should be blindfolded. As long as he didn't look directly at the moon he couldn't transform. So, now the plan was to get Goku close enough to Vegeta and have him go Oozaru.  
  
~*~*~  
  
After Sirius got Goku in position he hurried back to the plane. Bulma was sitting on top with binoculars. She saw Goku's Oozaru form. The results were immediate. Vegeta stopped and turned to his mate.  
  
Sirius joined her on the roof. He noticed that her face was red. Bulma put the binoculars away. She didn't want to see any type of monkey action.  
  
"Thank you," Bulma said as Sirius placed his robe around her.  
  
"So, what is that you do exactly?"  
  
"I work for my father - or rather my father gives me things to work on when he's too busy," Bulma answered looking down at her cold hands.  
  
"And what is it that you work on?" Sirius asked taken her smaller hands into his and rubbing them.  
  
Bulma shivered from the contact. "I invent stuff." Then she patted the vehicle underneath them.  
  
Sirius' eyes widen. "You made this?"  
  
Bulma nodded her blue hair swinging back and forth from the motion. "And what about you? I mean aside from being a wizard."  
  
"Oh, I teach a class at Hogwarts along with Remus. Goku and Vegeta have been helping too."  
  
Sirius was now rubbing Bulma's knuckles with his thumb. She looked up at him and noticed that some of his hair had fallen way from its' loose ponytail. Bulma reached up and tucked the dark strand behind his ear. She leaned over when he caught her hand. They were mere inches from each other.  
  
Her heart was racing. "A piece of hair. . .I was just. . . ,"  
  
Sirius closed the gap between them. He gently pressed his lips to hers. Sparks of electricity shocked them. They were both surprised.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Sirius quickly said. He got up and went inside the plane leaving Bulma staring after him.  
  
Bulma remained on the roof for the rest of the night, lost in thought about the wizard. She pulled his robe tightly around herself. In the distance she could hear low guttural grunts and howls. The Oozaru Saiyans were united again.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
It had been a couple of months since the incident with Voldemort and Vegeta. Although the Dark Lord escaped everyone knew that he would be back for his intended target: Harry. Christmas came and went and now the new semester was starting.  
  
Hermione had all ready made up the boys' schedules - including Draco's - much to his disbelief. The Slytherin prince was in the top percentile of his class in everything except for Muggle Studies. He just couldn't comprehend non-magic people.  
  
Harry had been keeping a close eye on his godfather Remus. The werewolf was acting strangely, especially around his Potions professor.  
  
One thing that Harry found disconcerting was that Remus was now dressing the part of a professor. He no longer wore his tatty old robes. In addition, Remus seemed livelier that ever. The strange behavior wasn't confined to Lupin - Harry noticed Snape wasn't being mean to just his house. The Potions Master didn't favor any of them - including Slytherin. That shock came when Millicent sabotaged Hermione's potion.  
  
("Fifty points from Slytherin for ruining a class mate's project. Another twenty-five for the mess that it created. Miss Bulstrode you will serve detention with me tonight at 8 o'clock. Be here on time - you wouldn't want any more points deducted for being late," Snape coolly said before snapping out instructions).  
  
The entire class sat in stunned silence at Snape's announcement. Something had happened and Harry wondered what it was.  
  
The truth of the matter was that Remus didn't tell Harry about his relationship with Severus and he made Sirius promise not to tell also. The werewolf didn't want to add to his godson's stress considering that he was going to be married in two months.  
  
Thank goodness for Molly Weasley - she had immediately taken over with the planning. Narcissa was a little put out about that, but Lucius had warned his wife that if she had a hand in the ceremony their son's life would be in danger.  
  
Since Harry had no family other than the Dursleys, Sirius was going to pay for the expenses. The word about that quickly spread through the Gryffindor house. No one other than Ron and Hermione had known that Sirius was wealthy. Now their housemates learned who had given Harry the Firebolt for Christmas back in his third year.  
  
Another thing Harry noticed was that Snape didn't look pale and sallow. When the menacing professor returned to work it seemed he had undergone a physical transformation. Tan skin, silky reddish-black hair. Harry had caught Hermione staring at him, open mouthed, more than once. And she wasn't the only student distracted by the now attractive Potions Master.  
  
Many of the male students were displaying similar reactions. They couldn't explain the attraction. It was like that they were drawn to the teacher. Before this change, Professor Snape had all ready had the graceful skills of a cat and a seductive voice. Now his posture accented his firmly toned muscles, only partly concealed by his robes. Everything about him now radiated sex and power.  
  
Rumors flew that the Potions professor had finally gotten laid and all these changes were his attempt to keep the woman interested. Remus laughed at that when he first heard it in his classroom. However, he knew that if Severus heard it there would be hell to pay, so he kept his comments to himself.  
  
Sirius was another matter all together. Harry had hardly seen him. As he thought about it he had hardly seen Bulma either. When they came back with Vegeta and Goku they were acting differently around each other.  
  
Hermione pointed out that they were looking at one another secretively, but they were never in the room alone with each other. His mother hauled poor Trunks around the school whenever she had to go to the Defense Against the Dark Art classroom.  
  
And as always Dumbledore smiled a lot, offering lemon drops to those who he passed by in the hallways.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Life at Hogwarts was back to normal - well as normal as it was going to get. The only difference now was that a very pregnant Vegeta waddled through the halls. He was due to give birth the following month. To make him feel even more useless Poppy (or the 'other onna' as he liked to call her) had made him stop his instruction of Defense Against the Dark Arts classes with Goku. He continued to attend, but Trunks had replaced him for demonstrations until after the birth. The mediwitch didn't want him to over do it.  
  
Bulma was concerned as well for Vegeta. He had grown quite a bit over the last two and a half months. She was now aiding Madame Pomfrey with his exams since she had more knowledge of Saiyan biology than the mediwitch.  
  
Bulma and Poppy were frustrated by one thing every time Vegeta came in for appointment. No matter how often they tried to find out the sex of the baby it moved and blocked their view.  
  
"Well Ge, we're just going to have to wait until the actual birth," Bulma said.  
  
"Hn. Are you two onnas finished?" he barked tiredly.  
  
"Hai. Go. I think that Goku is waiting for you in the tower."  
  
Vegeta made ready to leave until Poppy stopped him. "Prince Vegeta I must warn you that since your condition is more advanced you and your mate should refrain from sexual intercourse."  
  
The royal's face must have turned beet red because Bulma had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing out loud. Vegeta would have growled if he had the energy to.  
  
Once inside his bedroom Vegeta collapsed on his bed. Just one more month and his baby would be in his arms. He never thought that something as miraculous as conceiving would ever come into being. He knew that his pregnancy was dangerous and that he needed to be careful but he never listened. Now, as he thought about it, he was to blame for losing his first child with Kakarott.  
  
Another kick to his stomach made him groan. The baby's movement had increased considerably. He was going to the bathroom what seemed like every five to ten minutes. Bulma told him that the baby should be getting into position soon but that wasn't going to make a difference anyway considering that the baby was going to be delivered by c-section.  
  
He smiled when he thought about the day he had walked into the Great Hall after staying in the tower on bed rest for a few weeks. All talk ceased as the students realized that his round stomach was on full display - not to mention his tail. It now waved leisurely behind him since he could no longer wrap the seductive appendage around his thigh or waist. He couldn't even see his feet.  
  
More kicks to his bladder. He silently cursed as his headed toward the bathroom once again. Tonight Vegeta decided that he was going to relax and wait for Goku. Somehow the gentle Saiyan got wrapped up with his son on the pitch sparring.  
  
Another reason for wanting the baby out - he missed sparring - but more importantly his missed having sex. His hormones were calling out to his penis and it was driving him mad with want. A smile appeared on his tanned face.  
  
The witch said not to have sexual intercourse - she never said that he couldn't do 'other' things. Vegeta mentally called Kakarott. It was time to put his lover's oral talents to work.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Remus covered his head with the comforter trying to shut out the muffled noise that was coming from the bathroom but couldn't. He sat up in bed only to realize that the noise that he heard was his mate.  
  
"Sev are you all right?" Remus called from the bedroom. He shook his head, clearing it of the last remnants of sleep while pulling on a bathrobe.  
  
He had been concerned for his mate for a while. Severus had been throwing up for the past two weeks. Nothing seemed to want to stay on his stomach. He would be fine when he woke but by his first class he was an absolute mess.  
  
Poppy even called Remus out of class one day because Severus had passed out during seventh year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Double Potions session.  
  
"Peachy," Severus answered sarcastically.  
  
The Dark Arts teacher was now kneeling next to his ill lover. Ever since that disciplinary session with the Dark Lord, Severus had been progressively sicker, and it worried Remus. To his relief Professor Dumbledore had forbid Severus to leave the castle. His days as a spy were over.  
  
"Okay love, that's it. You're going to the hospital wing. I can't stand to see you suffering like this," Remus admitted as he watched Severus wash his face.  
  
He rinsed out his mouth to get rid of the burning acid taste then turned to answer his mate, "I'm fine. I don't feel sick."  
  
"You are not fine Sev. Look at you." Remus gestured to his reflection. Severus' face was flushed and his obsidian eyes were glassy and swollen. "Just humor me love, and go visit Pomfrey."  
  
Snape grumbled before giving in. Somehow, Remus had managed to wrap him around his finger without really trying.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Severus and Remus entered the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey led them to the private room she had assigned to Severus after the Headmaster told her about him being a Saiyan. Once stretched out on the bed Severus relaxed a little but he was still wary.  
  
Poppy quickly explained what she doing. She knew how suspicious the Potions Master was and she didn't want to give him excuse to curse her. Snape was quick on the draw with his wand and would not hesitate to cast a hex.  
  
After her exam she smiled kindly at the couple. She figured them out too. She noticed that Severus wasn't as mean and snappy with people and Remus looked a lot healthier than he had in all the years that she had known him.  
  
"The only thing that I can say Severus is congratulations you're in perfect health."  
  
Both professors looked at the old witch as if she had bats in her belfry. "Poppy, how can Severus be in perfect health if he's throwing up all the time?" Remus asked.  
  
"I can't find anything wrong, except maybe you need to rest. We don't always know the reason why we fall sick. As for Professor Snape, he's been under a lot of stress and has not been taking care of himself. I'm surprised that it took this long for him to come and see me."  
  
Snape was not used to having someone fuss over him. "Are you two quite finished? I have classes in an hour and I don't want to be late."  
  
"Well, seeing that nothing is effecting you dear, you may leave but come back if it gets worse," Poppy said in her motherly voice.  
  
"Thank you," Remus said giving her a tender warm smile.  
  
On their way back to the dungeons Remus was lost in thought over what might be causing his lover to be sick. Severus didn't know what to make of it either.  
  
"Have you eaten breakfast Rem?"  
  
"No, I was concerned about you and didn't bother," Remus replied somewhat guiltily.  
  
"I'm calling for one of the house-elves to bring you something to eat. You shouldn't be skipping meals." Rem missing breakfast was unusual - his appetite had recently increased, which was fabulous as far as Severus was concerned. Lately he could rival the three Saiyans.  
  
They were standing in front of their door when Severus heard someone coming. Since no one knew about their relationship (and it was none of their business) Severus did the only thing that he could think of. He pushed Remus and himself inside the nearest darkened alcove to hide them. Remus was about to protest when he saw Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco moving down the corridor.  
  
"I'm telling you guys, something is going on with Lupin and Snape," said Harry.  
  
They stopped not far from the hidden couple.  
  
"Blimey Harry, the next thing you'll be telling us that they are screwing each other senseless," Ron almost yelled.  
  
Remus and Severus bit back a laugh.  
  
"Hold on. I think Harry has a valid point," Hermione countered. "Professor Snape has been acting odd ever since he was found in the Forbidden Forest; and Professor Lupin has not been acting any better. I mean have you noticed the things that he's been eating?"  
  
The other three shook their head in agreement. Remus had stunned that Hall silent a couple of weeks ago when he started eaten his meat raw or hardly cooked. He consumed vast amounts of meat and it was starting to scare the students. However, Professor Dumbledore announced there was nothing to be afraid of from the werewolf - he was only lacking iron in his diet.  
  
"Okay, let's say that Professor Lupin isn't lacking iron. There aren't that many reasons why he would he crave so much meat." Hermione ventured.  
  
"Hermione, think about what you're saying." Draco started, following her train of thought.  
  
"I know, Draco. Believe me, I know."  
  
"So, now the question would be: whose is it?" Harry asked picking up on the enigmatic conversation.  
  
Draco's silver orbs widened as he considered what this could mean, but said nothing. Severus saw the look and knew that he was going to have to talk with his godson. He was thinking about was they were saying about his lover. Something they should probably discuss soon.  
  
"Wait guys. Think about what we're saying. Maybe Lupin is craving the blood. I mean, he is a werewolf," Draco said.  
  
Remus was getting bored listening to the kids talk. With Severus standing so close to him the only thing he could do was inhale his herbal scent. He grew hard instantly. He wrapped his arms around the Potions Master's slender waist and let his hands travel down to his groin.  
  
Severus held onto his moan as Remus slid his hand up and under his shirt and trousers. The DA teacher slowly fisted his lover's erection. Remus fondled the head letting his thumb glide over the slit spreading the liquid around it. Severus let his head fall back again Remus' shoulder. He was in heaven then he slightly moaned.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked while looking around.  
  
The hidden couple froze in place.  
  
"Come on Harry, you're hearing things," Ron said.  
  
"We better hurry. We don't want to show up to class after Snape," Hermione said pulling her boyfriend by the cuff of his robe.  
  
Once the students were gone, Severus hurried Remus into their rooms and ravaged the werewolf. "You're going to pay for doing that to me Rem."  
  
"I'm sorry Sev, but I was bored and I've been wanting you," Remus said in between kisses.  
  
They spoke no other words as they tumbled to the floor.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Professor Snape showed-up to class forty-five minutes late. The entire class was beginning to wonder what had happened to him, but four of his students carefully scrutinized his disheveled appearance. Swollen lips, flushed cheeks, glittering eyes. Snape looked like a well-loved man.  
  
Goku and Vegeta just stared at the professor with cat ate the canary grins, but Snape just ignored them. Severus silently cursed his lover for making him late to class. God, he could only imagine what Dumbledore would say about his acting alike a hormonal teenager.  
  
After he wrote the potions instructions on the board he sat down at his desk to finish grading some papers left over from last night. No thanks to Remus. The werewolf's libido had increased considerably over the past few months. Not that he was complaining mind you, but Severus had a sinking feeling that something else was going with his mate.  
  
He looked up to see that Vegeta had fallen asleep again. The Saiyan was resting his head on Goku's chest. The taller male had his arm draped over his lover. The couple was seated at the back of the room on the other side of Harry and Draco.  
  
He watched Vegeta for some time and noticed that his sleep was not peaceful as it should have been. His thick black brows were scrunched together creating winkles in between them. Sweat beaded on his forehead. He just didn't understand why the stubborn male refused to stay in his room to rest. With a shake of his head he went back to grading.  
  
Severus was almost done with his papers when he came across a note. There was no indication of who sent it or where it came from. He opened the envelope and read the contents.  
  
[Meet me by the lake at midnight. Come alone]  
  
He almost smiled as he recognized the neat flowing penmanship. He had a rendezvous with his werewolf lover.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Draco and Harry were snuggled under the thick eiderdown when Draco heard heavy footsteps rushing by in the hallway. Silver eyes fluttered opened and cautiously scanned the room. Not seeing anything of danger Draco settled back down on the goose down pillow until he heard another noise.  
  
The blonde slipped out from underneath Harry and walked out of the door. Draco was about to go downstairs to investigate when he heard a voice coming from down the hall. His feet brought him in front of Goku and Vegeta's door.  
  
He heard a pain-filled groan, and alarmed, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Draco! Get in here!"  
  
He was surprised to hear the panic in Goku's voice. Steeling his nerves, Draco walked into the dimly room. Dumbledore had spelled the windows to prevent moonbeams entering on the night of a full moon.  
  
"Goku?" he called out.  
  
"Ka-Kakarott," Vegeta sounded out of breath.  
  
"It will be okay, Vegeta. Draco will get help," Goku said, soothingly.  
  
"Lumos." The young Slytherin illuminated the tip of his wand so he could see what was going on with his friend.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the prince.  
  
Vegeta was on the bed, curled into a shivering ball, Goku kneeling on the floor beside him, holding his hand and stroking his cheek. That wasn't where Draco's focus was. His eyes were rooted to the large pool of blood that he was lying in.  
  
"I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey!" Running back into his room Draco threw on his robes and shoes. "Harry wake-up!"  
  
"Hmm." Bright green eyes partly opened. "What?"  
  
"Get up and help Goku with Vegeta. I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey," Draco said in a worried tone.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I don't know but there's a lot of blood on the bed. I think he's hemorrhaging. I'll be back as soon as I can." Without another word the blonde was gone.  
  
Harry quickly made his way to his friend's room. Goku was talking softly, barely audible over Vegeta's heavy breathing. He went into the bathroom for towels to put underneath the prince to absorb the blood that was staining the bed.  
  
A short time later Trunks tumbled into the room. "Go and get your mother," Goku snapped.  
  
Trunks dashed back out.  
  
Goku stayed by his lover's side gently stroking his hair. He looked up into Harry's concerned green eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with him, Goku? He's not. . ."  
  
"No, he's going to be fine," Goku said as Vegeta gripped his hand.  
  
"Ge!" Bulma was dressed in a black robe. Trunks stayed at the door then Madame Pomfrey showed.  
  
"Okay, everyone but Goku out," she ordered.  
  
Once the door was closed the teenagers stared at the barrier. Then they heard an ear-piercing scream from the other side. They backed away slowly.  
  
They were downstairs when Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall came in. The teens told them what they knew. The professors said nothing as they looked at the worry faces of the students.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Morning came too soon, and it was time for Harry and Draco to go to class. They didn't want to leave without knowing if Vegeta and the baby were all right, but Professor Dumbledore had assured them that everything would be fine.  
  
At dinner they noticed that Vegeta and Goku were absent but Madame Pomfrey and Bulma were present. The Headmaster stood as Professor McGonagall gently tapped the side of her glass goblet. The chatter stopped immediately.  
  
"Now, before we begin I have an announcement to make," the Headmaster beamed.  
  
Harry watched his godfather's reactions. Sirius was surreptitiously watching Bulma and vice versa.  
  
"As you may have noticed that Prince Vegeta and Mr. Son are not here and the reason for that is Prince Vegeta went into labor late last night." A collective gasp sounded in the hall. Dumbledore waved his hand to quiet the students. "I am pleased to announce the birth of Shigeta. She weighted 5lb. and 2oz., and she was 17 ½ inches long. However, due to Vegeta and Goku's nature it will be wise to wait to visit them for about a week or so."  
  
The hall erupted in whistles and shouts for the new bundle of joy.  
  
"Now with that said let's eat." Dumbledore sat back down and started talking with Minerva.  
  
Something shiny had caught Harry's attention at the head table. "Hermione, look," he said whispering to his friend.  
  
Hermione's eyes mirrored dinner plates. She quickly looked back to Harry. She just confirmed what he initially saw.  
  
There on Remus and Snape's left ring finger were identical gold wedding bands.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
A/N: Well, how was that? And yes Vegeta went into labour early. Harry is suspicious of Snape and Remus. Well, wait until he finds out about their relationship. It's going to get explosive. Did anyone figure out what was wrong with Severus? No, too bad you're going to have to find out in the next chapter. ^_~  
  
Tell me your thoughts and any suggestions that you might have.  
  
Nemesis ^_~  
  
~*~*~  
  
Teaser Chapter 13: Would you believe me if I told you?  
  
Remus paced back and forth inside his friend's bedroom. Something was wrong, very wrong. Sirius was sitting on a chair at the desk watching Remus pace. This situation wasn't right. Tonight was a full moon and yet Remus was still. . . 


	16. Interlude: To want, to need, to love

January 1, 2004  
  
Can they make a difference?  
  
Interlude: To want, to need, to love  
  
Pairings: none  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own so don't ask  
  
WARNINGS: none  
  
Notes: Wishing all of you a wonderful and prosperous New Year!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The unseasonable rain kept everyone indoors. The gloomy weather was making everyone depressed including one Capsule Corp. heiress: Bulma Briefs.  
  
The genius was restless - she couldn't eat, sleep, or think without her thoughts going back to the handsome dark-haired, blue-eyed wizard.  
  
She didn't trust herself alone with him. Bulma always latched on to Trunks for protection whenever she needed to go to the Dueling platform areas or the DA classrooms.  
  
She felt an overpowering desire boiling in her body - she hungered for the charming wizard. She wanted him since the first time they had kissed. She wanted to feel those pale lips upon hers, to feel rough but gentle hands on her skin, to find out everything that was the man: Sirius Black.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The animagus paced around his quiet bedchambers. /Stupid rain./ Ever since his best friend had moved out he had been extremely lonely. Only lately he had found someone who was beginning to fill his void of loneliness.  
  
Sirius longed to run his fingers through silky aqua hair. He wanted to memorize every line and every curve of his secret passion. He desired nothing more than to make the lovely Lady his, but he would not be able to do that from afar.  
  
He knew what he felt was not just simple lust - it was something so consuming that he could hardly concentrate or stay focused. His thoughts constantly strayed back to long shapely legs, firm butt, slender waist, voluptuous breasts, tempting red lips, and brilliant blue eyes.  
  
He felt the connection when their lips met for the first time and it was calling strongly out to him. Sirius has a new mission: to claim Bulma Briefs.  
  
~ TBC ~ 


	17. Would you believe me if I told you?

Chapter 13: Would you believe me if I told you?  
  
Pairings: Gk/V, HP/DM, RW/HG, SS/RL  
  
WARNING: Same as before, if you don't know then go back to chapter one.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing so I get nothing  
  
~Tamachan444: Yes, I know it's rated R and yes I can write a lemon but unfortunately, ff.net is getting very strict about this stuff. I believe it stated in my bio that I edited my fics. However, if wish to read any of the edited chapters I will be more than delighted to send them to you via email by your request ^_~  
  
~YYHgurl: Thank you for the fabulous review. Sorry about the scare but I needed to spice it a little. My friend Kewla would have chewed my butt off if I did any such thing ^_~ I wanted to try something different with pairing Bulma and Sirius together. Let me know if it works for you as it progresses. Read on and found about why Severus is sick. Thanks again for the review ^_~  
  
~Diablos42069: Actually, I didn't state if Bra was born or not but she is. Vegeta and Bulma stayed together long enough to have her. Sorry, if I didn't make that clear enough.  
  
~Kewla: Well, I just couldn't leave Sirius hanging in the wind like that. I purposely brought Bulma in for that very reason ^_~  
  
~V: Sirius and Bulma will be a challenge but I'm up to it. I glad that your New Year was wonderful. Mine was nice and quiet. Thank you ^_~ Chat with you soon!  
  
Notes: I would like to thank all of you for reviewing. Only a few more chapters left so be prepared and no I'm not going to end with all these loose ends ^_~  
  
/ Thoughts /  
  
:: Telepathy ::  
  
Now, enough of my endless chatter on with the story. Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Vegeta opened tired eyes only to quickly shut them from the glare of the light that illuminated the room. He tried opening them more slowly, blinking several time until his eyes fully adjusted. He felt totally exhausted; his body several pound lighter.  
  
He gingerly sat up, gritting his teeth. /What happened last night?/  
  
The Saiyan looked around his room and noticed the small bed next to him and next to it was his mate. Kakarott was stretched out in the chair with his mouth hanging wide opened, drool sliding down on one side, and snoring - letting the prince know that he was just as exhausted himself. Vegeta snorted quietly at his lover.  
  
He eased over to the tiny bed pulling back the blankets.  
  
Vegeta's eyes teared as he looked at his daughter. Now, he remembered. He was having contractions when the blonde rushed in. The little oujo decided to come early. Unfortunately, she had nowhere to go to enter into the world.  
  
When Vegeta's water broke not only was amniotic fluid on the bed but blood as well. He was starting to hemorrhage. Thank Kami for Kakarott. He kept a level head directing Draco and keeping him calm until either Bulma or Pomfrey arrived.  
  
Now that he finally held what their love created, he would do it all over again. She looked so tiny cradled in his muscular tan arms. He couldn't even imagine how their baby would look in Kakarott's embrace.  
  
She was beautiful right down to her auburn tail that instantly looped around his wrist. She had long spiky hair like Kakarott's with a well- defined widow's peak. He smiled at that. She inherited his family's trademark a sign that showed her royal status. She had his sharp facial features, yet Vegeta somehow he knew that she would have Kakarott's soft expressive eyes. Kami, he hoped so. He didn't think that he could handle his little girl going through life with his hard cold gaze. It would probably be different if they were on Vegetasei but they weren't.  
  
He placed her next to him in bed, and then settled back down again. Vegeta's dark eyes closed, his mind on the little oujo by his side and his slumbering mate.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Another cabinet door was slammed shut deep in the dungeons. Snape sat back watching his lover throw another tantrum. He sighed. Remus was becoming more emotionally unhinged as the full moon approached, but this wasn't what was setting the werewolf off. He just received a letter from the Ministry about his recent bonding to Severus.  
  
Apparently, the Ministry was trying to limit the number of werewolves mating, as well as births. This didn't sit too well with the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
"Please calm down, Rem," Severus finally said. He had had enough of Remus tearing up their private rooms.  
  
Remus sunk to the floor half sobbing. "Why are they doing this, Sev?"  
  
Severus sat down next to him on the floor, pushing some of the debris out of the way. He gathered Remus in his arms, stroking his hair as if he was a small child.  
  
"I don't know, to be honest."  
  
Remus looked into his lover's dark eyes, smiling sadly. "I'll go see Poppy after my transformation. Oh, and that reminds me will you be here with me?"  
  
Wiping the tears from his lover's face, Severus gave him the unhappy news. "No, I'm afraid not. Albus feels that I should have some exposure to the moon myself." Severus caught a flash of longing in Remus' golden orbs.  
  
Severus hung his head shamefully because he hadn't been there for Remus during his transformations. He blamed Dumbledore for that. The Headmaster had pointed out because his tail had grown back he needed to learn how to control his Oozaru state, which meant that either Black had to keep his mate company or Remus had to drink the wolfsbane, neither was a good option in his opinion.  
  
"I'm sorry that I have not been with you Rem, but I must adjust to my new form before I can be able to switch back and forth."  
  
"You don't have to apologize, Sev, I know that you have to do this and that you're doing this for us."  
  
Severus grinned, showing sharp canine teeth, desire shining in his onyx eyes. "No, actually I'd rather be doing this."  
  
The Potions professor bent down and kissed his mate. Tongues swirled against each other. Severus picked Remus up off the floor carrying him into the bedroom. Remus' laughter filled their rooms as Severus playfully tossed him onto the bed.  
  
The letter lay forgotten on the floor.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Obsidian orbs blinked opened as the light in the room became too bright. Goku stood, stretching out tired cramped muscles. He twisted from side-to- side, popping bones and joints from the motion.  
  
He silently approached the bassinet but found it empty. He was about to run out of the room in a panic but quickly realized his baby was safely tucked away in his mate's protective embrace.  
  
Goku lightly kissed Vegeta and the baby before leaving the room. Downstairs he found a room filled with baby gifts. Bulma was seated on the sofa, Trunks beside her. Across from them were Ron and Hermione cuddled together on the other sofa. He went into the kitchen to make breakfast, but Dobby popped in before he could beat an egg.  
  
"Dobby will serve yous today. Headmaster Dumbledore has told Dobby of yours little one Son Goku."  
  
"Thanks Dobby." Goku smiled at the small creature.  
  
"Your and Master Vegeta's usual, sir?" the house-elf asked.  
  
"Yeah, and please make sure there's enough for Draco and Harry and them on the couch," Goku replied pointing a thumb toward the common room. Dobby looked to see the sleeping figures.  
  
"I's be back sir." And with a sizzling snap of his boney fingers, Dobby was gone.  
  
A door from upstairs opened and closed. A few seconds later Draco drifted into the kitchen, by-passing everyone in the common room on his way to get a cup of coffee. He grunted something that sounded like 'good morning' as he went by Goku.  
  
He finally woke-up enough to realize the pot was empty. Goku chuckled a bit, watching the blonde moving automatically through the cupboards searching for what he needed to make his 'jump-start potion'.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Dobby appeared with breakfast for them. Every one woke at the delicious smells of muffins, bacon, toast, eggs, pancakes, and tea. There was so much food that Dobby enlisted the help of four other house-elves.  
  
"Good {yawn} morn-ing, Go {yawn} ku," Bulma greeted stretching and shaking off sleep.  
  
Everyone else greeted him as well.  
  
"How are the baby and Vegeta doing this morning?" she asked, inhaling a cup of steaming hot mint tea.  
  
"So, far sleeping. He's got her bundled in bed next to him," Goku replied getting ready to dig in.  
  
"I need to check on them after we eat," Bulma said after taking a bit of the fluffy pancakes.  
  
"Um, Bulma, I was reading in Harry's book about Saiyan birthing, which is all quite fascinating, but isn't it dangerous to come in contact with the Mother so soon after birth?" Hermione inquired.  
  
Bulma nodded her head. "Hai, but who says that he's going to be awake," she grinned.  
  
Hermione gasped. "But it's totally unethical. You can't do that," she warned.  
  
Bulma sat her plate of food down. "It may be unethical, but I'm not suicidal. I know that it's not right but Vegeta won't let any of us near him or the baby. We need to keep a constant check-up on them, considering that this is his first live delivery."  
  
"Hey, where's Harry?" Ron asked after he started on his second plate.  
  
"Still in bed, Weasley," Draco spat. It was evident he was not a morning person.  
  
"Have you and Harry set a date yet for the wedding?" Goku asked, wanting to steer the topic away from his lost child.  
  
"Yeah," Draco replied, taking another sip of coffee before launching into his spiel.  
  
The rest of morning was spent pleasantly, chatting about the baby and the upcoming wedding.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Two weeks later Remus found himself pacing back and forth inside his friend's bedroom. Something was wrong, very wrong. Sirius was sitting on a chair at the desk watching Remus pace. This situation wasn't right. Tonight was a full moon and yet Remus was still in his human form.  
  
"Calm down Moony. There is a logical explanation for why you haven't changed," Sirius said.  
  
"Yeah, like what?" Remus was exasperated. What he hadn't told his friend was that this was third time in a row he hadn't changed. Worse still he was gaining weight rapidly. Luckily, his robes were able to hide the extra pounds.  
  
"I don't know," was the only thing that Sirius could say.  
  
"Maybe I should see Madame Pomfrey?"  
  
"What about that so-called mate of yours? He should know why you haven't changed," Sirius snorted. He still didn't like the idea of Remus being with Snape. "Come on - if it makes you feel any better I'll go with you to see Madame Pomfrey."  
  
Remus was torn. What if he was really sick and that was why he couldn't change? He wasn't really complaining about not changing, but the cause was worrying him. Something was wrong. With his mind made up he walked out of the bedroom and made his way to the infirmary.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Back so soon, Remus? Where's Severus? Hello Sirius." Madame Pomfrey greeted as she closed and locked the door to her storage cabinet.  
  
"Hello, Poppy. I'm kind of standing in for Snape," Sirius answered. "He's monkeying around on the pitch I believe."  
  
Remus remained quiet. Madame Pomfrey looked at the wizards expectantly. "So, what can I do for you gentlemen?"  
  
"Um, it's Remus Poppy," Sirius said softly, not sure how to voice his concern.  
  
"What did you two do now? It's bad enough trying to deal with the students' pranks, but you two are grown men," she chastised.  
  
"No, Poppy it's not that. Remus is still in his human form. I was staying with him for his transformation but-" Sirius trailed off.  
  
The mediwitch eyes darted over to the other wizard. She studied him, taking in his appearance. Remus was filling out. He wasn't skinny or sickly looking. She also noticed that his eyes had an unnatural glow to them.  
  
"First off - Remus, did you change last month?"  
  
"No," he answered guiltily.  
  
"Well, take everything off except for your boxers, put this on with the opening to the front, and lay down for me. Sirius, you can stay if he wants you to." After he nodded his approval, she left to give him a few minutes of privacy to put on the gown.  
  
Sirius was starting to sweat. Poppy never asked for *anyone* to remove *anything* unless it was serious.  
  
Shaking like a leaf, Remus complied, feeling completely naked in the thin material. He didn't know what to expect from this visit. Madame Pomfrey returned to start the exam. She held her hands over the werewolf, closing her eyes to concentrate, passing her hands over his lithe form.  
  
He jumped a little when she opened the gown and placed cool hands on his stomach. "You've gained quite a bit of weight Remus. You've been eating a lot?" She began moving slowly up to his chest.  
  
"Yes," he answered and then a quick, "Ouch!"  
  
"How long have they been sensitive?"  
  
"Almost two months," he replied. He should have made his friend leave. Could this get any worse?  
  
"Any unusual cravings? Or day sickness?" Poppy continued with her examination, checking his eyes, feeling around his throat, looking at his tonsils.  
  
"Um, I've been eating more red meat and I've been having headaches - but other than that I feel fine," Remus answered, wondering where the questions were going.  
  
"You and Severus are still sexually active?" The mediwitch didn't pause as she continued with her assessment, ignoring Sirius' embarrassed cough.  
  
By this point Remus was a lovely shade of red. "Yes."  
  
"How often?"  
  
"Poppy! Is there a reason why you are asking me all these questions about my personal life with Severus?" Remus choked out. The last question was too much and with Sirius sitting there he couldn't bring himself to reply.  
  
"Yes dear, there is - and if I'm correct your final answer should be at least between 2-4 times a day."  
  
The werewolf just gaped at the witch, but nodded his head. His desire to have sex with his mate was so powerful he had pulled the Potions Master from class - but he couldn't do that all the time. Sometimes he had to excuse himself from his own classes in order to relieve himself.  
  
Once Pomfrey was finished she took her wand and cast a spell. "Praegnans."  
  
Misty colors of black and yellow swirled around Remus. Then three separate spheres hovered over his stomach. Madame Pomfrey choked from the result.  
  
"What?! What's wrong?" Remus questioned, panic evident in his shaky voice.  
  
Poppy composed herself, sitting down, afraid she might pass out. "Now, I understand why Severus has been sick," she said.  
  
"Don't tell me that he's been poisoning himself with his own potions," Sirius said, making Remus smile somewhat. Up to this point he had kept his mouth closed during the entire exam.  
  
Poppy just glared at him, ignoring the comment. "Sirius if you don't mind, I need to speak with Remus alone. I'll only be a minute."  
  
The witch waited until she heard the door close and then she turned her attention back to the distraught werewolf. She really didn't know how she was going to tell him, but honesty was always the best course, especially when confronted with a situation like this.  
  
"Severus has been having sympathy pains for you Remus. He's been having morning sickness - your morning sickness, Remus."  
  
Remus did a very good impression of a fish. "But Poppy - you mean that I'm p-p-pregnant?" he stuttered, looking at her.  
  
"There are not a lot of males who can get pregnant. Remus I don't know if you are aware of this but only males from the Slytherin, Gryffindor, and Merlin bloodline-"  
  
He cut her off before she could finish her explanation. "But Poppy I'm not related to any of them."  
  
"No, dear you're not. You happened to be related to another wizard named DeLongpre. Derrius DeLongpre[1]."  
  
Remus gasp. "That's impossible. He and DeLouis were executed for-" he couldn't even bring himself to finish his sentence.  
  
DeLongpre and DeLouis were French. From what Remus could remember about the wizard he and his lover had had several children. If two male wizards have the ability to conceive, the who takes the submissive role would be the one to conceive throughout the relationship [2].  
  
Apparently, Delongpre was the birthing parent. Remus felt like he was going to be sick. If anyone ever found out that he was related to that madman, err wizard, there was no telling what would happen.  
  
"From the test and the exam I just did, Remus, you're about sixteen weeks along."  
  
"Oh, my god," he whispered.  
  
The elder witch moved closer to him taken his hands into hers. "Remus, you're carrying. . .triplets."  
  
"Oh, my god!" Then he passed out.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
When Remus finally came to his head throbbed. He could have sworn that Poppy told him that his was pregnant.  
  
"So, how do you feel Moony?" Sirius was a little worried when his friend passed out cold. He had rushed back in when Remus yelled. "What did Madame Pomfrey say?" He was concerned. Remus was looking awfully pale.  
  
"I uh. . ." Remus swallowed. God! If Sirius had a conniption fit about his relationship to Severus, he couldn't even imagine what he was going do when he learned he was pregnant.  
  
"shesaidi'mpregnant," he mumbled under his breath feeling like a teenager who had to tell his parents that he'd been knocked-up.  
  
"Sorry Moony, I didn't catch what you said. Could you please repeat that?" Sirius was starting to look irate.  
  
Remus' whole body felt warm. He started to cry. How could this have happened? He was so worried about Sirius' reaction - he hadn't even considered how Severus was going to respond. He could handle Sirius but Severus he wasn't so sure about.  
  
He cleared his throat. "She said I'm pregnant."  
  
"Oh, well that's good. For a second there I thought it was something serious." But Sirius blinked. "You're what?"  
  
"I'm pregnant," Remus whispered. He was counting the seconds until Sirius exploded.  
  
The other wizard stood there in a daze. "This is why you haven't been able to change?" he whispered back.  
  
"Apparently so."  
  
Sirius growled. He clenched his fists gritting his teeth.  
  
/Oh, dear this isn't good. Here it comes. /  
  
"THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM!" He made ready to go off in search of the Potions Master.  
  
"Padfoot please-"  
  
"No, Remus! He should have known that you were pregnant, yet he left you alone. What kind of mate would do such a thing?"  
  
"One who didn't know," came a voice from the door. However, the Headmaster's eyes were giving away a different answer.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore," Remus called.  
  
"Remus. Sirius. Madam Pomfrey has informed of your. . .condition. How do you feel my boy?"  
  
"I'm not sure - scared, I guess. What's going to happen now?" Remus asked, still in shock.  
  
"First you need to tell Severus. Then we have to deal with this." The professor held out a letter to him. "We will put in an appeal." Before Snape went out he had gone to Albus about the letter.  
  
"An appeal for what? Moony?" Sirius was concerned when he noticed his friend's trembling hands.  
  
Sirius pulled the letter from his fellow Marauder's unresisting hands. As he began to read it he had to sit down as his heart and stomach plummeted.  
  
{To: Remus J. Lupin-Snape  
  
From: Ministry of Magic: Department of Family Planning  
  
Case number: 40610875124  
  
Dear Mr. Snape,  
  
We could like to congratulate you on your recent binding/marriage. However, we regret to inform you that because you are a registered Lycanthrope, you or your husband, Severus Snape, are hereby ordered to immediately report to Hogwart's school nurse Madame Poppy Pomfrey for conceptive treatments.  
  
If you do not comply with this request, the consequence of your actions will be the following:  
  
*No future opportunity to conceive  
  
*Incarceration in Azkaban prison for 12 months  
  
*Sterilization  
  
Please contact our office if you have any questions regarding this matter.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Sebastian Stonewall  
  
Supervisor of Family Planning}  
  
Remus reached for Sirius' hand. Sirius stared his long time friend with disbelieving eyes. "If the Ministry denies my appeal Padfoot, I will have to terminate my pregnancy." He didn't mention to his friend that he had three lives at stake. Remus didn't want to think about it.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey and I have a lot to discuss about your pregnancy Remus. Good day gentlemen," Dumbledore said heading toward the mediwitch's office.  
  
As Remus and Sirius were talking they didn't notice the small black beetle flying out of the open sky light window.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Madame Pomfrey decided that it was best for Remus to remain in the hospital wing over night. The next day brought a frantic Saiyan-wizard. Snape was beside him self with worry. He had sensed his lover's distress during the night. He tried to get to Remus but the protection wards Dumbledore placed around the pitch prevented him from leaving the area.  
  
A house-elf had just placed a tray of food on the bedside table when Severus entered. Remus was just waking up to eat breakfast.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'm okay. Really, love. You worry too much," Remus responded leaning over to give his mate a kiss.  
  
"Well, I need to worry, considering that Black was in my stead."  
  
Then Snape did something unexpected - he placed one of his large hands on Remus' stomach. He closed his eyes to focus.  
  
"Sev, what are you doing?"  
  
But the professor ignored him. Severus opened his eyes breathing a sigh of relief. He smiled at Remus.  
  
"Everything seems to be in order."  
  
"What are you on about?"  
  
"The babies."  
  
Remus' mouth hit the floor. "I can sense their life energy. I had noticed that your scent had changed, but I hadn't given it much thought to it until we had made love after you got the letter. I had laid my hand on your stomach thinking about what it would be like to have kids - that was when I felt a spark - or rather three separate sparks.  
  
"Then there is the fact about your chest being sore. Although, you didn't complain about your nipples hurting whenever I touched them, I could sense your pain. That was when I realized that you were pregnant."  
  
"How long have you known?" Remus asked, a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"A few weeks," he answered.  
  
"And you didn't bother to bloody tell me!" he shouted.  
  
"You were all ready upset about the letter from the Ministry. You knowing about the babies would only have compounded matters," Severus replied, stroking his belly, trying to soothe his troubled mate. "I met with Dumbledore to see if we can get around this. If the Ministry finds out around my 'other' extracurricular activities we can lose our children."  
  
Severus' tail uncoiled from around his waist and attached itself to Remus' right wrist. "I have no intension of allowing that to happen. You and our children are my first priority. I love you and no one is going to take away what is mine."  
  
Severus kissed his mate, leaving no room for the werewolf to argue. Fire flared in his onyx eyes - a pre-cursor to unknown power buried within the Saiyan-wizard.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Vegeta lay on the bed, bottle-feeding Shigeta. He was pissed off with Kakarott for letting the blue-haired onna drug him. He could still feel the effects of the meds. He was so drowsy he could barely keep his eyes open, but Bulma said that it was necessary for her to keep him sedated.  
  
He had all ready injured Madame Pomfrey when she surprised him. In his blind rage to protect his baby, he lashed out at the mediwitch, breaking her arm and nearly choking her to death. Trunks came in to subdue him but was thrown into the stonewall, leaving a nice body print.  
  
Finally, Kakarott stepped into the room were chaos reigned (he was in the bathroom taking a shower). Immediately, Vegeta let Pomfrey go. Bulma heard all the commotion upstairs upon reentering the tower.  
  
Once Vegeta was drugged again they tended to the injured nurse. Dumbledore was not pleased when heard about the attack his on staff, but he understood that Vegeta was feeling threatened without his mate present to protect them. Therefore he cautioned every one to just stay away until the bonding period with their child was over.  
  
Several weeks had passed without incident. Vegeta was not able to leave the baby in his mate's care without panicking. He was getting back to old icy self. As it turned out Vegeta decided that it was time for Kakarott to bond with their baby without him hovering over his shoulder.  
  
The Saiyan royal was on his way to the Dark Arts dueling arena to train when he saw Sirius hurrying down the corridors out of the castle.  
  
The prince decided to take a detour to see what the wizard was up to. Who knows - if he was lucky enough he just might be able to find out what was really going on between Sirius and his ex-wife.  
  
~ TBC ~  
  
Derrius DeLongpre[1]: You might have to go back to chapter 13 for this one. Two wizards were mentioned but were not named when Blaise and Hermione were talking about male pregnancies.  
  
[2]: Severus never had the ability to conceive only Remus.  
  
A/N: Holy cow! Remus is pregnant with triplets on less! Congrats, to those who figured it out ^_~ So, what now? Will Remus and Severus be able to keep their babies or will the Ministry make sure that they never see the light of day? Vegeta is back to true form once again. What is he planning? Don't know, well find out in the next chapter.  
  
Nemesis ^_~  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Teaser for Chapter 14: When did it happen?  
  
"Lucius, need I remind you of reasons why I choose to keep my private life private? Besides, you wouldn't understand even if I told you," Snape responded as he removed his school robes to change into emerald and silver ones.  
  
"Does it have to do with you being a Saiyan?"  
  
Severus almost ripped the sleeve. "How did you know?"  
  
Lucius smiled. 


	18. Interlude: First Steps

Interlude part 2: First steps  
  
Pairings: none  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
  
Warnings: go back to chapter 1  
  
Notes: Don't be mad at me for this but my disk that held the next chapter decided not to cooperate with me. In other words the whole disk got reformatted, but there's a good side to this. I did save all six pages that I had all ready inputted and yes that is the good news. The bad news is I have to retype all those pages plus. Until I'm finished with doing that I went ahead and got this ready for you ^_~  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Sirius ran down the corridor with the speed he could muster, totally unaware of black eyes watching his every move.  
  
Vegeta followed the tall wizard to the edge of the Forbidden Forest until Sirius vanished in a blink of an eye - disapparated. The Saiyan cursed the mahoutsukai for being able to vanish into thin air. Maybe it was just as well - he wasn't really in the mood to track Sirius all over creation.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Bulma was lounging in a black bathrobe that she had picked-up when she and Trunks went to Hogsmead. The blue haired genius was drinking a cup of herbal tea when a tapping noise at the window alerted her. She let the black and white speckled owl in. It landed on a nearby table and held out its leg. Bulma carefully untied the note and gave the large bird a treat before it flew away.  
  
She sat down once again in the chair she had claimed as hers while opening the parchment.  
  
{Dearest Bulma,  
  
Would you do me the honor of having dinner with me tonight at 6:30pm? I will send one of the house-elves to direct you.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Sirius Black}  
  
Bulma smiled at the invitation. This was the opportunity that she had been looking for. She glanced at the clock on the mantle. It was a little past 1. She had plenty of time to get herself ready.  
  
~ TBC ~ 


	19. When did it happen?

Can they make a difference?  
  
Chapter 14 part a: When did it happen?  
  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Severus/Remus  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
  
WARNING: Go back and read the first chapter.  
  
Notes: I'm to have taken so long to update but I got depressed after I lost everything on disk, but now I'm over it. Also, I won't be updating as often but I will try for every two weeks. My daughter just turned one and I must keep a constant eye out on her so she doesn't leave me much time to update.  
  
Alas, all good things must come to an end. There are at least 3 or 4 more chapters left. However, I'm not done with the lives of everyone involved. I've been working on a sequel if anyone is interested. Most will be centered about Harry and Draco but that is not to say our favorite Saiyan couple will not be around. They will ^_~ So, be on the look out for it once this fic is finished ^_~  
  
Thank you all for reviewing and sending me emails to get off my @$$.  
  
Enough of my endless chatter on with the story ^_~  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Harry kissed Draco before he and Ron went in the opposite direction to Divinations. No sooner had they parted than Harry saw his godfather and Snape.  
  
"Ron, I'll meet you in class. I need to talk with Remus," he said.  
  
The red head said nothing, nodding as he finished stuffing his mouth with a muffin.  
  
The pair didn't notice as Harry quietly followed them until they reached the Dark Arts classroom. The hallway was clear of students since Remus' class didn't start for another hour. What Harry wasn't expecting was for Remus to reach up and caress the Potions Master tenderly on the face then pull him down for a breath taking kiss.  
  
Harry almost gasped. He quickly turned around to go to class when he bumped into someone.  
  
"S-sorry, I didn't s-see you," he stuttered trying to get away.  
  
"Are you all right, Harry?"  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
He nodded his head but Harry was too shaken to have noticed.  
  
"Why didn't Remus tell me?" Harry whispered. He was clutching onto his book bag.  
  
Sirius wondered what was bothering his godson until he looked past his shoulder to see Snape leaving Remus slightly crumpled. The animagus sighed. How in the hell was he going to explain this?  
  
"Come on Har. Let's go and talk with Remus."  
  
Once inside the room Remus came back to the front when heard someone. "Hello Padfoot. I was just get-" He stopped when Sirius stepped aside revealing their godson. "Harry? Shouldn't you be in class?"  
  
Harry remained quiet. Remus studied him. The air around them was charging with magic. It could only mean one thing: Harry was upset.  
  
Remus backed away from Harry, instantly on his guard when the teen didn't answer.  
  
"How could you keep something this important from me?" Harry demanded, clenching his fist at his side. The weapons around the room rattled. "And you?!" Harry turned on Sirius. "You obviously knew about them and yet you said nothing!"  
  
"Har-Harry it wasn't my place to tell you," Sirius said, praying to god that his godson didn't explode, because if he did they would be good as dead.  
  
"Harry listen to me, Severus and I are married-" Remus blurted out, only to have Harry's ire ignite further, causing one of the windows to shatter above them. Harry was mad. The Marauders looked at each other then back to Harry. Only one thought passed through their minds: they were in trouble.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Severus was walking up and down the rows of tables carefully inspecting his Second years' cauldrons when he stumbled. His hands became clammy. He straightened up only to be bombarded with a strong emotion – Fear – but it wasn't his own. He quickly fled the room, hoping he wasn't too late.  
  
~*~*~  
  
-At the same time  
  
A collective gasp sounded in the Muggle Studies room as all eyes turned to the blonde Slytherin. Draco was emitting a silver glow.  
  
"Are you feeling all right, Mr. Malfoy?" the teacher asked, concerned. Draco looked as if he was ready to bolt from the room.  
  
"May I please be excused, Professor?"  
  
"Not until you give a good reason," she argued.  
  
Draco's eyes flared to life as the glow around him intensified. He clearly saw fear in his teacher's eyes. He didn't even wait for permission once he felt the power surge. He cursed his professor for being stupid. She was going to cause someone to get hurt by delaying him. He just prayed that whomever Harry was mad at could keep him calm until he got there.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
-Inside the Dark Arts classroom  
  
"Please Harry, why don't we sit down and talk about this?" Remus pleaded.  
  
"Why?! So, you can lie to me again? I don't need any protection. All my life I've been lied to. Been told that I was worthless; that I should have died right along side my parents. What I need is someone who's going to be truthful to me!" Harry vented.  
  
The floor quaked Harry took a step toward his godfathers. Loud banging on the door startled the Gryffindor for a moment making the vibrations ease slightly.  
  
"REMUS! REMUS, OPEN THIS DOOR!" It was Severus.  
  
"Tell me the story behind Snape," Harry demanded.  
  
"Harry we need for you to calm down," Sirius pleaded. He turned his head and hissed to his friend, "Moony, start talking or our asses are done for."  
  
"I am calm dammit!" Another window broke from his outburst.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
[Meet me by the lake at midnight. Come alone.]  
  
Severus almost smiled as he recognized the neat flowing penmanship. He had a rendezvous with his werewolf lover.  
  
When Severus arrived at the appointed time he was surprised to find his mate standing in ceremonial robes, surrounded by Black, Malfoy, McGonagall and Dumbledore.  
  
The Potions professor struggled to tear his gaze away from his smiling lover when Dumbledore greeted him with alarmingly glittering cerulean eyes. "Come my boy, we don't have much time," Albus said, leading him over to where Lucius was standing.  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"Why. . .your binding ceremony of course," the Headmaster beamed, stars twinkling in his eyes, literally.  
  
Severus looked at the werewolf. Remus' eyes glowed brightly under the moonless sky as if they could lead them through any dark place on earth. His mate wanted to bond himself to him? It was more than he dared hope for – and everything he wanted.  
  
"I'm not wearing the appropriate attire, Albus," he said after turning his attention back to his mentor.  
  
At this point his childhood friend approached him. "I have taken care of it Severus," Lucius replied, as he presented Snape with a formal dress robe.  
  
"What are you doing here, Lucius?" he asked, curious as to why the older Malfoy would jeopardize his cover by being here.  
  
"As much as I detest being here, Dumbledore requested my presence. It seems that I am required as a witness as one of your closest friends," Lucius stated as he led the professor away to change.  
  
"Severus, why you didn't tell me that you had acquired a lover - and a werewolf at that?"  
  
Lucius raised a delicate pale eyebrow when Snape thinned out his lips as he considered his response.  
  
"Lucius, need I remind you of reason why I choose to keep my private life, private?" Severus paused for effect. "Besides, you wouldn't understand even if I told you," Snape continued as he removed his school robes to change into emerald and silver ones.  
  
"Does it have to do with you being a Saiyan?"  
  
Severus almost ripped the sleeve. "How did you know?"  
  
Lucius smiled. It was very rare that the senior Malfoy would allow someone to see straight shiny white teeth. "Vegeta told me..." he paused, "...actually you did."  
  
Severus was confused by the answer and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"When You-Know-Who had you and Vegeta captive, your tail came out from its' hiding place," replied Lucius as they walked back to join the others.  
  
Said tail chose that moment to make itself known, waving in front of inky black eyes. Severus grabbed his tail and bit back a groan from the sensual contact. /Rem, better be prepared for a night of sex after this/ Snape mentally moaned.  
  
By the stroke of twelve Severus and Remus were bound.  
  
~ End flashback ~  
  
The pounding on the door ceased. The door was ripped from its' hinges, but Snape still couldn't pass through the entryway. Another explosion brought down the walls of the room as Severus destroyed the stones outside.  
  
Draco came at a run and saw the faint golden glow around his godfather's wand.  
  
"Move Uncle Sev," he said, pushing a furious Snape out of the way. "Harry is keeping you out with his magic. I doubt if even Vegeta and Goku could get through."  
  
The younger Malfoy didn't bother with his wand. He held out his hand, waving it around, mimicking the motions of a wand. The magical barrier rippled as silver streams of waves entwined with the emerald shield. Once the field dissipated both teacher and student rushed inside the half demolished room.  
  
The Potions professor moved in front of his mate to protect him from Harry. Draco took his fiancée's hands, trying to make Harry concentrate on him.  
  
"Harry, I'm here. Focus on me Harry," Draco said calmly, while rubbing soothing circles on the other boy's hands.  
  
The young Gryffindor looked into flaming metallic eyes. "Dray?"  
  
"Yes, love, I'm here."  
  
Harry threw his arms around the blonde and started crying into his shoulder. However, tears were not enough to calm the newly arrived teacher.  
  
"What the bloody hell were you thinking, Potter?!!" Snape shouted.  
  
Harry raised his head. "I'm sorry professor. I was upset."  
  
"Upset my ass-" Snape was cut-off mid-vent.  
  
"I'm all right, Sev."  
  
"That's not the point Rem. The point *is* your godson could have seriously injured you in his childish fit of rage. He might have made you miscarry."  
  
"Sev, that's enough," Remus whispered when Draco and Harry gasped at the news.  
  
"Your-your pregnant?" Harry asked, regretting his outburst.  
  
"I. . .we were going to tell you and Draco, but we decided to wait just in case our appeal is denied," Remus explained.  
  
"What appeal?" Draco asked his godfather, continuing to stroke Harry's back.  
  
Severus told them about the Ministry's order and the appeal. He explained that their chances were not good and they might lose the fight. One of the reasons they might get turned down was because of Severus' suspicious involvement with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.  
  
Harry was shaking and apologizing as he realized what he might have done.  
  
"Don't' worry about it Harry - you didn't know," Remus reassured him.  
  
"I could have killed your child, Remus!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Litter," Remus corrected.  
  
"Wh-what did you say?" Harry wasn't sure if he had heard his godfather right.  
  
"We're having a litter. I'm carrying triplets."  
  
Harry whimpered. "Oh, dear god, Remus." He was upsetting himself all over again.  
  
"We would appreciate it if you would keep this bit of information to yourself," Severus interjected in his silky voice. Remus shivered from the tone.  
  
"Why don't you and Draco go back to class, Harry. You and Remus can discuss this later," Sirius said.  
  
Once the boys were gone, Sirius went to his office to give his friend and mate some time alone, but not before he repaired the damage Harry and Snape caused.  
  
"Are you sure you're all right, Rem?"  
  
"Yes, love, I'm fine." Remus ran his hand protectively over the small mound of his stomach. Severus placed his hands on top of his husband's while bending to give him a kiss on the side of his mouth.  
  
Soon the tender kisses became long and lingering. Severus cupped Remus' face with both of hands trailing his tongue down his neck stopping at the bite mark at the base.  
  
The Saiyan-wizard wanted to take his mate right there on the desk in the classroom. He wanted to hear Remus call out his name in the height of passion and see his golden orbs lit with lust and desire.  
  
Without any warning Severus bit into the delicate skin reopening the wound. Remus sucked up air as best as he could when he felt the sharp canines puncture his flesh. He clutched his mate's arms as stars danced across his vision.  
  
He didn't know if he could hold out until later in the evening to be with his husband. He needed him now. His member ached so badly - he needed contact. Remus arched his back and pressed himself against Severus' hardened penis.  
  
Before he realized what he was doing, the Potions Master ground his hips to get more fiction. He suddenly pulled away from the tempting, needy body that was sprawled on the desk.  
  
Remus' lustful gaze was unfocused as the blood flow slowed from the wound on his neck. Severus wiped his mouth clean of tangy crimson nectar. He had almost lost complete control. He turned to leave but was held back as Remus captured his swollen lips once more.  
  
The bell rang signaling the end of classes. Severus cursed as he had forgotten about his class of Second year students. "Meet me in our room at lunch time," he said to Remus, quickly turning with a swirl of his black robe, leaving a frustrated werewolf.  
  
Sirius ended up teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts with just Trunks and Goku. Remus never returned to class after lunch, nor did Severus.  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
The next day during breakfast all eyes were on Professor Snape. The Headmaster was grinning from ear to ear. Minerva couldn't look in his direction. A dark blush was burning brightly on Professors Sprout and Trelawney faces. Madame Pomfrey gave him a look that read 'that's why your husband is in the condition he is in now.'  
  
The rest of the staff kept their heads bowed. Albus even had the nerve to lift his glass to him.  
  
Snape casually sipped on a cup of pumpkin juice, ignoring his co-workers behavior. He was willing his headache to go away, as well as all the other aches and pains that went along with yesterday's romp with his mate that began with his lunch date and continued late into the night.  
  
/I need to make a stronger headache relief potion/ he thought. The only down side to being a Saiyan was that it took a while before his natural healing ability kicked in. Both he and Remus gave into their animalistic instincts, wrecking their room in their wild sexual escapade.  
  
Vegeta and Goku were smiling at him (well Goku anyway, Vegeta just smirked). The Saiyan prince leaned over to whisper in his ear, "It would be a good idea if we worked on you shielding your emotions from the rest of the population."  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Severus raised an eyebrow. It was way too early in the morning to try and figure out the arrogant prince.  
  
Vegeta straightened up. The smirk never left his face as he waited until Snape was taking another sip of juice to say, "You and your Wolf drove everyone insane with all the sex you two were having last night."  
  
Severus sprayed juice everywhere.  
  
Vegeta continued, "You have to realize that as a telepath not only can you read minds, but you can also project. Whatever caused you to lose control over your powers manifested in your projecting telepathic ability.  
  
"Do us and the rest of the school a favor. . .next time keep all mental images of you and your Wolf having sex to yourself."  
  
It was a good thing Snape didn't blush easily or else he would be flaming beet red by now. "I'll try to remember that next time," Severus replied as he opened his morning paper.  
  
Upon reading the front page he froze. "Oh, shit!"  
  
Just then a very tired looking Remus walked in with Sirius bringing up the rear. Remus felt all eyes on him as he took his seat next to Severus. He leaned over toward his mate.  
  
"Sev?"  
  
"You better read this, Rem," Severus said. Before Remus could ask his question he pushed the wizarding newspaper over to him.  
  
Remus unfolded the copy of the Daily Prophet. He gasped at the headline:  
  
WEREWOLF PREGNANT WITH ALLEDGED DEATH EATER'S CHILD  
  
~ TBC~  
  
A/N: Yeah, I know. I was going to write more but decided to save the rest for the next part. I couldn't bring myself to type up all fifteen pages considering I just got over my shock of losing everything.  
  
Well, tell me what you think. Now, you know why everyone was staring at Severus and Remus besides the obvious. Any comments and suggestion are welcomed ^_~  
  
Nemesis  
  
~oOo@oOo~  
  
Teaser Chapter 14 part b: When did it happen?  
  
Severus moved in front of his mate. "What is he doing here?!" Growling at Fudge.  
  
"I'm afraid I have some unsettling news," the Headmaster answered.  
  
"Severus Snape you are hereby under arrest," Fudge announced as the Aurors placed restraining charms on him. 


	20. When did it happen? part b

Can they make a difference?

Chapter 14 part b: When did it happen? 

Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Severus/Remus

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask

WARNING: Go back and read the first chapter.

Notes: For those who missed how the Daily Prophet found out about Remus being pregnant please go back to chapter 17: Would you believe if I told you?

I would like to thank all of you reviewing the last chapter. Also hail to the Pixel Goddess for doing a fantastic job of making my writing looking so! Thanks PG ^_~

Enough of my endless chatter on with the story ^_~

Enjoy!

~oOo@oOo~

Remus unfolded the copy of the Daily Prophet. He gasped at the headline and featured article.

**                WEREWOLF PREGNANT WITH ALLEDGED DEATH EATER'S CHILD**

                _IRegistered werewolf, Remus J. Lupin, is pregnant by notorious Potions Master Severus Snape, sources have revealed. The couple, both professors at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, have been married for over two months._

_                Werewolves can produce litters up to six pups. It is unknown at this time how many pups Snape and Lupin are expecting. Lupin is a direct descendant to the infamous dark wizard, Derrius DeLongpre. DeLongpre bore several offspring with his husband, Remigius DeLouis._

_                The Ministry has questioned Snape about his ties to You-Know-Who in the past. Their probe was inconclusive._

_                The question remains: Will the couple be allowed to continue with the pregnancy? Sebastian Stonewall of Family Planning says, "We will neither confirm nor deny the accusation that has been brought to our attention regarding Mr. Snape. We are currently investigating this matter."_

_                If the ministry does find any truth to the allegations, Snape could either face life in Azkaban prison or receive the Dementor's Kiss.  Lupin would be required to terminate his pregnancy since the law prohibits werewolves from raising their young without their mates because of the potential of aggression and violence. More to come as this story develops._

_                ~Rita SkeeterI_

"Oh, god!" Remus cried out, then doubled over in pain. 

Madam Pomfrey was immediately at his side, almost knocking Severus out of the way when he moved to catch his falling mate. As Remus went down he felt as if he was falling into a long dark well. He heard his name being called but it sounded so far away. Everything around him was getting dimmer until darkness claimed him.

~*~*~

The Gryffindors scrambled to follow when they saw their Potions Professor carry his husband toward the infirmary. None of them could fathom the information that was in the Daily Prophet. Until last night, they had never suspected anything was going on between the professors. Memories of last night's euphoria and images removed any doubt they might have about the teachers' relationship.

Harry and his friends were told to wait outside. Harry somehow knew that this was his fault. He was quite certain that Rita Skeeter had loads of information on him and Draco, and the only thing that was saving them from it being printed was the gag order placed by the Ministry back in his Fourth year.

He turned to Sirius crying. He just wanted a simple normal life - but no. He just had to be the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived.

~oOo@oOo~

Soft cooing filled the nursery. Vegeta had slept for two days - waking only to make sure that his daughter was safe. He climbed out of bed and walked into the adjoining room to see his mate pacing back and forth with their little one. Vegeta couldn't help but smile at the Father and daughter pair. 

Bright onyx orbs looked lovingly into tired ones.

"Good morning koi! Did you sleep well?" Kakarott asked, carefully placing their daughter in her bassinet.

"Did you get enough rest, Geta?"

"I am rested. I'm going to take a walk." Vegeta had been a bit weary after shielding himself from Snape and Remus' zealous romp. Trying to help Severus control his telepathic projection had drained him. Now he was up and about.

Kakarott turned concerned eyes on his lover.

"Don't worry Kakarott I will be back before you know it."

Vegeta reached up giving his mate a kiss. Tails wrapped securely around each other, never wanting to let go. After ending the kiss the Saiyan royal peered in on his little ouja. Small pink lips were parted as a tiny fist found its' way in the toothless mouth, giving comfort.

The auburn appendage caressed smooth flawless skin. Vegeta left his child in the care of his mate. He had business elsewhere.

Vegeta left the tower heading for the stone griffin. He didn't tell Kakarott the real reason why he needed to leave. The prince knew that something was wrong. He could smell it in the air.

~oOo@oOo~

Once Vegeta stepped off the spiral staircase he heard raised voices on the other side of the door. 

"…and I'm telling you Albus that he was no good from the very start!"

"I'm sorry that you feel this way but you have no proof of what you accuse Severus of."

But they were interrupted when Vegeta walked in.

"I hope am disturbing something," the Saiyan said.

"Who the devil are you?"

"Someone you should show a little more respect to," Vegeta answered folding his arms over his compact chest.

"Cornelius, this is _Prince_ Vegeta. He is one of a handful of survivors from Vegetasei. Prince Vegeta, this is Minister Cornelius Fudge, Ministry of Magic."

Fudge got up to shake Vegeta's hand but was brushed aside by the royal. The wizard realized his mistake too late by insulting the blue-blooded Saiyan. He sat back down, taking in the familiar visage from the past. /So this is King Vegeta's son. I wonder why he's here?/

"Prince Vegeta how are you feeling today?" the Headmaster inquired.

"Fine."

"And Shigeta? I trust that she's not too much of a handful."

"Ille. Kakarott has been tending to her needs since I'm now past the over protective bonding stage."

"Who are Shenga and Catarock?" Fudge asked, trying to recall the names he heard.

Vegeta shot him a disdainful glare. Fudge almost melted under the burning gaze.

"Shigeta is my new born daughter and Kakarott is my mate," Vegeta replied.

He bared his fangs to the oversize balding wizard letting him know not to ask stupid questions again. Dumbledore barely kept his chuckle to himself. Vegeta inclined his head to greet the Headmistress. Minerva slightly raised her tea cup to acknowledge him.

"So, Vegeta what can we do for you?" Dumbledore launched straight into why the Saiyan was there.

"It's about Snape. Whatever you have planned for him I highly advise against it."

"You have no authority here!" Fudge jumped up.

Vegeta's tail tightened around his once again slender waist. "Taking him from his mate will be highly stupid on your part. Obviously, you don't care what happens to the children of this school."

"Look as far as I know Snape is single. Who in their right mind would want to anchor themselves to him? You can't believe every thing you read in the Prophet."

"Listen, you sorry ass excuse for a wizard! There are some things you don't know about the Professor." Vegeta looked back to Dumbledore. "If you don't want a blood bath on your hands you will heed my warning. Neither Kakarott or I would be able to-"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? Albus, surely you don't-"

"Snape is an Alpha male. No one - and I mean no one - will able to control him other than the Wolf if he goes 'ape'. Snape is highly volatile. The Wolf is in too weak of a state to keep him from blowing everything to pieces."

Vegeta was getting frustrated because Fudge was being a complete and utter jerk.

"What does Professor Lupin have to do with this?" Fudge said.

"Maybe we should tell him, Albus," Minerva spoke-up.

"Very well, my dear. Prince Vegeta, perhaps we will see you later?" Dumbledore peered over his wire-rimmed glasses. Vegeta smirked knowingly. He simply got up and left them to discuss Snape in detail.

~oOo@oOo~

No one was allowed in Remus' room, including the Trio and Draco. Madame Pomfrey made it perfectly clear to those who were waiting to leave her in peace to work. The gang decided to have lunch in the tower since Defense Against the Dark Arts was cancelled. 

Sirius had not returned from his last minute mission. There were reports about Voldemort regrouping in Greece after Vegeta went Oozaru, destroying his main base of operations. The animagus needed to find any information on the Dark Lord's whereabouts.

So now the teens were trying to occupy their free period. They didn't bother checking up on Goku or the baby. Vegeta made sure to keep all of them away. Bulma was in the infirmary assisting Pomfrey and Trunks was taking advantage of the unused DA classroom to train.

Harry was lounging on his bed reading his Saiyan textbook.

                _A Super Saiyan is born once every three thousand years. Is also at the same time a Saiyan Pure of Heart is born. This Saiyan posses the ability to Heal. However, this ability will only work if the one who is being treated 'pure' light remains true. Although, no Saiyan of such power has been documented in recent years, there has been evidence of on existing long ago._

_                Ancient manuscripts describe the mythical Saiyan as lively and carefree, gentle in temperament. Legend also suggests that he or she has a gift for being a child of nature. Again this does not follow normal Saiyan traits…_

"Time for class, love," Draco shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah, coming!" Harry closed his book sliding off the bed. He grabbed his bag hurrying after his fiancée.

~oOo@oOo~

Strange how Fate sometimes works, playing with people's lives, not caring for the consequences. Most people would rather believe in Lady Luck than believe in a Higher Power. Severus Snape knew better than most that Fate always played an ill hand before revealing their true purpose. He sat silently in the room while the matron examined her patient.

Madame Pomfrey sighed. There was no change in Remus' condition.

"Severus, you should get some rest," Poppy offered.

"No, I will not leave him." Severus was not abandoning his husband for a few moments of sleep.

"You will not be any good to him if you're dead on your feet."

"I will be fine," he contended.

Poppy huffed and left. She was tempted to cast a spell to make the stubborn professor to leave but she didn't want to suffer his wrath afterwards.

Severus pressed gentle lips upon his lover's warm ones while he placed a hand on top of Remus' visible bulge. Severus lingered on the round area with his hand feeling the three separate beings within his mate. He was startled from his concentration when he heard; "If you keep tickling me like that I swear I'll pull pranks on you for a week."

The Potions Master stared disbelieving into lidded golden orbs.

"Rem, are you…"

"Fine, love. Tired but fine," Remus answered.

"Poppy was just in here. Let me go get her." Snape made ready to fetch the mediwitch but Remus' voice stopped him.

"Get her later - better yet - get her tomorrow. I'm going back to sleep, and I want you to do the same."

"I'm not leaving you here so don't ask me again."

"Sev, please."

"Not another word, Remus. Do you know how fucking scared I was when you collapsed?" Severus held on to his lover's hand, massaging it. "If anything ever happened to you I would…I couldn't live without you. My Saiyan bond wouldn't let me survive without you." Severus came close to tears as he remembered Remus falling over backwards.

Remus gathered him in his arms as best as his stomach would allow. "I'm sorry love. I didn't know."

They stayed in each other's arm until someone walked in on them. They broke apart once the Headmaster's voice rang out.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I trust you are faring better, Remus?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir," Remus smiled somewhat tiredly.

Severus unconsciously moved in front of him when three other men walked in behind the elder wizard.

Snape growled, "What is he doing here, Albus?"

Dumbledore's face was expressionless and for the first time in all the years that Severus had known him there was no twinkle to his cobalt eyes.

"I'm afraid that I bring some rather unsettling news, my child," he said but the object of his anger interrupted his explanation.

The Minister stared at the Potions professor for a minute. Even though it had been quite a few months since the last time he saw Snape, he could have swore Snape was looking mighty dreadful – more to the point down right ugly. Fudge couldn't believe his eye as he looked upon him. He had to suppress the urge of latching on to the tall muscular teacher. Fudge also notice that his Aurors were having a similar reaction as well. Was the professor casting some type of an attraction spell? If Fudge was honest with himself he had to admit Snape was looking very pleasing to they eye.

"Severus Snape you are under arrest for Death Eater activity and for supporting You-Know-Who with illegally brewed Dark Arts potions," Fudge said after schooling his features somewhat better. 

The Aurors held onto Snape while Fudge removed his wand from inside of his prisoner's robes. 

"You cannot be serious!" he shouted.

Fudge smirked triumphantly, ignoring the Potions Master. He moved over to Remus. Snape snarled as the Aurors tried to restrain him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Remus J. Lupin-Snape, you are hereby ordered to terminate your pregnancy," Fudge declared with some satisfaction.

Remus was in tears. Dumbledore was at his side giving comfort. Snape ceased his struggles. They were going to lose their children because of him! Damn, Voldemort! Damn him to the nine pits of hell.

"What's all this racket? Remus-" Pomfrey came in when she heard Snape bellowing to the top of his lungs. She checked the werewolf over. He was ever paler than from the last time she saw him. "All right I want everyone out. My patient needs his rest," she ordered not caring who was in the room.

The Aurors were heading out of the door with their prisoner when Snape flipped backwards twisting their arms. He quickly turned, "Accio wand!" 

Fudge couldn't hold onto it. The 12" mahogany wand flew out of the Minister's fingers and landed in the outstretched hand of its master.

"Expellimus!"

The Minister was not as quick as the Potions professor. Severus cast another charm, "Wingardium leviosa." His target levitated off the floor.

"SNAPE!!!" Fudge bellowed, shocked.

"It's one thing to arrest me but it's another to threaten my husband." Snape removed a pouch from his inside robe pocket. He sprinkled the white powdery contents into his hand and blew it at Fudge. Within seconds the Minister was knocked out.

One of the Aurors tried to sneak behind the teacher but Severus heard him. He snapped his elbow back connecting to the Aurors face breaking his nose and knocking him unconscious. Snape then aimed his wand at the other one. "Don't even think about it." He blew the remaining powder at the short official effectively putting him to sleep.

Dumbledore stayed by Remus, shielding him from any spells or curses that might fly their way. He was delighted how his 'son' was showing his protectiveness for his mate. Yes, indeed everything was working out perfectly.

~ TBC ~

A/N: Go Snape! It seems that Dumbledore is up to something again and that may involve at certain Saiyan prince. Hmm although I can't imagine what it is. Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter. Tell me what you think. Your comments and suggestions are welcomed.

Nemesis 

~oOo@oOo~

Teaser for Chapter 15: No way out

"Search the rooms Snape is around here somewhere," Fudge ordered. "Look for the werewolf too."

"I won't let you hurt my godfather!" Harry stood with Draco drawing their wands simultaneously. They moved as one focusing on their intended targets: Fudge and the Aurors.


	21. No way out

Can they make a difference?

Chapter 15: No way out

Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermione, Severus/Remus

Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask

WARNING: Go back and read the first chapter. Implied rape (sorry) but it must be done.

/ Thoughts /

:: Telepathy ::

~oOo@oOo~

Severus was at his husband's side. Dumbledore moved out the way to allow him better access.

"Why didn't you warn me, Albus?!" Snape spat.

"There was no time. Fudge showed up with the intent of arresting you."

"What do we do now? Our Fate is sealed once they make me take Veritaserum and reveal my mark."

The door opened again, revealing Vegeta. "Grab the Wolf and follow me."

Severus didn't even wait for Pomfrey. Normally, Severus would have argued with the infuriating Saiyan prince but his partner's life and that of his children were in his hands. He scooped up Remus and fled the room, following the prince to the tower. It was still early morning so they didn't run into any students at this time.

"You can settle him in the boys' room," Vegeta ordered.

Severus laid Remus on the bed. He turned to go but the werewolf held onto his hand. Severus could tell that all of this running around was tiring out his lover. Bending down he kissed Remus' trembling lips.

"I love you, Rem, and no matter what happens I will always love you. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe," Severus declared as tears marred his vision.

"What about the babies, Sev?" Remus didn't want to believe that he – they were going to lose their children.

Severus took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Onyx orbs stared sadly into dimly glowing ambers. "I…I'm not going to lie to you Remus - there is a high probability that we will have to terminate them."

The werewolf began sobbing. Shoulder racking wails could be heard down in the common room. Goku was about to go up when Snape surfaced. There was clear evidence the professor had been crying but the stoic face said otherwise.

"Where's Vegeta?"

"He's with Shigeta. He will join us later, but right now I need to get you out of here. I'll come back for Remus later," Goku explained. 

The younger Saiyan reached out to touch Severus on the shoulder when the portrait swung opened. In stepped the Trio, Draco, and Trunks.

"Goku! Professor Snape? What is going on? We just left the Great Hall and Aurors are on an all out witch-hunt for someone. They even body searched us before we could leave the hall," Harry nearly shouted.

"You mean they tried to body search you. As soon as one of them laid a finger on Harry, Draco's magic went haywire. Several of the Aurors went flying across the hall. To make matters worse, when they tried to restrain Draco, Harry's magic flared," Hermione supplied.

"Yeah, well at least I wasn't the one who blew a hole through the ceiling," Harry said in his defense.

The group's eyes turned toward Trunks.

"What?!" he asked, defensively.

"Uncle Severus-"

"I meant to tell you, Draco, about Remus and I being married but…" the professor began.

"No, I don't care about that. I'm thrilled that you and Lupin are together. Personally, I didn't think that you were ever going to settle down - or get laid for that matter - but that's not the point. We want to know how the Daily Prophet found out about you being a Death Eater," Draco questioned. He knew about his godfather spying for the Order but knew nothing of his father's activities.

"I don't know. However, I have a pretty good guess."

"So what happens now? If they get their hands on you, you're as good as dead," Harry interrupted. "And from what we read in the Prophet Remus will be in danger also."

BAM!      BAM!      BAM!

The occupants stood still, watching the opening.

::It's the man from the hospital:: Vegeta sent to everyone, coming out of his room holding a crying Shigeta. He had been trying to quiet her for the last forty-five minutes to no avail. ::Kakarott, get Snape out of here. We will handle them.::

Goku latched onto Snape and shimmered from sight. Ron and Hermione sat on the small sofa. Harry made himself comfortable on the other while Trunks disappeared into the kitchen to make refreshments. Draco stood by the portrait to welcome their guests.

::Go ahead and let them in Draco. Remember everyone - not a word about Snape being here. If there is one slip up you won't have to worry about the Wolf. You'll have me to deal with.:: Vegeta threatened.

All the kids gulped. They knew the Prince didn't make idle threats. Hermione and Ron quaked with fear as Oozaru Vegeta popped into their minds.

The young Slytherin opened the door.

"It's about bloody time," Fudge complained wiping his brow with a dark folded handkerchief.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but it seems that Professor Snape is missing, as well as Professor Lupin. By any chance have you boys (Hey, I'm a girl), sorry Miss Granger, and girls seen either one?" Dumbledore asked with some amusement in his eyes.

"Why would the professors be here, sir?" Harry asked politely, but Fudge wasn't fooled. He knew the prat was hiding something - or someone. He still had his suspension about the boy helping Black escape in his third year.

Baby shouts of discontentment rang throughout the tower cutting off any further talks concerning the missing Potions Master and his lover.

"Ggrrhh! I would fuckin' appreciate it if all of you would lower all of the goddamned noise out here!" Vegeta shouted, irritated that he couldn't get Shigeta back to sleep.

"Now, now Your Highness, children are present," Dumbledore admonished.

"What are you doing here?" Fudge demanded of the Prince. He turned to the Headmaster, "Albus, this goes against school policy to have Muggles living on the grounds."

"Prince Vegeta and Mr. Son are temporary assistant instructors," the Headmaster replied as if nothing was out of the ordinarily.

Fudge held his tongue. This was not going to plan at all. He wanted Snape, and the greasy bastard (correction: drop dead gorgeous bastard) had managed to slip right through his pudgy fingers. Arresting the Potions Master would have worked in his favor, especially since re-election was coming soon.

"Search the rooms for him and Lupin, and consider Lupin to be dangerous," Fudge said.

"You can't do that! Professor-" Harry protested.

"I'm sorry Harry, but there is nothing I can do – I must allow the search," Dumbledore answered.  
  


Harry jumped up, Draco by his side. "I won't let you hurt my godfather!" 

They stood side-by-side, wands drawn, moving as one as they focused on their intended targets. Fudge and the Aurors stepped back, as did everyone else in the room. The sky quickly darkened and the castle shook on its' foundation as a massive magical power surge ripped its' way through every crack, splitting the ancient frame.

Dumbledore saw first hand the intensity of bond mates working as one. He had witnessed the power of their parents, but their magical strength was nowhere near that of their offspring – otherwise the conflict against the Dark would have ended sooner. Yes, Harry and Draco were the key to winning the war and ending Voldemort's reign.

~oOo@oOo~

The sun was all ready past its' zenith when Goku and Snape reappeared. Snape had been in one dome-shaped house, but this one was quite different. They walked into the two-story domicile. 

The inside reminded Snape of his family's cottage where they spent their summer vacations up until his parents' death. That was when he so foolishly gave his soul to that bastard. The living room was spacious with a colorful area throw rug on the otherwise bare wooden floor. 

There were only a few pieces of furniture, with a small television set off to one side. Further in was a huge circular dining table. The kitchen itself was open with many cabinets a lined on one wall with a sink. Pots and pans hung from a utility rack near the stone hearth stove. Over all, the care of the downstairs area was impressive.

The front door opened again. A woman with jet-black hair tied in a tight bun walked through carrying an arm full of groceries.

"Hiya honey!" Goku sung out.

"Don't you honey me you big oaf! Where the hell have you been? And where's Vegeta?" Chi-Chi stopped when she thought about the reason why the self-centered prince was not with her ex-husband. "Oh, Kami! He didn't miscarry, did he?"

Snape looked at the female with raised eyebrows.

"Now, Chi-Chi," Goku said, smiling, his hand behind his head, "Don't start. Vegeta and the baby are fine, but I don't have much time. I'll explain everything once I get back. Um, Chi-Chi this is Professor Severus Snape. Professor this is my wife Chi-Chi. Anyway, play nice while I'm gone, bye." And he ITed back to Hogwarts.

Chi-Chi sighed, rolling her at the lean professor. She went into the kitchen to put away the groceries she purchased, growling, "Figures he'd leave me with another one of his damn strays."

Snape glared at her back, he heard her comment and didn't appreciate it not one bit. Black was the only stray trying to be top dog and he definitely didn't want to be associated with the mangy mongrel.

She finally finished and turned to stare at him, arms crossed. "So, you're a professor, huh? What is it that you teach?" she asked.

He had only known her a few minutes, and he already wanted to throttle the annoying female. No wonder Goku left her for Vegeta.

"None of your business," he snapped.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear to Kami you sound like that jerk Vegeta." 

"Madame at the risk of sounding like a jerk I'd swear you were a bitch by nature," Snape retorted crossing his arms over his chest much like the haughty Saiyan Prince.

"How dare you say such a thing to me in my own home!" Chi-Chi screeched.

"Believe me it was quite easy," he shot back.

Chi-Chi was about to kick the egotistical bastard out of her house when she remembered he was a friend of Goku's. He grated her nerves just like Vegeta. For a moment he reminded her of him but how could this guy be related to over bearing prince?

She took a deep calming breath before she said something she wouldn't be able to take back. "Dinner will be in a few hours. The bathroom is upstairs to the left and bath house is outside to the right then straight ahead." She turned away and began preparing for the evening meal, dismissing him.

The professor was shocked! She gave-up without a fight. Well, that wasn't fair. Maybe he would get a crack at someone else later. For now he mentally shrugged his shoulders and did as instructed, going upstairs to make himself more presentable, because Merlin only knew how long he would have to hide here, unable to use any magic.

~*~*~

Fudge and the Aurors stood still as everyone else moved out Harry and Draco's way. This was the first time Ron and Hermione had actually seen Harry and Draco using their magic together where they weren't on the receiving end.

"We are only warning you once Minister – leave now," Harry and Draco said.

"Now boys you couldn't possibly curse us even if we weren't on school grounds. We are Ministry officials," Fudge declared, confident nothing would happen.

However, his expression changed when Albus said, "Ah, Cornelius, I forgot to mention, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter are Soul mates. It's true they cannot currently perform curses; they won't be allowed to do that until they are married. However, they are already in tune with each other. You do remember what occurred the last time bond magic was performed, don't you Cornelius?" the Headmaster casually reminded him, smirking the entire time.

Fudge paled considerably as he recounted what Albus said. He didn't want to risk his Aurors lives' or his own. "Okay, you win – for now, but mark my words, this little victory will be short lived." 

The Minister left in a flurry. 

Once Fudge was gone everyone exhaled with relief. Harry and Draco slumped to the floor. Ron and Hermione helped them the sofa. Trunks finally emerged from the kitchen once the excitement was over. He handed the couple tall goblets of water. Both accepted the refreshment. After they regained their breath, Vegeta came back downstairs.

_~~All students please return to your __common rooms__. All __prefects__ please assist __teachers__. Headmaster Dumbledore, your presence is required at the front gate~~_ Professor McGonagall's voice boomed throughout the school.

A problem had occurred. Parents and the media were causing a riot outside the entrance. Shouted protests could be heard as the students returned to their quarters. The story in the morning paper had everyone in an uproar regarding Professor Snape's loyalties, not to mention the safety of the children if he is apprehended. Concerned parents didn't want their children being taught by someone who was in league with You-Know-Who or placed in danger by a feral werewolf.

"Gentlemen, Miss Granger, it seems that we must keep Professors Snape and Lupin's whereabouts to ourselves. Harry, Draco please refrain from any use of combined magic. The effects would be quite devastating. Now, Prince Vegeta will instruct you on what to do." Dumbledore bid them farewell and wished them all good luck.

Vegeta explained about the fight between Snape and Fudge. Needless to say, they were all astounded.

"How is Professor Lupin? I mean he can't be handling this very well?" Hermione asked.

"Don't worry too much Mione I'm sure the Professor is doing just fine," Ron reassured her. However, Harry didn't seem convinced. 

Harry just wanted it to end. He didn't want any more of his family and friends to get hurt because of him. Maybe he should turn himself over to that snake, but if he did that then everyone would definitely be out for his blood for surrendering to Voldemort.

Draco curled up on the couch ignoring everyone. He was exhausted from the display of power. He could no longer keep his eyes open slowly drifting off to sleep. Ron and Hermione took this as a clue to head over to their common room. Trunks also decided that it was time to part ways. He needed to find his mother. Bulma had been locked up in the lab Professor Dumbledore had set-up for her.

He shook his head at that thought. His mother would never change no matter where they went.

Vegeta finally put his daughter down to sleep and waited for the return of his mate. Hopefully, all of this would blow over soon, but he sensed something stirring brewing on the horizon. Trouble was coming and it had Voldemort written all over it. 

He kissed his baby before lying down to get some rest before his lover showed.

~oOo@oOo~

-At the Ministry two days later…

"You were supposed to have arrested that traitor, Fudge! What the bloody hell went wrong?! No, excuses you know that my Master hates excuses."

"Well, uh, it's like this Roethke, Dumbledore somehow managed to get Snape out of the castle…"

And that's how the story went until Roethke was satisfied with every detail. "Even though you don't wear the Mark, Fudge you are very good patron. Here, my Master had this prepared before the traitor was properly punished. Careful, you might want to use gloves."

Fudge looked at the parchment with curious eyes.

"It's a portkey. Snape and Lupin are untraceable. We are assuming they've escaped into the Muggle world since we haven't been able to find them for three days. This will locate the werewolf. 

"Put this somewhere where the animal can be detained. Once he is there contact me immediately. Snape will try and free his bitch. When Snape is back with us he is going to pay for ever betraying our Lord."

With those parting words the aristocrat swept out of the Minister's office nodding politely to the underprivileged employees at the Ministry of Magic.

Fudge went down to the basement of the building to a holding cell and placed the parchment in the middle. It unfolded itself and split into two pieces then vanished.

~oOo@oOo~

Chi-Chi had prepared an all-out feast. The Z warriors were gathered at the Son home as well to welcome their friend and new baby. Vegeta stayed off to the side relaxing beneath a large shade tree watching everyone. His eyes landed on Snape and Lupin. 

The couple was off in their own little world. Lupin was laying on his side with is head in Snape's lap while the professor lovingly ran slender fingers through loose sandy brown hair as his other hand rested on the enormous swell of his lover's belly.

Vegeta looked up when Professor Dumbledore made an appearance. 

"Hello Prince Vegeta."

"Hn."

"Headmaster?" Snape said from behind the elder wizard. He had seen him walk up through a grove of trees that surrounded the Son's property.

"Severus my boy. How are things going?" he said, turning his attention away from the Saiyan. 

"Fine," Snape lied.

"And Remus?"

"He's tired all the time. He's not due for another two and a half months but the stress of everything that has happened is zapping his strength. We were about to go back into the house when you showed," Severus replied watching his lover take a seat next to Goku and Gohan, who were trying out eat each other, the father winning yet again.

Vegeta slipped out of sight, heading straight for the Gravity Room. He had put off training for a day and was ready to get back to it.

Goku looked up in time to see his mate slink off toward the Gravity Room and followed, grinning.

"I wanted to see you before I left. I just wanted to make sure that you two were getting along in the Muggle world," Albus said.

"Damn you, Albus! I hate it! I can't do any type of magic here. The only bright side to this is that Remus is enjoying himself whenever he can get out of the house," Snape cursed.

Dumbledore laughed at Severus' outburst, but he knew it was safer to hide out in the non-magical world. They walked over to Remus. Just as the Headmaster about to sit down next to the werewolf a letter appeared.

All chatter stopped, but before Severus could shout his warning, Remus picked up the parchment. He felt that all too familiar tug at his navel and disappeared.

"Noo!"

~*~*~

Vegeta was setting the gravity when a piece of paper appeared in front of him. He picked it up to move it out of way when he felt his navel being pulled from the inside as darkness clouded his vision before he passed out.

Goku was at the door when he saw his lover vanish. "VEGETA!!!" He ripped the door off its' hinges, trying to reach his mate, but he was too late. He spun around when he heard Snape shriek.

They met each other outside the Gravity Room. Snape was holding another parchment in his hand.

                _Hello My Dear Severus,_

_                You have probably just realized that I have something of great importance to you. What are you willing to do to get him back?_

_                Don't bother with contacting anyone, not even Dumbledore, because I know you won't jeopardize your husband's life or that of your unborn child._

_                Give me what I want and I will allow your husband to live - if not I kill him and the child. Oh, just in case you're wondering what it is that I want, it really is quite simple…I want you._

_                Also, if Vegeta's lover is with you as you're reading this please let him know that I will take very good care of his mate. Vegeta is a worthy prize for producing the next generation of Slytherin heirs - my heirs._

_                You will receive another parchment within two days with a portkey that will deliver you to me. _

_                Lord Voldemort_

"That bastard! That lying, fucking bastard! Albus-" Snape turned to the man who was the closest he had to a father.

"Severus, I…" the elder wizard was thinking on a plan of action.

"I might have a suggestion."

Everyone turned to the light voice. 

"Bulma! When did you get here?" Krillin asked as he ran to her before noticing the small baby nestled in her arms.

"At the risk of sounding stupid - what are you doing with Vegeta's baby?" the monk questioned.

The blue-haired genius smiled at her short friend. "I just arrived back with Goku. He told me what happened. I'm here to take care of Shigeta while you guys save our friends. As for my suggestion..."

"Yes, yes Miss Briefs," Dumbledore prodded, the twinkle having returned.

"For one, we need Professor Snape's help or this isn't going to work." Said professor looked up when he heard his name. Bulma then proceeded to explain in detail on how they were going to rescue Vegeta and Remus.

Goku listened but his mind was on his mate. How could he have let this happened? How did Voldemort know where to find them? It didn't make any sense, but one thing he was sure of - he and Snape were going kill that bastard once and for all.

~oOo@oOo~

Nighttime had descended on Hogwarts. The teachers were unusually quiet this evening. Harry was leaning against Draco's chest sleepily. Draco had started sitting with his fiancée letting everyone know that Harry was officially off limits especially after they saw first hand what would happen if anyone tried anything.

Draco was worried. He hadn't heard from his godfather in almost a week and it was keeping him from having a good night's rest. Harry was not getting much sleep either since neither Sirius nor Remus had owled him about how they were doing. They shouldn't have been surprised - Dumbledore did explain right after Remus and Severus left they would not be able to contact them for fear of You-Know-Who finding them. But even so, they should have at least heard of something from Black. The animagus had been gone longer than a week. 

The blonde Slytherin eyed the head table for any signs that would tell him what was going on. Draco nudged Harry waking him.

"Hm, wh-?"

"Come on love time for bed."

Harry tried stifling a yawn. Ron and Hermione laughed at his failed attempt. "Harry you need to get some more rest. You look terrible," Hermione said.

"Yeah, mate. You look like sh-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Ron, if you know what's good for you," Harry said through another yawn.

The teens cracked up laughing. 

"You're probably right. I am a bit sleepy," Harry admitted rubbing his eyes.

"Well, off to bed with you." Draco stood, bringing the Gryffindor with him.

Once in the safety of their tower, Draco wasted no time in getting Harry up to their room and into bed. He slid behind the dark haired boy, pulling him close. Draco kissed Harry on his cheek whispering good night. 

"I'm scared Dray," Harry said out loud in the stillness of their room.

"I'm scared too love. I'm sure that Dumbledore has everything under control," Draco told his future husband.

"I'm just worrying myself to death over nothing. I'm sure someone would have told me something if any had happened," Harry said as he snuggled further into the eiderdown.

Both were asleep in no time once they stopped talking. 

~*~*~

Around 3 o'clock in the morning, Draco was jolted wide awake.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! PLEASE!!! STOP!!!"

Draco woke with a start when Harry started screaming in his sleep. He did everything that he could to wake the Gryffindor but nothing worked. Harry was thrashing as if he was having a seizure because of whatever he was witnessing.

"NONONO!!! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!!!"

The Slytherin prince finally went to his last option and used the fireplace to call Madame Pomfrey. The mediwitch came through as soon as Draco told her about Harry, who calmed a little but not enough to ease his upset mind.

"Help me get this down him. Hold his arms, Draco or he'll knock the potion out of my hands," Pomfrey instructed as they struggled to administer the Dream Sleep potion. 

After a half hour of Harry screaming he settled fitfully on the bed. Red swollen eyes searched the room. The mediwitch was sitting at the desk writing what he guessed was a letter or report of some kind. Harry found Draco asleep on the chair next to the bed.

As Harry tried to move from the bed, a pair of strong pale hands held him in place. "Don't even think about moving Mr. Potter. You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a scare."

"I'm sorry," Harry croaked. His throat was sore from all of the screaming.

"Harry?" Draco woke up in time for the answer. "What did you see?"

"I saw...I saw…oh, god…how could any one be so cruel," Harry sputtered. He wanted to get rid of those horrible images. Harry was now crying. "Voldemort," he whispered. "Voldemort has Vegeta."

Poppy and Draco stared at the pale sallow face teen. Harry put off further any questions as he said, "Voldemort wants Vegeta to bear him a child."

The only reason why Harry could have been screaming was not from the evil wizard casting a Cruico or an Unforgivable curse; it was because Voldemort was forcing himself onto the Prince. Vegeta was being raped and Harry saw the whole scene.

~oOo@oOo~

Lustrous amber eyes blinked tiredly. Remus quickly became aware of his surroundings. He turned over on his side then he felt his stomach. Long minutes passed before an elbow bumped his hand. The werewolf looked around his cell. The bars were of silver. He shivered at them with some trepidation. He heard footsteps coming from the entrance at the end of the long passage, but he didn't dare go near the bars to investigate.

"Well, well, well. It seems that we've finally caught our animal."

"Fuck you Malfoy!" Remus hissed. "Where the bloody hell am I?" he demanded.

"Such language, Lupin and you call yourself a teacher? If you must know you're being kept at the Ministry of Magic holding prison for dangerous creatures. At any rate, I'm very pleased to say that you're going to be the final nail in Snape's coffin," Lucius proclaimed then he leaned closer coming into the light. "Don't expect a rescue you are as good as dead."

But Remus was reading something else in the former Slytherin's glittering silver orbs. Hope. Lucius backed away from the bars that matched his eyes. 

"Also you'll have some company just as soon as my Lord is finished having his fun." Lucius eyes betrayed the sadness of his statement. 

"Who?" Remus was too tired to think.

"Come on Lupin, you're smarter than you look. The one person the Dark Lord would possibly want who can provide him an heir other than Potter."

Startled golden eyes looked alarmed. No, it can be…it just can't. Then Remus just started laughing. 

"I don't see any humor in this situation," Lucius said, smiling in spite of himself.

"Am I invited, or is this a private party?"

"Roethke, I was just questioning Lupin about the whereabouts of his missing lover," Lucius said to the other wizard.

Remus now understood the Malfoy elder - he was covering for someone. 

"And what pray tell was so funny?" Roethke asked.

"Actually, I was just about to let Malfoy in on a little secret. You see I've figured out that you have the prince, again. Not only will you have my husband to contend with, now you have Goku to deal with as well."

"Your husband is nothing more than a second-rate wizard who has betrayed our Master and must pay for his treachery. You, Lupin, will help us in capturing him. As for the Saiyan…" Roethke vented before turning to Malfoy. "Our Lord is ready for his prize. He wants you ready him as quickly as possible." Then he left.

Malfoy was about to depart as well but Lupin stopped him. "Lucius, why are you doing this? I know you and Severus are friends," he whispered.

The Death Eater turned back to the cell. "If I didn't Remus, not only would I die, but my family would as well. I will risk no harm to them," Lucius barely said.

"You know what's going to happen once Goku and Severus get here?"

"Yes."

With no other words left to say, Lucius walked away from the tiny cell.

"Oh, by the gods, Voldemort, what have you done?"

~ TBC ~

A/N: What's the deal with this new guy, Roethke? I don't trust him. Something tells me he's up to no good especially hanging around with Fudge. Oh, man can you believe what the snake did? What do you think is going to happen now that Vegeta and Remus are captured? 

Were you expecting it to happen? Good if you weren't. I do try to make this a mind bender ^_~ Well, stay tuned if you want find out about our Prince.

Comments and suggestions are most welcomed!

Nemesis

~oOo@oOo~

Teaser for Chapter 16: Never make the same mistake twice

"Ready! Hold them back!" Lucius shouted above the deafening noise.

"We can't! There're too many!" a woman shouted back. Her face was smeared with soot as well as her white robe.

Lucius looked beyond the defensive when he caught sight of it. Loud roaring in the distance was enough to stop everyone on the battlefield. 


	22. Never make the same mistake twice

Can they make a difference?  
Chapter 16: Never make the same mistake twice  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Ron/Hermione  
WARNING: Go back to chapter 1

Notes: First I would like to apologize for taking such a long time to update. My son apparently broke my laptop and I have no access to a computer. My mother just installed msword so now I'm back in business. Thank you all for waiting for patiently for me to update.

Also this chapter has been edited so if you wanted the unedited version please email me

/ Thoughts /  
:: Telepathy ::

Now enough of my endless chatter on with the story

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Vegeta woke to the sound of running water from inside the bathroom. He looked around the lush bedroom. The bed linens were silver and the canopy and curtains were emerald.

/Oh, no, not again/ he thought. What could the asshole possibly want with him this time?

Malfoy exited the bathroom with a sneer. "You are not worth the time or energy Vegeta."

"If I didn't know any better Blondie, I'd say you were jealous."

"Oh, please! If anything I want that bastard dead," Lucius yelled.

"Then what the hell are you doing bowing down to someone like him? You don't strike me as the 'Follow-the-Leader' type."

Lucius turned from Vegeta, glad he had set privacy charms on the room. "I was married before I turned eighteen. Narcissa and I found out that we were Soul mates in our seventh year.

"James and Lily found out around the same time – all of us were best friends – Anyway, I had stupidly gotten smashed on my wedding night and my father in his infinite wisdom stole me away to meet a friend of his. As it turned out it was Riddle.

"I don't really remember much after that but when I woke the following morning, I was in bed with my wife and with a massive hangover. I didn't think much about the night before until I was getting dressed and saw the mark. My Father (the bastard) sold out his only heir to that son-of-a-bitch, Riddle. I had no intention of serving someone like him – I don't need power or fame.

"I wasted no time informing Dumbledore, but in order to be an effective spy I had to be believable as a commanding officer for Riddle. Riddle made sure that I would stay loyal and obedient to him by threatening my family." Lucius turned back around to face the short Saiyan prince. "Do you know why Draco is an only child?" he asked.

Vegeta remained quiet as the wizard explained. "Draco was already two when we found out that Narcissa was pregnant. We had just gone through a trial involving my activities with You-Know-Who and the deaths of James and Lily.

"Apparently, Riddle received some news right before Harry 'killed' him at Godric's hollow. The news was that I wasn't as loyal as I had claimed to be."

"Let me make a guess. Snake-face left instructions with someone, whom no one would suspect, to arrange a little accident for you but instead got your wife," Vegeta summed up.

Lucius nodded. "You can't even imagine what it is to watch your wife lose something so precious that was created between you out of love…" The silver-eyed wizard looked Vegeta right in his inky black eyes, and Lucius saw the brief flash of pain. "Yes, you can," was all that he said.

"But now I fear Riddle has caught on to my deception. He has recruited another pureblood wizard, bend on replacing me. It's only a matter of time before I'm found out."

"What happened to the jerk that ratted you out?" Vegeta asked going back to their previous topic.

Lucius gifted the Saiyan with a magnificent smile. "Po- Harry doesn't know, nor do I want him to, but I was the one who turned in Pettigrew and cleared Black's name - but enough about that. Right now you need to know why you are here."

oOoOoOo

The hospital ward was relatively silent. After all these years of laying in bed, Harry still got that eerie feeling of fear from being in the quietness of the wing. However, he missed his godfather's visit as he slept for the first time since his episode in his tower.

Sirius returned not long ago from his mission only to be informed that his godson was in the infirmary. He couldn't visit Harry just yet as he was sitting in a meeting with Dumbledore and McGonagall. He was also surprised to see Snape after all of the press that he had received over the past week. He thought that the man would at least have the common courtesy to keep his pregnant husband away from unwanted publicity.

Sirius was also anxious to visit with Remus. He wanted to know how his best friend was holding up under all the stress. He didn't think more about it as the Headmaster got the meeting under way.

"First off I would like to say welcome back Sirius (thank you, sir). Now, for the first order of business, Sirius could you please tell us what you have discovered of the whereabouts of Voldemort."

"You-Know-Who has been planning something since his mansion was destroyed. The word 'Prince' and 'Traitor' kept popping up. I only guessed that the reference was to Vegeta and Snape. I did manage to get inside information on something happening at one of the Ministry's holding facilities. It seems that our good Minister has a visitor by the name of Wilhelm Roethke on several occasions. Also Lucius Malfoy has been to the facility at least once."

"Is there anything else, Sirius?"

"No, sir."

"That has to be where he is keeping them, Albus," Snape said.

"You don't know for sure, Severus. For all we know it could be a trap," Minerva said, trying to reason with the Potions professor.

Severus stood up abruptly. "Damn it Minerva, don't you think I realize that? I am not going to sit back and wait to see what that bastard's next move is," Snape shouted.

The books around the Headmaster's office jolted on the shelves from Severus' flare-up.

"Calm down Snape or you'll give yourself an aneurysm," Sirius taunted.

Severus snorted. "I'm surprised you have a word that big in your vocabulary, Black."

"Boys, please. Our main concern now is what to do about retrieving Remus and Vegeta," Dumbledore implored.

Sirius ceased his teasing of Severus, narrowing his eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

Severus inwardly groaned. In all haste to get the whereabouts of his lover, they forgot to tell the animagus of the kidnappings.

"Earlier this week Voldemort managed to kidnap Remus and Vegeta-" Severus explained but he didn't get a chance to finish as Sirius grabbed hold of him, shoving the lithe Saiyan-wizard against a bookshelf.

Snape automatically brought his knee up to Sirius' groin causing him to stagger a little before Severus came at him with a right punch to the face. As Sirius went down he morphed into his canine form. Severus stood motionless as he stared at the enormous black grim.

"Cease this immediately!" Dumbledore's voice boomed. Minerva, as always, watched from the side lines wondering how men ever got anything resolved as they always seemed to be fighting. She took another sip of relaxing herbal tea, silently watching the fireworks.

Apparently, the headstrong professors ignored the shout from their employer. Padfoot launch himself at Snape. The Potions Master dove right under the massive beast. Padfoot slammed into the bookcase knocking over several books and small figurines to the floor. When he shook off the wave of dizziness, Padfoot turned to face a large snapping silver wolf.

Both Dumbledore and McGonagall sat speechless. Never before had they witnessed Severus' animagus form – they didn't even know he was one. It was no wonder Remus chose him.

Dumbledore was brought out of his stupor when both animals charged each other. He whipped out his wand and shouted, "Immobilus!"

The hounds drifted in mid-air. "Cooperation is needed on both of your parts - unless of course you want to deal with Mr. Son. Now, I suggest that both of you come to your senses before he arrives."

The Headmaster released them from the spell and they reverted back to heir human form just as a cloaked figure entered the semi-battered office.

"Ah, perfect! You're right on time," Dumbledore said, carrying on as if nothing had happened.

Severus immediately caught the scent of the newcomer. "Narcissa."

The hood of the heavy velvet cloak dropped. Glorious locks of wavy flaxen hair cascaded from underneath. Misty silver-blue eyes searched obsidian orbs.

"I over heard Lucius and Roethke the other night arguing. The Dark Lord is using Remus to get to you. He's being held-"

"We all ready know where. What we need to know is where he is keeping Vegeta and why?"

"I don't know where. I don't think even Lucius knows. He has always used a portkey. As for why - You-Know-Who wants him to carry his heir."

They were speechless - no one could utter one single word. They all knew what was to come once Goku was informed. Life as they knew it would end.

oOoOoOo

Sirius and Severus both found themselves in the infirmary with a very upset Pomfrey fussing at them for their unbelievable display of childish stupidity.

Pomfrey had enough to deal with without them adding to the mix.

The hospital matron didn't have to cast any healing charms on the Potions Master, since because of his Saiyan biology his body would heal quickly. If Severus had sustained any worse injuries his body would shutdown to heal naturally just like it did when he and Vegeta first fought in the Dueling Club. He had a few scratches on his tanned face but by tomorrow they would be gone, so Poppy left them.

Sirius, on the other hand, had a mild concussion, the result of hitting the bookcase. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher also had a lovely bruise on his left cheek, which the mediwitch didn't heal – she said that it would serve as a reminder for the next time he decided to fight.

She released both wizards letting them know that were not to try anything as disgraceful as attacking each other in the Headmaster's office. Next time she would make sure their recovery time was long and painful.

Professor Dumbledore got a kick out of how his former students scrambled out of the hospital wing. It reminded him of days long since past. He sighed at the head table watching all of his students interact with their respective houses.

oOoOoOo

Two days had come and gone. Severus was not known for his patience and began pacing in his private chambers. He had returned to Hogwarts after his mate's disappearance. He hated being alone in his bedroom. Remus' heady scent overwhelmed him. He fled to his lab when it became too unbearable to stay in his room.

It was still early when Severus joined the teaching staff for breakfast. No one commented on the vacant seats. Goku had arrived back the previous day keeping to himself.

The sudden influx of owls startled Goku as his thoughts were on his mate. A large black hawk swooped in and dropped a post for Severus before heading back out the open sky light window.

Severus looked at the Headmaster before touching the envelope. Once he received conformation he leaned over to whisper something to Goku. The Earth-raised Saiyan vanished from sight as soon as the professor was finished.

To his surprise the letter wasn't from Voldemort.

> _Severus,   
__Whatever you are going to do, do it quickly. Fudge is on his way to arrest you. Lupin and Vegeta are together at the holding facility._

_LM _

The letter caught fire the moment he was finished, leaving no trace of its existence. Severus looked up just as the Minister of Magic barged into the Great Hall.

The voices in the hall came to a halt when Fudge spoke. "Severus Snape you are hereby under arrest. You are charged with Death Eater activities and involvement with You-Know-Who."

The Aurors grabbed hold of the Potions Master. Fudge removed his wand. Severus made no struggle this time.

No one moved except for Dumbledore. He stood behind the table ready. "Fudge what is the meaning of arresting my teacher?"

"You heard the charges Headmaster," Fudge said proudly.

"Severus my boy don't worry about a thing," he said.

The Aurors lead Snape out onto the grounds near the Forbidden Forest with everyone following behind them. They disapperated without another word.

oOoOoOo

Lucius was packing up for the day to attend another meeting for the Ministry when the building shook with a deafening boom. Plaster and dust fell around him in his office.

He grabbed his silver-headed snake cane before running to his door. He was met by one of team leaders.

"MR. MALFOY!" she screamed trying to make herself heard over the noise.

"What the bloody hell is-" again the building shook. "Find Penrose and Monteque and meet me outside," he ordered.

Lucius could hardly believe the damage once he stepped outdoors. A large area was consumed by fire. Black billowing smoke darkened the sky as wizards and witches tried to put out the spreading flames.

More than a dozen businesses lay in ruin. He searched for any signs of the attackers as bright blinding waves of light streaked across the sky. With everyone in a state of panic, Lucius began calling out orders to make sure they stayed focused.

A group of recently graduated Aurors walked up to him. "Sir, we just found a group of…well, it seems to be um…"

Lucius was in no mood to be bothered with newbies. "Just spit it out," he growled through clenched teeth.

"There are several men, sir floating in the sky. They seem to be using some type of levitating spell…"

"What else?!" Lucius raised his voice, annoyed with the female.

"Also they the ones who are casting the light beams, sir."

The senior Malfoy took a minute or so to gather his thoughts. "For now defend up to the anti-apparation points. Since, we don't know who or what we're dealing with treat this as if the Dark Lord himself has descended upon us."

Everyone ran off to get in position. More beams of light rained down around them. Aurors were yelling and screaming back and forth casting hexes and disarming spells. Lucius was along side his team of Aurors when he noticed that Cen Clayton (a team leader) ceased movement, panic-stricken.

Lucius' face contorted with anger as his group started to break up, using individual attacks to fend off the enemy. The pureblood wizard took charge of the rogue group, making them work as a team. "READY! HOLD THEM BACK! EVERYONE CAST A HEX, 1 – 2 – 3 – NOW!!!" Lucius shouted above the deafening noise as he slowly made his over to Clayton.

"We can't! There too many!" the woman shouted back. Her face was smeared with soot as was as her white robe.

"I will not have this building decimated because you were too incompetent to defend it! There are people inside and I will be damned if I allow you to let anyone of them die! Now, get your ass in gear! Get your team over there or you will find out what it feels like to be subjected to multiple dark curses!!!" he yelled back exasperated.

Cen's brown eyes widen beyond their sockets. She didn't waste any more time and took charge of a handful of Aurors.

Before Lucius could issue another command his body jumped slightly. It happened again, and again. The thumping was becoming more intense. The balls of light ceased. Lucius looked beyond the defensive points when he caught sight of it.

Loud roaring in the distance was enough to stop everyone on the battlefield.

He looked up to see three ominous figures approaching.

"Bloody hell," Lucius whispered.

oOoOoOo TBC oOoOoOo

Teaser for Chapter 17:Winner takes all

They made it outside without incident. Both breathing a sigh of relief. A colorless dust cloud greeted them as they exited the crumbling building. They emerged on the other side wide-eyed at the mass destruction of Hogsmead.

Remus stood frozen. He doubled over when a sharp pain struck him in the lower part of his abdomen. /Oh, no! I'm labor!/


	23. Winner takes all

Can they make a difference?  
Chapter 17:Winner takes all  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Ron/Hermione  
WARNING: Go back to chapter 1

/ Thoughts /  
:: Telepathy ::

oOoOoOo

Silver streams of moonlight cast a watery glow around the dark cell. Remus rubbed his tummy as his children battered him from the inside. He shivered, missing Severus' warm body at night and gentle sensual touch. His body ached for his mate. After checking on him a few times Malfoy became concerned the werewolf was not eating as well as he should, and had summoned a mediwizard to attend to him.

_Flashback 4 days ago _

_Remus was oblivious to the harsh murmuring down the passageway regarding his physical exam._

_"…and I'm telling you Quentin, if anything happens to Lupin or those babies you will have to deal with Snape and trust me, you don't want him pissed off at you."_

_"And I'm telling **you**, Mr. Malfoy, there is nothing more that I can do for him. The wolf is missing his mate. The only way to cure his depression is to get Snape here," Quentin explained nearly hissing his answer back._

_Metallic eyes looked back to the sullen figure huddled on the small cot. "Do whatever it takes to keep him from dying, because if Snape doesn't kill you I will," Lucius warned._

_He left the lower holding cells only to pause outside the barred door. /Damn it, Riddle! Must you involve everyone in your scheme to get to Severus/ Lucius screamed in his head. He was going to make sure that Remus survived whatever ordeal Voldemort had in store for him._

_The blonde shook his head knowing that he was in danger of being discovered, but at this point he really didn't care. He just wanted to make sure that no harm came to his best friend's husband and unborn children._

_End flashback _

Remus turned over again trying to make himself comfortable on the narrow pallet. He stared blankly at the wall until a loud scraping sound in the passageway snapped him to full alert.

"You have company animal," the familiar feminine voice mocked.

The cell door squeaked opened and a small body was tossed inside. Remus knew he wasn't fast enough to make any type of an escape attempt so he stayed still. He couldn't have done much anyway, since he didn't have his wand.

"One day Parkinson, someone is going to slap that shit eatin' grin right off your face," he said, sitting up.

"Don't count on it wolf," she said as she stepped closed to the bundle on the dusty floor. "Too bad my Master got a hold of him first. I would have loved to have tasted him."

"Wh-what d-did he do?" Remus choked out, almost scared to know the answer.

Pansy smirked viciously. "To insure his leg-" Pansy fell hard to stare into obsidian orbs. The two guards rushed in to aid Parkinson but a flash of blue prevented them.

Remus heard necks snap as Vegeta staggered back inside the tiny cell before anyone knew what had transpired.

"You bastard!" Parkinson yelled drawing her wand but Remus was close enough to kick it out of her hand. "Ah!" She grabbed onto her wrist, throbbing from the kick.

"Number one rule Parkinson: Never forget who's around you," Remus said smiling.

Pansy quickly got up only to fall back on her bottom. The whole building rumbled. Vegeta laughed as he heard the low roaring through the stone wall. Remus wrapped his arms protectively around his stomach as he looked around, making sure the ceiling didn't cave in on them.

Again Pansy climbed to her feet, charging the short Saiyan. She tried to punch Vegeta in the face but he simply blocked the hit then followed-up with a punch to her stomach. Pansy stumbled back a little and cried out in dismay as Vegeta followed through with another punch to the gut. The ex-Slytherin swung her leg around but Vegeta easily caught the limb under his left arm.

The prince was slightly turned, grinning like a manic as he brought his right elbow down shattering the bones.

Pansy screamed out from the unexpected blow. Vegeta stood back as the girl whimpered in pain, cowering in front of him.

The prince growled angrily. He was about to finish her off when Remus stopped him. "THAT'S ENOUGH, VEGETA! You made your point."

Vegeta's tail swung listlessly behind him. "The wolf just saved your miserable life, ningen."

Vegeta turned to leave beckoning the teacher to come with him. Pansy took the opportunity to lunge for the wand that lay on the floor not far from her.

"AVADA-"

The killing curse died on Pansy's lips. Vegeta held her tightly by the throat. Black eyes flashed teal. The girl laughed – he wouldn't kill her, would he?

"My Master should have killed you. I just hope when his heir is born – the brat kills you in childbirth!"

The prince growled pulling her close to his face. "Saiyans are designed to breed consensually with their partner."

Pansy's eyes enlarged beyond their normal size.

"You lie!" Pansy screamed struggling in his tight grasp.

"Hn, but you will never know," Vegeta said crushing her delicate neck.

Remus looked on incredulously at the brutal killing. Vegeta just killed Parkinson without blinking an eyelash.

"You didn't have to do that Vegeta!" Remus yelled, finally coming to his senses.

"Doesn't matter. She either would have killed us or run back to that asshole and told him that I'm not pregnant – I don't take chances with my life."

The building shook again. More plaster and stone crumbled. "Come on Wolf. We're getting the hell out of here."

Remus didn't argue. He followed quietly behind the Saiyan until he became aware of limp appendage dragging on the dirty floor.

"What happened to your tail?"

Vegeta didn't pause in trying to find an exit, his senses leading them closer to the outside world. "Let's just say it doesn't like being handled roughly," he responded without turning around. If Vegeta had, he would have seen the horrified expression on Remus' face.

oOoOoOo

Severus was being half dragged, half pulled, and none too gently, by the Aurors. Fudge had not given up his attempts to extract information regarding his activities with You-Know-Who. The teacher said nothing – for one: Severus wasn't about to cut his own throat and two: he was concentrating really hard to keep himself from falling to the ground. He heard all the commotion coming from the direction that they were heading.

"Sir, there seems to be some kind fight near the main building," one of the guards said.

/Perfect, the first part of the plan has begun/

As they got closer they saw towering figures of what appeared to be goliath-sized apes. Fudge immediately snatched Snape by his lapels. "You had something to do with this!" he accused.

"You fool! My mate wasn't the only one taken by Voldemort," Snape spat back at the nervous little man. He wanted nothing more than to break Fudge in half but he resisted the urge and sucked in more air as his tail squeezed his middle. "Once Son pinpoints where Vegeta is being held he is going to do everything he can to get the arrogant little bastard back."

"What-"

"Voldemort played you, Fudge. Goku is going to lay waste this city. When all this smoke settles your career as Minister will be over." Severus smirked. He read the underlying fear in Fudge's beady eyes.

The Minister stormed away as they worked their way through the debris. Long minutes passed as they finally arrived where Lucius was stationed.

"What do they want, Malfoy?" Fudge asked nervously, not liking how Muggles – no they weren't Muggles, so who in the hell are they?

"Well, Fudge seeing that we are housing a werewolf and a Saiyan why don't you bloody well tell me," Lucius sniped. He didn't care if he was being curt. He was tired and wanted to go home and be with his wife, god he hadn't seen her in three days.

"You can't stand there and tell me that – that those _things_ – those creatures are related to bloody werewolves?!"

"Are you stupid? Snape is married and bound to the werewolf. He (gesturing to the one in front) is here for Vegeta; and seeing how you are Minister, command is turned over to you," Lucius said sneering despite the overwhelming pleasure of seeing Fudge flustered.

"Oh, and Fudge, don't piss them off any further, I hear they have a rather nasty temper when it comes to their mates."

Lucius signaled for the guards to follow him with the prisoner. Snape kept his head down throughout the entire exchange.

"He is to stay here, Malfoy."

"Really? I would think that three of those filthy beasts would be enough for you to handle, why add one more?" he taunted.

Lucius reveled at Fudge's confused expression. He leaned over the short wizard. "If Snape gets away my Master will not be pleased with you – by the way Snape…is…a…Saiyan." The tall blonde quickly walked away leaving a stunned Minister gaping behind him.

So, it was true. Everything the Dumbledore told him about Snape, about him being a Saiyan was true. Good grief what was he supposed to do now? He didn't have long to wait.

"I demand that you release my mate, Vegeta, now!!!" Goku snarled.

"Uh, actually, he's not um here." Fudge's heart was in his throat making it difficult to talk.

The reply was unacceptable. Goku pounded on his chest while stomping. Without warning he emitted a bright crimson beam of energy from his mouth. The thick beam nicked the upper corner of the building.

The two other Oozarus hung back, sniffing the air for any signs of the missing Saiyan.

"Well, Fudge?" Snape drawled at the Minister, keeping his back toward Goku.

"Well, what?! I have not seen Vegeta!" Another roar erupted from Goku. He advanced forward, crushing carriages and businesses in his wake. Gohan and Trunks separated, destroying everything in their path. Fudge was at a loss of what to do as the Saiyan trio ripped apart Hogsmead.

He grabbed a nearby Auror and began shouting orders at him. "Find Lupin and Vegeta and bring them here at once!"

But the Auror didn't have to go very far as two figures emerged from the once beautiful highly decorative grey building.

Vegeta and Remus cautiously climbed the stairs out of the lower holding blocks.

They were very surprised that no one stopped them. They were even more shocked when they entered the main office level. Papers littered the entire floor. Books were toppled over. Files were strewn across various desks. On the far side of the room was the exit – an enormous gaping hole. Remus stayed close to Vegeta just in case. They couldn't afford to be caught now.

They made it outside without incident, both breathing a sigh of relief. A cloud of dust greeted them outside. They emerged on the other side wide-eyed at the mass destruction of the city.

Remus stood frozen. He doubled over when a sharp pain struck him in the lower part of his abdomen. /Oh, no! I'm labor!/

"Remus," Vegeta called out, worried. Something was wrong with the wolf. He sensed the beginning stages of labor. "Come-on, you need to lie down."

The Marauder bit his lip causing it to bleed to keep from crying out loud and that's when Vegeta saw the over-sized feet. He followed up the massive legs and thighs to the toned furry stomach and chest. His line of vision traveled upward until his eyes landed on the up-turned snout and red angry eyes of his mate. Then he saw past the pointed ear.

Vegeta looked beyond Kakarott's head to Trunks and Gohan. He had a straight clear path to the bright sparkling sphere high in the sky above them.

Vegeta fell to his knees panting as his transformation began.

The Minister of Magic cowered in shear terror as the Saiyan prince's form altered right before him. The Oozaru-Vegeta cautiously bend down and scooped-up the pregnant werewolf. Snape was about to challenge the prince until he realized they were walking toward them. As gently as Vegeta could he placed Remus next to his husband and joined Goku.

Immediately, Goku sunk his teeth into his mate's should at the base of his neck re-establishing his claim – his dominance. They tumbled to the ground in an intimate position. The younger Oozarus began stomping madly about as they ignored the wizards below.

Severus held on to Remus as best as he could slowly walking away.

"Where do you think you're going Snape?" Fudge said holding his wand at them.

Severus still kept his back toward the Minister as he spoke over his shoulder. "If you haven't noticed Fudge Vegeta and Goku are otherwise occupied, as are their sons. I have no intension of sticking around waiting for them to come back to their senses. I'm taking my husband back to Hogwarts."

Fudge was left standing alone with four Oozaru-Saiyans. All the Aurors were ordered to leave and prisoners to be released by Lucius. Cornelius surveyed the damage to Hogsmead. Not much was left standing except for a few businesses. Smoke and ash was still floating in the air as fires burned on late into the night.

oOoOoOo

Madame Pomfrey was astounded when Severus brought in Remus. The werewolf was having contractions. Had the professor delayed in getting him to her, Remus and the children would have died. Remus' was still a several more weeks away from giving birth. During the remaining weeks he would develop an opening for the baby to be delivered to allow a natural birth. Since it was not time for the children to be born it would have been fatal if Poppy couldn't stop the labor from happening.

Remus lay unmoving for the next few days, Severus seldom leaving his side. Fudge finally got his act together and posted Aurors around the hospital wing. The Potions Master was under house arrest. Panic raced through the wizarding community over concerns over his loyalties and abilities as a teacher.

Parents were reassured that the professor posed no threat to the children and was fully qualified to perform his job. Dumbledore even managed to have Fudge (begrudgingly) return his wand. The Headmaster had put his reputation on the chopping block when he promised Severus was not a Death Eater nor had he been involved with Vold-You-Know-Who.

The people's main concern was the destruction of Hogsmead. Citizens had called for the immediate removal of Fudge. Not only was it discovered that Fudge had arrested Lupin (without a proper hearing before ordering the termination order) but he had also arrested a royal dignitary of an allied nation.

The Governors of the Wizarding community remembered the refined Saiyan monarch and his family. Some even wondered after years long past what happened to the infants that were born nearly four decades ago. They still couldn't believe that the short quick-tempered bad-mannered Saiyan was the same babe, but the resemblance was unmistakable.

"So, Albus, tell us what ever became of the other child?" one Governess asked. She, along with the other eleven, (including Lucius Malfoy) where attending a board meeting regarding the incident at Hogsmead.

"For now I am not at liberty to discuss that. However, I can tell you that he turned out to be an exceptional young man, even if I do say so myself."

Everyone except Lucius laughed as they entered the courtroom.

oOoOoOo

Across the hallway from Remus, Vegeta lay on the single bed with his back facing the door. Madame Pomfrey had all ready given him a muscle relaxant plus Dreamless-Sleep potion. He had refused to see any of his family including Kakarott. The Earth-raised Saiyan was quite upset and didn't have any idea as to why his lover wouldn't want to see him

Madame Pomfrey informed Goku of the various broken vertebra in Vegeta's tail as well as the cracked ribs and bruised arm. Vegeta also had a punctured lung. The mediwitch was very astonished Vegeta didn't drown in his own blood. The worse shock for Goku was when the nurse told him that he had been brutally assaulted.

He whimpered and began crying as he remembered how rough he was after Vegeta turned Oozaru.

"Don't worry Mr. Son, Prince Vegeta will heal in due time. Go get some sleep and come back later," Madame Pomfrey advised.

Goku hung his head and tail in defeat. He didn't mean to hurt his mate. His senses just went crazy after he smelled another male on Vegeta. He prayed to Kami that his lover would forgive him. Goku lay on the bed he normally shared with his short prince but without Vegeta the bed seemed so huge and cold. Goku closed his eyes drifting off to a fitful sleep.

oOoOo TBC oOoOo

Nemesis

oOoOoOo

Teaser for Chapter 18: Recovering

Kakarott reached for his lover but Vegeta shied away from his touch.

"I'm sorry Kakarott but I can't…not now…please…just…just give me some time."

The other Saiyan quietly rose from his seat and left.


	24. Recovering

Can they make a difference?  
Chapter 18: Recovering  
Pairings: G/V, HP/DM, SS/RL, RW/HrmG  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except newborns and OCs  
WARNING: Go back to chapter 1

Notes: I'm updating! I would like to say thank you to all who have reviewed

**V:** I'm sure that you will figure something out with the computer part, but I'm glad to hear from you. I'll email soon. We have some catching up to do, miss chatting with you :-)

oOoOoOo

The Governors seated themselves at the extended table for the hearing that was about to commence. A few minutes later Minister Fudge walked in.

"We're not going to waste any of our time with this hearing Fudge. Basically the incident that happened in Hogsmead should never have occurred," the Governess opened, hands resting folded on top of a manila file folder.

"We were told by over a dozen Aurors and civilians that the conflict was brought about by the illegal arrest of Vegeta, who just so happens to be the Crown Prince of Vegetasei. I am sure that you are well aware that because of this Prince Vegeta has diplomatic immunity from our laws," another Governess spoke, clearly irritated.

"What do you have to say regarding this Fudge?"

The Minister was fidgeting in his seat not able to look any of them in the eyes.

"I did not know that he was even in the holding cell until he appeared exiting the building," Fudge said in his weak defense.

The Governors whispered among themselves. The first Governess spoke again, "We have here a written order for the arrest of Son, Vegeta. Signed by you."

Fudge fumed at the accusation. "I never gave that order!" he shouted. "You forged that document!" Fudge pointed a fat finger at Malfoy.

The aristocrat didn't bat an eyelash. Lucius was used to people of accusing him of one thing or another. He lifted an eyebrow amused. "I assure you I had nothing to do with your blunder. In fact, we've had the parchment examined and found that it has your magical seal of approval on it," Lucius responded.

Lucius paced the length of the table in front of the other Governors. His shiny black dress shoes echoed in the stillness of the courtroom. Stormy grey eyes were unreadable. "Fudge as the Minister of Magic you are supposed to know at all times the activities of each and every facility. Clearly, you are no longer fit to keep up with the demands of Wizarding Law Enforcement."

"We will take a short recess and return with the final verdict."

The Governors exited the side door leaving Dumbledore and Fudge alone.

"The Board will not rule against me. How could they side with Vegeta over one of their own?" Fudge insisted.

"Prince Vegeta is eligible to be our Wizarding Monarch because of his family's history. Besides his use of ki, which can be considered to be magic, he also possesses a high level of telepathy. If he so chooses, Prince Vegeta can lay claim to the vacant throne and rule the Wizarding world."

"That's not possible! He's nothing – nothing more than a common Muggle. Albus, you can't stand there and tell me that animal is a telepath. Telepaths have long since vanished from the earth, so how can he, of all people, be one?"

"Like I said before, his family has long history of magic. That was one of the reasons Frieza was after King Vegeta and his wife and sister-in-law. It seems that telepathy usually skips generations; King Vegeta and didn't have any type of telepathic abilities. According to historical records, another inherited ability that skips generations is the ability to move objects…"

Fudge small eyes expanded at that realization. "Telekinesis?"

Dumbledore nodded his head and continued, "The king and queen were both telekinetic. Now since the Prince didn't inherit that ability I'm quite sure his daughter will start showing signs of one if not both."

"You planned this…" Fudge gestured around the room. "What are you trying to do me, Albus?"

"You did this to yourself Cornelius. If you listened to Harry the first time about Voldemort's return all of this unpleasantness could have been avoided. Although, I do feel that you had an active role in the Dark Lord's most recent scheme," Dumbledore accused, looking over his wire-rimmed spectacles.

"Damn you, Albus! How dare you even consider that I would-" Fudge was cut off as the Governors returned with their verdict.

Malfoy stood and unrolled a parchment. "Cornelius Fudge, you are hereby relieved of duty as Minister of Magic for the reckless endangerment of lives. You are also fined 500 thousand Galleons and sentenced to one year of community service for the damage done to Hogsmead." Lucius read the order and gazed hard at Fudge. "Have your office cleared out by the end of the week, and just so you know you have no possibility of re-election in the future."

The senior Malfoy smirked as the ex-Minister turned beet red from anger. The only thing that ran through Fudge's mind was - _/Voldemort played you Fudge…/_ Snape's voice rang out in his head like a sledgehammer.

Fudge exited the courtroom only to bump into "Weasley!"

"Oh, hello Minister," Arthur greeted him with a cheery smile.

"What the devil are you doing here?"

"I was just told to come for a hearing. I have no idea why."

Just then Professor Dumbledore peered from behind the chamber door. "Arthur, the Governors are ready for you now."

"Well it was good seeing you again, Fudge," Arthur said before entering behind the Headmaster.

As soon as the senior Weasley walked in Lucius confronted him.

"It seems once again that any one can be in charge," Malfoy sneered.

The statement confused Arthur until Dumbledore clarified. "The Governors have decided unanimously to appoint you to the position of Minister of Magic, Arthur."

"I thought Fudge-"

Lucius scoffed. "Has proved in a time of emergency that he is utterly worthless."

"So the rumors are true?"

"Yes, it's true! He let those barbaric Saiyans rip Hogsmead asunder. The Governors and I are still amazed that he didn't let them near Hogswarts," Lucius hissed through clenched teeth. "Merlin only knows how damn close they were."

Arthur was floored. He couldn't believe that he just landed the position of Minister but that would mean…

"I heard that Professor Snape was arrested?"

"Oh, yes," Lucius deviously smirked and handed Arthur a sealed document. "Your first official duty as Minister will be presiding over Snape's trial." If Arthur's eyes didn't jump out of his head when he was promoted then they did now.

"All the information and accounts are in there for you to review. You have one week. The trial is scheduled for this coming Monday. Now, if you all will excuse me – I'm meeting my wife for lunch."

Lucius strode purposefully out of the chamber. The other Governors congratulated Arthur and slowly filed out as well. Arthur's head was still reeling. He couldn't wait to get home to tell his family. He knew Molly would be thrilled.

oOoOoOo

Vegeta was sitting up in bed by the time Madame Pomfrey made her rounds. She did a complete check-up and released him to finish recuperating back in his tower. He was to remain in bed for the rest of the week.

He didn't move when the door creaked open. He recognized the fresh earthly scent of his lover.

"Geta?"

Silence.

"Geta, please. I'm sorry – I didn't mean to hurt you. I just got carried away," Kakarott half sobbed pleading with his mate to forgive him.

Obsidian orbs hesitantly looked-up to acknowledge the sorrowful voice.

"It wasn't you Kakarott," Vegeta finally whispered. "It was that fuckin' snake. He spelled the room to suppress my ki. I couldn't do anything."

Kakarott tried reaching for his lover but Vegeta shied away from his touch.

"I'm sorry Kakarott but I can't…not now…give me some time."

The other Saiyan quietly raised from his seat and left. He could do nothing but abide by his mate's wishes.

Vegeta sadly watched his mate leave the room. He hadn't told Kakarott why he couldn't face him - Voldemort had used a potion to look like the Earth-raised Saiyan when he was attacked. The prince turned away, reaching over to the bedside table to grab the phial Poppy left. He pulled out the stopper and downed the Dreamless-Sleep potion. He wanted a peaceful rest before going back to the tower.

How in Kami's name was he going to be able to face his mate again? Would Kakarott still want him after another male had had his way with him? Vegeta promptly fell asleep with a lot of questions on his mind but the answers were going to have to wait until morning.

oOoOoOo

Remus woke to the sound of deep breathing coming from behind him. Golden eyes focused on a tan arm draped across his distended belly. He looked over to his husband sleeping contently. Remus exhaled slowly. As carefully as he could, the werewolf untangled himself from his lover's secured embrace to waddle to the bathroom.

He winced a little from the dull ached from between his legs as well as something else but couldn't quite place the texture. He could only guess that it was something slender with a bulky feel to it. Remus limped slightly as the pressure from his full kidneys became more noticeable.

To his horrified discovery that something slender and bulky was a pad Poppy no doubt placed there. He noted some clear fluid mixed with blotches of blood. Why would he have blood? Unless…

Remus' heart rate sped up and he placed his hands on his stomach, but he couldn't feel the babies to see if they were doing all right.

"Remus?"

A muffled call of his name startled him. "In here Poppy," Remus shakily answered from inside the bathroom. He put all other thoughts aside and went about relieving his bladder. After he washed and dried his hands, Remus greeted the mediwitch with a bright forced smile.

"How are you feeling today, dear?" she asked while lighting candles around the room.

"A bit sore. Overly tired and hungry," he answered after settling back in bed. Severus still hadn't woken.

"You came close to miscarrying, dear. Thankfully, I managed to stop the contractions. I've dressed you with a pad because when Severus brought you in Remus you had some bleeding. Well, let me have a look at you."

Poppy ran her hands over Remus' stomach. She smiled every once in a while as the babies moved under her gentle touch. At this point Severus stirred to lowered voices in the room.

"Good afternoon Severus," Poppy beamed as she propped-up Remus' legs for a below the waist exam. The lycanthrope turned red. He hated this.

Severus nodded his head and turned to his lover. "About bloody time you woke-up. I've been so worried about you," he said. His voice still groggy with sleep but the silkiness of it was ever present.

"I – I panicked when the building starting to collapse in on us. Where's Vegeta? Is he all right?" the werewolf instantly remembered the Saiyan.

"Remus must calm yourself. Vegeta will be fine. Now relax. Any more stress might cause fetal distress. Your babies can't take any more," Poppy chastised as gently as she could. She didn't tell him how badly the prince was hurt.

Severus went into the bathroom in order for the mediwitch to finish with her patient's exam. He came back freshly dressed and showered.

"All done," Poppy suddenly announced. "Here are some more changing pads and a mild calming potion. Take only if you need it."

"How are they?" the Potions professor inquired.

"Fine, but like I said before no undue stress. Also, the birthing canal has begun to form. It's only a matter of time now and you still have about four weeks left. Severus, Remus cannot be alone. We need to keep a watchful eye on him- "

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not here!" Remus roared. "We know what's going to happen…either way we're going to lose them."

The silence that followed was broken by the werewolf's sobs. Remus lay back on the bed, turning away from his husband and witch.

Severus wrapped his arms around his lover. Remus didn't protest against the gesture as he continued to cry his eyes out. Nothing ever seemed to go right in his life.

Poppy gave a sad look to the professors. Remus was right – if Severus was found guilty at his trial he would not only lose his children, but his life mate as well. The mediwitch quietly left the couple to go check on Vegeta. Hopefully, he was fairing better.

oOoOoOo

The day crawled at a snail's pace in Harry's opinion and his friend's couldn't agree more. He still wasn't allowed to see his godfather, which had caused him to lose control over his magic. Luckily, the damage done outside the hospital wing was minor. He was only told Remus was doing much better than when he was first admitted into the infirmary.

Over the next few days Harry saw very little of Vegeta after he was released from the medical wing. He also saw a lot more of Goku, who had taken up residence on the sofa in the common room. Harry knew that it had to do with Vegeta's short captivity by Voldemort. He was worried. The Saiyan prince was now even more withdrawn than before. Harry was quite sure it was going to be awhile until the short male was his arrogantly charming self.

During the Sunday feast the Great Hall was filled with hushed rumors about why professors Black, Lupin, and Snape were absent. However, conversations took on a different spin when the Potions Master sat down at his usual place, carrying on as if nothing had happened.

However, metallic eyes weren't fooled. Draco saw the dark circles underneath black pools of ink. He knew that his godfather was not having an easy time with Remus and everything else that was going-on. He just wished that there was something he could do to help.

The blonde peered across the table at his fiancé and Hermione. Both she and Harry were making last minute decisions about the fast-approaching ceremony. Mrs. Weasley and his mother owled them constantly with changes and questions about their robes and rings. Draco just let Harry handle everything. He couldn't be bothered with tedious details he felt were meant for women. He knew better than voice his opinion to Harry, so he simply told the green-eyed Gryffindor that he didn't know what he was supposed to do it was much safer for him.

The Slytherin prince prayed that everything would work out. The possibility that something could go wrong was something Draco didn't want to dwell upon.

oOoOo TBC oOoOo

A/N: Wow! Was this a lot to take in? Yeah, it was for me too. Poor Remus so much it happening to him but don't worry he will get his cake and will be able to eat it. Will Vegeta and Goku over come the darkness that has crippled their relationship? Have we seen the last of You-Know-Who? You tell me. Harry and Draco's wedding is nearing will everything go as planned? Dunno, stay tuned and find out.

Nemesis

oOoOoOo Teaser for Chapter 19 oOoOoOo

_**Mistakes, I've made a few**_

The defense attoney paced in front of the witness thinking carefully how to phrase his next round of questions.

"Ms. Briefs, you said 'recently'. By that you mean a few years correct?"

Blue hair shook negatively. "No. I mean only by a few month. Professor Snape just went through a heat cycle and claiming ritual, which brought out his fighting and protective instincts. He is very aggressive but he craves to fight just like any Saiyan. The need to fight has been laying in wake for the right opportunity to make itself known."

Enjoy!


	25. Mistakes, I've made a few

Can they make a difference?  
Chapter 19: Mistakes, I've made a few  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Ron/Hermione  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except newborns and OCs  
WARNING: Go back to chapter 1

**Notes**: I know this is a short chapter but the original chapter that I wanted to post has been deleted from the disk. Also, I would like to wish all of you a happy and safe New Year!

Now, on with the story. Enjoy!

/ Thoughts /  
:: Telepathy ::

oOoOo

Monday rolled around too quickly for Severus. He stood outside the courtroom waiting to be called in. Dumbledore was by his side as well as his pregnant mate. He was not pleased at having Remus here. /Bloody Gryffindor/ he muttered.

Remus needed to be resting, and Severus wasn't sure how the trial was going to turn out. Among Severus' backers were Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco. More shocking for the Potions Master was receiving support from Black, Bulma, Vegeta, and Goku.

The students in his support group were discussing their plans after graduation. Ron was planning on continuing his education, as was Hermione. Harry expected them to be married within a year or two. Draco actually didn't need to work and hadn't decided on what to do with his time. Outsiders assumed he would join his father and become a Death Eater, but the young Malfoy heir had no intentions of becoming one of Voldemort's boot lickers.

As for Harry, well the savior of the wizarding world just wanted to make it to graduation.

Their tranquility was disrupted as a horde of reporters and photographers swarmed around them. Severus quickly protected his mate from the unwanted press while Draco, Ron and Hermione moved closer to Harry to keep the snap-happy vultures from getting a good shot of the boy-who-lived. Even Goku and Vegeta were assaulted, which didn't bode too well with the short-tempered prince. Goku tried to keep the reporters at bay but they were overwhelming him.

A short burst of ki expelled the crowd of hungry story-hunting wolves. The astonished wizards could only lie on the floor gaping at the glowering flamed-haired Saiyan.

"I suggest that none of you try that again unless you wish for a painful death," Goku warned, eyes and hair flashing dangerously.

Dumbledore took this opportunity to usher his group into the courtroom to avoid further conflict. He graced the traumatized reporters with his most charming smile.

"Prince Vegeta hates crowds and reporters. Once the trial is over, I will hold a press conference. Good day." The Elder wizard abruptly turned heading into the chamber.

oOoOo

A light flowing breeze was hardly enough to bring relief to the over-crowded courtroom. Wizards, witches, and the press were in strong numbers today, as the infamous case of Severus Snape was getting ready to begin.

The prosecuting attorney had no doubt that he would have a conviction. He was counting on their ace. He was counting on the Dark Mark upon Snape's arm.

Two Aurors escorted Severus inside. The crowd looked on with some reservation in their eyes. This man – no wizard – couldn't be the feared and most hated teacher of Hogwarts? The same thought was running through everyone's mind: What the devil happened to make him look drop-dead-gorgeous?

Severus was not allowed to wear his robe. The officials felt that he might be able to hide another wand or phials inside the folds. He wore his traditional dress clothes with overcoat. His tail was firmly wrapped around his slender waist carefully blending in with the dark material.

The Potions Master was seated beside his lawyer. The new Minister of Magic entered followed by the Governors. The twelve were acting as jurors, but before either attorney could call their first witness someone shouted, "That's Lucius Malfoy's lawyer!"

oOo TBC oOo

_**Mistakes, I've made a few part b**_

"OBJECTION! Minister, need I remind that court that my client is a full-blooded Saiyan and would view Mr. Kerouac's questioning as a threat to his mate," Severus' attoney shouted.

"Sustained," Arthur ruled.

"So, Mr. Snape, you are denying that You-Know-Who sired your child?" Kerouac maliciously asked Remus.

"Yes," the werewolf replied.

"Come-on now Mr. Snape – your husband was in the service of the Dark Lord. He some how found out that the child was not his and threatened his Master."

"No," Remus answered.

"Professor Snape threaten to leave you-" Kerouac continued.

Shouts went unheard as Severus leaped over the table to get to his victim.


	26. Mistakes, I’ve made a few part b

Can they make a difference?  
Chapter 19: Mistakes, I've made a few  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Ron/Hermione  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except newborns and OCs  
WARNING: Go back to chapter 1

/ Thoughts /  
: Telepathy :

Now, on with the story. Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

The Potions Master was seated beside his lawyer. The new Minister of Magic entered followed by the Governors. The twelve were acting as jurors, but before either attorney could call their first witness someone shouted, "That's Lucius Malfoy's lawyer!"

A multitude of protests flooded the courtroom as Arthur banged his gravel for order.

"Mr. Bodelyn, in light of the startling revelation, I regret to say that you must remove yourself from this case."

The prosecuting wizards were pleased. They knew that no one else would risk their reputation by defending a well-known Death Eater. Plus, there was no way Snape could afford such a pricey lawyer considering his employment at Hogwarts.

Lucius casually looked down at his timepiece. It was almost eleven o'clock. He looked to the doors as if he was waiting for something to happen.

Metallic eyes drifted back to the arguing attorneys when the chamber doors burst open. /Ah, right on time/ the pureblood thought, silver orbs glittering with delight. In stepped a tall handsome Muggle teen, about nineteen or twenty years of age.

"ORDER! ORDER!" Arthur reframed from rubbing his forehead. "I don't know how you got here young man but you must go back-"

"Gomen, I'm late Your Honor but I was held up," the young man said. He went to sit down next to Severus and Bodelyn after shaking a stunned Kerouac's hand.

"Who the devil are you?" Kerouac asked. He wanted to win this case and no upstart kid was going to prevent him.

"My name is Son Gohan, and I will represent Professor Snape. My associate Mr. Bodelyn should have informed you of this."

Actually, he did but Arthur had forgotten when Kerouac started the argument about Bodelyn and how unethical it was for him to be Snape's lawyer when Lucius was on the board and acting as a juror.

"You are not authorized to be here! You are a Muggle! How in the hell did you find this place!" Kerouac was seething.

"Here is a contract, signed by my client, retaining my services during his brief stay in Japan." Gohan handed a copy to Arthur and to Kerouac.

Arthur quickly read the document. "Fine, I see no reason not to allow Mr. Son to represent Professor Snape."

"Come-on Arthur! You can't be serious?" Kerouac began to protest.

"If you continue this behavior, I will hold you in contempt Mr. Kerouac and fine you for disorderly conduct. Now, call your first witness."

Kerouac was ready to spit nails. "I call Mr. Harry Potter to the stand."

Harry was given a dose of Veritaserum before taking a seat. The potion would last up to 24 hours just in case he was called back to testify.

"Please state your full name for the court."

"Harrison James Potter."

"Mr. Potter could you tell us of your relationship with Professor Snape?"

"He's my Potions instructor at school, sir," Harry answered in a dull monotone voice.

"And has Professor Snape been instrumental to your education?"

"No," Harry replied automatically.

"Could you explain why?"

"Professor Snape has hated me from the first day he laid eyes on me."

"Mr. Potter, did Professor Snape give any reason as to why he hated you?"

"I'm James Potter's son and a Gryffindor, sir. Everyone knows that he favors his own house."

"What do you mean by his own house?"

"Professor Snape is the Head of Slytherin."

"Do you believe that Professor Snape is a Death Eater?"

"OBJECTION!" Gohan shouted, drowning out Harry's response.

"Sustained. Mr. Potter, do not answer that question. Please strike the question from the records. Kerouac, please rephrase your question."

"Do you believe that Professor Snape has done any type of illegal activity regarding You-Know-Who?"

"No."

"I have no further questions, your witness." Kerouac sat down in a huff. Potter didn't provide any damnable evidence.

"Mr. Potter," Gohan said standing in place. "Please tell the court what happened in October of your first year at Hogwarts. You were playing your first game of Quidditch; your broom was jinxed was it not?"

"Yes, at first we thought it was Professor Snape trying to kill me by jinxing my broom."

"We?"

"My friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, but when I confronted Professor Quirrell in the dungeons he admitted to being the one to jinx my broom. Professor Snape was doing a counter-curse to keep me from falling off."

"Thank you. I have no further questions."

Kerouac stood calling his next witness. "I call Prince Vegeta."

Vegeta took his seat casually folding his arms and waited for the Veritaserum to take effect, concealing how much he resented being required to take the drug.

"State your name and title for the court."

"Vegeta, Crown Prince of the planet Vegetasei."

"What is your relationship to the defendant?"

Vegeta struggled not to answer, but without success since he had been given a triple dose of Veritaserum. "He…is…my cousin."

Snape's obsidian eyes widened as he muttered under his breath, questioning how that could be possible.

"Are you trying to tell the court that you are a wizard?"

"No."

"Then what? Professor Snape is a pureblood wizard. How could he be related to you?"

"Hai, he is a full-blooded Saiyan prince with well developed magical powers." Vegeta could just beat himself up for not having control over his tongue but the damn potion made him have loose lips. He didn't want Snape to find out about bloodline in this type of fashion.

Arthur tried to regain control of the courtroom after a loud uproar broke out after Vegeta's admission, banging his gavel repeatedly.

"One more out burst like that and I will clear this courtroom!" Arthur looked pointedly at the shameful faces letting them know he was serious. "Now, Mr. Kerouac, please continue."

"Right…Prince Vegeta what was your impression of Professor Snape when you first met him?"

Again Vegeta struggled not to say anything damaging but the answer tumbled out of his mouth. "I sensed something dark behind his calm exterior."

The prosecutor gave a slimy grin. "And when you say 'dark' – do you mean that he's a Dark Wizard?"

"No. Something has happened to make him not want to let anyone get close to him." Vegeta frowned as the answer came unbidden, the potion forcing him to reveal secrets he would rather keep.

"He's like me in that respect. Being hurt by your so-called friends. Never being able to openly have the one person you desire the most because of who you are – what you are. Letting others know you felt love or compassion would mean death for yourself or anyone you loved. There is no room for love. Your enemy treats you crueler than the Devil himself, and the only way to protect them and yourself is to deny it and close off every single emotion."

Kerouac didn't know how to come back from a statement well said. He nervously swallowed, tugging at his suddenly too tight collar.

"You said 'something' - by that do you mean Snape took to the Dark Mark?"

"OBJECTION!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Overruled. I will allow this. Mr. Kerouac, please bear in mind that you are already treading dangerously," Arthur warned. "Prince Vegeta, please answer the question."

Vegeta knew exactly why the ningen was asking the question.

"I wouldn't know."

Kerouac fumed. "I have no further questions."

Gohan stayed seated, declining to question his father's lover. To do so would probably end up damaging Severus' case more than helping it.

"Since there are no further witnesses to be called at this time, we shall recess for lunch and reconvene in two hours," Arthur concluded the first session.

So far Kerouac was building a small mountain before he went in for the kill.

Next door, in an empty hearing room, all of Severus' family and friends were growing nervous about what Gohan was telling them.

"No! Are you out of your bloody mind!" Severus nearly shouted.

"Be reasonable about this Professor. The only way we're going to win this trial is if Remus takes the stand."

"He is not going to be badgered by that asshole, Kerouac. He's too far along to be put under any type of stress. Besides, what point would there be for him to testify?"

"What would you have me do? I just came back from meeting with Kerouac and Judge Weasley and it is looking grim. Kerouac is determined to prosecute. He won't settle for less than a guilty verdict and a sentence of the Dementor's kiss. Whatever that is, it doesn't sound like he wants you go on a pleasure cruise.

"If I put you up there, you are good as dead. Whatever this Dark Mark is he keeps harping on about will without a doubt be the final nail in your coffin."

Severus sighed. Gohan was right. There was no possible way to get out of this if he was called to the stand. No matter how bad the situation was, he was not going to allow his husband to be bullied by Kerouac, who was…

/Oh, shit, why didn't I think of this sooner/ Severus scolded himself. "Maybe there is a solution," he said. His arrogant confident tone sending shivers through all of them. "Why not give them want they want?"

Severus then told everything about Voldemort's Inner-circle.

oOoOoOo

"I call Ms. Bulma Briefs."

Bulma was given the Veritaserum. Vibrant cerulean orbs glazed over as the potion work its magic.

"Please state your name and title for the court," Gohan asked politely.

"Bulma Briefs, sole heir to the multimillion dollar corporation Capsule Corp."

"And Ms. Briefs could you tell the court how you met Professor Snape?" Gohan asked.

"He arrived at my compound needing information about Vegeta," answered Bulma in a flat monotone voice.

"Why?"

"Vegeta's mood swings were becoming unbearable and they didn't know how to deal with him."

"And why was that important?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore had no current data on how to deal with a pregnant Saiyan. Not only did Snape have to worry about the male in question but also his mate."

"So, you're the only person on the planet who knows anything about Saiyan biology?"

"OBJECTION!"

"Overruled." Arthur was interested in the blue-haired Muggle and Saiyans.

"It was believed Vegeta and Goku were the last two full-blooded Saiyans alive until recently. As Vegeta stated earlier Professor Snape is a full-blooded Saiyan."

"OBJECTION! Minister, I don't see the reasoning of this Muggle's 'story' in regards to Professor Snape being a Saiyan. What does it have to do with him being a Death Eater?" Kerouac argued.

"I will allow the question."

"Ms. Briefs please tell the court if Professor Snape is capable of violent or murderous acts?" Gohan asked.

"All humans are capable of violent or murderous acts – magical or non-magical," she answered.

"Please explain the professor's most recent behavior?"

"Professor Snape grew-up around humans – raised as a wizard. Unlike Vegeta, he can't even form a ki sphere let alone fly. His need for any type of violence had been repressed, until recently," Bulma explained.

"Thank you. I have no further questions."

"Ms. Briefs, you said 'recently' by that you mean a few years – correct?"

"No. I mean only within the past couple of months. Professor Snape just went through a heat cycle and claiming ritual, which brought out his fighting instincts and protectiveness. He is very aggressive when it concerns his family but the craving to fight has been dormant until he had mated thus waking-up his innate tendencies as a dominant male to protect his mate and family," Bulma explained further.

"So, Professor Snape is as you say a…uh…'Dominant male'," Kerouac asked with a condescending sneer.

"Hai, and because of that he will do everything in his power to protect his family from harm."

"Even kill?"

"Hai, even kill and if need be sacrifice his own life."

"Thank you Ms. Briefs."

Gohan remained seated as he called his next witness. All eyes were on the wary face of the werewolf. Remus was given a special blend of Veritaserum, since some of the main ingredients could harm his unborn children.

"For the record could you please state your full name," Gohan calmly asked.

"Remus John Lupin-Snape." (1)

"Mr. Snape, please tell us how you are related to the defendant?"

"I'm his husband."

"For how long?"

"Six months."

"And during that time have you known your husband to be involved with any suspicious activities as a Death Eater?"

"No."

"How would you describe his behavior?"

"Severus is very private, but since it became public knowledge I am pregnant he has been increasingly possessive."

"You nearly miscarried almost a week ago – why?"

"My husband and I were visiting with friends when I was abducted. I didn't know where I was until I saw Lucius Malfoy."

"Did Mr. Malfoy have anything to do with you being kidnapped?"

"No. Mr. Malfoy was just as surprised to see me as I was him. He didn't know why I was being held against my will and tried to have me released immediately."

"Did he know your husband is a Saiyan, Mr. Snape?"

"I don't know."

"Did you know what would happen if you weren't released?"

"Yes."

"But you weren't alone were you?"

"No. I guess after a few days, maybe even a week, someone was thrown into the cell with me."

"And who was it?"

"Prince Vegeta."

Whispers about this news were startling.

"And then what happened?" Gohan encouraged.

"I found out from Pansy Parkinson that Prince Vegeta and Severus were wanted by Voldemort."

"Why?"

"He wanted Severus for betraying him and he wanted Vegeta because he's a telepath."

"I have no further questions," Gohan finished then turned to Snape.

"Well, how convenient for you to say that your husband betrayed his Master, Mr. Snape."

"I never said 'Master' you did," Remus countered.

"In fact the baby you are carrying isn't Professor Snape's is it?"

"That's a lie!"

"OBJECTION!" Gohan shouted. "Minister, need I remind the court and the prosecutor that my client is a full-blooded Saiyan and would see Mr. Kerouac's line of questioning as a threat to his mate."

"Sustain. Mr. Kerouac, please refrain from verbally attacking the witness."

"I have here as evidence subpoenaed records of Professor Snape's recent medical file from Hogwarts."

_**Name**: Severus Snape  
**Age**: 35  
**Eyes**: Black  
**Hair**: Black  
**Gender**: Male  
**Spouse**: Remus John Lupin  
**Diagnoses**: Severus has been subjected to multiple dark curses. Also, he has had several broken ribs, and some internal bleeding. It has also been brought to my attention Severus has expressed the possibility of siring children with his husband. To date, it is not possible because of the low sperm count (due to the curses). However, since my patient has a naturally quick healing ability – Severus should be able to conceive with his husband some time in the future._

"Mr. Snape, are you denying that You-Know-Who sired your child?"

"Yes."

"Come-on now Mr. Snape – your husband was in the service of the Dark Lord. He knew that the child was not his and threatened his Master-"

"No," Remus whispered, tears spilling from his golden eyes. He was rubbing his stomach trying to calm his babies but they knew he was upset.

"OBJECTION!" Gohan yelled again. "OBJECTION!"

But his pleas went unanswered as Kerouac continued badgering Remus.

"ORDER! ORDER!"

"Minister!" Gohan screamed.

The shouts from Gohan and the others fell upon deaf ears as Severus leapt over the table to get to his victim. No one moved as the Potions Master held the prosecuting wizard by the throat.

"See Severus...I just proved my…point," Kerouac choked out.

"No – the only point you've proven is how utterly stupid you are. You were warned about verbally abusing my husband. It would give me great satisfaction to crush you, but I think we both know your Master is going to extract his own painful brand of punishment from you once he learns you fucked-up – again," Severus hissed. He spoke so low no one else could hear except those of the non-human category.

Aurors surrounded Severus and his 'hostage' with their wands drawn.

Gohan turned to he father. "Dad, Vegeta, do something."

"No, boy. The ningen got his ass into a sling let him-"

"Vegeta!" Gohan chastised, making the ouji smirk.

""Nani?" The young half-Saiyan stared at his father's mate for saying such a thing.

"You're not helping," Gohan complained.

"I know. Besides, I taught Snape a new trick I want to see him use it."

"Tell the professor to calm down. This isn't going to help him."

"Hai, it will," Vegeta argued.

The trio of Saiyans turned their attention back to Severus.

"Remus – come to me. You're finished answering this idiot's ridiculous questions."

The werewolf promptly obeyed. However, he didn't step far as one of the Aurors cast a body binding spell at him. Severus reacted swiftly, diving in front of his mate only to get hit with the charm himself. Remus moved from under his lover's heavy form.

"Well, Snape maybe we should just end this all right now?" Kerouac mocked as he reached for Severus' left sleeve with the intent to rip it off.

"NO!" Kerouac yelled in surprise when Severus grabbed his wrist.

"And how would you know where to look for the Dark Mark, Kerouac? Unless you have one yourself."

Kerouac scurried away from the professor screeching and holding his head in pain, blood trickling from the wizard's nose and eyes. Snape held a menacing gaze on Kerouac, ignoring the chaos in the courtroom. The Aurors tried once again to restrain the wrathful Saiyan-wizard. Severus did a reverse thrust kick to the Auror on his left, and then quickly delivered a mid-strike to the other Auror's stomach, knocking both of them unconscious.

:Tell them Kerouac or I will: Snape threatened inside Kerouac's head.

"Go to hell Traitor!" Kerouac coughed up blood, unable to prevent Severus from ripping his left sleeve off. In the same manner Severus ripped both his sleeves off his own shirt. An ugly tattoo of a black skull with a snake coming out of its' mouth stood out against pale skin on Kerouac's forearm.

"I think we've seen enough," one of the Governors said. "We, the wizards and witches of the jury, find Severus Snape not guilty of any wrong doings in connection to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Also we extend our apologies for causing you and you family any grief."

"Grief! You almost caused my husband to lose our child! This is not over!" Severus seethed as he snatched his wand from a cowering Auror.

As soon as Severus came in contact with his wand, a burst of golden energy rippled through the courtroom, which was enough cover for Kerouac to sneak past them unnoticed. Vegeta stood, followed by Kakarott and Gohan. Dumbledore was beaming happily as he approached his 'son' along with the students and Sirius and Bulma.

Turning to Vegeta expecting an answer as to what just happened, but the prince merely smirked not saying a word.

The doors opened suddenly as a timid house-elf staggered in carrying what seemed to be a sword. The bubbled-eyed creature nervously handed the weapon to Vegeta.

The ouji shared a conspiratorial look with the Headmaster. With a series of wrists movements, Dumbledore conjured Vegeta's formal armor and spandex suit as well as Kakarott's.

A procession of Muggles (much to some of the wizards' disgust) arrived, dressed similarly to the Saiyan royal. What no one could comprehend was the Potions Master. Not only did the wizard captivate all the wizarding population in the courtroom, but Dumbledore had also conjured armor for the professor matching Vegeta's exactly.

Medical staff had to be summoned once males and females began fainting from severe nosebleeds after taking in an eyeful of the sexy Potions professor.

Vegeta unsheathed his sword. The Saiyans behind him dropped to one knee – a right fist over their heart and heads bowed.

Somehow, Severus knew what do, an ancient language inside his mind guiding his actions. Vegeta gently touched the blade to his cousin's shoulder. Another burst of energy flowed through the room and with it, three figures emerged from the light. Vegeta nearly dropped his sword when he recognized two of them.

Obsidian orbs filled with tears as Vegeta whispered, "Mother, Father." An affirmative response was all he received before the female hugged him. "But how?"

King Vegeta almost laughed but kept a stern expression.

"Somehow, Professor Dumbledore and King Yemma have a history of owing each other favors," his mother replied. "But we are here for a very short time. Your Father and I have some unfinished business here."

"Hai, but that can wait. Right now your cousin needs to meet someone," King Vegeta said as he turned to the Saiyan female behind him.

She stepped to Severus, almost the same height as he was. The Potions Master gazed into soft, loving, onyx eyes. She wore a long sleeved spandex body suit. Her hair was chopped to her shoulders and an auburn tail wrapped around her petite waist. She held out long slender fingers to him and he knew.

"You're my Mother," he whispered.

"Hai, I am." Unable to contain her tears, she cried into his chest when Severus embraced her.

Flashes from camera brought them back to their senses. Their moment of reuniting was over. King Vegeta took up where his son left off.

"This has long been in the House of Vegetasei and an honor to bestow upon you, Severus, your birthright…" King Vegeta retrieved the headdress from his sister-in-law and placed it on Severus' head. "Let it be known to all who bear witness today that another heir to throne is revealed – Severus, Crown Prince of Vegetasei!"

Albus was openly grinning from ear to ear. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco were clapping and cheering while Sirius, Bulma, and Remus (as best as he could) bowed with the other Saiyans.

The outside spectators stood gaping at the scene: Snape – a prince!

Arthur Weasley recovered from the shock first. "As Minister of Magic, I am honored to extend the hand of friendship to continue our alliance to you, Prince Severus and Vegetasei."

Severus appeared shock as people lined up to shake his hand and offer congratulations. Ultimately, he did the only thing possible on such an awkward occasion, escape, vanishing from sight with a slight shimmer.

"Shit, Kakarott!"' Vegeta growled to his mate. "Since it was your technique you go and find him."

"Oh, come-on, Geta. How was I suppose to know that he would freak and IT out of here?"

"That's just it you baka! Besides, us and your brats, Snape is probably the fifth most powerful Saiyan there is. He is unstable right now - especially with his magic and emotions running unchecked." Vegeta turned to Bulma. "Onna, do you still have a sedative on hand?"

Bulma nodded in response. "Hn, hopefully we're not too late."

Vegeta turned back to his parents. "Gomen. I wish-"

"Shh, Vegeta – you don't have to say anything," his mother reassured him giving him one last hug.

Goku laid his hand on his mate and shimmered from sight, leaving everyone staring after them.

oOo TBC oOo

(1) John is Remus' middle name. Found at the Harry Potter Lexicon website

A/N: Well, tell me what you think? Your comments and suggestions are greatly welcomed. So, the cat is out of the bag, but how? How did Severus get off? Something happened, well to find out stay tuned for the next chapter.

oOo Teaser for Chapter 20 oOo

"How can you? You have who you want! I can never be with him, so there's no point in embarrassing myself."

"That's where you're wrong. I let the one person I could ever love walk out of my life without telling him that I love him knowing I will never see him again,"

Huh? Well, Gohan wasn't making any sense. He's happily married to Videl with a baby on the way, so who could he possibly be pining over? Trunks couldn't remember the older half-Saiyan dating anyone except Videl. There was one time when they stop seeing each other when…

"Mirai."


	27. Realization

Can they make a difference?  
Chapter 20: Realization  
Pairing: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Sirius/Bulma  
Disclaimer: I don't own  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you hit the **_back_** key.

Notes: Male pregnancy

A/N: Here's an early birthday (11/02) present from to all of you!

Special thanks: to all who reviewed and for patient for an update. Thank you.

**_oOo All hail to the Pixelgoddess for making me look good (smiles) oOo_**

/ Thoughts /  
: Telepathy :

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Vegeta and Kakarott floated high in the moonless sky above the empty stadium. All was quiet around the pitch. No shouting students rooting for their house team. No flying witches or wizards trying to score a goal. Nothing else was around the full-blooded Saiyans. Nothing else mattered.

After the couple caught up with Snape, Goku decided that his lover needed to vent some of his anger about what had happened to him during his time when Voldemort had captured him. Vegeta was still denying that he was having any problems about his brief imprisonment.

The Saiyan royal refused to talk with anyone, including the Headmaster; he above all others was not going to hear anything as humiliating as how he had been violated by the self-proclaimed Dark Lord. Goku was not giving up on his mate. The earth-raised Saiyan had seen one too many times how Vegeta would hold in his hurt and anger, only to have it erupt with him lashing out at either him or his family.

This time Vegeta needed an outlet.

This time Vegeta was going to express his feelings.

This time Vegeta was going to have to kick his ass to be free of the demons that haunted him.

"Why are we out here, Kakarott?" Vegeta asked a bit bored.

"I think you know why, Geta. I'm not holding anything back from you. I want you back. I want you near me. I thought for a moment during Snape's trail that you somehow overcame your fear of my touching you, but you merely put up with the contact, and I'm tired of it.

"We haven't slept in the same bed together since before you were kidnapped, let alone make love. You belong by my side. When we mated we made a promise to each other; no matter what, we would work out our problems. You're not doing that – you're shutting me out. I can't help you, Geta, if you keep your back turned to me. What must I do to get you to open up to me?"

Vegeta scowled, "Nothing Kakarott, I must fight this battle on my own. There is nothing that you can do to help me."

"That is bullshit, Vegeta, and you know it!"

The younger Saiyan floated closer to his mate only to be thrown off by a small burst of ki.

"This is what I'm talking about, Geta! I can't continue like this. I can't even come near you without you putting up physical barriers."

"Don't Kakarott-"

"Don't what, Vegeta? I'm sick of the tough guy act. You are stronger than this. Are you just giving-up? Because if you are, then Voldemort has succeeded in breaking you. Kami! Frieza had more of a hold on you than this creep."

"Noo!" Vegeta slammed into his lover with a punch to the face but Kakarott deflected the blow. Obviously, the third-class warrior struck a nerve.

"You must have enjoyed the power Frieza had over you - toiling away for him - bedding him at every opportunity. It must have been the only way for you to show your loyalty."

Goku's heart constricted in pain as he said those vile words to his mate but it had to be done. Vegeta needed to be saved from himself.

"No! You know nothing! Ggrrh!" Vegeta charged again. This time he landed a round house kick to Kakarott's mid-section only to be pushed away.

"Well, I must know something, because Voldemort was using you for the very same reason," Kakarott continue to taunt the ouji, but the Saiyan wasn't ready for the power rise. Floating before him was Vegeta in his shining golden glory – SuperSaiyan2.

The electric gold illuminated the night, but Kakarott didn't have time to appreciate the beauty - he had a plan to carry out. Kakarott wanted Vegeta to realize he still loved him. Vegeta was too strong of a warrior to let Voldemort beat him down.

Vegeta was a Royal Saiyan Elite. He was one of the World's Strongest.

oOoOoOo

Long lavender hair swayed in the evening breeze. Trunks stood alone on top of the Astronomy tower. The view below of the lake and dark Forest was breathtaking. The demi-Saiyan heard the trap door of the tower opened and closed and Trunks felt the familiar energy of his best friend's brother.

"What brings you way up here, Gohan?"

"I was wondering the same thing about you. Why are _you _up here?"

Trunks shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter,' he replied catching the light bursts of ki from the pitch.

"Hai, it does."

Trunks had plenty of time to think about why he was sitting outside in the cold. So much time had passed for him to think about his life. Being around his father and Goku showed him what he was missing or rather _who_ he was missing from his life.

"You should tell him about how you feel, Trunks. Don't let him slip through your fingers."

Trunks was shocked when Gohan said that to him. "I don't know what you're talking about, man," he replied nervously.

"Don't play dumb with me Trunks. I've known you far too long to know you're not stupid – considering that Vegeta is your dad. You know damn good and well who I'm talking about," Gohan said vented. "I know what you're going through."

"How can you? You have who you want! I can never be with him, so there's no point in embarrassing myself."

"That's where you're wrong. I let the one person I could ever love walk out of my life without telling him I love him. Knowing I will never see him again."

Huh? Him? Gohan wasn't making any sense. He was happily married to Videl with a baby on the way, so who could he possibly be pining over. Trunks couldn't remember the older half-Saiyan dating anyone except Videl, although there was a short time when they stopped seeing each other when…

"Mirai," he said softly, finally understanding.

Gohan cast his gaze to the fading lights above the Quidditch pitch, leaning against the cold, carved stone.

"Hai…Mirai. I realized I loved him when Cell killed him. I was devastated… All I could feel was the emptiness of losing him."

Trunks didn't remember any of that happening. He was a baby at the time, but his mom told him all about it. How Goku sacrificed himself to stop Cell from blowing up the earth; and how it was Gohan (a recently ascended Super Saiyan) who ultimately destroyed Cell with Vegeta's help.

Then his future self revisited years later. Trunks noticed how Gohan was acting like a school girl with her first crush, but he didn't understand it at the time. Gohan broke-up with Videl telling her that it would be best if they didn't see each other for awhile. Videl, however, didn't give up in her pursue of the handsome Saiyan.

Gohan left town for three months with Mirai before anyone saw them again. Mirai stayed for a year, his departure clearly breaking everyone's heart - especially Gohan. Several months later, Gohan and Videl married.

Trunks made up in his mind that he wasn't going to suffer like his friend.

"Thanks Gohan. I guess I just needed to things from a different perspective."

"No problem. Oh, and uh…Trunks – if you ever hurt Goten, I'll kill you," Gohan declared, leaving the future heir of Capsule Corp. speechless.

Trunks once again looked out into the darkness. He could no longer see the flashes of ki. The only sounds he could hear were crickets in the quiet of night.

oOoOoOo

For years, Severus had felt content to be alone in his private chambers located in the dungeons of Hogwarts, although he realized that didn't seem to be true anymore, as he gazed at his slumbering husband from his work desk. Remus lay asleep on the sofa, wrapped in a thermal blanket. No matter what the werewolf used to cover his distended stomach it clearly showed the large mound.

The Potions Master thought back to his trial when he nearly lost his lover to that sadistic bastard Kerouac.

oOo _Flashback_ oOo

"…_admit it Mr. Snape…you were afraid if anything were to happen to your meal ticket, you still had a contingency plan to claim the child is not Professor Snape's, but someone else's?"_

"_No, that's not true," Remus protested breathlessly – his voice trembling._

"_In addition, isn't true that because of your being a werewolf you lost your inheritance? You are in fact penniless – nothing more than a common wizard despite your pureblood line?"_

"_Yes," Remus answered just barely above a whisper. He was embarrassed that the wizarding world would learn he had been disinherited._

_All of his support would indeed come from his mate. Even his wages at Hogwarts were barely enough to pay for his wolfsbane ingredients. He was just lucky that teachers boarded for free, and he stayed with Sirius during the holidays and summer vacation._

"_Professor Snape threatened to leave you-"_

"_No," Remus whispered tears spilling from his golden eyes. He was rubbing his stomach trying to calm his babies but they knew he was upset._

oOo _End flashback _oOo

"Calm down Severus, you're upsetting the children," Remus chastised his mate, as he struggled to sit up. The werewolf found out some time ago his unborn pups reacted to his moods, as well as Severus'. Even though Remus was relaxed they were making quite a commotion because Severus was growling low in his throat with his tail bristled out. His anger hung heavily in the air.

Remus rubbed his tummy with both hands in soothing strokes, breathing deeply to ease the pain from being kicked.

"I'm sorry Rem. I was just thinking about…well, it's not important," Severus replied, abandoning his stack of papers for his lover's company instead. He moved to sit next to Remus, placing his head in his lap, carding slender fingers through light sandy brown hair.

"You know we need to finish the nursery love?" Severus whispered. He placed his left hand on top of Remus' to help ease the discomfort of the three fighting for space.

"I don't have the energy. The only thing I want to do is sleep."

Severus remained quiet. He knew Remus was exhausted. The werewolf finally stopped teaching classes after his kidnapping and the trial. Poppy thought it was for the best, lest he deliver too early, causing health problems to the pups and himself.

In addition, they needed to prepare since Harry and Draco would be married within two weeks. For the occasion, Severus insisted on proper attire. The Saiyan-wizard got hold of Molly (much to his distaste), dropped a bag of money in her hands and told her to get his husband anything necessary for his godson's wedding, as well as school robes and regular dress clothes. Remus returned with a pocketful of shrunken bags and boxes filled with an assortment of clothes for the whole year, as well as some maternity items.

"Come. Let's go to bed," Severus suggested offering a hand to his struggling mate.

"It won't be much longer. My insides feel squashed."

"When you have a moment – do try to get that lazy godson of your to help with the nursery - or better yet your mutt-"

Remus held up his hand to prevent the rest of the sentence from tumbling out of Severus' mouth.

"How about you get one or two of **_your_** friends to help?" he snapped. "I just don't have the energy to try to direct people at the moment."

Severus didn't argue, realizing he could get Narcissa to help the decorating. She loved doing that type of thing, after all. He pulled Remus close to him as an unspoken apology, "I love you."

"I know. Good night Sev."

"Good night love."

oOoOo TBC oOoOo

A/N: Well, how was that? After all this excitement I'm ready for a change in pace. So, looks like Gohan gave Trunks something think on. Do you think Goku and Vegeta worked out everything? I hope so but we won't find out until the next chapter. Stay tune. All comments and suggest are welcomed.

oOo Teaser for Chapter 21 oOo

"Albus a word if you please?" the low silky voice requested.

"I know what you're going to say Severus," the Headmaster answered.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"What we just witnessed was the merging of their magic. James and Lily had the same thing happened when they wed as well as Lucius and Narcissa. However, their display of magic was less pronounced because the ceremonies were outside."


	28. Interlude: Worlds Apart

Can they make a difference?  
Interlude: Worlds Apart  
Pairings: Gohan/Mirai Trunks  
Disclaimer: I don't own so don't ask  
WARNING: Implied mpreg and male/male relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you hit the **_back_** key now.

A/N: I've been receiving emails about if I was going to bring Mirai back and the answer is no, but I went ahead and wrote this for those who loves the pairing. Enjoy!

oOoOoO

Gohan returned to Japan with a heavy heart. He greeted his wife with a loving kiss and a gentle stroke to her belly. He smiled brightly at the intense jab. His daughter would be a strong fighter – just like her parents.

Later that night Gohan wondered what his life would had been like had he left with Mirai. Would they be happy? Would he have regretted leaving everything and everyone for the one he loved? No, Gohan knew he would change history to be with the blue eyed demi-Saiyan; especially after spending three months alone with Mirai.

Nothing sexually happened and not for the lack of trying but they felt they needed to work out their problems before anything physical would happen between them.

Gohan longed for him, always feeling desire for the older demi-Saiyan. He craved Mirai to the point of insanity. He didn't know how much longer he could last without him, but the heir of Capsule Corp. left him no choice.

Vegeta was the only one who knew about the half bond Mirai and he shared. The Saiyan prince explained that his son was giving Gohan a chance at happiness, to live his life. Gohan was stunned to wake-up in bed alone after spending one magical night with Mirai, the time-traveler having left without saying good-bye.

Gohan cuddled closer to Videl letting his mind drift back to when he talked with Trunks about his brother, Goten. He only told the teen half the truth about his relationship with Mirai in order to get the boy off his ass, encouraging him to claim his little brother. He knew how Goten felt about Trunks. Both were fighting the pull of attraction just like his father and Vegeta.

The young Son almost laughed out loud in the quietness of his bedroom thinking how the men in his family were drawn to the men in Vegeta's family. Finally sleep over took him as his waning consciousness continued to flash images of his beloved…his mate.

oOoOoOo

"Mom! Have you seen Chibi? It's time for him to go to bed."

"Hai, dear. He's in your Father's Gravity Room," Bulma shouted back from deep within her downstairs lab.

Four years had gone by since her son's last and final visit to the past. The Time machine's power supply was gone and Bulma couldn't reproduce it because the Androids had destroyed the vast majority of the earth's nature resources. It would take at least a hundred years for the planet to recuperate from the shock of being abused.

Bulma studied her son and what she discovered was a different person. He was not the same smart ass youngster who would rush head first into battles without thinking of the consequences. After defeating Cell and the Androids, Trunks helped with the restorations of the city.

The scientific genius had noticed some slight changes in her Trunk's behavior. He had no desire to eat (big shock there), needing to sleep all the time, the lack of training, and the weight gain.

As the months wore on she came to realize that her only son and heir was pregnant. Bulma was very surprised by the revelation but what was even more mind numbing was the identity of the father. Her son refused to reveal who it was at first; Trunks didn't tell her who until he was in labor.

The young demi-Saiyan cursed Gohan's name, wishing it were him going through the pain of childbirth – wishing it was Gohan here comforting him. Instead, Trunks endured and delivered a beautiful ten pound baby boy without the father's presence.

Now, the energetic four year old was in his grandfather's training room.

"Hey, Chibi."

"Hiya, Dad. What's up?"

"It's late. Time for bed."

Once Trunks got his rambunctious son into bed he climbed in beside him, reaching for a book to read.

"No, Dad, I don't wanna hear that."

"All right, Chibi. Tell me what would you like to hear, hmm?"

"Tell me about when you and Father got together."

Trunks swallowed the lump in his throat. Tears sprang into his eyes as he looked down at his son – a miniature replica of Gohan with the exception of his eyes. His son had startling bright azure orbs.

Steeling his nerves Trunks began his tale. "We decided we needed to talk about us, so we went on a little vacation for a couple of months-"

"When did I come into the picture?" his son asked with awe in hearing about his father.

Trunks chuckled at the boy. "The night before my departure to come back home to your grandmother, your Father and I shared something special…"

oOo TBC oOo


	29. The Big Day

Can they make a difference?  
Chapter 21: The big day  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Sirius/Bulma  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, so I get nothing  
**WARNING**: This is about male/male relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.

Notes: Male pregnancy

* * *

_**Special thank you to**_: the Pixelgoddess for making me look good. All hail to the Goddess!

Also I would like to thank: Just another reader x Vilranda x Shinimegami7 x Toby7 x Kitai Shinsei x and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read and enjoy the fic.

_Vilranda_: Sorry about Mirai, but that would have taken me on a whole new adventure, but see…I leave everyone wanting more (smiles). Hmm, maybe once I'm finished with some of my projects – I'll think about doing a side story with Gohan and Mirai.

* * *

/ Thoughts /  
: Telepathy :

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

Most of the students went home on Friday for the week long spring vacation, which left only a handful of people at Hogwarts. Almost all of Slytherin had departed, leaving just the Head of House, Blaise Zambini, and Draco Malfoy. Since it was only the two of them, the Headmaster had placed them in a two bedroom suite not far from Draco and Harry's tower.

Tomorrow was the big day; he was experiencing last minute jitters. He didn't want Harry to think he was having second thoughts, so instead he talked to Blaise, telling him at length about his fears of being a married young man and father. He told his friend what Harry had said about being a dad some time in the future, as well as changing his name.

The boys talked well into the night until Draco fell asleep with greater peace of mind regarding his future.

oOoOoOo

Down the way Harry was having a similar conversation with his best friend, Ron. The Gryffindor Seeker was not thrilled at all because he wasn't able to be with Draco. Hermione, his other best friend, claimed that it's Muggle tradition to not to see the bride or in this case the groom the night before the marriage; leaving Harry to spend time doing some quality male bonding with the red head.

But Harry did warn Ron that Vegeta and Goku tend to get a little vociferous during the night and that he might want to sleep in the spare room next his where silencing charms were in place instead of downstairs in the common room. They, Harry and Draco, had their sleep interrupted one too many nights because of the Saiyans late night sexual escapade.

oOoOoOo

The wedding was scheduled for ten o'clock in the morning. Harry and Draco wanted to be able to spend some time after the ceremony with their friends and not have to rush to leave for their honeymoon. Plus, it would allow them to overcome any wedding night jitters.

The first guests to arrive were the Weasley clan. Arthur brought the marriage license. After the business with Snape a few weeks back, Fudge was suspended after a review board found him negligent in his duties. So far now, Arthur Weasley was minister until the official re-vote election.

Next to arrive were the Dursleys. Even though Harry couldn't stand them, he invited them to see their reaction to who he was getting married to. He had been relieved to realize he didn't have to be under his guardians' protection once he was married to Draco; after that, his protection would be his husband's responsibility.

Following the Dursleys were the Malfoys. Lucius had to fight his wife tooth and nail over the wedding preparations, not wanting her to over do it with the decorations. Narcissa begrudgingly took a back seat to Molly. The only thing Lady Malfoy was allowed to do was spend the money (after Lucius gave his approval). However, Narcissa did have free liberty with Draco's ceremonial robes.

Sirius and Bulma arrived with Remus and Severus shortly thereafter.

The werewolf's protruding stomach could be clearly seen under his formal maternity robes. Remus could no longer hide his pregnant form. He was now four months along and had to be careful. Madame Pomfrey cautioned him not be alone because he could go into labour at any given moment.

The rest of the professors piled in the Great Hall along with the remaining students. Unfortunately, the students would not remember this glorious day; Vegeta and Severus' would erase any memories of Lucius and Narcissa's presence as well as the nuptials of Harry and Draco. It was the only way to conceal Lucius' ties to Voldemort.

The guests quietly chatted about the beautiful transformation of the Great Hall. On the far side of the hall were two rows of tables, encumbered with an assortment of meats, bread, cheeses, fruits, vegetables, and desserts.

The benches were lined up at an angle in front of the arch where the ceremony would take place. The rest of the tables and seats were removed in order for everyone to enjoy them selves during the reception.

Sirius and Severus took their places opposite of each other (behaving for once). Time was drawing closer to start the ceremony. The double doors swung opened for the arrival of Vegeta and Goku. Both Saiyans were wearing their formal armor. Every head turned at the magnificent display of Saiyan royalty. In addition to Vegeta's gold trimmed armor he now incorporated his father's sword. Jewels sparkled in the already bright hall. Goku followed closely behind his mate.

Draco had insisted on Vegeta being a member of the wedding party. The prince bitched and moaned about not wanting to participate but was secretly honored the teen wanted to be part of such a special day. Of course, Harry wanted Goku to participate as well, and the Earth-raised Saiyan was delighted when asked.

As Vegeta passed by the seated guests, they slightly bowed their heads in acknowledgement to his royal status. He was heading toward his place next to Severus when Vernon jumped up, blocking his path. Vegeta said nothing as the oversized behemoth tried to look intimidating.

"I knew that there was something funny about you, aside from the fact that you keep strange company." Vernon's beady eyes drifted to Goku then back to him. "What poor innocent 'normal' man did you rob to acquire such finery?"

A small gust of wind prevented further exchange as the Great Hall's side door opened. Professor Dumbledore calmly made his way into the room, greeting everyone he passed.

"Ah, Vernon Dursley," he said merrily. "I see that you have already met Prince Vegeta, or should I say King Vegeta; and how are you today Your Majesty?" the professor announced.

Vernon nearly stopped breathing when the elder wizard referred to Vegeta as royalty, his face turning an ugly shade of green mixed in with specks of red. Petunia sat gasping like a fish out of water.

"Your-your Majesty, you say?" Vernon stuttered blinking his eyes, making them moist.

Dumbledore merely smiled. "Why don't you go ahead and take your place next to Severus, Your Majesty?"

Vegeta glared at the porpoise and moved to stand by Snape. The professor turned back to the Dursleys.

"King Vegeta and his mate are of a race called Saiyans. We of the wizarding world hold a long standing alliance with them, and it would be wise of you to show them some respect. His majesty is short on patience for those of low standing status of the human kind; and would bode badly for you to ignite said temper with your bigoted and racist remarks. Now, might I suggest you sit up front near the dais for the section reserved for family?"

Petunia and Vernon humbly moved from the middle section to the front, not saying a word after the Headmaster had chastised him.

Goku stood next to Sirius, and Dumbledore was between the groomsmen waiting for the young wizards. The doors opened again. White luminescent light flooded the hall. The first to step inside was Blaise and Ron.

Their velvet robes (Ron dressed in crimson and Blaise dressed in emerald) shimmered like water as they walked toward the raised dais. Hermione followed behind them. Her robe was similar to Ron's in color. Her hair was done up in a French roll with a few strands of curls in the front. She wore light eye shadow and black eyeliner and red lipstick.

Once they reached the arch they veered off to their respective places, and finally the moment arrived; Harry and Draco entered.

They held hands and approached their future.

Draco's grey eyes glittered as he guided Harry into the hall. He wore velvet emerald robe with silver embroidery of stars, crescent moons, and snakes. The robe itself was closed in the front by silver snakes intertwined with each other. His hair had grown past his shoulder blades and spread across his back like liquid platinum.

His soon-to-be spouse was ravishingly handsome also. Draco prayed that he would be able to hold out until they got back to their tower to claim Harry. Months of not being able be with Harry sexually other than heartfelt kisses and exploring each other's body was frustrating.

oOoOoOo

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of Draconius Lucius Malfoy and Harrison James Potter. These two wizards have been brought together by Fate. It is very rare for a witch or wizard to find their soul mate and it is also very rare – practically unheard of – for children of such a union to find each other," Dumbledore motioned for the teens to face one another. "Please join hands. Draco, you may speak your vows now."

"I, Draconius Lucius Malfoy, bind myself to you Harrison James Potter. I will protect you in times of trouble, laugh with you in our times of joy, care and provide for you and our children, but most of all, love you until my last breath of life."

The Headmaster motioned for Harry to say his vow.

"I, Harrison James Potter, bind myself to you Draconius Lucius Malfoy. I will stand by your side through our darkest hours, laugh with you in our times of joy, care and provide for you and our children, and I will love you and only you until the end of our days."

There was not a dry eye in the Great Hall (except for Vernon's) by the time they finished. Goku had even caught the telltale tears glistening in his mate's obsidian orbs.

Blaise and Ron each gave the Headmaster their secured items. Dumbledore held up the gleaming pieces of gold for all to see. He gave Draco his ring first. The blonde held the band poised on Harry's left ring finger as the professor wrapped a red ribbon around their arms, chanting in Latin. The ribbon disappeared once the ring was in place.

Harry repeated the process this time Dumbledore used an emerald ribbon. Again the ribbon vanished from sight. The professor smiled. "You may now kiss your husband."

The newly married couple locked eyes. The rest of the world around them faded from view. Draco bent down to Harry capturing his lips in a tender but soul searing kiss.

As soon as they met the floor rattled, the walls shook, and an explosive wave of magic erupted from the teens in a mixture of green, gold, silver, and red – it was Draco and Harry's magical aura.

The magic danced around them engulfing them. The brilliant display finished with a colorful burst of sparks when the kiss ended.

"Wow," Harry said breathlessly.

Draco nodded his head in affirmation.

Slight coughs from Dumbledore refocused their attention back to the proceedings. The couple turned to the awestruck guests.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the Malfoy's!" The hall erupted in cheers. Harry blushed at the cat calls and whistles. This was the best day of his life.

oOoOoOo

As soon as the ceremony was over Harry and Draco mingled with their guests while the hall was being set-up for their reception. Family and friends congratulated them on making such a big commitment.

"Albus a word if you please?" the low silky voice requested.

"I know what you're going to say, Severus," the Headmaster answered.

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"What we just witnessed was the merging of their magic. James and Lily had the same thing happen when they wed, as well as Lucius and Narcissa. However, their display of magic was less pronounced because the ceremonies were outside."

Minerva tapped her crystal wine goblet quieting everyone. The first to toast the couple was Malfoy senior.

"I want to say welcome to family Harry. You have managed to do something what no other has done – capture my son's heart and soul. No words can truly express how Narcissa and I feel on our only son's marriage to our childhood friend's son. Draco is no longer our baby Dragon…"

Lucius silver orbs were beginning to shine with tears. "…and as such a dragon should be able to provide a place to live and to raise a family. This is our gift to you Draco and Harry."

Narcissa walked over to the beaming couple, giving them a sealed envelope. She hugged them both returning to her seat beside her husband.

Draco broke the seal pulling out a legal size parchment. Harry's mouth dropped open from shock. For the first time in his life Draco publicly hugged his father.

Everyone was dying to know what was in the letter and they weren't disappointed when Harry cleared his throat.

"This is the deed to the Malfoy's ancestral home on Orkney Island."

The crowd of guests gasps (except for the Durleys – what was so impressive about a piece of worthless rock?). Once silence reigned in the Hall again Sirius stood next.

"I wish that James and Lily were here to see how you've grown to be an exceptional young man. They knew this day would come because they would have been so proud of you just as Remus and I are. This is our gift to you."

Remus slowly walked to his godson and husband, handing him a beautifully decorated book. Harry carefully flipped opened the cover. He choked back tears when he saw his parents' wedding pictures. On the following pages were Lucius and Narcissa's wedding pictures, and after that were a picture of him and Draco sitting by the lake cuddling.

He remembered that day – it was when he and Draco went out with Goku and Vegeta just to relax.

"May you and Malfoy live a long and prosperous life together."

Harry got up and embraced his godfathers crying all the while. The last to say a toasting speech was Professor Dumbledore.

"Upon your marriage to Draco, Harry, you are now entitled to your inheritance." Albus placed two envelopes in Harry's hand.

The young wizard recognized his family seal one which he opened first. A small gold key clanked onto the table, when he broke the seal.

"We, James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter, bequeath the contents of the Potter family vault to our son, Harrison James Potter upon his marriage or upon his eighteenth birthday."

The letter was signed and certified by the Ministry of Magic's legal division. Harry would find out later his family's wealth rivaled that of the Malfoy's.

The next envelope Harry opened was just like the one Draco received from his parents, but instead of a deed to the Malfoy estate it was the deed to Godric Gryffindor's Hollow – his family home – the last precious gift from his parents.

Harry finally broke down and cried on his new husband's shoulder.

oOoOoOo

Once the gift giving was over the reception hall was filled with loud chattering about the lovely ceremony with music playing softly in the background. The only ones who didn't look happy were the Dursleys. By this point, Harry and Draco had finished their dinner and were circulating about the hall.

Harry almost groaned when he had to stop at his aunt and uncle's table.

"Hello Aunt Petina, Uncle Vernon, Dudley," Harry greeted, forcefully but politely. "This is Draco."

His aunt and cousin simply nodded their greeting in return. Vernon was going to make a lasting impression however.

"Well, boy, it seems that even after everything I did for you, all you have amounted to is a worthless freak husband and a worthless piece of dirt. You deserve to live in the hovel they gave you. I should have known you would turn out be _this_ way."

Draco seethed – nobody bad mouthed his family, but because this day was supposed to be special he was going to try to be diplomatic and not hex the fat oaf.

"I beg to differ sir, but if you're referring to my family's home then you're quite mistaken," Draco sneered. His eyes flared from anger. No one noticed how the drinks on the table bubbled.

Still even with the underlying threat brewing, Vernon pressed on. "How can you call that decrepit monstrosity a family home?"

The glasses shattered around the table, spilling liquid over the table and floor.

"That monstrosity is spelled to look that way for Muggles, you ignorant barbarian," Draco snapped. "Only magical beings can see the manor in its true splendor."

Draco didn't stop there, "Once we get settled we'll send you an invitation to one of our grand balls. Do try and dress appropriately. We wouldn't you to embarrass yourself by being severely underdressed. Perhaps if you ask nicely we can find something for you for you to wear – it wouldn't do for you to look like a peasant surrounded by our wealth. Well, it's been a pleasure." The blonde escorted his husband away.

From their position, Vegeta and Goku could see how happy the newlyweds were, watching with amusement as Draco told off Harry's uncle.

"Koi?"

"Hai, Kakarott." Vegeta turned to his mate.

"You know after this is all over we can go home."

"I know. They will be just fine," Vegeta said linking his tail around Kakarott's wrist.

The earth-raised Saiyan leaned closer to his lover. "Let's go," he whispered.

:Whatever for Kay: Vegeta smirked mentally responding to his mate. His obsidian orbs a lit with longing.

: I'm horny, Geta and you look absolutely breath-taking in your armor: Kakarott's long furry appendage disappeared underneath the table to fondle Vegeta below his waist.

"Hey, you two!"

Vegeta growled while Kakarott groaned. "What do you want, onna?"

"I came over here to tell you to knock it off. Everyone is watching," Bulma said, a bit irritated by their scandalous behavior.

"So let them watch," Vegeta said with his devil-may-care attitude.

"Vegeta, this day is for Harry and Draco not you!"

"You're right Bulma, and that's why we're leaving," Goku said as he latched onto the prince and faded from sight.

"Ooh!" Bulma huffed stomping her foot in frustration.

"I see that you're upset. Maybe I can alleviate that for you. I would be honored if I could have this dance."

Bulma turned to the wizard with a smile putting the two Saiyans out of her mind. Placing her hand in his, he led her out on the dance floor.

The music was slow and mesmerizing. Sirius pulled Bulma close to him wrapping arms around her waist. He leaned down to her. "Did I tell you, Bulma, that you look absolutely beautiful today?"

The scientific genius blushed at the compliment. "No, Sirius, you didn't."

"Well, you do."

The animagus slightly turned his head to kiss her. The rest of the hall was forgotten as they moved in synch with each other across the floor.

oOoOoOo

Remus quietly watched everyone from the head table reserved for the wedding party. He had been feeling extremely tired for the past few days, and to add to his misery his back had been aching for quite some time. He hadn't listened when Madame Pomfrey warned him not to over-exert himself, and now he was paying for it with back pain and stomach cramps.

Every once in a while his stomach would tighten up then relax. He was also feeling some discomfort between his legs. His husband had made several inquiries as to how he was feeling but the werewolf merely stated that he was tired, nothing more. At this point Remus just wanted to lie down. He gingerly waddled through the herd of guests towards his mate.

"Severus, I'm going back to our rooms."

"I'll walk with you."

"No, you stay here. I can make it there on my own," Remus insisted.

"Do not argue with me. I will take you. I don't want you walking on the moving staircase without any assistance." Severus put his foot down, closing the beginning of an argument. Remus backed off, knowing he wasn't getting his way this time.

Severus excused himself from his conversation and led his lover out of the hall.

oOoOoOo

In no time the Snapes arrived in the dungeons. Severus helped Remus onto the bed, taking off his shoes and dress robes. Remus put on his sleeping shirt and crawled under the covers. The Potions professor leaned down to kiss his husband on the forehead before heading back to the reception.

As soon as the front door closed Remus hopped back out of bed and went into the nursery down the hall. Severus had cleared out the extra bedroom to accommodate their new arrivals. Remus had made great plans for decorating and furnishing the room but stopped when he realized the Ministry was planning on forcing him to abort.

He was relieved Severus had been cleared of all charges, but now he stood in an unfinished room. Remus sighed and gathered some extra blankets and pillows from his room, settling himself in the furthest corner making a comfortable pallet.

The werewolf grabbed extra towels and a pitcher of water. He lay down, propping his legs up as he gently stroked his stomach. His breathing was coming out in slow exhales. As soon as he closed his eyes his water broke.

oOoOoOo

Severus was in the middle of informing his godson he was leaving for the night when he doubled over in pain. The music screeched to a stop and all talking ceased. Madame Pomfrey rushed to his side.

"Severus, dear, tell me where it hurts," she pleaded. She couldn't see anything visibly wrong with the Potions Master.

"How should I bloody well know woman!" he shouted trying to gain his breath before his body constricted again. "Remus! It's Remus!"

Wasting no time, Sirius pushed through the crowd with his colleague and out of the Great Hall. They sprinted toward the dungeons with Poppy on their heels. Back in the hall, Dumbledore reassured everyone that all was in order and to resume the festivities.

Harry and Draco weren't fooled and neither were Hermione or Ron. They signaled each other and slipped from the hall unnoticed or so they thought.

"Albus, shouldn't we stop them?"

"No, my dear. Remus and Severus are going to need their help."

It didn't take long for the short interruption to be forgotten as the celebration kicked up again without the newly married couple.

oOoOoOo

Sirius stood in front of a portrait of a woman with long flowing reddish-black hair. He couldn't tell how tall she was because she was sitting on top of a massive white horse. He almost blushed once he got a good look at the picture – the female was wearing nothing. Her hair was the only thing covering her as she sat side-saddle with her back facing outward. Who would have thought that this was the entrance to the Potions Master's private chambers?

The woman winked at Sirius. He blushed almost ashamed for even looking at the severally undressed portrait.

"Password?" she asked.

"Password, Snape," Sirius all but shouted.

"I'm not giv-"

"This is not the time to be stubborn you git! Say the bloody password!"

"Modus operandi."

The portrait swung open admitting the professors. The animagus stopped when he heard a blood curdling scream. Severus rushed to the main bedroom only to find it empty before hearing another scream from the nursery.

There in the corner was his husband trying to deliver their children. He kneeled to comfort his lover only to have his attention drawn away by low mewling wails of discontent from one of his newborn babies. Wrapped in a towel was a wrinkled red baby boy.

His eyes were sealed with a yellow-white substance – shaking his tiny fist and kicking out his little legs and spreading his toes. He was the most beautiful creature Severus had ever laid eyes upon. Another wail pierced the room.

Severus turned to his mate to assist but Remus had all ready clipped the umbilical cord, waved a cleaning spell, and bundled the baby before laying back down to push again. Madame Pomfrey took charge of the fast birthing. She called Sirius into the room to tend to the helpless newborns while Severus comforted his lover.

oOoOoOo

Harry and company now stood outside of their Potions Master's private chamber. They didn't know the password and obviously Snape and Sirius were too busy to answer their call. Luckily, Goku and Vegeta appeared next to them.

Apparently, Vegeta kept sensing something was wrong with Remus during the wedding. Snape managed to contact them as he was heading back to his rooms with Sirius; explaining that his husband went into labor.

Goku latched onto Harry and Vegeta and faded from view not saying a single word. Instantly he reappeared, ITing Hermione, Ron and Draco inside.

It was madness. Loud screaming could be heard from deep within.

"_I can't bloody push any more!"_ they heard. _"I'm too tired," _Remus yelled hoarsely, his voice nearly gone.

Hermione went into the kitchen to heat water for tea. Ron followed her so not to be in anyone's way.

A short while later Draco emerged with a screaming infant. He was trying his best to soothe the child to no avail. Hermione and Ron saw the horrified, panic-stricken face. The Slytherin was about to ask for help when Harry joined him with another screeching infant. The newlyweds gazed at each other with trepidation, imagining how it would be when they decided to have kids.

They hoped they would only have to deal with one. The couple sat down on the sofa as the cries died down.

Sirius bolted by them without so much of a good-bye.

"Where he's going? I wonder," Ron asked.

Hermione shook her not knowing how to answer while pouring cups of tea.

oOoOoOo

Another hour ticked by before Madame Pomfrey and Severus came out of the room both looking haggard. Harry offered the sleeping baby to her father. Severus accepted the child and said a low 'thank you' then went back to Remus.

Five minutes later Severus returned to retrieve his son from Draco, but before he could leave Hermione asked, "May we see Professor Lupin now, sir?"

They were all curious about how their teacher was doing. Tired onyx eyes looked around the room to see anxious faces.

"Yes, but only for a little while," he answered.

Once inside the nursery the students stood around the doorway watching in stunned silence as Madame Pomfrey assisted the new 'mother' with the third baby.

"That's it dear…now…keep your hand cupped underneath…yes, just like how I showed you."

Goku and Vegeta were shocked to notice the bare room. The only piece of furniture in it was the bed Remus was currently in. Snape was in the process of transfiguring a chair into a bassinet when Sirius left.

Vegeta and Goku suggested Sirius go purchase items needed to equip the nursery.

Despite Fudge's threats of not only trying to send Severus to Azkaban but to force Remus to kill his offspring, the teens were pleased everything turned out so well

oOo TBC oOo

A/N: The babies are here! So, how was it? Tell me what you think. Your comments and suggestions are greatly welcomed.

Nemesis

oOo Teaser for Chapter 22 oOo

Vegeta was stretched out on top of his mate nestled between his legs. He sighed in complete rapture. He felt safe in his mate's loving embrace. His thoughts were broken when Kakarott began talking to him.

"Huh?"

Kakarott laughed at his mate's bewildered expression. "I'd said Shigeta dropped off to sleep let's put her to bed and call it a night."

"Fine," Vegeta replied somewhat grumpily. He didn't want to leave his comfortable sport.

Soon they had the Saiyan oujo in her crib and Kakarott was sitting on the bed waiting for his partner. Vegeta left the nursery door slightly opened so they could hear their daughter should she need them any time during the night. The Saiyan warrior watched his smaller mate divest himself of blue satin boxers.

Sliding under the covers, Vegeta wrapped arms and tail around Kakarott.


	30. Interlude: I've been waiting for this mo

Can they make a difference?  
Interlude 4: I've been waiting for this moment  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Sirius/Bulma  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, so I get nothing  
WARNING: This is about male/male relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.

* * *

_Here is a Thanksgiving Holiday chapter for all of you. Enjoy!_

* * *

oOoOoOo

Sirius quickly reached the Great Hall. Cobalt eyes scanned the throng of guests searching for a familiar blue.

"Hey, is everything all right with Professor Snape?" Bulma inquired as Sirius wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her out of hall.

"Remus just gave birth. He was pushing out the third baby when I left."

Bulma smiled before looking curiously at the frazzled wizard, "Something's wrong?"

"Remus stopped working on the nursery before he and Snape left for Japan. Hell, he stopped right after Fudge tried to arrest Snape. They have nothing prepared for them, Bulma. I need to get baby supplies and I haven't got a bloody clue as to what to buy," Sirius said in a rush.

"Is there anyway to get to my house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You'll see. Let's go."

oOoOoOo

Sirius disapparated them from the Forbidden Forest to Bulma's house. As Bulma led Sirius to her lab, the wizard looked curiously at all of the strange gadgets and machines. He was very tempted to examine each one to see how it worked but he quashed the feeling. Maybe on a return visit, there would be time for Bulma to explain the mysterious devices.

"Found it!" Sirius heard Bulma declare from across the lab.

She stood in front of him with a beaming smile, holding up a metal shape pill with a button on the end of it. Sirius intended to ask her what it was, but instead blurted out, "Have you ever thought of having any more kids?"

He felt his face heat as he stared down at the floor, blushing like a school girl. What had made him say that?

Bulma smiled at his obvious embarrassment and answered gently, "Maybe…someday. But first I want to be sure. The man must be willing to accept my other children and all of my family and friends," she answered.

Bulma wanted nothing more than to tell the wizard he had captured her heart. Maybe someday – if things changed - she would want to have a baby with Sirius, but she didn't see how they could possibly stay together; they came from such different worlds.

Bulma kept her musings to herself as she led Sirius back outside, having gathered everything she had wanted.

Sirius wrapped strong arms around her small frame, bending down to whisper in her ear, "I would give you anything to make you happy and to spend the rest of my life with you."

He disapperated them with a 'pop' before she could reply.

oOo TBC oOo


	31. Epilogue: Going home

Can they make a difference?  
Epilogue: Going home  
Pairings: Goku/Vegeta, Harry/Draco, Severus/Remus, Sirius/Bulma  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, so I get nothing  
WARNING: This is about Male pregnancy and male/male relationships. If you have a problem with that then I suggest that you go elsewhere.

Notes: This chapter has been edited. If you want the unedited version please email me or visit AdultFanfiction(dot)Net.

A/N: Well, this is it. I'm sad to say that this is the last and final chapter to an ultra fantastic fic. I would like to say thank you to everyone who has stayed with me during my time of writer's block, the birth of my daughter and everything thing else that has happened along the way through this wonderful ride.

I would like to thank everyone for over 330 reviews. I must say that I'm astounded by the results. Since is getting a little stricter any one wishing for a reply from me please sign in or drop me an email, and for those who read and didn't review thank you for even taking the time read and enjoy the fic.

Special thank you to: the Pixelgoddess for making me look good. All hail to the Goddess!

/ Thoughts /  
: Telepathy :

Enjoy!

oOoOoOo

School was back in session. Students chatted wildly about their spring vacation over breakfast. Shortly after the Headmaster entered he had announced the birth of Professors Snape and Lupin's triplets. Severus Orion Snape weighted 5lbs. and 6oz., Alexandria Helena Snape weighted 5lbs. and 4oz., and Serenity Christie Snape weighted 5lbs. and 2oz. The triplets were eighteen inches long.

Dumbledore also announced the babies were healthy but the parents were bone-tired. Visitors would be allowed in a couple of days.

Ron and Hermione skipped the first meal to see the week old newborns. They were greeted by Draco; he and Harry had the same idea.

The dark-haired Gryffindor was sprawled out on the sofa with one arm draped across his eyes to keep any and all light out. The blonde led his husband's friends into the master bedroom, where Remus was finishing nursing Ori. He was closing his bath robe when the small group entered.

"How are you feeling today, Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked, as she settled on a chair next to the bed to get a closer look at one of the triplets.

"Exhausted, I never knew how tiring babies can be," he answered truthfully. They saw dark circles under dull golden orbs.

"Where's Professor Snape? Shouldn't he be here helping?" Ron curiously asked.

Remus gingerly walked across the room to properly dispose of soiled diapers. He paused to catch his breath before replying to Ron's question.

"He went to home to make sure the wards are strengthened and to make sure that the children's nursery is prepared." Then Remus gradually crept back to bed. His uterus was still contracting and wouldn't disappear until the triplets stopped nursing.

Poppy told him that it would be easy for him to become pregnant if he and Severus didn't use any form of contraceptive. For now, the couple just settled on the no sex policy. At any rate, they were too tired to do anything other than sleep.

"I want to thank you two for everything," he mumbled as sleep invaded his senses. He could no longer keep his amber eyes open.

"It was our pleasure, Professor," Ron said, but his teacher didn't hear him.

Remus rolled over in sleep forgetting about his visitors. The couple checked on the sleeping infants. They were content for the moment. Ron and Hermione tiptoed out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar.

Back in the sitting room they saw Draco joined Harry, both sleeping as well.

"Come-on, Ron it's time for class," Hermoine said. They gathered their books and totes, leaving the Snape and Malfoy families to catch-up on much needed rest.

oOoOoOo

Goku finished packing Shigeta's belongings accumulated during her short stay at Hogwarts. He encapsulated everything and dropped the case inside his black gi belt. He looked around the bare room and nursery to make sure nothing was left behind.

Three months had slipped by since Vegeta and Remus' kidnapping. His mate was still troubled by nightmares but they had lessened each passing day. Trunks and Gohan had all ready left the previous day, right after the kid's graduation. Goku was so proud of Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco that he cried when Harry hugged him.

Goku also noticed that Harry was no longer shy about displaying his affection toward Draco. Vegeta even mentioned he caught them making out once or twice around the school. To Goku's surprise, Bulma decided to stay an extra week, stating she had a lot of projects to test and needed some time, but the earth-raised Saiyan knew better. His friend was in love and wanted to spend as much time as she could with her beloved before saying good-bye.

Goku had also visited Remus and Snape. The werewolf was dog-tired and it didn't help that he began his monthly transformations right after the triplets were a month old. The good news about that was Remus didn't hurt from the transformations, which meant that the extra protein, vitamins, and calcium he had taken to nurture the triplets had helped to regenerate his weakened body.

Because Vegeta testified at Snape's trial under Veritaserum it had been revealed the Potions Master was a blue-blooded Saiyan. Not only was he a Saiyan royal and Vegeta's cousin, Severus was also a magically gifted. The Saiyan-wizard was as strong as Harry and Draco when their magic was not combined and as powerful as the dark lord himself.

Since then his had a change in title. At his family home was now called Lord Snape (instead of Master by his staff) and in public he _must_ be addressed as Your Highness or Prince Severus – the same as Vegeta. He didn't particularly care for the latter because it sounded funny but it was on of those things he realized he would have to put up with.

Remus actually found the whole situation quite amusing until he was informed by Vegeta his official title was the Prince's Consort - much to his chagrin. To bring further embarrassment to the werewolf, Remus discovered that birthing males in Saiyan society were the maternal parent. In other words instead of being called 'the other Father' they were called the 'Mother'. Remus was quite sure that he would never be respected again. What the professor didn't realize was that the title was still highly revered.

oOoOoOo

Vegeta and Goku were invited to the Headmaster's office after the year-end feast. Vegeta took his usual place near Dumbledore's desk gently rocking Shigeta. Goku sat in front of the large piece of furniture. As always the professor offered tea and lemon drops, both declined politely.

"Gentlemen, first off I must thank you for everything that you have done for young Harry and Mr. Malfoy – without your influence I am most positive that Harry and Draco would have been at odds with each other when it came down to the Final Battle. Secondly, our Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor, Professor Lupin, is taking an extended maternity leave."

Vegeta looked-up at the announcement, surprised clearly shown on his face. He thought the Wolf would go back to work immediately after giving birth.

"Our Board of Governors, Lucius included, was very pleased by the results of the dual training of magic and physical combat. They would like to incorporate it into the class curriculum, although there is the matter of finding another professor until Remus returns. I was wondering if you two would be interested in a teaching post here at Hogwarts?"

The elder wizard sat forward in his high back chair – hands folded gracefully on top of his immaculate desk. Azure orbs danced with anticipation behind half-moon wire-rimmed glasses as the Headmaster waited patiently for an answer.

Goku glanced at his mate as they engaged in a mental discussion. Every now and then, Vegeta would shake his head negatively while Goku would nod with a bright smile, his hand behind his head and wearing a sly expression.

"You will be compensated of course," Dumbledore threw in, not that either needed the money. From the Budokai tournaments alone both Saiyans had acquired enough zeni to live comfortably.

As an added incentive Dumbledore said, "Of course, you will be able to leave anytime you feel the need or if some emergency arises. Childcare will be provided, should you accept."

That did the trick and they both readily agreed on the grounds they could continue to stay in the tower they had shared with Harry and Draco, since it was remodeled specifically for them.

oOoOoOo

By the end of the day Vegeta and Goku were tired from the unpacking and repacking for their trip home. They decided to go back to Japan for summer break and return a few days before the new term started. Currently the Son family was camped out in the common room with Shigeta fast asleep in her nearby playpen. The fire cracked and roared as it heated the area. Tails swooshed or thumped lazily on the sofa or floor.

Vegeta was stretched out on top of his mate nestled between his legs. He sighed in complete rapture. He felt safe in his mate's loving embrace. His thoughts were broken when Kakarott began talking to him.

"Huh?"

Kakarott laughed at his mate's bewildered expression. "I said, Shigeta dropped off to sleep. Let's put her to bed and call it a night."

"Fine," Vegeta replied somewhat grumpily. He didn't want to leave his comfortable spot.

Soon they had the Saiyan oujo in her crib and Kakarott was sitting on the bed waiting for his partner. Vegeta left the nursery door slightly opened so they could hear their daughter should she need them any time during the night. The Saiyan warrior watched his smaller mate divest himself of blue satin boxers.

Sliding under the covers, Vegeta wrapped arms and tail around Kakarott.

With a shout of contentment, Kakarott collapsed on top of Vegeta heedless of the mess they created. Their breathing evened out, as sleep won out. Neither Saiyan was aware of the faint pulsating crimson glow around the smaller as onyx orbs closed in slumber.

oOo owari oOo

A/N: Until next time…oh, you didn't think that I'm just going to leave a perfectly good story line hanging like that, did you?

* * *

oOo Excerpt for Never let me fall oOo

"HARRY!" Draco cried out. "They're dead, Harry! Voldemort killed them," he sobbed.

His speech slurred as tears marred his vision along with his unbound flowing hair. Harry was on the floor with his husband soothing him as best as he could, rubbing slow circles on his back.

"Dray, the doctor needs for you to calm down and I do too."

Draco was shaking his head jerking away from Harry. The blonde was working himself up again. Frustrated, Harry took Draco by the face so he could look into his sad quicksilver eyes.

"Draco, love please. I know it's difficult to accept that they are gone but you've got to calm down."

The doctor aided Harry into getting Draco back into bed. She gave Draco a calming draught then went ahead with his exam.

"Well, other than you being under weight everything seems to be fine. I suggest that you follow-up with your own family mediwitch or wizard. Make sure that you let him or her know you've seen me should they have any further questions. Now, Mr. Malfoy, I want to keep you here for over night observation-"

"No, I would like to go home and, be with my husband and godfather," Draco said.

"Mr. Malfoy, you must understand that you've just been through a traumatic experience," Dr. Dix continued.

"I know the risk's doctor but I feel more comfortable and safe at home."

The mediwitch didn't want the youth to go home but as long as he followed instructions she had no choice but to release him.


End file.
